To Hell with Destiny!
by Boombubble
Summary: *chapter 7* Sorry to cut off when Tai was about to get blown into smitherines. The somewhat entertaining, mediocore conclusion is finally here! I really need to learn how to spell...
1.

Howdy! This is going to be my first attempt at a full blown out epic Digimon story. What I mean by that is that it'll be a long drawn out series type story with everything from action to drama, and of course lots of romance and fluff. Fic's just aren't worth reading without it in my opinion. This is something I started developing a couple of months ago, and changed a little bit each week as the actual story progressed. I found this rather annoying, but it was expected. By the time I found out how Digimon was going to end I practically had to burn everything I had, and start over from scratch. Not that I was forced to or anything, but after reading some spoilers I decided to go in a much different direction. This story starts about a year after 02, so get yourself in the mindset that things didn't just end right after 02 like Toei did. I don't know how long this will be yet, it depends on how the story develops as I go. Possibly six chapters at the most, but all of them will be considerably long. I may make them shorter I don't know yet. Let me know what you think, and I'll debate that as I go. Here goes nothing! I hope you enjoy this! 

__

To Hell with Destiny

__

Prologue:

Davis hadn't had a peaceful night's sleep in what seemed like ages to him. Every night it was the same damn thing. The same nightmare over and over again taking control of his mind, and refusing to let him rest. It wasn't like your ordinary dreams either. At times it seemed as if he was awake while he was having them, but he knew he was asleep. He could tell it was a dream, but it seemed so real some nights he could swear it was real. If he was interpreting the dream correctly however, it soon would be. The dream started the same way every night, and this night was no exception. Davis found himself standing in the middle of somewhere though he couldn't tell where. It kind of looked like the Digi World. No... On closer inspection it kind of looked like the human world as well. A combination of both maybe. That didn't really matter for the sky suddenly turned black, as an ominous black cloud blanketed the sky. All of a sudden everything around him started disappearing into darkness, and felt himself fall through the ground that was coming apart at the seems beneath his feet. Without a sound he floated around amongst the remains of nothing until he landed on the ground in a dark room with nothing but a large stone tablet in the middle. Just like he did every night.

"Not this dream again!" Davis screamed. "What the hell is happening?! Why do I keep having this nightmare every night?! Somebody please tell me!"

"Because young one," a voice ripped through the deadness in the air. The same voice Davis had been hearing every night for what seemed like an eternity now. "This is the fate that is going to befall your world, and mine if something isn't done about it quickly."  


"That's the same damn answer you give me every night! What the hell does it mean?! That doesn't tell me anything!"

"I'm afraid anything else I could tell would only succeed in sealing both our worlds doom. Besides, you couldn't truly understand what's going to happen without experiencing it first hand."

"But what can I do about it?!" Davis demanded. "I don't even know what the problem is! Why do I have to be the one who has to go through this anyway?! Why did you choose to come to me?!"

"You're the leader of the digidestined aren't you?" the voice asked him. "That should be the only answer you need."

"Well that's the only one you've given for the past God knows how long!" Davis sneered. He scoffed knowing exactly what the voice was going to tell him to do next. "I know, I know! Go read the stupid stone tablet! You don't have to tell me! It's only the hundredth time after all! I don't see what the point is! I don't understand any of it, and I can't remember most of it once I wake up either!"

"If you try hard enough you will remember the words inscribed there when it's most necessary."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going! I know I can't wake up until I do!" 

Davis stalked towards the large slab of stone with a purpose. At first he was frightened by this dream, and intimidated by the deep raspy voice. Now he'd become simply tired of both of them, and had grown frustrated by his inability to decipher the dreams meaning. Now he had to read this damn stone again. The words inscribed there said the same thing as they did every other time, as he read it aloud to himself. 

__

"The battle between the forces of light and darkness have ragged on for ages. It was no different in the Digital World many years ago. After a ferocious battle the Guardian of Light defeated the forces of darkness, and managed to imprison them. However, in doing so sacrificed their own existence in the process. To ensure both the worlds they protected were safe the guardian used the last of their power to divide itself into nine separate entities in hopes they could be utilized to protect both worlds again if they were ever needed. Two of those entities made in the image of the Guardian created from the last remaining strength of their soul, two that would be guardian's of those entities, four essences that come from the deepest parts of the mind and heart, and one special entity that held everything together strong enough to overcome any obstacle that might dare to get in it's path. Together they had the power to protect the light that continues shinning to protect life as we know it just as the Guardian before them had. The light that without it the world would succumb to the darkness. The light shines strong now, however it has never been tested. Its foundation could be cracked easily if the right opportunity presents itself. If this would happen the light will begin to fade, and the darkness will once again be unleashed on the world with little left to do to stop it. The chosen must ban together, and learn to understand the true purpose of their existence to slay the darkness once and for all. The true meaning of Love and Courage must be realized in order to keep that light shinning, and only Friendship can help them possibly find their way. By no means can this alone do the job. Simple things like Reliability, Sincerity, Knowledge, and Kindness must also be depended on to keep the foundation together. These simple things that have become so hard to find in this day and age. Though they may seem to pose as the key to doom at times, Courage and Friendship are in reality the guiding force in keeping the light alive. When Hope and Light finally escape the darkness, and are brought together the light of hope will appear to vanquish the forces of darkness once and for all.

"What's the deal here?! Is this thing in English or something?!" Davis complained, the words inscribed on the tablet still a mystery to him. The boy wouldn't have much longer to complain however. 

Davis shot up in his bed, a cold sweat dripping down his forehead. The same way he'd awakened every night for weeks, except this time he felt oddly different. "Don't worry about it Davis... It was just another dream. A confusing horrible dream."

"It's as real as anything Davis, and your right in the thick of it." 

Davis nearly jumped out of his bed at the sight of the small figure of a man appear in his room. Oddly he didn't appear concerned over the little man's presence. One thing was for certain though... From this moment on his life was about to be changed forever.

end. 

-Authors note: I'd like to apologize for the prophecy part, I know it was kind of weak. I thought I could do a better job with it, but I found writing it more difficult then I thought it would be. Still it is a very important piece of the story since half of the plot is hidden within the lines. I tried to make most of it as obvious as I could, and at the same time throw a couple curveballs in there so everything's not exactly what it seems. I'm not saying what is, and what isn't though. Besides that I think everything is coming along rather smoothly.

__

Chapter 1-Dark Clouds Over the Horizon

Kari stared up at the gray-white clouds blanketing the sky on the warm Mid-May day. A droplet of water splashed against her nose, not a raindrop, but from a cool refreshing mist. Normally she loved weather like this, but she wasn't in the kind of mood that would allow her to enjoy much of anything at the moment. Her close friends Yolie and Ken were walking alongside her beginning their long track home after another long tedious day of school. 

"I wonder where the others are at?" Ken asked, knowing full well they were usually all gathered together by now.

"Well, I know Cody had to get home early, so he didn't have time to wait for us," Yolie answered him. "God only knows where the heck Davis might be. I don't have a clue where TK is either. Hey Kari, do you know where he's at? I thought he was supposed to be with you this afternoon anyway?"

"He had better things to do then waste his time with me!" Kari snipped disgustedly.

"Don't tell me you two are arguing again!" Yolie groaned. "That's the second time this week, and I can't remember ever seeing you guys mad at each other even once before the other day!"

Kari grunted, and turned her head away without answering her. Yolie looked at her with wide eyes. "Jeez, what did he do?"

"Hey there they are!" Ken pointed towards the large grassy lawn in front of the school at the approaching images of Davis, and TK who seemed to be discussing something amongst themselves.

"Thanks for the help Davis. I don't think I ever would've gotten away from them if it weren't for you."

Davis rested his hands against the back of his head. "Yeah I can see your problem. You have half a dozen pretty girls flaunting all over you. Every guys worst nightmare!" Davis took his hands out from behind his head, and slapped TK in the back. "What's wrong with you TK?! You should be living it up! Lord knows I would if I were that popular with the ladies. Not that I don't have my share of admirers, but I don't quite have the following you do.

TK shook his head. "No, not me. What's the point? I don't have any interest in any of those girls. There's only one I'm interested in..."

"Don't think I've given up on Kari yet," Davis grinned.

"You'd be a fool if you did Davis," he started, but stopped when he noticed their friends walking nearby. Ken and Yolie stopped and waved at them while Kari grunted, and kept on walking. TK's face dropped knowing full well of the reason why. "If you'll excuse me for a moment Davis I have something I need to take care of."

Kari heard TK calling after her, and she purposely ignored him. He eventually caught up with her, but Kari didn't bother looking at him. "A little late aren't you? I don't appreciate being stood up Takeru!"

"I'm sorry Kari! I swear I meant to meet you in the lunchroom, but I got a little sidetracked..."

"You mean you were too busy flirting with those bimbo's don't you?!"

"I wasn't flirting, and they're not bimbo's!" TK insisted. "Well... Sometimes I wonder about Kelly and Stacy... I mean I was just being friendly! It's not like I went to them, they jumped me when I wasn't looking! It's not my fault! When you lead your school basketball team to the district final, and your older brother just happens to be a local celebrity you tend to get a little popular I guess..."

Kari finally looked TK in the face, but with a look that made TK wish she hadn't. "So I guess that gives you a license to forget about your friends huh?! Or did that sea of cheap hair dye numb your mind?!"

"I didn't forget about you Kari! I told them I had to leave to meet you, but they wouldn't listen!"

"How convenient that's happened two days in a row huh?! Don't stand there and tell me you weren't trying to flirt! I saw you smiling and giggling with them, and I saw you in there holding Jackie's hand pretending you could read her palm!"

TK sweat dropped. "Okay... Maybe I was flirting a little, but I swear I didn't mean to stand you up! I tried to take off when the time came, but they just wouldn't let me! Honest! I'm sorry Kari!"

"He's telling the truth Kari!" Davis vouched for him, as he, Ken, and Yolie finally caught up with them. He couldn't help but overhear their conversation since they were yelling rather loudly, and he was kind of ease dropping anyway. "They did kind of have him surrounded. I thought I was going to need the Jaws of Life to pry him out of there."

"Oh really. Kari looked back at Davis briefly, and then allowed herself to look TK in the face, which turned out to be a big mistake. She stared right into his big blue eyes that looked so filled with sincerity and hope. She caved in like a house of cards. She just never could stay mad at him long.

"I'm really sorry Kari. Please forgive me?" 

"But I really want to stay mad at you this time!"

"Please forgive me?" he begged her in a tone of voice he'd been using on her since they were eight. It worked every time.

Kari covered her mouth to keep herself from giggling. "Okay I forgive you, but this is the last time! If I catch you doing it again your toast mister!"

"Fair enough." TK gestured his hands at his chest. "I promise I won't let it happen again."

"You see I told you she'd take it well didn't I/!" Davis said, as he slapped TK on the back.

TK raised his left eyebrow. "No. You told me she'd rip off my arm, and chase me across town with it!"

Davis sweat dropped. "Oh that! I was only kidding!"

Ken eyed Davis and TK curiously. Yolie giggled, as Kari walked over by them. 

"Is something wrong Ken?" Yolie asked him noticing a funny glint in his eyes.

"No, not really. It's still kind of weird to see them actually getting along. I guess it's going to take a little more getting use to."

"I think I know what you mean," Yolie agreed. "It wasn't much more then a couple months ago when they were still at each other's throats."  


"And why are you guys complaining about it?!" Kari jumped in. "I'm glad they're not fighting anymore. My brother, and Matt went through the same thing. Nothing supernatural is happening or anything. They just grew up a little that's all."

"WE DID NOT!" Davis and TK shouted at the same time causing them both to laugh.

Yolie smirked at Kari. "Let's not argue with them."

"Now that that's over with," Davis started, putting one hand on TK's shoulder, and the other on Ken's. "If you guys don't mind can we go off somewhere and talk? Sorry girls, but this is kind of a guy thing."

"Oh, I'm so hurt!" Yolie mocked.

"Don't worry about me," Kari added. "Whenever Davis says anything like that it's usually something I don't want to hear anyway!"

The three boys waved good-bye to the girls before walking off in the other direction. Kari looked in their direction with her eyes focused on something in particular. Yolie looked at her, and smirked. "Why don't you stare a little harder?"

"What?!" Startled, Kari shook her head. "What are you talking about? I'm not staring at TK."

"Oh, so that's who you were checking out?! I wasn't sure, but I had a feeling that it was him. It's not like this is the first time I've caught you anyhow."

Kari blushed furiously. "You don't know what you're talking about! I don't have to listen to this! I'm going home!" 

Yolie shook her head, as she watched Kari storm off. "Man has that girl got it bad."

In the meantime Davis had stopped Ken and TK in front of a large tree in a grassy area near the school.

"Can I ask you guys a serious question?" Davis inquired. "I know what you're thinking, but this isn't a joke. I mean it."

Ken and TK looked at each other. "Sure Davis. Go right ahead," Ken gave his permission. TK simply nodded his head. 

"Thank you." Davis took a deep breath before continuing. "If you guys ever had a choice of doing something you're not really proud of... I mean you don't really want to do it because you know it'll end up hurting the people closest to you, but it would make things better in the long run. Maybe even save the world. Would you guys do it? Even if it was something you really despised doing, but there's no other options available."

Davis looked at Ken first. "I can't really answer that Davis. It's a hypothetical question. I really think I'd have to be faced with that type of situation to answer a question like that."

Davis grunted softly so Ken couldn't hear him. "How about you TK?"

TK took a moment to think it over. "Well... I guess I'd say I would. If it would save the world I'd almost have to."

Davis felt slightly relieved. "Okay, but how about this? Would you forgive that person for what they did? If that person did something that really hurt you in the process, but they had no other choice but to do it?"

TK answered first. "Yeah... I guess I would. If they really were sorry for it, and they were forced to do it."

Ken looked unsure. "I've made my share of mistakes, and you guys forgave me. So, I'd have to say I'd at least consider it. I guess it would depend on the circumstances anyway."

"What brought on a question like that anyway Davis?" TK asked him. "Is something wrong?"

"No nothing guys. I was just wondering. Thank you...." _*I hope you guys remember that because I might just have to hold you to it...*_

********

"Go on in Sora. You've been stalling for the last twenty minutes!" Tai said. He was standing next to her with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a light blue windbreaker, appropriate for the chilly weather that day.

Sora was staring at the ground blushing heavily. She toggled with the small box in her hand. "I don't know about this Tai. I'm sure Matt's really busy with his rehearsal and all. Maybe I should just forget the whole thing."

"Don't be ridiculous Sora! We saw the other members of his band leave a few minutes ago, so you know he's in there alone. He wouldn't think you were bothering him, and I'm sure he'll love the cookies you made him. I know I do."

Sora giggled. "Thanks Tai, but you'll eat anything as long as it has sugar in it."

"Not everything!" Tai smiled, and shoved Sora forward. "Now get in there! I'm not letting you leave here until you do."

Sora looked at Tai in wonder. She was more than surprised by how supportive Tai had been since she admitted her crush on Matt to him, but lately he'd practically been pushing her right into Matt's lap. She couldn't help but smile at him. "Thanks Tai... I hope your right about this..."

Sora walked through the doorway nervously into a long dark hallway. She walked around a bit until she found Matt in a large room that was completely empty except for a few boxes scattered around that at least muffled any annoying echo that might fill the room. He was perched on a stool picking at that guitar of his as usual. Sora swore sometimes that Matt's relationship with that guitar was the most intimate relationship he had in his life. Competing with half the teenaged girls in Odabia was one thing, but knowing her stiffest adversary was a slab of steel with catgut strings was almost heart breaking. 

"Hi Matt..." Sora said shyly, as she walked to the edge of the small table Matt was sitting in front of.

"Huh?" Matt peeked behind him to find Sora standing there. He smiled at her before turning his attention back to his guitar. "Oh, hey Sora. What's up?"

Sora blushed brighter. Matt didn't sound all that interested or disinterested that she was there one way or the other. "Nothing... I just wanted to see how you were doing. I... I brought you some of my cookies... I mean if you want them that is... I made them myself."

"Thank you," Matt said without bothering to turn back around. "I'm not hungry right now, so why don't you leave them on the table there. I'll take them home with me. TK loves those things you know."

"Yeah... TK..." Sora mumbled, as she set the box down on the table. "So Matt... What are you doing tonight?"

"Well, first I'm going home to rest for a while. I've been working my butt off the last few days getting ready for our show next week."

"You know if you'd like some company I'm not really doing anything important tonight... I mean so you won't have to spend the rest of the day alone again. I know your dad's been working a lot of late nights lately."

"No thanks," Matt replied. "I appreciate the offer, but I'm not the lonely type. No need to worry yourself over me."

"But I really don't mind at all," Sora insisted. "In fact I..."

"That's okay Sora," he interrupted her. "I'll be fine."

"If you say so," Sora sighed in defeat. "I guess I'll go now. I'll see you later then Matt..."

"Bye Sora," he said, as he picked at his guitar.

Disappointed but half expectant of what happened, Sora power walked out of the old building. Tai was right there to greet her when she walked out, and he could immediately tell what had happened. "Uh-oh."

"It's okay Tai. Maybe another time," Sora smiled weakly. "I knew this wasn't a very good idea, but thanks for trying to help me. Right now I just want to head home for a while. I'll see you later Tai."

"Good-bye Sora." Tai watched Sora walk off until she was out of sight. Disgusted he stormed into the building, and found the room Matt was picking in. Matt was too rapped up in practicing his guitar to even notice Tai walk in. Tail leaned against the wall, and waited a good fifteen minutes before Matt finally decided to call it a night. He packed up his guitar, and went for the exit only to find Tai standing next to it smirking at him.

"Tai? What are you doing here?"

"I came here with Sora," he answered him. "I feel kind of bad for dragging her over here now. You know what that was all about don't you? I know your not that blind Matt."

"Yeah I know," Matt groaned. "I was polite about it as I could be."

"You know you could be missing out on something great here Matt. She really likes you. Why don't you at least give her a shot?"

"Maybe I am missing out on something, but it's not that simple Tai. I'm just not interested in her... It's not like I never tried to be, and at one time I even thought I was... It just wasn't what I thought it'd be... Besides I'm not sure if she's..." Matt considered what he was about to say, and thought better of it. He worried that Tai might not react to it pleasantly. "Why are you so interested in getting us together all of the sudden anyway? I always thought you kind of... Well you know."

Tai blushed. "That's not the point Matt! I just want to see her happy. Whether I do or not I can't make her feel the same way about me."

"Just like you or Sora can't make me feel the same way about her," Matt countered.

Tai knew Matt had him there. It took him a moment or two to find something to come back with. "Is that really it, or is it just that the big rock star doesn't have time for such trivial things."

Matt smiled weakly. That was the big difference between him now, and just a few years earlier. Back then he and Tai would've already been rolling around on the floor trying to punch each other's lights out. He may have gotten upset if he'd thought Tai meant that seriously, but Matt knew him a lot better than that. "You know sometimes I really get tired of this stuff. It's a very demanding life style you know with all the practices and commitment. We're only local celebrities at the moment, and all the attention gets annoying at times as it is. I don't think I even want to imagine things if I ever became world famous or something like that."

"You know I'd give anything to be in your shoes right now Matt."

Matt shot him a funny look. "Do you really now? Since when did you want to be a rock star?"

"That's not what I meant." Matt caught a short glimpse of Tai's cheeks turning a fiery shade of red, before he made his escape out the door. 

"I had a feeling you weren't..."

********

The forest was almost dead silent very peaceful and serene with the bright sunlight pouring down, and highlighting the tops of the trees. That silence came to an abrupt halt as three small creatures came tearing through the forest kicking up leaves, and dirt as they went. One of them was a pudgy brownish orange colored creature, that kind of resembled a cross between a bat and a small pig, using the small wings on it's head for flight. Just below him was a white cat-type creature, and they both giggled joyfully apparently taunting the distant blue image panting and wheezing behind them.

"This isn't fair!" Veemon whined, as he tried to keep up. "You guys gang up on me every time!"

"How are we ganging up on you?!" Gatomon asked without breaking stride. "Your the one whose supposed to catch us remember?!"

"Yeah, but I'm not as fast as you Gatomon, and I can't fly! On top of that while I have to catch both you guys, both of you come after me!"

"Stop whining!" Gatomon laughed.

"Besides," Patamon added, "you can't really say that since you haven't been able to catch either of us yet!"

Smoke radiated from Veemon's head. "Just you wait! When I get my hands on you two....Whoa!" 

Displaying an open and shut case on why you should always watch where your going, Veemon tripped over a large rock protruding from the ground, and was sent crashing down the hillside. He tumbled down in circles at a rather high rate of speed until a large tree prevented him for proceeding any further. He crashed into it, and fell into a convenient sitting positioning right next to Armadillomon who just happened to chose that spot to take his afternoon nap. He awoke with a sleepy groan just in time for two rather large pieces of fruit to come crashing down on his head.

"Ouch!" Armadillomon cried, as he rubbed his head. "Why'd ya wake me up for? I was having the nicest dream..." Armadillomon noticed the two pieces of fruit lying on the ground, and his attention shifted from his lost sleep to his stomach. He greedily scooped up one of them in his mouth, and started munching on it. "Yummy!"

"Hey that's my dinner!" A voice buzzed from the treetop. Veemon and Armadillomon looked to find an angry Tentomon flying down from the top of the tree. "What do you two think your doing?!"

"Your dinner?" Armadillomon asked confused. "Then why did you throw them at me?"

"I didn't throw them at you! I was saving them for later, and they fell out of my tree when Veemon crashed into it!" Tentomon turned his attention towards Veemon. "And what have I told you guys about playing around my tree house?!"

Veemon groaned. "Could you talk a little softer? My head's killing me..."

"Maybe we should make a break for it before he turns on us," Gatomon giggled, as she watched Tentomon rip into their Digimon companions. After getting no response she soon realized Patamon wasn't paying any attention to her. She looked up to the spot where he was flying, and found him staring up at something in the sky. "What are you looking at Patamon?"

"That big black cloud in the sky," he squeaked. They both looked up at the pitch-black cloud taking up a decent chunk of the sky. "I noticed it a couple of days ago. Haven't you?"

"Yeah I have... In fact I may be seeing things, but I can almost swear it's been spreading. I'm not even sure what kind of cloud it is. It doesn't appear to be a storm cloud or anything, or at least I don't think it is."

"I don't know, but I get a weird feeling whenever I look at it..." Patamon trailed off. Gatomon noticed he looked a bit out of it. "I... I don't like it."

Gatomon was about to say something to him when Tentomon came crashing in between them. He'd overheard their conversation, and decided to jump in since he had a vested interest in the cloud recently himself. "Actually I have several theories to the origin of that cloud. The most obvious one being that it's probably just an ordinary cloud. Then again it could be the work of some new evil Digimon warlord spreading his cloud of darkness in an attempt to destroy the digital world! That or maybe Unimon just has really bad gas."

"Whatever it is I hope it goes away soon," Patamon chimed somewhat distantly. "It gives me the creeps."

"Yeah well I've been thinking about that and..." Through the corner of his big green eye, he caught a glimpse of Armadillomon beginning to nibble on the last piece of fruit. "HEY! Stop snacking on my dinner!" Tentomon zipped over to the shell-backed Digimon, and lunged at the remains of his supper grabbing it just as Armadillomon clasped his mouth over it. A short round of tug-o-war followed before the fruit inevitably split in half leaving both Digimon with an equal share of the prize. "Well... I guess you can have that half... Now I don't want to hear you guys saying I never share! And stop sleeping against my tree house Armadillomon! Your shell's peeling the bark off of my tree!"

********

Izzy typed away casually at his keyboard while snacking on one of the small sandwiches his mother had prepared him for dinner. He turned his head away from the screen just long enough to take a swig of his soda, but that was more than enough time for his laptop to have a nervous breakdown. 

"What the?!" Izzy dropped his sandwich as his eyes shifted back to the screen. A storm of static ravished the screen right before it went pitch black. Within a matter of seconds the screen turned itself back on, and to Izzy's surprise he found a scene of a lush green forest staring back at him. "Prodigious..."

Izzy motioned towards his keyboard, but stopped when he thought he heard voices coming from his laptop. Very familiar voices in fact. One that he recognized all to well. "Tentomon?! What's going on here?!"

********

"I am not Yolie!" Kari yelled at her friend as they walked through the park.

"You are too! The reason you're so mad at him isn't because he stood you up, but because he's been flirting with those other girls!" Yolie giggled at the look on Kari's face. It was filled with mixed emotion seemingly saying that's ridiculous, and oh crap I just got caught at the same time. "It makes perfect sense though. You guys have known each other for so long, and he is really sweet and a cutie. I guess its only natural that you'd get a little jealous when you see him hanging around with other girls."

Kari groaned, and rolled her eyes. "You don't even know what you're talking about!"

Yolie shook her head. "Is that really the best defense you can come up with? Why do you get so upset when he hangs around with other girls anyway? They flirt and flaunt with him all the time. At least since I've known him. Why are you getting so jealous over it now?"

"Because he never use to flirt back before!"

"So that's it! You use to have him all to yourself, but now he seems to be gaining interest in other girls and you don't like that one bit do you?!" Kari blushed, and turned her head away in disgust. This didn't deter Yolie one bit however. "Come on Kari you can tell me. Do you like him at all?"

"Well... Maybe I have a small crush on him, but that's all! It's not like I'm head over heels in love with him or anything..."

"Whatever you say Kari," Yolie said, clearly not believing her. "Have you ever considered telling him about it Kari?"

Kari appeared absolutely horrified by the question. "What?! That's crazy! It's just a silly little crush... It's nothing to dwell over like that!"

"If it's just a silly little crush then what's the big deal in telling him?" Yolie smiled triumphantly. She knew she'd gotten Kari good with that one. "You guys have been friends forever. I'm sure he's had one on you too somewhere along the road."

"But I...." Kari sighed in defeat. "I wouldn't even know how..."

"Just tell him nonchalantly," Yolie suggested. "Bring it up discretely in a causal conversation somewhere, and blow it off like it's nothing afterwards. Maybe while you two are at the museum tomorrow afternoon. You've got nothing to lose. If he happens to feel the same way towards you there's no telling what you guys could have..."

Kari's eyebrows drooped, as she looked at the ground. "That's easy for you to say Yolie."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing!" Kari's head snapped back showing her anger again. "I'm going home now Yolie! I'll see you at school tomorrow!"

Yolie smirked, as Kari stormed off. "That girl has got it really, really bad!"

********

Kari slammed the door to her apartment mumbling obscenities to herself. She stormed into the bathroom, and took a good long look at herself in the mirror. "I can't believe Yolie! She must be going out of her mind thinking I was jealous over TK! Ha! What do I care if he wants to flirt with all those other girls all of a sudden?!" Kari frowned at her reflection growing angrier. "Stupid bleached blonde airhead bimbos! The nerve of them going after my Takeru!... Maybe I am a little jealous... Maybe a lot! What does it matter? It doesn't mean anything. Why would he want me anyway? He could have any one of those girls he wanted... Hell, he could probably have them all at the same time if he wanted to!... I wonder why he's gotten so flirtatious all of the sudden? He never seemed interested in those types of girls before even despite all the attention he gets..."

Tai was arriving home himself as his sister was moping in front of the bathroom mirror. He slammed the door behind him mumbling something undecipherable regarding Matt. He noticed his sister through the wide open bathroom door on his way to his bedroom. "Hey Kari. Where's Mom and Dad at?"

"Beats me. I've only been home about five minutes myself."

"You don't seem particularly happy this evening. Nothing's bothering you is it?"

Kari frowned. "No I'm fine! I wasn't the one grumbling when I walked in the door!"

A sudden knock on the door may have been the only thing that prevented a full-scale war or words from breaking out. Before either one of them could say so much as "Come in," Izzy came flying through the door already trying to fire up his laptop. "Tai! Kari! It's a good thing I caught you here! I have something I want you guys to see!"

"It's good to see you too Izzy. Go ahead and let yourself in," he joked.

Izzy looked confused. "Oh, I'm sorry about that, but I was in a hurry. I have something I think you two may have a vested interest in. I'm not quite sure yet, but it possibly could be of the utmost importance. Do you have someplace around here were I can connect my laptop to the Internet?"

"Sure right over there." Tai pointed at the near wall. "What's this all about Izzy?"

"You'll find out in approximately thirty seconds."

With haste Izzy quickly set up his laptop, and logged onto the Internet. Tai and Kari peeked in over his shoulder neither one of them quite sure what to expect. The opening graphics came on the screen welcoming the user to the Internet, and a little more than a second afterward another screen popped up displaying a picture of a lush forest.

"What the heck?!" 

"Is that the Digital World?!" Kari asked.

"Sure is," Izzy responded. "Hey Tentomon! Are you still there?!"

Hearing Izzy's voice faintly from nearby, Tentomon flew over to the computer that was conveniently sticking out of the ground on the forest floor. "Izzy! You're back!"

"Yeah. I've relocated to Tai and Kari's apartment."

"Hi Tentomon!" He saw Kari waving to him on Izzy's right.

Tai leaned in over Izzy's shoulder on the other side. "It's good to see you again Tentomon. Agumon doesn't happen to be there with you is he?"

"Sorry, but no," Tentomon responded. "Veemon, Patamon, Armadillomon, and Gatomon are around here somewhere goofing off as usual. I'll tell you those Digimon sure have interesting ways of amusing themselves. Somehow I don't think they feel their games are complete without some sort of mindless destruction to something, and for some reason they always seem to signal out my own personal property!"

"How much personal property can a Digimon have?" Tai asked.

Kari's eyes widened at the screen. "Hey Tentomon. Did you say Gatomon was around somewhere?"

"Say no more Kari. I'll call her over here for you..." Tentomon's attention suddenly diverted elsewhere. "Well, I'll get to that in a second. If you guys will excuse me for a moment." Tentomon disappeared form the screen, but despite that the kids could hear everything going on in the background. "Veemon! Get out of my tree house! What have I told you about playing around up there?! No don't jump on that!" The Digidestined listened and they heard the sound of something snapping, Veemon screaming, and a loud thud crashing against the ground. Tentomon reappeared on the screen with a fresh sweat drop hanging over his head. "There goes my favorite branch... THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TRESPASSING VEEMON! Now where was I... Oh yeah! Hey Gatomon! You don't want to talk to Kari do you?"

Tentomon could file that amongst the stupidest questions he ever asked. Gatomon sprinted over to the computer, and plowed into Tentomon knocking him to the ground out of her way. "KARI!" 

"Hi Gatomon!"

After they exchanged a few pleasantries Izzy decided it was time to get down to business. "So, Gatomon. Tentomon. Everything's going well in the Digital World I trust. There's nothing out of the ordinary going on is there?"

"No, not at all," Tentomon answered him. "Except for that weird black cloud that appeared in the sky last week, but I don't think its going to present any problems or anything. It's just kind of up there, and won't go away."

"Yeah. All it's done so far is give us the creeps," Gatomon added.

"A black cloud huh?" Izzy pondered the news flash. "It doesn't sound like anything we should be concerned over, but you might want to check it out anyway. Just to be on the safe side."

"Well if you say so, but I don't think...." Tentomon started, but what he said after that they may never know. Izzy's laptop screen suddenly went black leaving himself, Tai, and Kari staring at a blank screen.

"What happened?!" Tai asked.

"I have no idea!" Izzy replied, as he checked his wire connection. "My computer is still on, and I appear to still be logged on to the Internet. These are brand new batteries, so I don't know how to explain it..."

In the meantime Tentomon and Gatomon were experiencing the same misfortune.

"What happened?" Gatomon asked. 

"I have no clue!" Tentomon snapped, as he shook the computer as if he thought that would turn the screen back on again. "I know it couldn't of shut off because I didn't pay the electric bill because I don't have one!"

"Maybe you should check the warranty on this thing."

"What warranty?! It came with the forest when I moved in!"

"So what do we do now?" Veemon asked. He and two other nosey Digimon had crept in behind them, and overheard the majority of the conversation.

"I guess we check it out," Tentomon whined. "What other choice do we have?! The only question is who's going to check it out..."

"Well, I think you should probably do it," Gatomon suggested.

"ME! Why me?! Veemon's supposed to be like a leader-type Digimon or something. He should do it!"

"Says who?! Besides, what do you want me to do? Jump to the top of a tree and bounce up there?!"

"You are the only one here who knows how to fly," Patamon said.

"I guess you have a point there..." Tentomon shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "Okay I'll do it! I just want to get this over with, and take my afternoon nap!"

Tentomon revved up his wings, and took flight. Patamon smiled at Gatomon mischievously. "I bet you he won't figure it out until he gets back."

"You're on."

Tentomon soared upward feeling a little more uneasy the closer he got to the cloud. There was something he really didn't like about that thing. "Why do I always have to do the dirty work?! Just because I'm the only Digimon around here who knows how to...... Wait a second! Patamon knows how to fly! I've been duped!"

"Darn!" Patamon pouted.

"I'll name my prize later," Gatomon giggled.

Tentomon was ready to fly back down to the group, and plead his case when a large Birddramon created an updraft below him. He could tell this wasn't the same Birddramon he'd been friends with for so long, but Tentomon was still curious to her presence. "Hey down there! Are you here to check out that cloud too?"

"Huh?" The Birddramon looked up, and noticed the smaller Digimon hovering above her. "Oh, yes I am. I see I'm not the only one who's noticed it. It's been worrying me a bit, so I figured I'd check it out."

"Me too... Sort of. Tell me something. Do you kind of get this strange feeling the closer you get to it?"

"Not really. I'll admit I sense something different about this cloud, but I don't feel any different. Tell you what. If it's bothering you that much why don't you wait here, and I'll take a closer look."

"You don't have to ask me twice!" Tentomon stopped, and hovered in place while Birddramon proceeded to the cloud. He was still a good distance away, but he was close enough to get his first decent look at the cloud. On closer inspection he noticed it wasn't really a cloud at all, but more like a foggy mist floating high in the air. He watched the Birddramon stop and examine the cloud before flying inside. Tentomon heard a faint scream, but didn't think much of it. He waited a couple minutes, but she never reappeared from the mist. "That's wired. I wonder what's keeping her?... I guess I better check it out for myself."

Feeling a sudden surge of bravery Tentomon flew close to the cloud, but didn't fly inside. He tried to peer inside to see if he could see anything, and discovered just how lucky he was he didn't fly inside the mist. He saw Birddramon holding still in place with her wings spread out. He thought she kind of resembled a large statue from that distance. He moved in just a little closer to get a better look. "What in the Digi World?! She is a statue!" 

Tentomon couldn't begin to explain how, but there it was right in front of his face. He could see her frozen still incased in some type of marble-like shell. Tentomon guessed the mist itself must've had something to do with the Birddramon not plummeting to the ground below. Though he did not wish for this to happen to her it did manage to answer one his questions for him. "No, I don't think I'm going in there."

Tentomon motioned to fly back down to the group to give them the news, when he heard a strange buzzing sound from inside the cloud. He looked into the mist, and noticed six insect type Digimon about his size flying in his direction at high speed. "That's strange. Why aren't they turning to stone? I wonder if they're friendly... WHOA!" Tentomon's ears rattled as two long lance-like projectiles went zipping past his ears. "I'm going to take that as a no."

"Maybe I should've gone with him," Patamon said, as he and the others waited for Tentomon on the ground. Tentomon had been up there for a while, and he was starting to worry.

"Don't worry he'll be fine. You saw that Birddramon fly up there too," Gatomon assured him. "Besides you said that cloud made you feel uncomfortable. It would be better for Tentomon to investigate this situation anyway. He knows this region better than we do."

"To tell you the truth guys that cloud makes my stomach a little queasy," Veemon grunted, as he held his stomach.

"I don't like it neither," Armadillomon agreed.

"Hey there's Tentomon now!" Veemon shouted, as he pointed at his approaching image coming towards them fast. However they also noticed he wasn't alone. Right on his tail were six flying Digimon that resembled large yellow jackets, each of them with a long pointy stinger protruding from their rear end.

"Looks like he brought some friends with him."

"Somehow I don't think so Armadillomon!" Gatomon said, as she watched several of the Digimon fire their stingers at Tentomon. Each stinger they shot was replaced by a fresh weapon that grew out of their tail ends. "Brace yourselves guys! I think were in for a fight!"

Tentomon dodged another hail of stingers, but one soared right above his head throwing him off his path of flight. He began weaving around erratically unable to control where he was going, and braced himself for a crash landing. "LOOK OUT BELOW!" 

Tentomon's warning was little too late. He came crashing into his small group of friends effectively taking down each one of them. Soon after they found a shower of stingers raining down on them, as they tried to scramble to their feet. 

Veemon held his head, as he picked himself up. "Ewe sick! They're shooting at us with their butts!"

"Quick everyone over here!" Tentomon pointed at a small area nearby wedged in-between a large boulder, and some long hanging vines from a nearby tree. No one had to be told twice, as they all followed Tentomon in. Lucky for them, their enemies were taking this time to regroup and reform.

Gatomon peeked out from behind the large rock, and saw their foes in the sky apparently getting ready for a second offensive. "We don't have much time, so you guys better Digivolve and quick!"

Tentomon crossed his forearms across one another. "I'd love too, but somebody ate my dinner!"

Armadillomon lowered his head. "I said I was sorry! At least I can digivolve though."

"How about you two?" Gatomon asked the others.

Veemon's stomach answered for him with a loud grumble. "Nope. Sorry, I haven't eaten anything today either."

"I'll give it a shot." Patamon took a deep breath. "Patamon digivolve to!....... Oh poop... Sorry no go."

"I guess it's just me then. Armadillomon digivolve to..."

"NO STOP!" Everyone yelled simultaneously.

"What?!" Armadillomon asked confused.

"This area's too small for you to digivolve here!" Tentomon scolded. "What do you want to do?! Crush us all underneath your two tons of fun?!"

"Oops... I guess I didn't think about that..."

"Forget about that! Let's just get out there, and do the best we can with what we got!" Gatomon encouraged.

Veemon pointed towards the sky. "Well, we better hurry because here they come!"

Everyone darted out of their hiding spot, and poised themselves for battle. Armadillomon ran outward a little ways, and made sure he had plenty of open space around him. "Here we go! Armadillomon digivolve to!.... ANKYLOMON!"

Ankylomon braced himself, as his enemies fired at him. Their stingers were useless against Ankylomon's rock hard shell, bouncing off like super balls. Ankylomon picked up his huge tail, and swung it at one of the yellow jackets. To Ankylomon's surprise his enemy vaporized on contact with his tail hammer. Nothing was left but several pieces of data blowing away in the wind. "What the?..." Sensing another enemy trying to dive bomb him he flicked his tail in the other direction, and received the same result as his tail hammer demolished him as well. "They're falling to pieces on me!"

In the meantime Gatomon was experiencing the exact same thing. She used her Lightning Paw against one of her foes instantly reducing it to nothing. She stared at the floating bytes of data bewildered from her perch on a thick tree branch. Luckily she still had the presence of mind to notice another one poised to attack her through the corner of her eye. She dodged its attack, letting the stinger explode against the tree behind her, and then jumped off the branch towards her attacker.

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon landed on her feet, of course, and by the time she looked up her opponent was already dust. "That was almost too easy..."

Even the rookies were having a surprisingly easy time. 

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon's attack hit his enemy dead on knocking him to the ground. The insect shook the cobwebs out of his head, and tried to take back to the air. "Oh no you don't! Stay down!" Tentomon zapped him again, but this time his foe disintegrated on contact. "Um... That's not quite what I had in mind but... Better him than me I guess..."

"Boom Bubble!" (You have no idea how much I've to do that) Patamon's attack nailed the flying Digimon in the head putting him in a daze. The Digimon bumbled close enough to the ground for Veemon to pounce on him. Veemon rammed his forehead right into its chest sending him crashing into the trunk of a nearby tree. It disintegrated on contact, leaving Veemon and Patamon staring wide eyed at the little specs of data floating all around them.

"Wow..."

"I guess your head is even harder than I thought," Patamon joked.

"Yeah I guess.... Hey!"

The Digimon quickly gathered together after the battle. All the fight had done was leave them confused as any one of them barely broke a sweat. 

"What the heck were those things?!" Veemon asked the group.

"I have no idea!" Tentomon answered. "I've never seen any Digimon like that before, and if I don't know them they usually don't exist!"

"Well they sure looked real to me!" Veemon grumbled. "And they weren't that strong were they? Patamon and I were just rookies and we... Well let's just say he went poof!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that..." Patamon said softly. 

"What do you mean by that?" Armadillomon asked.

"Well... I don't think they were real Digimon. Don't ask me why because I'm not exactly sure how to explain it... Let's just say I didn't sense any kind of life force from them. Almost like they weren't even alive..."

Everyone eyed him like they thought he was crazy. Tentomon spoke up first. "Patamon... Have you been eating those funny smelling berries again?"

"No guys I think he might be right," Gatomon defended him. "I kind of sensed something like that too though I'm not sure if I'd put it quite the way he said it. I think it might be something along the lines of what Arukenimon did with the control spires, and I'm positive it has something to do with that cloud! Did you find out anything while you were up there Tentomon?"

"Oh yeah!" Tentomon exclaimed. "I forgot all about that, but you can understand I was a little preoccupied..."

"Well we're all here now, so get on with it!" Veemon said impatiently.

"Right. First of all I noticed it really isn't a cloud at all. It's more of a type of foggy dark mist that looks like a storm cloud. Second, whatever you do don't let it touch you, or you'll turn to stone! That Birddramon flew inside, and now she's a lawn ornament!"

"But those bee things came out of there didn't they?" Patamon asked. "They weren't made of stone."

"I know I wondered about that too." Tentomon scratched his head. "Like Gatomon said maybe they have something to do with that mist up there."

"Well at least we won't have to worry about it harming us," Veemon said optimistically. "Most of us can't fly, and as long as no one who can flies inside it shouldn't harm anyone else."

"You have a point there," Tentomon admitted.

"Uh... Guys..." Armadillomon stuttered. He was standing a little ways outside of the circle looking up at the sky. "I think we've gotta big problem on our hands."

Everyone looked up at the spot Armadillomon was staring at, and noticed just what he was talking about. Six new short streams of black mist had appeared in the sky. They could already see the streams starting to spread out creating another huge layer of mist across a separate section of sky.

"I had to open my big mouth," Veemon scolded himself.

"Wait a second Tentomon!" Gatomon said franticly. "You did say it was like a mist didn't you?! You mean kind of like a fog?!"

Tentomon gulped. "Yes... Which means under the right conditions it can float down, and cover up the ground..."

Patamon nudged his chubby head around to face Tentomon. "And that means?"

"And that means... If it does we're in deep Mammothmon dung."

********

Cody walked along the street lost in his thoughts. _*It just can't be true... Davis didn't really mean what he said to me did he? They are my friends aren't they? They wouldn't talk that way about me behind my back. But why would Davis lie to me if they didn't? I'm just not sure what to believe."_

Joe walked out of the corner convenience store as he took a sip out of the bottled soda he'd just bought. With the bottle still stuck in his mouth, his eyes peered down at the small image of Cody sulking past him. The little guy had his head hung staring at the ground, so he didn't even notice his much larger friend was there.

"Cody? Something the matter little guy?"

"Huh? Oh no Joe. I'm just walking home..."

"But don't you live in that direction?" Joe pointed the opposite way from where Cody had been walking.

"Umm... Yeah..." Cody didn't even bother to defend himself. He was obviously very upset over something.

"Your not fooling me one bit little guy. Why don't you come talk to me?"

Cody didn't put up much of a fight allowing Joe to drag him to a nearby park bench, and sit him down. "So, what's bothering you Cody? You were sulking along like a zombie looking for his grave."

Cody turned his head away. "I really don't want to talk about it..."

"Come on Cody!" Joe smiled. "You can talk to me can't you? We're friends aren't we?"

Cody stared up at Joe hard. "I don't know Joe. Are we?"

Joe sweat dropped. "Of course we are! What was that for Cody?"

"Well..." Cody hung his head with guilt. "I've been hearing some things lately concerning how my friends supposedly really think of me."

"Excuse me?! What have you heard?"

"Well... That everyone thinks I'm an annoying brat, and no one really likes me being around. That they all think I'm always in the way when things get tough, and they get sick of having to baby sit me."

Joe was shocked. "What?! You don't honestly believe all that dribble do you?! Who in the world would tell you something like that?!"

"Davis...." Cody sniffed. "He also told me that everyone tries to avoid me but I always seem to track them down somehow, and that they all wish I'd dig myself a hole somewhere, crawl in, and never come back out!"

"Davis told you that?! I can't believe the nerve of that!.... Look I don't care who said what, but you can't believe whatever it is you heard! Trust me when I say your friends do not think that way about you, and I don't care what Davis thinks! I'll have to have a little talk with him about this... Don't worry Cody. Your just as much a part of the team as anybody!"

"Thanks Joe..." Cody said sounding unsure. "But I'm really not sure what to believe right now. I want some time alone to think for myself..."

"I understand Cody. You know if your ever having problems, and you need someone to turn to you know you can always come to me right?"

"Right Joe.... Thanks. I'll try to remember that...."

Joe watched Cody walk away slowly, and shook his head. "What the hell does Davis think he's doing?! I thought he changed. Still, that doesn't even sound like something the old Davis would do even to TK! I think there might be more to this situation that I don't know yet. One way or another Davis has some serious explaining to do!"

********

"I don't want to do this!" Davis grumbled, as he tossed and turned in his bed. "I can't do this to my friends!... I won't do this! To hell with it! Next time that old man comes back I'll just tell him to stick it! I'll apologize to Cody first thing in the morning. I really hated doing that to him... I'm sure he'll understand. At least I hope he does. Everything will be all right. I'm going to forget this whole thing ever happened!"

Despite all of his frantic ranting, somehow Davis managed to drift off to sleep. However, it would not be a peaceful sleep for the young man. He was immediately thrown back into a modified version of the hellish nightmare he'd been experiencing for so many nights before. This time he was standing in the middle of nowhere watching the Digi World being sucked up into darkness all around him. Then he saw the distant image of Veemon running towards him screaming for help. Davis ran to help his friend only to watch him being pulled into the darkness, and fade away with everything else around him. The next thing he felt was his body do a phase shift, and he found himself back in Odabia in the human world. Just like in the Digi World a dark mist swallowed everything around him into nothing, spreading like a fungus until Davis was the only thing left surrounded by nothing but darkness.

  
Davis awoke with a shrill scream, soaked from his own sweat. "I can't take this anymore! What the heck is going on?! What does this stupid dream mean?!"

"That's the fate your condemning both worlds too if you refuse to accept the task ahead of you Davis."

Davis shot his head around just to catch a glimpse of an old crinkled face he'd learned to hate. "What the hell are you talking about?! How is this bullshit you've been feeding me going to save both worlds?!"

"I'm sorry, but it's not the right time to answer that question just yet."

"Why not?!" Davis barked. "Are you just toying with me for your own amusement?! Just to see if you can get me to do whatever you tell me to do?!"

"Of course not, don't be ridiculous! If I were doing that then I would've had you standing on your head singing La Bamba by now! This matter is very serious Davis. I know how hard this is for you, but it has to be done."

"But I don't know if I can... I don't even see how any of this is supposed to help save the world! How am I supposed to believe what you're saying?! It doesn't make any sense!"

"I don't like this any more than you do Davis... However your mission is necessary for the very existence of both worlds. The reasons for that being once again I can not give to you at this time. You'll have to discover that on your own as events take their due course, and then you'll realize just how important your job actually is. Until then you need to be strong Davis. We all do." The old man shook his, and then disappeared before Davis could get another word in.

"You better be right about this old man! I swear if you are toying with me I'm going to cut out your intestines, and strangle you with them!.... How in the world am I supposed to go through with this?! But if what he's been saying, and what I've been seeing is true how can I afford not to?" 

Davis sighed knowing full well he may never find an answer for that question. He threw the covers over his head knowing he was in for another long sleepless night.

end.

-Well I hope you've enjoyed this so far. I really don't have anything to say in closing this time except thanks for reading! 


	2. I Feel a Cold One Coming on

-Howdy! I really pushed myself to get this finished by the Friday deadline I set for myself, and I just barely made it! My production will be slowing down a bit for the next couple weeks for personal reasons, and the fact that I'm going on vacation! This Memorial Day weekend I'll be up in Chicago getting fat off of Pizza, and high off the ivy at Wrigley this Sunday! I'll be enjoying myself, so I hope you enjoy yourself too with reading this!

-Oh P.S. There isn't going to be anything like everyone has a Digimon, or any of that crap in this. Now I'm convinced someone had gotten into the hemp pretty hard before work the morning they wrote that.

This is something I decided to do for no other reason but for fun. Before the story begins, here are a few of my favorite quotes and lines that I've picked up from one place or another given to you by my favorite Digimon characters!

Sora: I started off with nothing, and I still have most of it today.

Davis: I'm not poor everything's just too damn expensive!

Mimi: Never criticize someone until you've walked a mile in their shoes. That way when you criticize them you're a mile away, and you have their shoes.

Matt: The day we're born the first experience we ever have is being held up by our legs, and getting slapped on the ass... Get use to it.

Kari: Being young makes you ignorant, but it doesn't make you stupid or immature. On the other hand growing older makes you wiser, but it by no means makes you smarter or mature... Just ask my brother!

Tai: Hey! Well... I've never been wrong about anything once in my entire life. There have just been times when I haven't been right, and that seems to happen a lot for some reason.

TK: If you lend someone twenty dollars, and you never see that person again... It was probably worth it.

Boombubble!: And my personal favorite! 95% of the time reality sucks, and we need an escape from it from time to time. That's probably why you're here reading this in the first place! 

Okay, okay enough stupidity! On with the show!

__

To Hell with Destiny!

__

I Feel a Cold One Coming on

The near blinding light shined brilliantly off the mountaintops illuminating the night sky. The truly amazing thing about it was that the two balls of shinning light, hovering just above their pedestals marked with the symbols of Hope and Light, were merely glowing at half of their full potential at the very best. Resting on a rocky ledge just across from them, a gigantic serpent-like Digimon stared up at them with concerned eyes. Though he was well aware of the portal of light appearing next to him, he never once removed his gaze from the two glowing objects. A short elderly man walked out of the portal before it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. The old man hobbled over to the Digimon's front end, and sat down hanging his legs over the mountainside.

"So Alzulamon. Anything interesting happen yet?"

"Not much. You'll have to give it time Genai. This isn't something that can be done overnight. However a couple of cracks have already appeared... As you know some of the dark mist has already seeped through those cracks into the Digital World..."

"Yes I know," Genai sighed. "Are you sure this is the best way to go about it Alzulamon? You don't sound particularly confident about it yourself."

"This has to be done Genai. It does trouble me greatly however. I'm supposed to protect the spheres of Hope and Light, not sit here and watch them fall to pieces! It pains me, but this is necessary or life as we know it is doomed to end forever..."

"We have to think positive about this," Genai stated. "If Satamon and his dark legions escape now then there's still a good chance they can be defeated, and this time for good, not just imprisoned. If they escape forty years from now like they were pre-set too then there would be nothing anyone could do to prevent full scale Armageddon of both worlds."

"Yes I'm aware, but that all depends on the resolve of the children," he sighed. "They've never been forced to face anything quite like this before... I fear this may be too much for them to handle. According to the future they've already failed once..."

"That's merely because they never knew what they were up against! How do you fight an enemy your not even aware is there? By the time they realized there was trouble most of them were too far lost to do anything about it! We have to believe in them Alzulamon. They are the chosen of course you know. We have to believe they'll discover the hidden truths about themselves. It was designed for it to be best utilized if they discovered it while they were still young, or simply disappear once they grew older. I'll do my best to make sure that doesn't happen this time around..."

"I don't understand how the future turned out so unstable. I know there were quite a few things that didn't turn out as expected, but things appeared to turn out alright overall..." Alzulamon veered his head around, and stared into a large mirror-like object embedded in the side of the mountain. Activated by a simple thought from the large Digimon, a picture of Odabia a good deal of time into the future appeared in the mirror. One by one the mirror pictured each of the digidestined in the future, and most of the scenes weren't near as happy as they had appeared to be just a couple years earlier. The brief show was highlighted by the sight of Matt and Sora going through a messy divorce, Ken being hauled away by police in handcuffs, and a drunken TK getting behind the wheel of his car and well.... Alzulamon cringed, and turned his head away. It pained him to see one of his own children meet such a cruel fate as that. "It's almost too heart breaking to watch... To think just a couple years from this time the Dark Mist will break free, and swallow both worlds."

"It is strange isn't it? Matt and Sora kind of surprised me. They were in love weren't they?"

"Of course they were at a time, but that just wasn't meant to be... People fall in love all the time, but maybe one out of every million are lucky enough to find their soul mate. That's the way some of them end up unfortunately. There were problems with that from beginning. Let's just say that one of them settled, and the other got tired of waiting." The ancient Digimon paused, as if deep in thought. "Ken was another one that upset me... I really believed that he learned to control his demons. Too many late nights away from his family, and drifting ties with friends don't do much to help an already fragile mindset. The pressures of the real world must've brought the worst back out of him in the end."

Genai nodded his head in agreement. "Theirs one thing that confuses me more than anything. What in the heck happened with Kari and T..."

"Don't even ask," Alzulamon cut him off. "I don't have an answer for that question. I'll be scratching my head about that one for the rest of my days."

"It's a good thing we got that key to the future even thought it is limited." Genai looked at the time mirror behind them that had been a gift from an unknown party. All the mirror could do was show the same day so far into the future. They both understood that you could only mess with time so much without ruining the balance of the universe it's self. The only other piece of information they received was the exact date of the upcoming doomsday. "Though it's pretty much useless now, at least now we can make an attempt to prevent Armageddon from taking place."

"Indeed." Alzulamon eyed Genai curiously, and couldn't stop himself from giggling. "Excuse me but I can't help but wonder... I meant to ask you the first time we met over this, but what happened? The last time I'd seen you before then you still looked like a youngster, but then you suddenly seemed to age 100 years over night!"

"So that's what you've been giggling about. There's a simple explanation for that. After things in the Digital World settled down I didn't see any further reason to have six carbon copies of myself running around everywhere. Ah... The world should be so lucky to know such beauty! Hah! Anyway, we merged ourselves back together, and the next thing I know I'm an old fart again! All kidding aside my friend we need to take this matter seriously."

"Oh come on Genai! Since when were you ever serious about anything?" 

"Ha! You've got a point there!" 

********

Kari stamped her foot repeatedly, and looked up at the clock impatiently. The deep frown etched into her face surprisingly didn't stop the clock dead. "Fifteen minutes late! I wonder what his excuse is this time?! Mandy? Brittany? Maybe Amber this time?!" 

In the meantime TK was zooming down the empty hallway with Davis in close pursuit. "Thanks for bailing me out again Davis," he panted. "Those girls just don't know when to quit! I really owe you big now. First Mr. Maori keeps me after class, and then that! Kari isn't going to be happy!"

"Hey it's no problem!" Davis sighed in relief, as TK finally slowed his pace. "It was kind of my fault anyway. I shouldn't have been egging you on like that."

"No it's my fault because I should know better than to listen to you by now! I'll admit it's kind of fun to joke around with them, but I'm not interested in any of them."

TK stopped in his tracks at the sight of Kari standing against the wall just a few feet down the hallway. As he had expected she didn't look happy in the least. He gulped, and approached her slowly.

"It was nice knowing you buddy," Davis teased, as he stepped back.

"Umm... Kari..." TK sweat dropped when Kari looked up at him. TK thanked his lucky stars that looks couldn't kill because if they did he knew he'd have been six feet in the cold, cold ground. "I can explain...."

"Don't bother!" she snapped. "Let me guess! Who was it this time?! Mandy? Heather? Amber?!"

TK looked surprised. "Well... Yeah. All three actually."

Kari grunted in disgust. "Why am I not surprised?!"

"Kari if you'd please let me explain..."

"I don't want to hear it TK! That's strike three, and you're out buddy! If we didn't have to go to the museum to finish our history report I would've left a long time ago!"

TK face faulted. "Oh man I forgot all about that! I'm sorry Kari, but I'm not going to be able to go today..."

"What?! Why not?!" Kari questioned. His response didn't do anything to help her already foul mood. "We've been putting this off for two weeks as it is TK! We have to get this done sometime or we're going to flunk!"

"I know, I know, but it'll have to be another time! I promised my mother I'd come straight home from school today, and help her out with some things before she leaves on her big business trip to Italy tomorrow morning! Can't we put it off until tomorrow afternoon or something?"

"Why bother?!" Kari tossed her free hand in the air, and stormed off in the other direction. "You'll just come up with some other excuse! Just forget about it TK! I'll go myself, and let you know how things turn out in the morning!"

"Kari..." TK thought about going after her, but voted against. "Fine! Be that way then! I'm sick of having to defend myself all the time! I... Ugh!"

"Talk about strict on punctuality!" Davis said. "Oh by the way TK... This probably isn't the best time to spring this on you, but I kind of promised Amber you'd meet her for ice cream after school today..."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" TK panicked. "Why did you do that for?! I just got done telling Kari I had work to do today Davis! That wasn't a lie! Hell, I've been telling you about it for a week now!"

"I know, but I didn't have a choice!" Davis insisted. "That's the only way I could get her to leave you alone! Anyway, it's no big deal! If you really don't want to go then don't show up. It's as simple as that."

"But I can't just not show up if she's expecting me! What have you gotten me into now Davis?!"

"Do what you want to TK. If you'll excuse me I have to go catch up with Kari. I'll see you later!" Davis waved good-bye, and took off.

"Davis! Oh man! I guess I better just get this over with!"

It took Davis a full five minutes to catch up with Kari. Not that she was moving to quickly for him to keep up, but something else was holding him back. "Hey Kari! You mind if I walk with you?"

"I'm really not in the mood right now Davis!" she snarled.

"Hey don't bite my head off! TK's the one being a jerk not me!"

Kari sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry Davis... Did you want something?"

"I just wanted to know if you needed some company," he said slyly. "I know your a little upset and all..."

"Thanks, but no thanks Davis! I'd rather be alone at the moment."

"Don't you think you might be overreacting just a bit Kari? I know it's kind of cruel for TK to flirt with all those girls right under your nose like that, but can you blame him?" Davis failed to notice Kari's face turning bright red from the blood boiling up to her head. "Most guys would kill for the kind of attention he gets, and he's just started taking advantage of it recently..."

"IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT DAVIS!" Kari screamed forcefully into Davis's face, nearly blowing the skin right off of it. "I'm angry because he's been flirting all his time away, and neglecting the rest of us!"

Davis sweat dropped. "Whoa, whoa! I didn't know it was such a touchy subject for you! It's funny though because I haven't seen it that way at all... In fact he only wastes about twenty minutes, and that's just beginning this week, doing it. It just happens to seem like it's always right before he's supposed to meet you somewhere for some reason!"

"What?! Well!...."

"What are you so jealous over anyway Kari? It's not like he's your boyfriend or anything."

"I'M NOT JEALOUS! Those airheads don't have a damn thing that I need to be jealous over! TK can flirt, date, or do whatever the hell else he wants to do with them for all care!" Kari's voice cracked. "I don't care..."

Davis felt his heart wrench. Kari sounded near ready to burst into tears. This task he'd been saddled with was going to be hard enough as it was, but doing this kind of thing to Kari was absolutely heartbreaking for him. He wasn't completely sure he could actually go through with at first, but something deep inside kept forcing him to push on. "I really hate to do this to you Kari, but it's something I really think you should know..."

"What is it?" she sniffed.

"Do you want to know the real reason TK didn't want to go to the museum with you today?" Kari looked at him questioningly, and that was all the response Davis needed. "Follow me then... You're really not going to like this."

********

"How much farther are we gona go? My feet are killing me!" Armadillomon complained. 

"We can't stop until we find the others!" Veemon said, urging the group to keep moving. "We have to find them quick, so we can figure out what we're going to do about this little cloud of death problem we've been experiencing lately!"

"I'm getting worn out myself Veemon," Patamon whined. "I can barely keep my rear end in the air

anymore."

"I have to agree with them Veemon," Gatomon huffed. "We've been walking around for hours without a sign of anyone! What happens if those things attack us again? How are we supposed to defend ourselves if we're crawling around on our bellies?!"

"Come on guys we can't stop now!" Just as stubborn as his partner, Veemon seemed unwilling to listen to reason. "Let's keep moving! I know Agumon's territory isn't that far from here! We're bound to find him sooner or later!"

"Well then you go right ahead!" Tentomon barked, as he landed on his butt with a thud. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm staying here! My wings are all buzzed out!"

"Fine then you big babies! You guys wait here, and I'll keep looking!" Veemon grunted, and left them behind. After a few steps he suddenly felt woozy, and crashed face first to the ground. "On second thought... After a closer inspection of the ground, I've determined I'm a little wore out myself, so maybe taking a little break isn't such a bad idea after all..."

Each releasing a sigh of relief the Digimon proceeded to plop to the ground in unison. They lay where they landed without moving for a good five minutes when good fortune smiled upon them. The very person they had been looking for just happened to stumble across them.

"Hey guys!" Agumon waved at them from the small hill in front of them with Wormmon unexpectedly at his side. "What are you doing? Sun bathing?"

Veemon picked his face up out of the dirt. "Agumon! We've been looking all over for you!"

Veemon and the others picked themselves up, and ran (well stumbled really) up the hillside to greet their friends.

"Man... Why couldn't they come down here?!" Armadillomon whined, as he tried to pull himself up to the top. 

"Hey buddy!" Veemon greeted Wormmon. "What are you doing in these parts?"

"Well to tell you the truth... That thing!" Wormmon pointed to the sky at a large black cloud. Every mouth in Veemon's group hit the ground.

"What is that thing doing here?!" Gatomon gasped.

"It must be stalking us!" Tentomon buzzed.

"What are you guys talking about? That thing has been up there for a week!" Agumon informed them. "You mean you guys have one by you too?"

"You mean there's more than one of them?!" Veemon freaked. 

Wormmon jumped in. "Are you kidding?! Those things have been popping up everywhere! That's the reason I came here... I've been sensing the worst kind of darkness emitting from those things..."

"Your telling us?!" Gatomon cracked. "We've experienced that first hand!"

"What do you mean by that?" Agumon wondered.

"We'll get to that in a minute," Tentomon said. "Right now we need to focus on getting everyone together. You don't happen to know where any of the others are hiding do you?"

"As a matter of fact I do," Agumon replied. "Gomamon took the river upstream to see if he could track down Gabumon and Palmon while Wormmon and I were going to look for you. In the meantime Hawkmon, and Biyomon went to get a closer look at that cloud..."

"THEY WHAT?!" everyone belted out at once nearly knocking Agumon over. Gatomon was the first to follow up. "We've got to warn them! They're in great danger if they get to close to that thing?!"

"I've already made that mistake once, and against my own freewill mind you." Tentomon glared at Patamon and Gatomon. They started giggling, but soon stopped both of them realizing the seriousness of the situation. "I watched a Birddramon fly into that cloud, and she turned into solid stone! On top of that this swarm of hornet type Digimon came out of the cloud, and attacked us! They weren't that strong, but I just hate the thought of getting hit with anything that comes out of something's butt!"

"I'm not even going to ask what you meant by that..." Agumon winced right before remembering a more important matter. Oh that's right! Biyomon, and Hawkmon! If what your saying is true then we have to warn them fast!"

"Looks like you're up again Tentomon," Gatomon said.

"Why me again?! I had to do it last time!"

"This is important Tentomon! Don't worry, I'll go with you this time," Patamon huffed, as he took to the air. "We've got to hurry we don't have much time!"

"Oh okay!" Tentomon whined, as he flew after Patamon. "My wings are going to smart for weeks!"

"I wish we could do something besides stand here and wait!" Armadillomon complained after Tentomon and Patamon had flown out of their line of sight. 

"What can we do? None of us know how to fly!" Agumon pointed out.

Gatomon's head perked up. "Wait a second! Hey Wormmon. You can fly when your Stingmon right? If you digivolve you can fly up to help them, and probably get to the others faster then Patamon and Tentomon can."

Wormmon didn't appear very confident. "I don't know... I've never digivolved without Ken before... I'm not sure if I'd know how to do it alone!"

"That's what we use to think," Agumon told him. "Somewhere along the way the other original Digimon, and myself learned how to digivolve to Champion level without our partners. I'm sure you could do it too if you tried!"

"I still don't know..."

"You can do it Wormmon!" Veemon encouraged. "Just concentrate really hard, and believe in yourself! I'd try it too, but I'm too exhausted to digivolve right now."

"Well... Okay. I guess It wouldn't hurt to give it a shot..." Wormmon dug his feet into the ground, and tried to focus all the energy in his body. "Wormmon digivolve too!.... Stingmon!..."

"I did it!" Stingmon announced proudly, hovering in the air above the group of his friends.

"You go Stingmon!" Veemon pumped his fist into the air.

"You better hurry and catch up with the other's!" Agumon ordered.

"Right!"

The cloud wasn't as high in the air as the Digimon had originally thought for it didn't take Patamon and Tentomon long to reach it. Unfortunately they were too late, and found Biyomon and Hawkmon being swarmed by another half a dozen of those yellow jacket things that had attacked them the day before.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon grunted after her target darted out of the way. "Dang it, they're too fast! They won't stand still long enough for me to hit them!"

"I see what you mean?" Hawkmon panted, while barely dodging a countless barrage of oncoming attacks. "By the time I find a free moment to attempt to digivovle I'll be too drained of energy to succeed!"

"I can't keep this up much longer! If we don't think of something quick we're going to be digidust in no time!"

"Well, if you have any ideas I'm listening! If not then the only advice I can give to you is don't get killed!"

"Boom Bubble!"

"Super Shocker!"

Stunned, both Biyomon and Hawkmon looked down to see several of their enemies getting ambushed from behind. For whatever reason this seemed to discombobulate the rest of the group causing them to start flying around erratically. The bird Digimon didn't waste time asking questioning, and pummeled their enemies with attacks of there own effectively eliminating four of them. The two left remaining quickly zipped out of harms way, and retreated for the dark cloud.

"Are you two all right?" Tentomon asked, as the friends greeted each other.

"We are thanks to you guys!" Biyomon chirped happily.

"You sure showed up in the nick of time!" Hawkmon commended. "Those things came out of nowhere! One minute we were preparing to fly inside that cloud for a closer look , and then the next thing we knew those things were all over us!"

"It was probably a good thing they did attack you," Tentomon said confusing the heck out of the two bird Digimon. "If you had flown into that cloud you'd both be statues by now!"

"What do you mean?" Biyomon asked.

"Well, I watched a Birddramon fly into one of those clouds yesterday, and the next thing I knew she was solid rock! Needless to say I didn't follow her in to see if the same thing would happen to me!"

"Hey guys can we discuss this later?" Patamon panted. "I'm not use to flying at this altitude... The air pressure is making it hard for my wings to hold my body up in the air..."

"I'm rather spent myself," Hawkmon concurred. "Let's make a hasty exit before those things decide to give a return performance."

"Guys... I'm afraid it may be too late for that," Biyomon groaned, as she watched their two reaming enemies fly back out into the open.

The Digimon braced to defend themselves, but their foes never attacked. A midair stare down ensued for a good two minutes with neither side budging one inch.

"Why are they just standing there?" Patamon asked. "I mean floating there... I mean hovering there! Whatever!" 

"Should we make a break for it?" Biyomon wondered. "Maybe we'll get lucky, and they won't chase after us."

"I don't think we can take that chance," Hawkmon doubted. "Even at full strength they could probably run us down in a heartbeat, and we're significantly drained right now."

"Why don't we just take them out?!" Tentomon suggested. "There are four of us, and only two of them after all! Unless they call out some serious backup we should be able to take them no problem!"

In about ten seconds Tentomon would be wishing he had kept his mouth shut. A thunderous buzzing sound coming from inside the cloud caught the ears of the digi-crew, and they could see a large shadow begin descending down from the cloud over the other two insect Digimon. It looked exactly like the other Digimon, except this one had to have been at least four times the size of its smaller counterparts.

"I think we might've found Mama," Hawkmon winced.

"Is that enough backup for you Tentomon?" Patamon asked him.

"Yeah, that's plenty for me thanks...."

After a brief pause, the larger Digimon did something they hadn't seen any of the smaller type do yet. It began speaking to them in a low toned cheesy tough-guy type of voice you'd hear in a really bad western movie. "I'm Waspmon, and my little buddies here are called Thornetmon. We serve our Dark Lord Satamon faithfully, and you kids are trespassing on his private property! Of course the penalty for that is immediate termination. Do you hombres have any last requests before I vaporize the lot of you into kilobytes?"

"Just one," Tentomon took up his offer. "Please don't."

"Request denied!"

Waspmon lunged at them with his lance-like stinger pointing straight out causing the group to scatter around in a panic, but Waspmon never got to them. He was bumped in the back from below by a Digimon of equal size causing him to do a mid-air 360 before regaining his balance. The rookie Digimon sighed with relief as Stingmon stood in between them, and the huge wasp. 

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size you overgrown sapsucker?!" Stingmon challenged.

"No problem... If it's a fight you're looking for then I'll be more than happy to oblige you!"

"Oh nice accent. Can you do a bad British impersonation too?"

"Like you talk any better! What? Do you have the hiccups or something?! Try this on for size! Poison Sting!"

Waspmon fired his stinger at Stingmon, which he easily dodged. Stingmon tackled the giant yellow jacket, and the two started kicking and swatting at each other in midair. Waspmon flipped himself over, and fired at Stingmon again. The shot wisped right past Stingmon's right ear, and nailed one of Waspmons smaller partners dead on. Stingmon watched the small Digimon turn to solid stone, and plummet to the ground below. 

"Note to self. Avoid letting him hit you with that thing at all cost!"

"That's easier said then done!"

Waspmon poked at Stingmon repeatedly forcing him to bob and weave out of the way. After finally having enough of that, Stingmon blocked Waspmon's progress with his elbow providing him with a great opportunity to launch his Lightning Strike attack that sent Waspmon reeling. Stingmon followed through with a flurry of punches pushing Waspmon to his limit surprisingly fast. Finally, the bug Digimon had enough, and quickly flew out of harms way."

"That's it I've had it! I'll give you this round buddy, but don't you dare think you've seen the last of me yet! Not by a long shot!" Waspmon shouted, as he disappeared into the mist followed by his lone remaining companion.

"Don't think your getting away from me that easily!" Stingmon yelled, as he jetted upward towards the dark cloud.

"STINGMON STOP! DON'T GO IN THERE!" Tentomon warned.

Stingmon came to a screeching halt just inches away from entering the mist. He looked back at Tentomon. "What's up? What's the matter?!"

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you! The last Digimon I watched fly into one of those turned into stone!"

"But Waspmon came out of the cloud, and he just flew back inside without anything happening to him!"

"I know, but I think that's because they have something to do with the actual origin of that mist!" Tentomon explained. "I have reason to believe that whenever ordinary Digimon such as ourselves go inside that mist we turn into garden sculptures! If you want to try and prove my theory wrong then be my guest, but don't expect us to come in there looking for you if you don't come back out!"

Stingmon stared down the cloud, and debated his options. The thought of possibly becoming a lawn jockey weighed heaviest on his mind. "No... Just the same I think I'll take your word for it..."

Stingmon loaded up his exhausted friends on his back, and flew back down to the spot where Agumon and the others were waiting for him. After a quick rest period, and a much needed healthy supper from food Agumon had kept hidden in a secret spot for just such an emergency, the Digimon gathered around in a circle to discuss what everyone knew and just what they were going to do about the situation at hand. 

"Well there's two things we know for sure," Agumon announced. "We have to find out more about this mist and who's behind it, and we have to find some way to contact our friends in the human world."

"On the plus side Izzy, Tai, and Kari already know about the mist so I'm sure they're trying to figure out a way to contact us as well," Gatomon said optimistically.

"Yeah, but we need to do something soon before that mist starts to spread any further... " Agumon looked at Tentomon. "Tentomon, you've been analyzing this situation as much as anyone has right? Do you have any ideas, or is there anything else you can tell us concerning what's going on? You're the only Mon I can think of who might possibly know anything."

"Well, there is one thing I'm sure of! After analyzing all the facts, considering all the variables, crunching all the data available, and observing everything that's happened so far over the last two days I've come to the conclusion that....... I have absolutely no idea what's going on...."

Everyone, excluding Tentomon, collapsed to the ground. "Tentomon! This is serious!" Veemon scolded.

"I am serious! I honestly have no clue..."

"Just forget about that for now!" Agumon took charge. "Right now let's focus on finding the others, and finding a way to contact Tai and the others. Whatever we do let's make sure we stick together. Since we don't really know what's going to happen our lives may depend on not separating. Let's call it a night, and then we get moving first thing in the morning."

********

"Try it one more time Yolie," Izzy requested.

Without hesitating Yolie held her D-3 up to the computer screen. "Digiport open!" They waited for several seconds, but the light stayed off keeping them locked outside of the Digital World. "Nope, still nothing... I'm sorry Izzy."

"There's nothing you can do about that Yolie. Why don't you give it a shot Ken?"

"Okay, but I don't see why it would work for me when it didn't for Yolie..." Ken tried to open the digiport as well, but received the exact same result Yolie had. Tai, who had been watching them from the back of the room, grunted disgustedly and stared out the window.

"Maybe they don't work anymore?" Yolie figured. 

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Ken spoke. "Maybe this is a good sign. Technically we're not supposed to be able to go to the Digital World unless there's a problem. Maybe we've been worrying over nothing."

"That's a good point Ken. I had just been considering the same thing," Izzy said.

"How can we be sure of that?!" Tai barked, suddenly jumping into the conversation. "What about that black cloud Tentomon was talking about, and how the link went dead all of the sudden! Something smells fishy to me... Something could be going horribly wrong over there, and we have no way of knowing about it!"

"That may be true but since the D-3's aren't functioning we have no way of getting to, or communicating with the Digital World," Izzy told him.

"Damn those pieces of junk!" Tai cursed. "There's got to be something we can do!"

Yolie placed a hand on Tai's shoulder. "Calm down Tai! I'm sure we'll think of something. We're all worried about the Digimon, but having a coronary over this isn't going to help matters!"

"She's right Tai," Izzy agreed. "Just be patient and hope. I'll discover a way to get through to the Digital World yet, you'll see. Just give me some time."

"I'll try Izzy... I hate having my hands tied!" Tai walked over to the far wall, and looked out the window. It wouldn't matter how hard he may try he just wouldn't be able to get his little Digimon friend out of his mind until he was sure everything was okay, so he wasn't going to bother. _*Don't worry Agumon... If anything's wrong then we'll find a way to help you guys... I promise.*_

********

Matt thumbed through his newspaper not really reading it, but staring at it not really taking in anything he was reading. If you would've asked him he probably wouldn't have been able to tell you if he was reading the classifieds or the sports section. The paper just happened to be there on a night where he had nothing else remotely interesting to do. He sat at the kitchen table alone like he did most nights, at least as of late anyway. Between all the overtime at work, and his friends reintroducing him to the nightlife Matt rarely saw his father anymore. If Mr. Ishida didn't blow in every night for his seven hours of sleep Matt would practically live there alone. He hadn't been what you'd call happy over the past month or two. He couldn't seem to find any interest in anything he did, and nothing in his life seemed fulfilling any longer. Even his music was tiring on him fast. As each day past his heart seemed to tell him a little more that this really wasn't what he wanted to dedicate his life to day in day out. It felt like something had been digging a hole into his chest making him feel alone and empty. He tried everything he could think of, but he couldn't seem to fill it no matter what he did. Even Sora couldn't help him through this. He always believed that love was something that was supposed to get stronger over time and help you through times like this, not die out and get to a point where it almost feels more like a nuisance then anything else. That's the reason he broke it off with her in the first place. As his mind slowly got lost in this depressed state, he had been unwittingly shutting himself off to the outside world, and his friends pushing them away without even really noticing it. He'd even been drifting apart from his brother in a way, something he vowed never to do from a young age. However things were much different from the time he'd made that promise to himself. He had to face it, TK was growing up into a young man, and discovering a new life for himself. TK was no longer the scared little boy that worshiped the ground Matt walked on, and who's entire life revolved around what Matt thought of him. He was by no means upset to watch his brother grow up or live his own life, but though he would never admit it aloud he was going to miss that. He knew TK would always look up to him, but things would never be like they were before. At the rate TK was growing Matt was beginning to worry he may be the one looking up to him in a couple of years.

Matt sighed as he dropped the newspaper on the table, and sunk back into his chair. Lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice that someone had snuck into his apartment. Lucky for him it was a friendly intruder, and an old friend he hadn't seen in a while.

Matt nearly jumped out of his chair at the feel of a slender pair of hands covering his eyes. "Guess who?" a voice said causing Matt to settle down.

Matt smirked recognizing the voice immediately. "Let me see here... There's only two people I know of with enough nerve to sneak into someone's home while they're alone without permission, and since Tai's voice doesn't sound that sweet I'd wager that it must be Mimi!"

"Bingo!" she said, as she pulled her hands from his face. Matt looked up, and sure enough there was Mimi standing over him. She'd gone back to the same hairstyle she wore the first time they went to the Digital World, but now without the pink cowboy hat. "I'm sorry about sneaking in like that. I knocked but nobody answered. I don't what possessed me too, but I let myself in and well... What's the matter? Did you not want to be bothered or something?

Matt looked surprised. "No, I wasn't paying any attention. Don't worry about it. I think I needed the wakeup call." Matt stood up, and gave Mimi a quick hug. "It's good to see you again. What brings you over my way?"

"I'm in town visiting relatives with my folks, and I wanted to drop in on my friends while I was here. I figured I'd surprise you guys instead of calling ahead."

"And you chose to visit me first? I'm flattered."

"Sure did," Mimi smiled. "Well actually... I went to Sora's place first, but she was working at the flower shop. I tried Tai and Kari's next but they weren't home, then I tried Joe's then Izzy's but they weren't home either. I was really getting frustrated before I tried TK's house but..."

"Okay, okay I get the picture!" Matt begged, wanting the torture to end. 

Matt pulled her up a seat, and they sat down to catch up on the last several months since Mimi had been to Odabia. Matt had to admit it was nice to see her again, and it did help him to forget about his problems for a short while. Mimi's somewhat annoying sometimes snobbish sounding way of talking didn't get to Matt like it did a lot of other people. "So, is your father having any luck finding a job in Tokyo? I mean the last time I talked to you, you mentioned he had been looking for a job in the area."

"Yeah on and off... My parents really want to come back to Japan, but it's kind of hard for him to look when he's all the way in New York. He's going to be looking while we're on vacation here the next couple weeks, but I'm not going to get my hopes up just yet..."

"It would be nice having you close by again. I'll admit things are very different without you here, but I haven't decided whether that's a good thing or bad thing yet!"

"Very funny!" Mimi smacked him in the arm playfully. "I really miss you guys... So, how have the other's been doing? I haven't gotten a chance to talk with any of them yet."

Matt frowned slightly, and coughed into his hand. "They're all okay I guess..."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mimi asked, puzzled by the strange response.

"It's nothing... I just haven't seen much of anybody lately... I've been really busy with some things..."

"I see..." Mimi paused looking for a delicate way to ask her next question. "So, I heard you and Sora broke up last month... I was kind of wondering how that happened. You guys really seemed happy with each other before."

Matt swallowed hard. "It didn't work out. At least it wasn't working for me anymore... I wasn't feeling the same way about her I did at first... I still care about her, but it's just not quite the same way as it was before... I guess we were just two kids who had crushes on each other, but most of those usually don't last forever. I know Sora's having trouble getting over it, but she will in time."

"Maybe, but she really cares about you Matt," Mimi argued. "I don't think you realize just how much you hurt her when you ended your relationship."

Matt stared down at the table coldly. "Sometimes I wonder about that. I guess that was one of my biggest problems. I was never quite sure if it was really me she liked, or just the pretty boy rock star image she was into like half the other teenaged girls around this town that wanted to climb all over me..."

Mimi's mouth fell to the floor after hearing that, and it caused something inside her to snap. She stood up, and slapped Matt right across the mouth shocking the hell out of him. He stared back at her with wide-eyes, his cheeks tinted pink with his left side trying to fight through the burning red mark her hand had left on his face. "Yamato Ishida I can't believe you'd say something like that about her! You know her a lot better than that Matt! She's one of the most caring and levelheaded people I know, and I won't have you sitting here talking about one of my best friends like she's some kind of cheap slut!"

Matt rubbed his stinging left cheek, trying with all his might to keep his temper in check. Now that he thought back to it he was glad he hadn't used that line on Tai the day before, because instead of just getting a slap he might've been missing some teeth instead. "I can understand why your upset Mimi, but I think it would best for you to leave right now."

Mimi backed up realizing what she'd done. "I'm sorry Matt... I shouldn't have slapped you, but I couldn't just..."

"OUT MIMI!" After a moment Matt hung his head in guilt while still rubbing at his face.

"Okay.... Good-bye Matt."

********

"This better be good Davis!" Kari snapped at him growing annoyed that he'd been dragging her around town for twenty minutes. "I'm really not in the mood for games right now, so if you've dragged me all the way out here for nothing..."

"We're almost there," Davis assured her. "I promise you, I wouldn't joke around about something serious like this! I have to ask you again though, are you sure you want to see this? I'm pretty sure you're not going to be thrilled when you see what he's doing..."

"Stop playing around, and get on with it Davis!"

"Okay, Okay!" Davis backed off. "It's not like you're in a nasty enough mood as it is huh? Well brace yourself because here we are."

"What?"

"In there." Davis pointed to a small ice cream shop across the street. He motioned for Kari to peer inside the window where she saw an unmistakable hat sitting in a both across from some blonde girl, both of them eating ice cream. "She's kind of hard to make out from here, but I'm pretty sure that's not TK's mother."

Meanwhile inside the shop TK wasn't enjoying his afternoon one bit. In a rush to get out of there, TK gobbled down his order as quickly as he could, but Amber had counteracted that by deliberately eating hers as slowly as she could. "Now I want you to understand something Amber. I like you and all, but it's not quite the way you want it. Davis set this up not me."

"I figured that, but I'm not going to let that bother me," Amber giggled. "Come on, give me a chance TK! Try to enjoy yourself! I don't bite..."

"That's not what I heard..." TK muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh it was nothing..." TK blushed not meaning for that to slip loose. Normally he tried his best not to be rude despite the situation, but sometimes that was harder to do than others. "Are you going to be finished with that anytime soon? I hate to rush you, but I really need to be going as soon as possible."

"Oh, what are you being such a party pooper for?" she asked playfully. "What's really the matter? Are you afraid your little friend Kari will get mad at you if you stay to long?"

TK's cheeks burned even brighter. "No! Kari has nothing to do with this! I was supposed to help my mom pack for a business trip, and she's already going to be angry with me for being this late!"

"Was that the best excuse you could come up with?" Amber taunted. "So what is the story with you and Kari anyway TK? For being just your friend she sure seems to have you wrapped around her little finger. Did you have to get permission from her before you even came here?"

"She does not, and no I didn't!" TK barked defensively. "She's my best friend and I value her opinion, but she doesn't tell me where I can go and what I can do!"

"Oh really?!" she laughed. "Is that why you seem so nervous every time she catches you talking with me, or the other girls? She definitely seems to have some sort of control over you TK. It's a shame really. You can do so much better than her. She's so plain looking, and that sweet cutesy attitude she tries to show isn't fooling anyone. Everyone at school thinks she's a flake. I don't see why you'd waste your time with her when you could..."

"That's it!" TK slammed his hands into the table as he stood up. "I've tried to be nice, but now you've gone too far! Kari's my best friend, and I won't sit here and listen to you insult her thank you very much! If this is your strange way of trying to get me to warm up to you then pick a different approach, because it isn't working! I've heard enough! I'm out of here!"

Unfortunately TK had chosen to leave a little too late. He stormed away from his booth only to run into Kari who had entered the shop just a few seconds before. Her eyebrows bent low over her eyes, and her frown could've scared the stripes off a full-grown tiger. "Helping your mother huh?"

"Kari! I can explain... This isn't what it looks like!..." TK mentally slapped himself for that one. He thought he sounded just like a soon to be ex-husband who just got caught by his wife in bed with another woman.

"Sure it isn't! So this is what you blew me off for huh?! You don't have any time to finish our work, but I see you had plenty of time to waste with her! Well that's just fine Takeru! That's just fine!" She shouted, right before she stormed out the front door of the ice cream shop. 

"Kari wait!" TK sweat dropped, and went off after her. Nether one of them even noticed everyone in the place was staring at them.

Amber sunk back into her booth and grinned. "Just friends huh?"

"Kari please let me explain!" he pleaded, as he chased her down the street. Davis stood nearby, and listened in on the conversation. "I really did have to help my mother after school today, but somehow I got stuck doing this! Davis set this up, I didn't even want to come!"

"Oh grow up TK! Don't try to blame this on Davis! You're the one who got his hand caught in the cookie jar!"

"Got caught doing what?!" TK fumed, starting to grow angry himself. "I didn't do anything wrong! So I sat down, and ate some ice cream with Amber! What's the big deal?! It's nothing for you to be getting all upset over!"

"I'm not upset over that!" Kari fired back. "You could date the entire freaking cheerleading squad for all I care! You could've just told me you were planning on going on a date with Amber instead of lying to me about it!"

"It was not a date!... And so what if it was?! I wasn't lying, but what would've been the point of telling you anyway?! You just would've gotten mad at me then to! Newsflash Kari, but you don't tell me what to do, and you can't tell me who I can be friends with!"

"I wasn't trying to! You can do whatever you want TK! I don't care!..." Kari turned her back to him. "Don't you think that's a little low of you TK? Flirting with all those girls so zealously when you know you don't have any real interest in any of them. Your just leading them on you know, or do you really plan on trying to play all of them?"

"Of course not!" TK grunted. He paused a moment, and then smiled evilly thinking up the perfect come back. "And what about you little miss Kamiya? It's not like your exactly innocent yourself!"

Kari scoffed. "What are you talking about?!"

"You haven't been shy about playing with people's feelings either! Like the way you use to do with Davis and me all the time! How you'd constantly flirt, and pretend you were interested in me all the time just to make Davis jealous! Despite what you knew you were doing to him did you ever stop to think what you might be doing to me in the process?! What if I hadn't known you weren't serious about it? Did you stop to think what you might've been doing to me? Did you even care?! I was lucky I knew better than that!"

Kari looked surprised. "TK! I never... You don't even know what you're talking about!"

"I know exactly what I'm talking about Kari!"

"No you don't because if you did you wouldn't say something like that! You don't know how I think Takeru! If you had any idea how I was feel...." Kari stopped herself before she let something slip out of her mouth that she didn't want to. "Just forget it! I'm through talking to you TK! Go finish your date with your little friend! Tell her I'm sorry I kept you from her for so long!"

"Kari!..." TK growled, and punched through the air. "Fine! Just go! I'm tired of having to defend everything I do to you! It's my life Kari! I'll do what I want with it whether you like it or not!"

Davis bit his lower lip. He had learned something this afternoon since this was the first time he'd actually seen it. He hated watching TK and Kari fight. It just didn't seem natural. Anger wasn't an emotion either one them displayed very often, and especially towards each other. The thing he hated most of all was being one of the key causes of it. A drop of sweat trickled from his forehead as TK turned around, and noticed Davis was there for the first time. The look TK gave him wasn't all that pleasant. 

"Davis!? What are you doing here?!" 

"Well... I just happened to be with Kari when she... Well you know?"

"You were with her!" TK shrieked. "Davis you knew I was going to be here this afternoon! You set the damn thing up after all! Did you even tell her what you did?!"

Davis sweat dropped. "I tried TK, I swear! It kind of slipped my mind I guess... I tried to tell her once I remembered, but she wouldn't believe me! I'm sorry TK, but there was nothing I could do! I promise! You know I would've prevented this from happening if I could! I'm sorry TK..."

"Never mind Davis..." TK sighed. "I shouldn't blame you for this... I don't understand why she's so mad at me! I haven't done anything wrong, and I haven't lied to her once! Oh forget it! I'm tired of worrying about it! If she wants to be mad then let her be mad! I don't care anymore either!"

"And you shouldn't be TK! She has no right to get upset with you over it! What do you care what she thinks anyway? Just forget about her, and do what you want to do!"

"I'd love to but..." TK chocked. "But I just can't! I care about her too much... I don't want her upset with me, but what can I do about it?! Oh forget it! I don't want to have to worry about this right now!"

TK stormed off forgetting Davis was even there. Davis stared blankly in the direction he had walked off in. "I really am sorry..."

Davis could hear the television that was on inside of the ice cream shop. It was tuned in to the local news with the weatherman in the middle of the day's forecast.

"It's going to be an unseasonably hot spring night tonight folks. Don't be surprised if temperatures get as high as 85 degrees. All in all it should be clear, warm, and mild. A perfect night for an evening walk, or if you just want to stargaze or something."

Davis laughed at the forecast. "I think you missed it by a long shot buddy. I feel a cold one coming on tonight. At least for me anyway..."

********

Davis sat himself down at a table in the picnic area of the park. He had a nice view of the setting sun from there, but that was the farthest thing from his mind at the moment. He wasn't proud of what he was doing, and he by no means enjoyed it. In fact he down right hated it, but then why did he find it so easy to do? Just when he thought it was becoming too much, and he couldn't go through with it something deep inside kept pushing him into pressing on. He didn't want to do it yet he was able to play his role so flawlessly, and he was ashamed of that. One thing that he happened to discover he was really good at, and it just had to be playing with people's minds and tugging at their hearts. After all, here he was right now poised and ready to pounce again. He didn't want to be, but here he was.

"There you are!" Joe pushed up his glasses, and glared at Davis.

"Hey Joe... You wanted to talk to me?"

"Indeed I do." Joe sat down across from Davis. "I need to talk to you about Cody. I had a rather interesting conversation with him yesterday."

"Oh, you've talked to Cody?" Davis smiled. "How has he been doing? I haven't seen him in a while."

Joe frowned. "Don't play games with me Davis! I know what you did! Cody told me all about the things you said to him the other day. I want to know what you think you were doing, and why?! Cody's your friend, so why did you alienate him like you did?!"

"What are you talking about?" Davis asked, trying to sound offended. 

"Stop playing dumb Davis!" Joe snapped. "Cody told me that you've been telling him all his friends think he's an annoying brat who's always getting in the way! I can't be sure about you anymore Davis, but I know the rest of us don't think of him in that way!"

"Hey! Calm down Joe!" Davis begged off, still pretending he didn't understand what Joe was getting at. "I don't know what he's been telling you, but I haven't said anything like that to Cody! I promise you! I haven't even spoken to Cody in over a week! I've hardly seen him except for occasionally at school! I'm sorry Joe, but whatever he's been telling you it's all been a big lie!"

Joe took a moment to consider that. Davis did seem like he was being honest with him, and Davis had never been one that was very good at hiding his emotions. Still... "Come on Davis! Why would Cody lie to me?! He was practically crying yesterday when he talked to me!"

"I don't know what to tell you Joe.... Unless...."

"What?"

Davis lowered his head, as if he were reluctant to say what was on his mind. "This might be a shock to you since you don't know Cody as well as I do, but Cody's not completely the sweet innocent kid he seems to be. He has been known to lie, and he's not above taking advantage of people to get what he wants. I found that out the hard way because he's done it to me! I have called him a selfish brat a couple times before because of that, and maybe he got that confused with something else... Then again maybe he's trying to get you to feel sorry for him, because he wants something from you."

"Excuse me?" Joe scoffed, clearly not believing him. "If Cody needs help or something he knows all he has to do is ask me! Why in the world would he even try to lie, or put on some act?! Tell me that much at least Davis!" 

"Well... I'm sorry to say this Joe, but you've always had the reputation of someone who is well..." Davis exhaled trying his best to keep a straight face. This wasn't getting any easier for him. "How do I say this... Easy to manipulate. Someone that would hold a stick of dynamite that's already been lit for someone if they asked you the right way."

"I am not easy to manipulate!" Joe defended himself. "I'm dependable, and I'm there when my friends really need me! Its called reliability! Who in the heck besides you thinks I'm easy to manipulate?!"

"Everyone does, and there's a fine line between being reliable and being a pushover Joe! You may not see it, but everyone you've called your friend has taken advantage of you at some time or another because they can get you to do stuff for them other people won't! Remember that time Matt and Tai had you cover for them when they told you they had to sneak out of the house for the night to take care of some business in the Digital World? Well I've got news for you Joe! They didn't go to the Digital World! They took the opportunity to sneak out to some party their parents told them they couldn't go to!"

"They did?..." Joe shook his head realizing whom they were talking about. "No! Matt, and Tai wouldn't blatantly lie to me like that! They're my friends!"

"Well they did! I know because I was there that night!" Davis lied. "And another thing is that I don't think your friends think all that highly of you. Particularly Matt and Tai. I think their exact words were let's call that idiot Joe! We can talk him into doing anything! Hell I've heard the others call you everything from a sucker to a nerd! Face it Joe, you rub off on most people like a hopeless geek who'll do anything for someone just because he's desperate for people to like him! I'm not saying that's my opinion of you personally Joe, but that's what I've heard the other's saying..."

"I don't know what you're trying to pull here Davis, but I don't believe a word that's come out of your mouth!" Joe sat up forcefully. "I think I may just go ask the other's about the information you just gave me myself! I don't know what your problem is Davis, but get over it quick!"

Davis sighed, as Joe stormed off. Davis had never seen Joe that angry in all the time he'd known him. He at least succeeded in getting under his skin at the very least. Davis rested his chin on the table with full intentions of trying to forget about what he'd just done, but little did he know there was something else lurking nearby that wasn't about to let him.

"Why does this have to be me? I don't know how long I can go through with this..."

__

"Admit it Davis. You're enjoying yourself."

Davis's head shot up at the sound of the voice. "Who said that?!"

__

"I did."

"Who did what?! Where are you?!" Davis stood up, and looked around in every direction.

__

"Don't bother looking because you can't see me, but don't worry. I'm near by. Trust me. As for my identity let's just say I'm an interested observer who's been keeping a close eye on this personal dilemma you've been going through."

"You know about this?! Tell me what's going on then! Please!"

__

"I'm sorry, but that wouldn't be in my best interest," the voice giggled sinisterly_. "Now tell me the truth Davis. You're getting some kind of sick personal joy out of tormenting your friends like this aren't you?"_

"Of course I'm not!" Davis screamed into the wind. The voice was like nothing he had ever heard before. Deep, cold, and smoky it chilled him to the bone. "I've been forced to do this! I'm not enjoying it one bit!"

__

"Of course you are Davis!" the voice cackled. _"You may not even realize it in your mind yet, but deep down your loving every second of this! It's been something you've been bottling up for a long time now. Think about how natural it's come to you, and you know you had to get it from somewhere. You've always been cold, and uncaring deep in your heart Davis. Why shouldn't you be? They've always ridiculed and talked down to you, and they've even had the nerve to do it right in front of your face the entire time! Some friends! Your just paying them back for all the grief they've put you through. I know your savoring every second of this Davis... Because I'm a part of you Davis, and I can feel it in your blood. It's a part of you Davis. Accept it. Be one with your dark side Davis. You know you want to be.... Revel in it. Take pride in it."_

"They did put me down a lot... But that was a long time ago! That was a time when I was a lot less mature, and things are a lot different now then they were then! I don't believe you! I won't listen to you! Shut up, and get out of my head!"

__

"You can't fight it forever Davis," the voice laughed. _"You'll admit it to yourself soon enough. I'll make sure of that. You can't get rid of me Davis... Because I'm a part of you. A part of you you've been trying to push to the surface for a long time. Remember that."_

Almost as quickly as it had started the voice stopped. Davis put his hands against his ears, and squeezed them hard against his head. He'd had some weird things happen to him over the last few weeks, but this one really shook him up. That little voice had succeeded in planting something into his head Davis really didn't want rooted there. That was the thought now running laps around his mind... What if the voice was right?

"I can't believe Davis's nerve!" Joe yelped, as he cleaned his glasses. "Now I know he's been making up that crap he's been telling Cody, because he just did the same thing to me! I don't know what he thinks he's going to accomplish, but I intend to find out! I really thought he was above this sort of thing!" Joe placed his glasses back on his face, and then stopped dead in his tracks. A deep raspy voice played with his head, and seemed to confirm everything Davis had told him. Joe figured it was his subconscious doubts that were trying to argue with him. "_But what if Davis is right?... Are the others trying to take advantage of me? They do seem to ask a lot of me, and a lot of those things have seemed to me that they should've been able to do easily on their own.... Do they really think of me that way? That's the way I use to see myself when I was younger, but that was before I met my friends. Do I let people take advantage of me so they'll like me?... No! I do it because I like being there for people, and I feel a sense of pride from being dependable! Don't I?..." _"Davis and Cody both seemed legit. Who do I believe?"

__

"Who do you want to believe?" his subconscious asked him.

"I don't want to believe either one of them! I'd hate to think that either Cody or Davis would be willing to lie, and manipulate people like that!"

__

"But you have to admit that Davis does have a point. Your friends do take advantage of you, and you know it and let them do it. Face it, your friends have no respect for you. The only reason they put up with you is because they feel pity for you. You've known this all along Joe, so why are you so surprised when you finally hear it form someone with your own ears?"

"That's right..." Joe sighed. "I've always had a feeling they... I've always seemed to be out of the loop, especially lately. The odd man out of everything... No! Why am I thinking this way?! They're my friends... They wouldn't... Would they? Maybe they're not the people I thought I knew. Maybe I haven't changed as much as I thought I had..."

Joe hung his head, and headed for home with his already fragile self-confidence being hammered into dust. Not too far away another boy was fighting a losing battle with his emotions, feeling remorse for what he'd been doing, and avidly denying what he was supposedly trying to convince himself. Indeed the games had begun, as an eerie giggle could faintly be heard carrying in the wind.

end.

I can't possibly do this enough, but I want to thank everyone who's been reading and reviewing my stories over the past several months. I do read all my reviews, and I do take everyone's opinions and comments to heart whether it's one word or a short essay. I'll admit I do have my favorites, but I won't mention any names. I don't consider any one person more important than the other after all. I just felt I should say that it is looked at, and it is appreciated. Thank you very much!

-Here's a special preview of Part 3! The Digimon continue to look for a way to contact the human world, but their vow to stay together lasts less than twenty-four hours. Matt's depression gets worse as he starts asking tough questions about himself, and Davis finally decides to tell the other Digidestined about his dreams. In the meantime the tension between TK and Kari is starting to grow, and something big is getting ready to blow! TaKari fans are going to get a charge out of this! Here's a hint, the chapters called "Friends forever... Aren't we?" I'll let you piece the rest of it together. 


	3. Friends Forever.... Aren't We?

-Howdy! It's been a while, but I'm finally finished with part 3! It turned out a lot longer that I thought it would be, as long as the first two chapters combined. I thought about splitting them in half, but I felt nether chapter would've worked unless it was all together. Well, I hope you enjoy this. Thanks for reading!

__

To Hell With Destiny!

__

Friends Forever.... Aren't We?

A portal of light ripped through the air signaling Gennai's arrival for his daily visit to Alzulamon's lair. Genai looked ahead of him to find his colleague, with his large eyes transfixed on the mirror attached to the mountainside. Genai giggled, wondering what in the world could've been so interesting.

"By the stars Alzulamon! I haven't seen you stare that hard at anything since Tomamon's last all you can eat noodle buffet. What's the big deal? Did you finally discover a way to get the WWF on that thing?"

"No! That would be nice, but this is more important. I believe that I've discovered the true purpose of this thing."

"Really? I thought we already knew that? What did you find out?"

"Well, when I took a second look at the mirror this morning I noticed that the images they displayed had changed drastically from the day before," Alzulamon answered. 

Genai nodded his head. "I guess we should've expected that. It may only be able to show us one set day in the future, but we forgot to consider that the events of that day would change once things began occurring differently in the present day. So how do things look? Are they getting better or worse?"

"I can't tell," Alzulamon sighed. "Weirder most definitely, but positive or negative I haven't decided yet."

"What kind of images have you seen?"

"Well first off Davis loses everything when he's sued by customers when some kind of new form of flesh eating bacteria spreads world wide found to have originated in his noodles! Believe it or not Tai somehow wins the noble prize for physics, Izzy accidentally blows up half of Cambodia when one of his experiments goes horribly wrong, and oddly enough Matt is still an astronaut..."

"That is odd..." Genai scratched his bald head. "I wouldn't get use to those particular images. In my estimation the future's probably going to change by the hour as things progress."

"Let's just hope the children can pull through, and set the future back the way it's supposed to be. Until then I guess all I can do is stand here, and watch..."

********

"So is that what happened?" Ken asked TK, leaning up against the lockers behind him. 

"Yes, that's exactly what happened!" TK snapped, as he played with the junk inside his locker. He wasn't really sorting through anything, just kind of tossing things around out of frustration. "What's the matter? You almost sound like you don't believe me."

"It's not that. It's just that your story is almost a completely different story from the one Kari told me."

Of course it's completely different! Kari drastically misunderstood the situation, and she thinks it's a completely different story from what it actually is! I tried to explain things to her, but she doesn't want to listen! What can I possibly do about it if she doesn't want to talk to me?!"

"I guess that's understandable," Ken muttered, trying his best not to say anything that would offend TK. TK had obviously been upset since he walked into school that morning, and Ken worried his friend might pop a blood vessel at any moment.

"You guess that's understandable?!" TK scoffed. "Try telling that to her! I'm tired of getting blackballed by all this! I haven't done anything wrong!!! Still, somehow she's got me looking like some kind of heel over this entire situation! Of course Yolie immediately took her side so she won't listen to me either, and I guess you have too huh?! Well, that's just fine! If I'm going to get railroaded over this you guys could at least have the decency to let me know so I can get the hell off the tracks before the train flattens me!"

"Hey, I haven't taken anybody's side!" Ken yelped defensively. "I can understand that your upset TK, but there's no need to get an attitude with me! I just wanted to see if I could help!"

The tall blonde sighed, as his head disappeared into his locker. "I'm sorry Ken, I didn't mean to take it out on you. It's just that... I hate it when Kari's mad at me!... She means a lot to me Ken. How can I make things right between us if she doesn't even want to listen to me?! I don't know what to do..."

Ken's heart sunk into his stomach. He had jumped to conclusions after speaking with Kari, and now he felt guilty because of it. He should've known better than anyone that there is always two sides to every story. "Everything will be fine TK. Give her a little time to be angry, and she'll get over it. She can't hate you forever TK. You guys have been friends too long. She's not going to let one little fight end all that."

TK stared at Ken blankly for a moment, and then smiled slightly. "I hope your right. This is just different somehow from when I fight with Matt or Davis. I really don't know what to do to make things better. For the first time I'm really worried over what might happen if things don't work out. Maybe because I'm not use to Kari being angry with me, or just because I'm so use to fighting with Matt and Davis. I really don't know."

"I'm sure that's it. Like I said, she'll get over it soon enough. She always does when she gets mad at Davis, so I don't see why it wouldn't work the same way for you..." Ken blushed as he realized what he was saying. He'd forgotten that Kari's relationships with TK and Davis were much different, though he wasn't about to mention that to TK. "At least I would assume she would... It is true that I've never seen you two fight before this, but I guess she'd get over it pretty soon... Maybe. I'm pretty sure..."

TK frowned. "Your not helping anymore Ken."

Ken sweat dropped. "I'm sorry... I'm really not good at this sort of thing am I? Well, class is starting soon, so we'd better hurry or we'll be late."

"You go on ahead. My first class is just down the hall, so I'll be fine. The warning bell hasn't even rang yet."

"Alright. I'll see you later then, TK."

TK sighed as he slammed his locker door shut. He half-way jumped out of his shoes at the sight of Amber's face appearing behind it. To his surprise, a nasty looking frown took the place of her normally giddy expression. "Oh... hello, Amber... How are you doing this morning?"

"Don't even start with that act, Takashi! I know all about the little games you try to play, and they're not going to work on me!"

"Games? What are you talking about?!"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Amber snorted. "I know all about you now! Now I know that during the same time you've been trying to play me, you've been running around with half the other girls in school too!"

TK let out a disgusted laugh. "Amber, I haven't been running around with any girls, and I've already told you that I never agreed to go out with you! Davis set that up not..."

"That's not what I'm talking about!" Amber cut him off. "The whole school knows how you really are now. The sweet and proper little gentlemen act you've been trying to disguise yourself with isn't going to work anymore! Playing hard to get was a nice cover, but now I know that's just your cover when your trying to get into a girls pants! Don't you think your kind of young for that, or are you just trying to get a head start?!"

TK nearly fell over. "WHAT?! I've never in my life!... I'm not like that! Where in the world would you get an idea like that anyway?!"

"Why don't you ask your little friend Kari?"

TK glared a hole through Amber. "Just what are you suggesting?! Kari would never say anything like that about me!"

"Don't be too sure about that Mr. Playboy. She blew the whistle on you big time! Now the entire school knows about you, and I'm sure not going to wind up another notch on your bedpost! I guess I'm just one last girl you have to worry about playing, because I've completely washed my hands of you! I want nothing more to do with you from this point on TK!"

TK made a mock hurt face, and clutched at his chest as Amber walked away. "I assure you, my heart is breaking!" TK slung his bag over his shoulder, and headed for class.

----------

Kari sat alone in first period with her face planted against her desk. "Maybe I should just forgive him, and forget this entire week even happened... I hate fighting with him... I just want things to be back to normal... But he still shouldn't have lied to me!" she frowned, as she picked her face up off her desk. "I did get even with him though. I told Amber all about how he'd been flirting with her and the other girls even though he wasn't serious about any of them, and she didn't seem happy about it at all. Maybe I should just call it even then."

Kari jumped when a soft touch on the shoulder startled her. She turned her head back to find two of her friends from school standing over her. "Hey girls. What's up?"

"We just wanted to see if you were alright," the girl on the right said.

"Yeah we're really sorry," the second continued. "We've heard all about what TK did to you."

"You did?" This was news to her since she hadn't told anyone about it outside of her really close friends that were all in the digidestined circle. _*Either Yolie or Davis must've opened their big mouths.* _"Thanks guys, but don't worry about me. It's no big deal really."

The two girls gave each other bewildered looks. The girl to Kari's right spoke first. "No big deal? Even after all the horrible things he's been saying about you?"

"Excuse me? What horrible things?!"

The girls looked at each other again as if to ask each other what to do. The girl on Kari's left reluctantly elected to answer her. "You mean you don't know? You don't know that TK's been bragging to everyone that the only reason he even bothered to get close to you was because he thought he could get what he wanted out of you. Lately he's been getting frustrated now that he's found out he can't have his way with you, and now he's been telling everyone he's sick and tired of having to deal with you."

"He's also been telling people he's not sure why he even went after you in the first place," the other girl continued where her friend left off. "He said that you're not even all that attractive or even that fun to be around, but he thought you're easy and gullible enough to take advantage of. Now he's complaining that you've got some kind of strange idea that you two are really good friends, and now he's stuck with you hanging around him all the time when he really rather not be bothered with you. The only reason he doesn't trample you underneath his feet is because he's afraid it would ruin his reputation with the other girls..."

"What?..." Kari cracked ready to burst into tears at any second. "TK would never say anything like that about me! Where would you even hear lies like that?!"

"I'm sorry, but they're not lies Kari. Apparently that's what he told some of the guys, and it wound up trickling down to everyone else."

"We're really sorry Kari. We thought you already knew. When we saw you sitting over here all alone looking so depressed, we figured that's what it was about..."

"No... No! TK would never talk about me that way! I don't believe you!" Kari bolted out of her seat, as her friends backed away from her. Forgetting all about the time and where she was, Kari raced for the door and fled out of the classroom. 

"Miss Kamiya where are you going?! Class is going to start in less then a minute!" the teacher called after her. He looked at the two girls she was talking to, and they simply shrugged their shoulders. "What in the world was that all about?"  


----------

__

*Don't let her get to you TK! You know Kari would never spread a rumor like that about you!* TK tried his best to convince himself._ *Sure she's mad at you, but she wouldn't stoop that low! She's still your best friend. Amber's just trying to get under my skin that's all.*_

TK's sensitive ears picked up a conversation taking place between two young ladies that were sitting behind him. It particularly caught his interest since the topic of conversation was focused on him. 

"Have you heard the rumors?"

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it! I never thought TK was like that! He always seemed so sweet and polite whenever I talked to him."

"Yeah, well it just goes to show you he's just another typical guy! I use to think he was different from other boys, but I guess it shouldn't surprise me that he turned out to be nothing but a porn-dog just like the rest of them."

"I wonder if it's really true though?..."

"Come on, it has to be! It came from Kari's mouth herself if you can believe that!"

"Hardly! I can't believe her! Despite what he was doing you shouldn't stab your best friend in the back, and rat him out like that! Not that I can really blame her after all he'd been doing to her..."

TK had heard enough. He sat up from his seat, and shouted at the girls clearly, catching both of their attention. "First of all none of it's true, but if your going to talk about it anyway then can you please keep it down! Not all of us are death up here!"

TK grumbled something to himself, as he turned to face the front. The two girls blushed, and stared at each other dumbly. TK stared up at the clock waiting for class to begin, but he knew that didn't matter. He wasn't in any type of mindset to learn anything that morning.

********

It wasn't long after first period when TK would run into Kari in the hallway. They both stopped, and stared each other down cautiously without saying a word. TK was reluctant to approach her despite wanting desperately to talk to her concerning what Amber had told him earlier. He was convinced Kari would never spread rumors about him like that, but he wanted to hear it from her own lips. Kari was thinking the exact same thing TK was except she was still angry with him, and decided that he would have to approach her if anything was going to be resolved that morning. Lucky for her TK did, or so she thought TK did. Little did either of them know what was about to blow up right in their faces.

"Kari..." TK began nervously.

"TK..." she cracked.

"I have something I want to ask you about, that is unless your still not speaking to me."

"I'm listening. I'm still not very happy with you, but go right ahead."

"There's something I have to ask you about..." he paused, and rubbed at the back of his neck. "I know you'd never do anything like this to me, but I wanted to hear it from you. Amber seemed pretty mad at me this morning. In fact she said she wanted nothing else to do with me, and she claimed it was because of something you said to her... You didn't actually tell her anything did you?"

Kari giggled, and smirked evilly. "Oh what's the matter? Did poor Takeru lose his little friend? Your damn right I told her! Hey, she came to me after all."

TK's mouth hung open, and his body went cold. She might as well have plunged a dozen different daggers into his back because that was how painful it felt to him. The thought that she out of all people would do that to him... Only his brother possibly could've caused a worse affect. He didn't want to believe it, but here she was admitting it with her own words twisting his heart into knots until she pried it lose from his chest. She seemed so proud of it too that it nearly made him cry, but he was too angry for that at the moment. "Kari... How could you do this to me?! Why?! Over one damn ice cream cone?! Why?!"

"Well excuse me! I didn't know you liked her that much! What's the big deal anyway?! You have half a dozen more just like her who still worship the ground you walk on!"

"What?! I don't care about that! I really don't give a damn if Amber never speaks to me again at the moment! Actually, you probably did me a favor by doing that, so thank you!"

Kari was a little disgusted to hear that. She was really hoping she had gotten under his skin with that one. "If you don't care then why are you blowing up at me for?!"

"You know damn well what I'm angry for! It's what you told her to get her mad at me, and the rumors

you've been spreading around school about me! You know I haven't been trying to fool around with Amber, or any of those other girls! You know I'm not like that! How could you tell anyone something like that?! Why?!"

Kari's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?! I didn't tell Amber anything like that! I just told her that you've been flirting wi..."

"Don't even try to go back on it now!" TK yelled into her face causing Kari to backpedal. "You just admitted it! How could you spread rumors about me like that Kari?! We're supposed to be friends! Now you've got the entire school thinking I'm some kind of whore!"

"HOW ABOUT YOU TK?!" she shouted back even more forcefully into his face, surprising him. "You want to talk about rumors TK?! How about the one I've heard from five different people today that have been telling me what you really think of me?! Are we really as close as we've appeared to be, or are you just pretending because you think you'll get lucky?! Are you getting sick of me, and are you just afraid if you distance yourself from me you'll ruin your chances with your little groupies?! IS THAT IT TAKERU?!"

TK was speechless. Something about that look on her face told him she was telling him the truth about that, and at the same time he didn't want to dare accuse her or lying for fear of the repercussions it might bring on. Still he wasn't about to sit back, and let her win. "Your insane Kari! The only thing I'm sick of has been your attitude over the past few days! Who's been telling you blatant lies like that anyway?! How can you even suspect I'd ever talk behind your back anyway?!"  


"WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU, WHEN YOU WON'T EVEN CONSIDER BELIEVING ME!"

"I'd been telling myself you couldn't have done it all day, until you stood here AND ADMITTED IT LESS THEN A MINUTE AGO!" TK glared at her hatefully, but his face dropped when he noticed something for the first time hiding in her eyes. "Kari... Have you been crying?"

Kari opened her mouth, but nothing else came out. She fought hard to keep any further tears from pushing out from behind her eyes, but that was becoming increasingly difficult by the minute. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing it, nor did she want his pity. She wasn't sure which one she'd get at the moment. "No I.... YES I'VE BEEN CRYING, BUT WHAT DO YOU CARE?! WHAT DO I CARE?! KISS MY ASS TAKERU! BELIEVE WHAT EVER YOU WANT TOO! I'M THROUGH ARGUING WITH YOU! I'M THROUGH!"

TK hollered back at her as she stormed away. "GOOD, YOU BELIEVE WHAT YOU WANT TO TOO! I'M SICK OF FIGHTING WITH YOU MYSELF!" Kari ignored him, and kept on walking forcing TK to fully realize what was happening. "Kari!... Kari... What are we doing?!"

Lucky for them not too many students were present to witness the little shouting match between the two struggling friends. The few that did, however, would have to admit it was the best fight they'd ever seen that didn't end with any blows being thrown.

"Man, they sure were pissed!" one boy commented. He was leaning against some lockers from a hallway not to far away from the scene. He looked at the spiky haired boy standing next to him. "Pretty cool huh?"

"No it's not cool!" Davis barked at him. "How can you even say something stupid as that?!"

"Hey chill! What's your problem anyway?! Your the one who started spreading those rumors in the first place weren't you?"  


"I didn't spread anything!" Davis flared. He really wanted to rip the annoying brats head off of his shoulders, but he held back. "I was talking about what was happening between them with some of my friends, when I guess a loud mouth or two overheard us. I didn't want to believe it, but I guess..."

"Well you have to believe it now! You just saw it with your own eyes, and heard it with your own ears!"

"Yeah... Whatever..."

********

Davis stared at the food on his tray not hungry in the least. In fact, no one at the table seemed particularly interested in their meal during lunch period that afternoon. Even Cody had sat down with them for the first time in a few days. Davis had insisted that he sit with them that afternoon since he had something he wanted them all to hear. He shot Cody a menacing glance from time to time to let him know nothing had changed between them. It broke his heart to do it, but he had to stick with his game plan. Needless to say Cody wasn't feeling all that hungry himself. Yolie and Ken spent more time worrying about TK and Kari rather than their food. The two had refused to speak, or even look at each other throughout the entire meal. They even sat on separate sides of the table for the first time in anybody present's recorded memory. Normally they sat right next to, or straight across from one another. Finally tiring of stalling, Davis finally summoned up the courage to make his announcement to his straining group of friends.

"Guys... If I can have your attention please, there's something important I need to talk to you guys about. I think it may have something to do with the Digital World, so I need you guys to listen close."

The mere mention of the words Digital World was more than enough to grab everybody's interest. Ken looked all around at his surroundings. "No one's really close enough to overhear us... Okay Davis go ahead."

Davis sighed. "Alright... Here it goes... I've kept this to myself for a while, but I think it's finally time I let you guys in on it. The last few weeks I've been having this reoccurring nightmare where I find myself stuck in the Digital World watching everything around me being devoured by some kind of black cloud..."

Yolie gasped. "Did you say black cloud?!"

"You mean like the one Izzy and Tai mentioned the other day?" Ken asked quickly.

"Yes... That's the reason I've decided to bring this out into the open... I never thought much about it until I heard about that."

"You shouldn't have kept this to yourself for so long!" Yolie scolded him. "Do you have any idea how important this might be?!"

"I know I'm sorry..." Davis scratched his head. "That's not the important thing right now though."

"Is there anything else you can remember from your dream that might be important?" Kari asked.

TK rolled his eyes at the mere sound of Kari's voice. "If he did don't you think he would've told us already?!"

"Well excuse for being inquisitive TK! I don't see you being any help over there!" she snapped, purposely making light of the recent change in seating arrangements. 

Yolie and Ken both sweat dropped. "Guys, guys!" Ken begged. "Can you please wait and fight later?! This is really important!"

Both TK and Kari grunted, and turned their heads away in disgust. Davis cursed himself, and continued speaking. "Actually there was something else. Something major. My dream always ends after I read some kind of big stone tablet with some kind of prophecy written on it. The only problem is I can never remember most of it by the time I wake up."

Yolie frowned. "You can't remember any of it?" 

"Bits and pieces here and there," Davis altered his story. "There's always some voice that comes out of thin air telling me if I don't figure out what the prophecy means both worlds are doomed to be devoured by the dark clouds. The voice also said I'd be able to remember all of the prophecy when the time was right. I have a feeling that's coming up really soon since I've been remembering a little more of it everyday. I just have to piece the rest together... What I want to do is get the original digidestined together, and explain what's going on to them too. Once the time comes I think they're going to play an important role in this as well. I want them to be ready when the time comes."

"That's good thinking Davis!" Yolie complemented. "Your really starting to use that head of yours for once aren't you?!"

"What is that supposed to mean?! I always used my head! It just never really worked out all that well in the past..." Davis joked, drawing giggles from everyone except Cody and TK. That was the big difference between Davis now, and the Davis from little more than a year earlier. Much like Tai before him his experiences in the Digital World, especially his role as leader of the new Digidestined, had aided Davis in maturing a lot in a short amount of time. One of the biggest lessons he had learned was that he was far from perfect, and had grown up enough to laugh at and overcome his own short comings. He had also come to learn that you can't always get what you want no matter how much you may want it. A lesson Kari had taught, and he'd learned to accept. Despite all his experiences nothing could possibly have prepared him for what he had been thrown into.

"When did it ever work?!" Yolie cracked. "Seriously speaking now that that's settled... Maybe now we should move on to our other little problem."

"What would that be?" Davis asked.

Yolie pointed at TK and then Kari. "I want to know what's up with you two today. You guys have looked all but ready to snap each other's head's off since you sat down at the table!"

Hurt and angry TK was quick to snap. "You want to know what's wrong Yolie?! I can't speak for her, but I can sure tell you what's wrong with me no problem! I'm sure you've all heard the rumors floating around school about me! I know most everyone else has."

Yolie and Ken simply blushed, while Davis lowered his head to hide the guilty look on his face. "Well... Yeah..." Ken stammered. "I can see why you'd be upset about that. I wouldn't worry too much about it though. Rumors don't usually hold much weight around this place, and they normally fizzle out and are forgotten in a few weeks. We didn't think much about them at first, because we knew they weren't true."

"Yeah, but some of the things I heard were really nasty!" Yolie commented. "I wondered how those got started anyway?"

"You really want to know Yolie?!" TK snarled. "You know the person who's been spreading them rather well! Hell, she's sitting right next to you!" TK pointed at Kari causing both Ken and Yolie's eyes to widen.

"I have not!" Kari shouted, displaying the first signs of life she'd shown in a while. "I would never do anything like that to you! How can you even accuse me of that?!"

"You admitted it! I asked you straight out if what Amber told me was true, and your exact words were your damn right I told her! You've been trying to go back on it ever since!"

"I misunderstood you! Sure I told Amber some things, but they were all the truth! I had no idea she was going to blow it all out of proportion like that! If you would've given me time to explain myself..."

"I don't want to hear any lame excuses!" TK screeched. "I've heard more than enough from you as it is! You've changed your story so many times as it is how could I possibly believe you?!"

"I haven't..." Kari chocked, and her eyebrows sunk low. "Then why should I believe you then?! Maybe all the things I've heard you've been saying about me are true after all?!"

"Guys please! People are staring!" Ken worried.

TK ignored him. "Don't give me that crap! Those rumors are simply something else you made up in case you needed to cover your back! Well, I'm not buying it one bit!"

"No, she's telling the truth TK!" Yolie backed her up. "I've heard those rumors too!" 

"So have I," Ken added. "I don't really know what's going on here, but someone sure seems to be slinging some serious mud at you two."

Davis found it increasingly difficult to pay close attention, and keep a straight face at the same time. TK grunted with disgust.

"That's what I've been trying to get at!" Kari snapped. "But somebody wouldn't even give me one minute to listen so I could explain myself!"

Without a word TK glared at Kari in a way that nearly made her blood run cold. His normally bright blue and shining eyes were, at the moment, ice cold and threatening. He remained silent for a moment before throwing Kari's last comment right back in her face. "So tell me Kari. How does it feel?" 

Kari knew full well what he was talking about. She'd gotten angry with him on several occasions as of late, and not once was she remotely willing to listen to what he had to say. Unable to think up anything to come back with, she stared down at the table without saying another word.

"Doesn't feel all that great does it?!" TK punctuated his final point. "There's no way I can eat right now. I'm out of here!" 

TK sat up, and walked away from the group without a one of them even making an attempt to stop him. Yolie looked over at Kari who looked exactly like a scolded puppy at the moment. "Kari..." She whispered. "I know you've been a bit jealous and all, but don't you think that's going a little too far?"

"I DIDN'T START THOSE RUMORS YOLIE!"

"Of course I know you didn't! That's not what I meant Kari!... Not exactly anyway..."

"Forget it Yolie," Kari sniffed, as she started to tear up. "I don't want to talk about this anymore." 

Kari sat up, and exited the lunchroom quickly. Yolie and the others decided it would be best to let her be at the moment. They all kind of stared at each other dumbly for a couple minutes, before the dismissal bell rang signaling the end of their lunch period. As the students began to file out of the lunchroom Cody looked up at Davis with nervous eyes. 

"Um Davis..."

"What do you want now?!"

Cody stepped back. "Well... I'm sorry to bother you, but when you said you wanted everyone to meet later did you mean me too?"

"I said all the digidestined didn't I?" he snipped. "I can't help it if your one of us."

"Okay... I was just checking," Cody whimpered weakly before putting some distance between him and Davis. 

Davis's stern expression soften as Cody left his line of sight. "He use to stand up to me... Did I really shake him up that badly?"

********

The soothing trickling sound of the river was all he could hear besides the faint swooshing sound Gomamon made with his flippers as he moved. Gomamon swam ahead cautiously, concerned by the thick dark fog that had blanketed the river. He peered inside hoping his eyes were deceiving him, but they weren't. Inside the fog was a virtual gallery of flying and water Digimon, all frozen solid in their stone cases.

"What in the world?!... It looks like an art museum in there, and all the exhibits just happen to be Digimon! Either someone's been on a serious sculpting binge, or something strange is going on here... My bet would be it has something to do with that fog! It's probably not a good idea to go inside, or I might end up like the rest of them... Hey! I've got an idea!"

Gomamon took a deep breath, and dived underneath the water. He swam downward until he was sure he was a safe enough distance away that he wouldn't receive any type of potential side effects from that fog. The fish swimming around safely all around him boosted his confidence. He swam underneath the fog examining the undersides of each of the fossilized Digimon. Since not a one of them were fully underneath the water, Gomamon determined he probably had to submerge at least part of his body above the surface into the fog to be effected. Gomamon gasped as his eyes feel across the belly of an old friend. "Whalemon," he mumbled into the water. Satisfied, he swam back out to what he was sure was a safe distance away from the cloud before he swam back up to the surface.

"This isn't good. Just what do I tell Agumon and the others about this... HEY!" Gomamon shouted, as a large wave below him almost hurled him into the air. "Watch where your going you overgrown sardine! There's other Mon swimming up here you know!"

"What did you call me?!" a familiar voice rumbled from underneath the water. 

"Uh-oh..." Gomamon's face melted, recognizing the voice. The long and slimy blue neck of Seadramon emerged from below the water confirming Gomamon's worst fears.

"Did you just insult me boy?! Who are you to tell me where to swim in my own territory?! Maybe I need to teach you a little lesson in manners!"

"Oh crap..."

"Are you absolutely sure about this Palmon?" Gabumon asked, as she drug him by the arm.

"I know what I saw Gabumon!" she swore to him. "There's an entire herd of Digimon that have turned into stone inside of that fog that spread out over the river the other day! I'm telling you I saw it!"

"I believe you Palmon! I believe you, so you don't have to rip my arm out of the socket! I thought it was kind of strange that the fog just kind of stayed there without spreading but..."

The Digimon were distracted by the muffled sounds of someone screaming through the sounds of water being cut through. A little ways upstream from them, they saw Gomamon coming at them at high speed with an angry Seadramon right on his tailfins.

"Gomamon!" they both shouted.

"Heyguys!Beenlookingalloverforyou!Howdoyoudoing?!Bye!" He managed to spit out, as he rocketed past them.

"Hey guys, nice afternoon isn't it?" Seadramon belted out, as he pursued Gomamon.

"What do we do?!" Palmon asked.

"You wait here, and I'll go try to help him!"

"Come on Seadramon! Can't we talk about this like adults?!" Gomamon huffed, flapping his flippers as fast as he could. "Come on buddy! Can't you take a joke?! Can't we just forget this ever happened, and be friends?!"

"No, no, and hell no! I'm going to have you for lunch!"

"This is not how I envisioned my day…"

Gomamon was tiring fast, and knew he had to think of something quick. With no other options at the present time, Gomamon did the only thing he could think of. Gomamon dived underneath the water, swam underneath the serpent Digimon, popped out on the other side of him, and fled in the opposite direction.

"Trying to be cute now hey? That might've bought you a few seconds, but I can still swim you down whenever I feel like it!" Seadramon turned himself around, and continued the chase. 

A high pitched howl turned out to be sweet music to Gomamon's ears. Before Seadramon knew what hit him, Garurumon was latched on to the serpents scaly back swatting at him with his powerful claws. Assuming everything was going to turn out okay, Gomamon used this time to take a much needed breather.

"You again!" Seadramon snarled. "I remember you all too well... Your not going to get the best of me this time!"

Seadramon wrapped his powerful neck around Garurumon, and squeezed the holy hell out of him. The serpent Digimon uncoiled, and sent Garurumon flying a long ways upstream where he landed with a thud on the shore. Garurumon stirred slightly before falling back to the ground. Seadramon turned his attention back to Gomamon who, for some reason, was still floating in the same spot. Seemingly void of common sense he hadn't tried to run or anything, and seemed shocked that Garurumon was defeated so quickly. 

"So your ganging up on me now hey?" Seadramon growled. "I was only intending to scare you at first, but now I'm going to grind your little bones into algae!"

Needing no second warnings, Gomamon gulped and was then off to the races. It wasn't long before Gomamon passed Garurumon who was still struggling to get to his feet. "I appreciate the effort buddy, but you really weren't much help back there!"

"Sorry..." he mumbled right before converting back to Gabumon.

Gomamon paddled his little heart out, and before long found himself nearing the dark fog again. Instinct took over, and he came to a skidding halt right before running into the fog. He dived back underneath the water to avoid the fast approaching serpent Digimon. Unfortunately for Seadramon he wasn't near as nimble as the smaller Gomamon, and by the time he was able to stop himself he found himself surrounded by the dark fog that had covered up a good chunk of his river.

"What the?... I feel strange all of the sudden..." Sedramon gasped at the feel of his skin tightening up, and parts of his body hardening. "What's happening to me?!"

Gomamon submerged just in time to get a close up view of Sedramon converting to a statue. Gabumon and Palmon, who had arrived just at that time, witnessed the display as well.

"Whoa," Gomamon gasped. "I'm sorry to say this, but better you than me buddy."

"I told you so," Palmon sighed.

"Sorry I doubted you. I wonder if this is going on anywhere else?"

"Unfortunately it's happening all over the Digital World," Gomamon said, as he splashed out of the water onto the shore. "Except most of them are appearing as dark clouds in the sky. That's why Agumon sent me down here to find you guys. I'm not sure he knows just what they are capable of doing yet, so we better get word to him and the others and fast!"

"Right," Gabumon agreed. "Umm... Gomamon. I don't mean to be nitpicky after the fact, but why didn't you just jump ashore while Seadramon was chasing you? He couldn't chase you on land, and you could've gotten away much easier."

Gomamon sweat dropped. "Well... It just didn't cross my mind. Hey, I was under a lot of stress at the time if you didn't notice!"

Gabumon and Palmon fell over. "Same old Gomamon..." Palmon sighed.

"Never mind!" Gabumon moaned. "Let's just go meet up with Agumon and the others..."

********

"Come on! Not this again guys!" Veemon groaned, noticing the other Digimon faltering behind him. "You can't be tired already! Keep them butts moving! We're bound to find something if we keep moving!"

"But we've been going without a break since sunrise!" Biyomon panted. "It's nearing sundown now! We've got to take a break and regroup sometime!"

"How are we supposed to accomplish anything sitting on our duffs?!" Veemon argued. "You agree with me don't you Agumon?"

"No, Veemon they're right," he disagreed. He continued before Veemon had a chance to argue with him. "Your spirit is admirable, but your not thinking straight right now. Your still thinking with your heart while as for the rest of us, our feet and wings have convinced our heads we need a breather. I know your worried things might get worse if we take it easy, but it's not going to be good for us in the long run if we're exhausted when and if something happens."

Biyomon grinned at him. "Whoa Agumon! Where did that come from?!"

Agumon scratched his head. "I'm not sure... Hey! Why do you sound so surprised?!"

"Well I still think..."

"Well, there's our problem right there," Tentomon said abruptly. "That's what happens when Veemon tries to think. It causes nothing but trouble!"

"Hey, that was uncalled for! I'm merely trying to point out that..."

"I'll handle this," Gatomon whispered to no one in particular. She snuck around to Veemon's side while he was still shooting off his mouth. She slid her paws around his arm, and stared into his eyes seductively. "Veemon we all know how strong and courageous you are, and I know you can push on all night and still take on any evil Digimon toe to toe. I'm sorry, but the rest of us just can't keep up with you. It would mean a lot to me if you'd humor us just this once, and take a rest with the rest of us. I'd really appreciate it."

Veemon blushed. "Well... If you really need to... Ha, ha!.. Break time!"

"Thank you Veemon," she cued, as she let go of his arm.

Wormmon shook his head, as Veemon stumbled over by him grinning from ear to ear. "You know she was just playing with you to get you to do what she wanted don't you?"

"Yeah I know," he sighed. "What can I say? I'm a sucker for a pretty face. It's my one weakness."

"Your one weakness?"

"He's too easy," Gatomon snickered falling in back of the rest of the group next to Patamon.

"Humph!" Patamon snorted, as turned his head away in disgust.

"Patamon what's the matter?" she asked, as Patamon flew away from her. "Patamon!"

Hawkmon was flying above the rest of the group, so he was the first to notice the sky suddenly turn dark. His friends below didn't think much of it at the time because they were expecting night to fall sometime soon anyway, so none of them wondered why some small streams of sunlight were still flickering off the ground. However, Hawkmon knew full well that the sun wasn't supposed to set fully for another hour at the least, and it never did so that quickly. He looked above him, and sure enough another cloud of mist had spread out across the sky blocking out the sun. "Oh this is just fantastic!" 

"Hey does anybody hear that?" Armadillomon asked stopping in his tracks. 

"I don't hear anything," Tentomon announced.

"I think I do," Hawkmon concurred. "It sounds like a large flock of birds flying nearby. In fact it sounds like their just over our heads. Umm..."

"What's the matter Hawkmon?" Agumon asked. "Is something wrong."

"Well Yes... It seems that sound is coming from that cloud up there..."

Now everyone was aware of the dark mass of mist hanging above their heads. As if on cue, a flock of bird type Digimon flew out of the cloud into an open part of the sky that was still tinted with sunlight. They were hard to make out from so high in the sky, but Gatomon could determine that they resembled something like a large falcon similar to the ones on earth she'd seen in pictures. On close view, the leader of the group could easily be pointed out due to the long single lens pair of sunglasses he wore on his face.

"Attention Rageramon squadron! Fall into formation!" the head Mon ordered. Ten other lower rank digimon filed in behind him with pin point timing, forming a giant V formation in the sky. "We have our orders men! Our targets are located directly below, and our only objective is to eliminate them at all cost! On my signal everyone dive, and execute attack sequence Delta B! Okay! 3, 2, 1. Everybody move out!"

Each Rageramon locked on to a specific target they were assigned to at an earlier time, and made a beeline for Agumon and his friends. Several members of the group broke formation, and veered off to the right for some unknown destination. Agumon looked over his friends, realizing no one was in any real shape to fight. All they could really do at the moment was wait and let them make the first move, but the mere idea of that tied his stomach in knots. 

"Well guys. I don't know about you, but I'm not waiting around here for them to attack us! Everyone scatter!"

They all did just that, and if they succeeded in anything they managed to make it that much more difficult for the Rageramon to lock in on their targets. "Hey guys, I guess our reputation proceeds us. They're already running around like scolded dogs! Don't allow them to fan out to far apart men! Commence attack immediately!"

His followers obeyed his command. Each one closed their wings shut and reopened them, each one releasing half a dozen dagger like projectiles from their wingspans. They fell to the ground like hot rocks of magma spewing from a volcano redirecting, and tormenting their enemies below.

"Not this again!" Armadillomon shouted. "Don't they have anymon that fights on the ground?!"

"We've got to digivolve quick!" Veemon said, as he dodged in-between several of the dagger shots raining down on him. The Rageramon poured on a relentless assault firing one blast after another.

"We can't, we're all too low on energy!" Agumon lectured, as he was avoiding shots nearby. "That's exactly why we shouldn't have exhausted ourselves!"

"Okay, okay! I was wrong! So sue me!"

"I'll keep that option in mind if we make it out of this with our skin !" Agumon cracked. "You've got a lot to learn Veemon!"

"Hey, wait a second?..." Tentomon stopped in midair, and nearly got blasted because of it. "Whoa, I better keep my wings flapping! Still, why do they always seem to attack when most of us are low on energy, and aren't able to digivolve? I wonder if they know something?..."

"Hey, what's going on up there?!" Gatomon shrieked noticing her friends were under attack. Her and Patamon had drifted a considerable distance behind the others. "Oh no, we've got to help them!"

They both darted towards the battle scene, but Patamon noticed something circling in the sky to his left. He nudged his head around only to find four more Rageramon heading straight for them! The normally focused Gatomon, who was fixated on what was going on ahead of her, failed to notice her approaching assaulters who were already launching their attack. 

Patamon gasped sensing Gatomon had no clue what was headed for her. "Gatomon look out!" 

"Huh?!" Gatomon came to a screeching halt, which was probably the worst thing she could've done. Patamon managed to knock her out of the way just in the nick of time, but as a result was nailed right in the gut with two of the six oncoming daggers. Patamon was sent flying right back into Gatomon, knocking them both to the ground.

"Patamon! Are you okay?!" Gatomon cried, as she tried to shake some life back into him.

"I'm fine..." he moaned. "That hurt a little more than I though it would though…"

"What did you do that for?! You should've let them hit me! I could've taken those shots a lot better then you can!"

"Hey, don't worry about it... What else was I going to do? We're friends aren't we?..."

Gatomon's ears flattened, but then she smiled. "You little... Quick, let's get out of here!"

Gatomon scooped him up in her arms, and fled the scene as the Ragedramon continued to attack them. She hadn't made it very far when one of their shots exploded right at her feet, tripping her up and sending Patamon flying out of her arms. They landed on what looked like a normal patch of grass, but as soon as they hit they fell through the ground and slid down disappearing for the view of their attackers.

"Where did they go?"

One of the Ragedramon examined the hillside nearby. All he saw was a good hundred foot drop with a winding river barely in the line of sight below. "There's no way they could've survived that. Our job here's done! Let's get moving!"

Worried about his friends that had lagged behind, Wormmon scampered behind the group to see if he could find any sight of them. He found them, but just in time to watch them hit the ground only to disappear underneath it. Wormmon hid himself underneath the bulk of a large tree, and waited until the Ragedramon left the area. Wormmon scampered over to the spot he saw his friends land, only to find a huge hole where the ground should normally be. He peered down inside the hole, which seemed to go straight down with no end in sight. 

"Well... I guess there's only one thing I can do... I hope I don't live to regret this." Wormmon readied his legs, all ten of them, and jumped into the hole after them. "Geronaimo!"

"WHOA!" Gatomon and Patamon screamed, as they slid down the seemingly never ending tunnel. Finally, the light at the end of the tunnel appeared, literally, and they popped out of it landing with a thud against the moist earth. They could already hear the gushing sound of water even with their faces still inspecting the mud. They shook the cobwebs out of their heads, and discovered they had crash landed in the back of a small waterfall.

"You okay Pata?..." Gatomon winced.

"No, but I'll live." The pain in his gut was still sharp, but he managed to take flight regardless. "Where are we?"

"Your in my home away from home I guess you could say," a familiar voice echoed through the cavern. "Sorry I had to invite you in so abruptly, but things were getting a little sticky up there."

Gatomon's ears perked up unable to believe what they were hearing. The sound of a ghost from her past that she never expected to hear again. She turned her head around slowly to see if her eyes could confirm what her ears were hearing, and sure enough they did. "Wi... Wizardmon?! How... Is that really... Your alive?!"

"Last time I checked," Wizardmon joked, as he patted himself down. "What's the matter? No hug for an old friend?"

Gatomon's original state of shock turned into avid jubilation in less than a second. She charged her old friend and embraced him, stretching her small arms as far around his waist as she could. Her heart soared to heights she couldn't begin to explain. Still unable to believe he was actually standing there in front of her, she patted him down with her paws making sure he was actually solid.

"It's good to see you again as well Gatomon," Wizardmon giggled. "Well, from the living side of the spectrum anyway."

Patamon, who was much more wary, approached Wizardmon cautiously. "Wizardmon? But aren't you... I mean weren't you a ghost?"

"There's no need to be afraid Patamon," Wizardmon assured him, as Gatomon let go of him. "I'm as alive as you and Gatomon are."

"Yeah but how?!" Gatomon asked enthusiastically.

"There'll be plenty of time to explain that a little later, but right now..." Wizardmon stopped in mid-sentence, and looked back in the direction of the tunnel Patamon and Gatomon had entered the cavern through with sunk eyes. 

"What's the matter?" Gatomon wondered.

"Someone else is coming through the tunnel... I wasn't expecting any other visitors, so brace yourselves. I have no idea who it might be."

Patamon's ears stretched out on the sides of his head. "Expecting?"

"Look out below!" A voice screamed from inside the tunnel. Within a matter of seconds, Wormmon came tumbling inside the cavern, and landed face first in the dirt right underneath where Patamon was flying. "Oh... Now I know why Ken hates roller coasters so much..."

"Wormmon? What are you doing here?" Gatomon asked him.

Wormmon shook the cobwebs out of his head, and picked himself up. "I saw you and Gatomon fall through the ground, so I came after you to see if you guys needed help."

"So your Wormmon?" Wizardmon scratched his chin looking rather inquisitive. "The bearer of Kindness's digimon? I've been wondering about you?"

"Huh? Who are you?" Wormmon asked, noticing the scarecrow looking digimon standing beside Gatomon.

"My name is Wizardmon, and I'm an old friend of Gatomon and Patamon's. Gather around with us, and I'll try to explain things to you with a little more clarity."

Everyone gathered around, and gave a basic run down of everything that had been happening in the Digital World in recent days. Wizardmon educated Wormmon on his history, and when Wormmon finally seemed satisfied it was time to get down to the current matters at hand.

"So Wizardmon..." Gatomon started. "How is it possible that your here? I thought that since you died in the human world you were stuck there as a wandering spirit, and couldn't return to the Digital World and be reconfigured like you normally would."

"I was for a great deal of time," Wizardmon explained. "However, a new friend of mine, I guess we can call him, opened a gate for me that my spirit was able to cross through and reenter the Digital World. When I did my body was immediately reconfigured like I normally would've been if I had died in the Digital World, and so here I am. I'm sorry I didn't contact you sooner Gatomon, but I was put under strict orders not to contact you until the time was right."

"Strict orders from who?" Gatomon asked, sounding slightly irritated.

"I'm sorry but I can't reveal that at this time. Please understand my friend." 

Gatomon was disappointed, but she didn't argue. Patamon followed up with a question of his own. "Umm... Pardon me Wizardmon, but what exactly did you mean when you said you were expecting us?"

"Oh that," Wizardmon continued. "Once again I can't go in to much detail, but let's just say I have a way of sensing when Gatomon is close by thanks to her tail ring. Wherever Gatomon is I assumed you wouldn't be too far away Patamon."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" They both asked simultaneously. 

Wizardmon purposely ignored the question. "Anyway, that's what I meant when I mention I was expecting you. However, I wasn't really planning on anyone else dropping in."

"I'm sorry, I crashed your little party uninvited didn't I?" Wormmon asked sounding guilty. "If you want me too I can leave the area while you guys go about your business."

"Don't be silly, that won't be necessary," Wizardmon said with a wave of his forearm. "This was meant for all of you to hear. I was simply planning on having Patamon, and Gatomon relay the message to the rest of you. I merely have a larger audience then I was expecting."

"So, what is it you have to tell us?" Gatomon questioned, eager to begin.

"Listen closely my friends, for this is of the utmost importance." Wizardmon motioned with his hands signaling the others to move in closer. "I'm sure you've all noticed some unnatural events occurring in the Digital World as of late."

"If you'd call that strange mist, and those strange Digimon flying around everywhere unnatural then yes!" Patamon squeaked. 

"Do you know something about this Wizardmon?" Gatomon hoped.

"Indeed I do Gatomon," Wizardmon sighed. "There's a great evil lurking behind those clouds of mist poised to unleash devastation on both this world, and the human world."

"There always is," Patamon mumbled under his breath. "So what else is new?"

"Don't get me wrong Wizardmon. I'm really glad to see you again and all, but if you stand there and tell me Myotismon is behind this I'm going to have to claw your eyes out!" Gatomon threatened.

"That's one thing you won't have to worry about," Wizardmon assured her. "This guy would have Myotismon bent down on his knees kissing his butt. His name is Satamon, and he's been the biggest threat any world has ever seen for the past 1000 years."

Patamon's ears perked up. "Satamon?! That's the name Waspmon used when he mentioned his master!"

"So I see some of his minions have already slipped through their inter-dimensional prison..."

Wormmon looked confused. "Inter-dimensional prison?"

Wizardmon turned his head towards Wormmon. "I'm afraid that's just a short page of very long story. Have any of you heard the legend of the Dark Fog War?"

"No," Patamon answered, as his friends simply shook their heads.

"I'm not surprised. Most Digimon don't. There are only two I know of personally who do, and they passed the story down to me. There's only so much I can tell you, but what I can will at least give you a basic explanation of what's going on."

"That's fine with us. Anything you can tell us will be more then we knew when we crashed in on you," Gatomon said.

"Good." Wizardmon coughed into his hand. "Everyone listen closely, and try to remember as much as you can of what I have to say. It'll be up to you three to relay this message to the others."

Wizardmon took a seat on the smoothest part of the cavern floor he could find, and the other's followed suit sitting down in front of him as he began his story. "Many, many years ago, an extremely powerful Digimon appeared in the Digital World. This Digimon represented everything that was divine and righteous in the world, and made it it's own personal responsibility to protect both the Digital World and the human world. This Digimon would simply be known later as the Guardian. The Guardian created a strict set of rules for himself, the most important being never to interfere with everyday life in either world. The human world was already flowing along nicely, so the Guardian spent most of the time looking after the Digital World where life was still in it's early stages. Remember at this time, the flow of time in the Digital World was much faster than in the human world. You must remember that where ever a great good exists, an equally great evil exists as well. This evil came in the form of Satamon who practically arose from the depths of hell itself. With him he brought a hoard of his own soulless minions, and the source of his power came in the form of a black mist that he and his minions spread wherever they went. This mist, in any form it might take, would turn any living matter into solid stone. Only Satamon's minions who are believed to have been created from the mist itself, were immune to it's effects. Soon after Satamon first appeared in the Digital World an enormous battle ensued between him and the Guardian. The Guardian managed to defeat Satamon, but was so weakened after the battle it hadn't the power to rid the world of him completely. Instead the Guardian imprisoned him inside an inter-dimensional prison for what the Guardian hoped would be the rest eternity. The Guardian soon realized the battle had taken more of a toll on it than the Guardian had thought. Knowing it wasn't long for this world, the guardian used the last of it's power to split his body into nine different entities that the Guardian felt were most important in the making of a righteous living being in hopes that they could be used to protect both worlds if the need ever arose. The Guardian left the story in the form of a prophecy inscribed on a stone tablet hidden in the mountains to the north. As of late, cracks have developed in the prison the Guardian locked Satamon in, and some of his dark influence has snuck back into the Digital World as you've seen. If the situation continues on the path it's on, Satamon himself will escape from his imprisonment soon enough. That's the entire story guys. Well, at least the basic run-down of what I can give you." Wizardmon looked directly into a wall of blank stares aimed towards him. "I can see by the expressions on your faces your a bit confused. Ask me any questions you deem necessary, and I'll answer them for you if I can. One at a time now please. Wormmon, why don't you go first?"

"Umm... Okay. I just have one question... What?"

Wizardmon face faulted. Gatomon waved her paw in front Wormmon in order to grab his attention. "Don't worry about that right now! I understand perfectly, and I'll try to re-explain it to him later. Right now we have more important things to discuss. The more time we waste talking down here the worse things are going to get up there! First of all, let's hear more about this prophecy thing you were talking about. Do you know where we might be able to find this stone tablet, so we could at least attempt to decipher it. I don't care if it's difficult to get to or not because I'm all for trying anything that may help us out right about now."

"No need for you to worry about that Gatomon," Wizardmon informed her. "Your human partners will be responsible for that. Your biggest worry will be making sure your ready to fight whenever it may be necessary, and you will find the need quite often. Trust me. In other words, the same old same old."

"I see..." Gatomon pondered her next question. "What about these nine entities of the Guardian you spoke of? You said he created them to protect the Digital and Human worlds, and I think we need them right now if we ever did! Is there anyway we can take advantage of them... I mean are they really capable of beating this Satamon guy?"

"That's another part of the prophecy that will have to be solved in due time. However, I will tell you they are right underneath your noses, and yes they are the key to defeating Satamon. That's all I can tell you on the topic though."

"Umm... I have a question," Patamon spoke up. "Whenever you brought up the Guardian why did you keep referring to him as either it or just 'The Guardian'?"

"Ah, so you picked up on that," Wizardmon beamed. "I commend you Patamon. It's a rather interesting story. You see according to legend the Guardian was apparently neither male or female, but a combination of both."

"How is that possible?" Wormmon asked.

"Was the Guardian like what the humans call.... What was that?... A hermafferlite or something?" Patamon wondered.

"I think you mean hermaphrodite Patamon, but no I think it's quite different than that," Wizardmon responded. "I really don't like referring to the Guardian as it, so I prefer to refer to him as the Guardian as much as possible."

"You've just reminded me of another problem we're facing Wizardmon," Gatomon started. "You've mentioned our human counterparts already, but we have no way of contacting the human world as it is right now..."

"Stop right there Gatomon," Wizardman ordered. "I know exactly what your going to ask, and this is something I can actually help you with. I've already open you a digi-port to the human world, and it's not that far from here. A little bit to the northeast actually. All you have to do is find it."

"No problem!" Gatomon enthused. "Let's get going guys! Our friends probably still need our help!"

"Not so fast guys!" Wizardmon stopped them. "There's one last thing I need to tell you. Your friends in the human world are facing some of the biggest tests in their young lives right now. They're going to need your support more than they ever have before once you reunite with them again. Keep that in mind."

"We will," Gatomon smiled. "Thank you. Are you coming with us?"

"No, I've got other responsibilities I need to tend to, but I'll be in touch though. Oh, and Wormmon. You most of all need to keep a close eye on Ken. He hasn't done as well of a job with putting his demons behind him as he lets on. He could really use you to help remind him how far he's come since his days as the Digimon Emperor."

"I'll do my best."

"I know you will."

Wizardmon waved good-bye to them as they turned to leave. He called Patamon back to his side for a moment while Wormmon and Gatomon started to climb up the tunnel. "What's up?" Patamon asked him.

"Just one quick thing. I know I probably don't need to remind you of this, but please keep an eye on Gatomon for me. Not that you don't normally do already, " Wizardmon winked at him.

"Uh... Sure. If you say so..." Patamon peeked at Wizardmon through the corner of his eyes, as he flapped after the others. "Weirdo."

Wizardmon laughed sadly as Patamon disappeared into the tunnel. "Take care my friends... I wish I could've been more help, but this is something your friends have to deal with on their own. I'll be watching you."

********

Sora sat on the curb with her chin resting on her knuckles. She sighed sadly, as she watched two small white birds fly above her head. Tai despised seeing her like this, and he hated knowing there was nothing he could do to help take her pain away. All he could do was be there for her like he'd always been, and hope he could do at least a little to help cheer her up. Tai crept up to her silently, and sat down next to her.

"So here's where you ran off to." Tai put his arms around Sora, just like your best friend would, and squeezed her shoulders gently. "You sure your okay?"

Sora smiled weakly, and squeezed his hand with hers. "Yeah, I'm fine Tai. I just wanted some air..."

Tai sighed, and let his arm fall back to his side. "I know you've been hurting Sora, and your going to hurt for a while. You've got to remember though Sora, your still young yet and it's not like your never going to fall in love again. I just don't want to see you let this one setback keep you down for too long."

"It's not really that anymore either Tai," Sora sighed. "I've pretty much accepted it's over with Matt, and I can live with that... It's just that he's not only dumped me, but now he doesn't seem to want anything to do with me whatsoever. I had hoped we would at least still be friends if anything ever happened between us, but from the looks of things I won't even have that anymore. What I've been doing lately wasn't trying to get him back as much as I was just trying to smooth things over between us, but it's just not working I guess."

Tai listened attentively as Sora finished repeating the exact reasons Tai never went after her in the first place. He felt a slight tug at his heart, as she wiped a tear from her eye. "Don't worry too much about it Sora. I'm sure Matt's hurting just as much as you are, but just in a different way. I'm sure he's going to wake up one of these days, and realize what a horrible mistake he's made and that he really does still love you. Until then you just say what, and I'll do whatever I can to help you feel better."

Sora's smile brightened slightly. "Thanks Tai. Just keep on doing what you've been doing. You've been more then a help, and a real sweetheart."

"Hey, I'll always be here for you Sora. You'd do the same for me."

Sora's expression dimmed, but picked up slightly soon after. "I guess so, but I've never had the opportunity. How come you've never had a girlfriend Tai? Your an attractive enough guy, yet your sixteen years old and never even been on a date!"

"Eh.. I haven't found anybody worth bothering with"

"Oh come on!" Sora pried. "You've never been interested in anybody?"

"I never said that," he smirked. "I fell in love once before, but she didn't want me. It just happens that way some times. I dealt with it, and I moved on."

Tai's choice of words must of hit an invisible off button, because nether one of them could think of anything to follow up with. They sat there silently for a few minutes, simply staring at the cars as they passed by. Their attention did not divert elsewhere until a noticeably upset Kari streaked by them without noticing they were there. 

"Kari," Tai called out to her. She either couldn't hear him, or was ignoring him since she kept on walking towards the entrance to their apartment complex.

"We better go check on her," Sora said, feeling the same sense of worry Tai was experiencing.

Tai and Sora followed Kari through the door, up the stairs, and through the Kamiya's apartment door all with Kari none the wiser. She didn't even notice they were there until she found them standing behind her after she slammed her book bag down against the kitchen table.

"Let me guess," Tai sighed. "You and TK had it out again didn't you?"

Go figure. The first words out of her brother's mouth dropped one thin little strain of hair onto a dangerously hypersensitive trigger. It set her off immediately into a river of tears that winded their way to her room, and continued beyond the door as she slammed it behind her.

Sora glanced at Tai like she could kill him. "What did you do that for?! How can you be that insensitive?!"

"How was I being insensitive?!" Tai bellowed defensively. "I just asked her a question!"

"It was the way you asked it Tai! Like your ticked off she was still upset with him! You know they've been having problems, and giving her an attitude about it isn't going to help anything!"

"I didn't ask her like I was ticked off!... I will admit it does annoy me a little bit because they're fighting over the stupidest things! She's letting things bother her that wouldn't normally, and that just isn't like her. Personally, I think if she really likes the boy that much she should just tell him, and get it over with it!"

"Do you really think it's that easy Tai?" Sora asked almost coldly.

Tai practically stared a hole through her. "Actually, no I don't. I still wouldn't let it bother me like that. She either needs to tell him, or live with the fact that he's eventually going to be dating other girls. What she's getting upset with him over isn't worth losing your best friend over. I know I didn't let it get to me like that."

"What do you mean by that?" Sora asked quickly.

Tai turned his back, and walked into the kitchen so Sora couldn't see him blush. "What I meant was I wouldn't have let it get to me like that if it happened to me."

"Oh..." Sora's voice drifted off slightly. "What makes you so sure she likes TK anyway?"

Tai laughed, as he opened one of the cupboards over the sink where his Mother kept the cups and drinking glasses. "I don't think like's a strong enough word. Think about it Sora. You bear the crest of Love don't you? You should've been the first to notice that Kari and TK are obviously more than just best friends despite what they might want to claim. It's obvious what her problem is. She's jealous, and she doesn't know how to handle it. She's had TK's undivided attention since they were eight, and now that it's drifting somewhere else she's finding out she's not to fond of the competition. I don't blame her for it one bit, I just would've hoped she knew how to handle herself better. Besides, I think her real problem is that she's upset with herself for letting all that time pass by without doing anything, and now she's afraid it may be too late."

Sora was shocked. She had thought something along those lines as well, but Tai made it sound so obvious she felt stupid for not thinking that herself sooner. "Well, if that's the case then why don't you go talk to her? Your her brother, and she could really use you right now."

"No, I'm staying out of it," he said, as he located his favorite glass, and pulled it off the shelf. "This is between her and TK, and they need to sort it out themselves. I'm not getting involved."

"Your not going to do anything?!" Sora sounded appalled. "Your sister is locked in her room right now crying buckets, and your not even going to check to see if she's okay?! What's wrong?! Did you grow out of your overprotective stage, and stop caring what happens to your sister?!"

Tai nearly crushed the glass in his hand. It was a well-known fact that Tai adored his baby sister, and any mere insinuation that he didn't care or look out for his sister as much as he could set Tai off like a volcano. He knew Sora hadn't meant that exactly the way it came across, but he still couldn't manage to hold his temper completely in check. "I appreciate your opinion Sora, but I think I might know my own sister a little better than you do! I know when and when not to bother her, and when she needs me to comfort her or not! There's no point in me going to talk to Kari right now. With the mood she's in at the moment, she isn't going to want anything to do with me! When she wants to talk she'll come to me, cry into my shoulder for an hour, complain about what a jerk TK's been, say some more nasty things about him she doesn't really mean, then she'll cry some more about saying those things about him, ball to me about how much she cares about him, and then everything will be back to normal until tomorrow."

Sora turned her head away looking defeated. "Fine... Do whatever you want..."

"I've got to let her handle this her own way Sora," Tai said, as he turned on the faucet. He held his glass underneath it until it filled with water. "It doesn't matter how close you are to a person, your going to have a disagreement now and then. They're best friends, and they'll work their way through it. You and I have had more than our fair share of fights, and we've made it through all of them okay."

"Their relationship is a little different from ours like you said before," Sora reminded him.

"Yeah..." Tai took a sip from his glass, masking a sorrowful expression on his face. "To tell you the truth I think it's the frustration building from them not being able to accept it that's got them at each other's throats. Kind of ironic isn't it?"

"I guess..."

"Look, if you're really that worried about her why don't you go, and have a talk with her," Tai suggested. "She might actually be willing to talk with you at the moment. I wouldn't have a prayer."

"Okay..." Sora's eyes shifted towards the hallway where Kari's room was. "I think I'll go do that."

Kari's pillow was soaking wet from crying into it, but she barely even noticed. She was laid out across her bed on her stomach when Sora walked into the room. "Go away Tai! I'm not in the mood right now!" she shouted through the muffling sound she made caused by her pillow.

"It's me Sora Kari. I was just wondering if you might need a little... Girl talk you know."

Relieved that it was Sora and not her brother, Kari lifted her face off her pillow and sat up. Sora sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. Her face was beet red, and her pupils were surrounded by a sea of red. "Oh Sora... I can't... TK's being such an ass! I can't believe he'd think I do this sort of thing!"

Sora's eyes widened, caught off guard by Kari's choose of words. "Whoa! This should be good..."

Sora listened closely as the tendered hearted child of light poured her heart out to her, and to say what she heard shocked her would've been an understatement. She let Kari have her say without interrupting her, and once she was through gave Kari some of her almost sisterly advice. Though Sora herself was a little lost on what to make of this dubious situation, she did managed to cheer Kari up somewhat. Kari thanked her with a quick hug, and smiled weakly as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Thank you for listening Sora... It's nice to have another female around to talk to every once in a while. I love my Mom, but she's really not much help when it comes to things like this."

"No problem Kari," Sora smiled. "I know I've been here a lot lately, so I might as well make myself useful."

"Yeah, I love it! It's just like old times. I remember when we were younger you were over here all the time, or Tai was at your place. It's just like the way things use to be before you started dating Matt..." Kari cringed realizing she just might've hit a soft spot.

Sora's expression drooped. "Umm.... Yeah..."

"I'm sorry Sora, I shouldn't have mentioned that! I know half the reason you've been here so much is because your trying to get over him. What I mean is... I'm just sorry it didn't work out between you two," she lied. In fact, she was more than happy when she'd heard Sora and Matt had broken up. It wasn't that she was happy to see her upset, she hated that, but she saw it as a possible opportunity for her brother to finally... No. She realized Tai would never have the nerve to play off it even if he was sure he had a chance. She didn't want to see anyone miserable. She just wanted to see everyone happy, and of course her brother in particular.

"Don't worry about it Kari." Sora flashed her a reassuring smile. "I'm getting better with every passing day. Don't you worry about this thing with TK either. We both know that deep down he knows you would never spread a rumor like that about him. He is your best friend after all. He's upset just like you are, so give him a little time and he'll realize what a mistake he's made. By the end of the weekend he'll come running back to you begging your forgiveness."

"I know that, but it's just the fact that he'd actually think I'd do something like to him that really bothers me. Just the thought that he actually believed I spread those rumors really hurt me. Worse than anything I ever felt before... It was horrible. I'm not sure what I reacted the way I did, but all I wanted to do was cry every time he accused me of it... I thought he knew me better than that..."

"You know he does Kari," Sora said, as she wrapped a reassuring arm around her back. "He was upset too, and people are pushed into doing and saying things they don't really mean when they're upset. Just like you've been doing over the past few minutes. You didn't mean all those hateful things you said, and you regretted them almost as soon as you said them. Try to look at it from his point of view Kari. Think how badly he must feel to think you would actually do something like that to him. He has to be hurting just as bad as you are, if not worse. Remember, your hurting over something that you know isn't true while he's hurting over something he actually think is true, and that's usually much worse. You both need some time to sort things out. It's just like that with those rumors you've heard about what supposedly TK's been saying about you. You know they're not true. You know him a lot better than that."

"I don't know Sora," she sobbed. "Maybe I don't know him as well as I thought I did. Maybe I really don't know him at all."

"Kari..." Sora could sense Kari was slipping away from her again. Now Sora realized just what Tai meant about Kari needing to be ready to face her own problems. "I really wish you wouldn't think that way. I see you do need some time to think things through by yourself. Try to consider what I said okay?"

"I will Sora," Kari sighed, as she sprawled back across her bed. "At least I'll try..."

Tai held his hands together over his mouth, and stared at them nervously from his seat on the living room couch. It wasn't like things weren't already bad enough since he was worried about his sister, but now he feared that Sora may be angry with him now as well. He sat there hoping he hadn't been to brash with her. He was supposed to be helping to cheer her up, not making her upset over something else entirely. Tai hadn't meant to do anything to offend her, but his sister had always been Tai's hot button. Then again, Sora's opinion of him meant a lot to Tai as well...

Over anxious, Tai nearly leapt off the couch when he heard the door to Kari's room open. Somehow he managed to keep calm, and keep his butt in his seat. He inched his eyes to the corners and watched Sora approach him reluctantly, but she seemed to have something serious on her mind. "Something up?" he asked trying to sound like nothing had happened just minutes before.

"Yeah..." She said after a brief pause, and sounded slightly relieved. She'd been really worried she might've offended him with her earlier comments. "I think you really need to hear this. It isn't the silly stuff they've been fighting over like before. They actually have a good reason to be mad at each other this time. A damn good reason."

Tai's eyebrows furrowed with concern. "What is it?"

"Well, apparently there's been some rumors circulating around the Jr. High School that TK's kind of gaining the reputation as a young Casanova...."

"So what's wrong with that? I mean the kid practically is. You've seen the way those girls swarm around him at his basketball games. It's not like he can help it."

"That's not what I meant," Sora cringed like she was reluctant to say what was on her mind. "Personally, I think they're a little young to be dealing with this yet, but apparently people have been saying TK's been putting on the nice guy image just to... How do I say this? Scratch off another mark on his bedpost."

Tai didn't need any clarification on what that meant. "That's ridiculous! TK's one of the most straight up kids you'll find! You can't possibly mean Kari actually believes that!"

"No, of course she doesn't. That's not the bad thing... The thing is that TK misunderstood something Kari told him, and he believes that Kari's been spreading those rumors about him..."

"WHAT?!" Tai's jaw dropped. "Kari would never! Why would that idiot even think something like that?!"

"I don't know, but Kari's really upset about it," Sora said. 

"That little idiot!... I'll have a talk with him, and set him straight! Even if I have to knock some sense into him!"

"That's not all," Sora cut in. "Apparently there's also been some rumors going around that TK's been bad mouthing Kari really bad behind her back. Of course you know that's not true, but Kari's so upset right now she's inclined to believe it since TK's been so quick to believe the worst of her."

"So what do you think is going on?" Tai asked.

"I don't know, but I think it's too much of a coincidence that these rumors have spread so quickly and at the same time. I think there may be another party involved with a grudge against them that's trying to stir the pot. Probably the same person."

"But who would possibly want to do something like that to them?! As far as I know nether one of them has any enemies so..." Tai's head jerked as if he'd just been slapped in the back of the head. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Sora asked intrigued by why Tai had stalled to finish that thought.

"Well... The only person I can think of that would benefit from TK and Kari fighting like this would be Davis but... No, that can't be it. Davis and TK have been getting along fine lately anyway. Besides, that doesn't even sound like something Davis would've done even a year ago."

"Yeah your right," Sora agreed. "Come on, we don't need to stoop so low to suspect our friends now do we?"

"No, it was just a thought. That's not an option," Tai decided. "I'll tell you if I do find out who's doing it I'm going to rip their lying tongue right out of their mouth!"

"Unfortunately, even if we find out who it is the damage has already been done. Rumors hurt, and with all the gossip already floating around their school, poor TK may never get his reputation back."

"I didn't even think about that... So, how was Kari doing?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.

Sora took a deep breath. "She's really upset right now. Mostly because TK really seems to believe she's been spreading those rumors. TK's lack of faith in her really hurt her. I can't blame TK though either. A lot of the evidence has pointed in her direction, and she has a motive since she's been mad at him a lot lately. When I think about it I guess you were right. This is something they'll have to work out on their own."

"It really is," Tai smiled. "We can tell them what we think and what they should do until we're blue in the face, but in the end none of it really matters. They're going to have to hope their friendship is strong enough to pull them through this on their own."  


"I guess... I know we can't force them to kiss and makeup, but there has to be something we can do to help them."

Tai thought it over a moment, as he ran his right hand through his hair. "Tell you what. I know Kari's going to come to me soon enough like she always does. I'll give Matt a call, and make sure he knows what's going on. I'll have Matt talk to TK about it, and maybe we can get those two together so they can work out their problems."

"Thanks Tai." Sora's eyes widened, as she suddenly remembered something important. "Oh, I almost forgot! Kari mentioned that Davis wanted everyone to meet at our usual spot in the park by the school tonight. He has something really important he wants to tell us concerning some sort of dream he had. That's all Kari told me, so that's all I know."

"No problem. I'll be there," Tai said. 

Sora blushed, and sat up from her seat. "Well... I guess I better get going now. Thanks for being so hospitable to me, but I think I've imposed on you long enough. I don't want to waste anymore of your time…"

Tai looked at her like she was crazy. "What are you talking about Sora?! Your not imposing at all, and your certainly not wasting my time! Your always welcome here. How long have we been friends?"

"I appreciate you being there Tai, but under the circumstances it's probably best if I just leave," Sora said, as she flashed Tai an unconvincing smile. "Your sister really needs you right now, and I..."

Sora was headed for the door, when Tai stopped her with a touch to her shoulder. Tai had known Sora way to long not to know when she was trying to hide something that was bothering her. "If you need to go then that's fine Sora, but I wish you'd tell me what's bothering you before you go."

Sora turned her head, and looked at him with near pleading eyes. "Tai... I'm really sorry for what I said about you not caring about your sister... Your not mad at me are you?"

"No, of course not... I know you didn't mean it. Why would you think that?"

Tai waited for a response, and was surprised by what he got. Sora lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his waist, and practically cried into his chest. Shocked, Tai didn't deem hugging her back proper so he just let his arms fall to the sides. He just listened wide-eyed to what she had to say. "Tai I'm so sorry! You've been so nice to me for all this time after my breakup with Matt, and then I go and blow up at you like that! Your all I have right now, and I don't want to lose you too..."

"Hey, hey!" Tai couldn't believe what he heard. "You said a couple things that hurt me, but you didn't exactly blow up either... Your not going to lose me! We've been friends to long for me to let one little fight ruin our friendship. Don't worry about it. We worked it out, just like best friends do."

Kari was listening in on them from her bedroom. She took in everything they were saying, and tried her best to relate it to her own situation. "Work it out... Just like best friends do... I wonder..."

"Thanks Tai... That means a lot to me," Sora smiled through a few scattered tears. "I really do have to be getting home now. At least I won't have that load on my mind. I'll see you tonight."

"Your welcome, good-bye Sora," he said, as Sora opened the door then disappeared behind it. "Anytime Sora. Anytime you need me..."

********

The sun set slowly over Odabia, slowly squeezing whatever sunlight was left out of the day. Matt rested his arms on the railing of the apartments terrace staring at the sunset blankly. At this juncture of his life he just couldn't see what he use to find so awe inspiring about a big orange ball falling out of the sky. That thought was merely a brief reprieve from the troubles plaguing his mind at the moment. 

"What's the point of my life?... If I wasn't a Digidestined would there be any meaning to it at all? Would I have done something with my life without the Digital World, or will that always be the one thing in life that makes me different from everybody else? Even that's reduced to nothing just because I happened to be lucky enough to watch two overgrown stuffed animals tare a small chunk of town apart! Not that being a Digidestined hasn't been great, but is that really all there is to it? Luck? Anyone could've seen that fight if they just happened to be in the area, or if the fight started just a few seconds sooner or later. The eight of us weren't nothing special. We won the luck of the draw, and it's as simple as that." Matt turned his back to the setting sun and leaned his back on the railing, turning his head upward towards the darkening sky. "It just as easily could've been somebody else besides me, and then my life would've remained meaningless. Just like it is now... At least I've been blessed with some really good friends, and I know those are really hard to come by nowadays. Still, what good am I to them? What can I offer them? I can't motivate people like Tai can. I'm not trustworthy and dependable like Joe is. I can't help people whenever they have a question like Izzy can. I can't lift people's spirits and inspire them like Kari can. I can't even cheer people up, or give someone a kind word for no reason like TK can. I've just never been good with words. I'm certainly not gentle and loving like Sora is… Sora… Are you always going to be a complete mystery to me? I was in love with you once wasn't I? I just don't know anymore. Your a very sweet attractive girl, and I know Tai's right when he says I probably couldn't find anyone better... I just don't feel the same tug at my heart when I see you like I use to... I use to think that was love... Whatever it was now it's completely gone. I remember a time when I couldn't wait to be with her, and my entire body seemed to light on fire. Now that fire has completely burned out, and I don't know how that excitement turned into this feeling like she was just there..." Matt turned back around, and rested his chin against the railing. "Maybe it's just me... Maybe I've forgotten how to love... Maybe I never knew how to in the first place. Maybe I've just forgotten how to care... Then again, I know I still care about her, and it hurts me to see her hurt. So what is it then? I know she deserves a lot better then the way I've been treating her... Maybe I should just say the hell with it, and try to work things out with her. I know she still cares about me for some strange reason. If she doesn't she's putting on one hell of a show. It's not like I'm ever going to find anybody else. Not that would want me anyway. No one that isn't blinded by the stupid teen idol thing, or that can get past the way I look. I still don't know why she wants me. I'm not even sure what I want to be me anymore..."

Matt picked his head up, and walked back into the inside of his apartment. Paying little attention to his surroundings he failed to notice something was sprawled across the couch, and when we went to take his seat.… 

"I wouldn't sit down here if I were you unless you want to get bit there!"

Surprised, Matt jumped in the air, and looked down to find his younger brother lying across the couch. "TK! You scared me! What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well, it definitely wasn't to get smothered by your butt!" TK joked trying to sound his normal cheerful self, but failing miserably. "I wanted to stay close to the area since Davis is having a Digidestined meeting later tonight. By the way, your invited too."

"I see... So is this a good or bad thing?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I'm leaning towards bad. It's about some sort of dreams Davis is having about the Digital World. He thinks it might involve all of us."

Matt listened to his brother, but he was more focused on TK's expression. The cheerful glint in his eyes that was normally present on an everyday basis was gone, and his regular ear to ear smile struggled to make it past his nose. "Okay, spill it TK. You and Kari have been fighting again haven't you? Flirting with the cheerleading squad again huh?"

"No!" TK said gruffly. "This one was all her, and she went way to far!"

"What did she do?"

TK's face cringed like he wanted to cry, and then he turned his head away. "I really don't want to talk about it Matt. I wish it was something that never happened, but it did and now I have to live with it."

Matt wasn't about to give up that easily. With his brothers troubles newly set on the table, Matt's own problems immediately became a distant irrelevance. This is what he'd been wanting anyway. Some sort of sizable meaning, and who else was there that could be a brother to TK? "Oh no, your not getting out of here until you tell me what's going on. Come on, you know you can tell me anything. I know your not one who gets upset that easily, so I know this has to be serious. I also know your the kind of person who only starts to feel worse when you keep things to yourself for to long. You know your going to tell me eventually, so why don't you just get it over with now? You know you can trust me."

TK felt himself beginning to cave. He did desperately want to vent his frustrations to someone, but he had his reasons for not wanting that someone to be his brother. "Why should I trust you Matt? After all you can't seem to trust me with your own problems when I ask. If you don't feel you can come to me with your problems, then how can I possibly feel I can come to you with mine? Or is that just the old double standard? Big brother knows everything, and little brother knows nothing?"  


Matt was taken back. "No it's nothing like that! What makes you think I'm having problems I'm not sharing with you?..."

"Give me a break Matt!" TK scoffed. "That cold attitude you try to throw around may be able to fool most people, but it doesn't work with me. I know you haven't been yourself lately, and I know it has more to do than with just Sora."

Matt darted his eyes around like he was looking for a way out. "Maybe... What exactly do you want from me TK?"

"I want to know what's troubling you Matt. It kind of bothers me that you won't share your troubles with me, and I'm sure it's probably not easy for you to have kept it inside for this long either. Tell you what. If I tell you what happened to me today, will you tell me what's been going on in your world?"

"I guess that sounds fair," Matt said after a brief pause. If he could trust anybody it would be his own brother wouldn't it? "You go first though."

"Okay." TK's body tensed up. Matt could read the pain TK's was feeling in his face, and quite nearly felt it for himself. Whatever happened he knew it was going to bad. "Of course you know Kari's been upset with me lately, and I don't feel like repeating the reasons why. Apparently she decided she was going to get even with me, and so my so-called best friend started spreading a nasty rumor about me around school. She's been telling some of the girls who have had an obvious interest in me that I've been sizing them up for the soul purpose of getting underneath their skirts. To sum it all up, now she's got the entire school thinking I'm a whore!"

Matt's eyes widened to the size of hubcaps. "What?! You can't honestly believe that! I can't see Kari doing that to anyone let alone you TK!"

"Believe it?! She admitted it?!" TK barked. "I went right up to Kari and asked her if what Amber told me she said was true, and her exact words were 'Your damn right I told her!' Right to my face! Of course she tried to retract her statement later, but it was a little late for that!"

"Are you sure you didn't just misunderstand her?" Matt wondered. "That's what this sounds like to me. Maybe Kari did tell Amber something, and Amber blew it up into something more than it actually was? She's your best friend after all TK. Shouldn't you at least give her the benefit of the doubt, and consider all the possibilities before you jump to conclusions?"

"Don't you think I'd like to Matt!" TK shut his eyes tightly, but that couldn't keep his tears from leaking out of them. "I don't want to believe she'd do this! I want to believe she had nothing to do with it! She's my best friend! If she'd do this to me then who can I trust?..."

Matt placed his hand on his brother's back, as TK began to sob softly into his hands. Finding no more words necessary, Matt sat there with him silently as his baby brother let it all out. Matt sat with him for no more than five minutes when the ringing of the phone called his attention away from TK. "Excuse me a minute bro. That might me dad, so I better get it."

Matt darted over to the phone certain he was going to hear his father's voice. He usually called this time of night to tell Matt he was either working late, or going out on the town with some of his friends. In reality the only real contact they had on a daily basis anymore. He was more than surprised to hear Tai's voice on the other end. Knowing full well Tai only ever called him when there was trouble, it didn't take Matt long to figure out what he was calling for.

"Oh, hey Tai... Let me guess. Your calling about TK and Kari right?"

"So you know all about it already?" Tai asked. 

"Yeah, TK told me all about it," Matt confirmed. "I don't know what to make of it yet. The best I can figure is Kari said something she probably shouldn't have, and somehow it got twisted around somewhere and TK took it the wrong way."

"Maybe..." Tai considered it, but he was more content with his own theory. "Sora thinks it might be somebody who may have a grudge against them that's been spreading the rumors about them."

"Sora was over there again?" Matt asked suddenly.

It was lucky for Tai that picture phones hadn't been invented yet. Worried what Matt might be thinking, his face darkened into a stunning lava red color. "Umm... Yeah. She's been over here a lot. We've been friends since we were in diapers after all."

Matt's cheeks reddened slightly as well, right before shaking some sense back in his head. Just the mere mention of her name still had quite an affect on him, but now it was more of a remorseful feeling than a happy one. "Of course! I know that... So, how did Sora come up with this theory?"

"Well, she has some good points. I know rumors spread fast, but this was ridiculous! It's also kind of convenient that the rumors about both of them leaked out at the exact same time."

"Whoa, whoa, hold on a second! Both of them? I thought the rumors were all surrounding TK?"

"Well no,..." Tai thought it over a second. "Well, in a way yes. What I mean is that some people have been telling Kari that TK's been putting her down really bad behind her back. You mean he didn't tell you?"

"No," Matt said intrigued by this new revelation. He looked over at his brother who was still in the same position on the couch he had been when Matt had left him. "Probably just slipped his mind. He cried his eyes out for a good five minutes. He's really miserable over this. He doesn't want to, but he can't help but believe Kari has been spreading those rumors about him, and it's really tearing him up."

"Figures," Tai grunted. "Kari's upset because he believes it. She came through the door in tears, and she's been locked in her room ever since. I wouldn't worry much about it though. They're going to fight like this from time to time I guess. We use to all the time, but we always worked it out. It's just a family tradition I guess!"

"I think this is just a little different then us though Tai," Matt hinted.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean. I can't say the words because I promised a certain someone I'd never tell a soul. Like I have too, but they still think they're fooling people."

"Yeah..." Tai grumbled in confirmation. That's the second time he'd heard that in the last hour, but he didn't mind hearing it from Matt as much for obvious reasons. "I was just wondering if you had a chance to talk with TK yet? I just want to make sure I know all the facts before I jump to any conclusions."

"Oh yeah!" Matt laughed. "Who are you, and what have you done with Tai?! Is this the same guy I knew that would punch someone's face in just for giving Kari a dirty look?!"

"Of course I am!" Tai screeched half irritated. "I'm not that big of a heel that I'd go after one of my own friends! I know TK well enough to know this was all a big mistake because I know how close he and Kari are... I will give one thing to you though. If it was anybody else besides TK I'd probably be dragging them up and down the street by their legs by now. Trust me, when I do find out who's behind this I do plan on tearing them a new hole... Oh by the way. Did TK tell you about the meeting Davis set up tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. So, what should we do about those two?"

"I don't think we should get involved," Tai answered quickly. "If we did we'd probably just make things worse. I think we should leave them be, and let this run it's course."

"I'm not sure I agree ..." Matt shot another look at TK. "I don't know about you, but I don't want to see my brother like this for any extended period of time. Maybe after the meeting we can toss them in a room somewhere, kicking and screaming if we have to, and lock them in there until they work things out."

"Um... Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"What's the worse that could happen? They kill each other maybe," Matt answered. "It's Friday night, so we have some extra time. We might as well try. What would it hurt?"

"Alright..." Tai submitted, clearly not all that keen on the idea. "It could hurt any number of things, but them killing each other is the least of my worries. I'm warning you Matt, if we walk in on them and catch them making out or something it'll be you I'm dragging around town by the ankles."

"Bring it on Taichi! I assure you I'm shaking in my boots as we speak," Matt teased.

"I can hear your knees knocking from here. I'll see you tonight Matt. Bye."

"Goodbye."

For a few brief moments Matt actually felt some remnants of his old self seeping through the surface, but that faded away as soon as he clicked off the phone. The gloomy reality he'd created around himself invaded his body once again, but that disappeared as soon as it reappeared when his attention diverted back to his brother. He retook his seat next to him, and patted his brother on the back. "You going to be okay bro?"

"Eventually," TK sniffed, as he picked his head up revealing a pair of bloodshot eyes, and tearstained cheeks. "Who was that on the phone?"

Matt figured TK, most likely, wasn't paying attention to a single word he had said. "That was Tai. He was making sure I knew about the meeting tonight."

TK shook his head. "Please don't lie to me Matt. If that was Tai, I know you two were talking about me and Kari. If you two are planning anything then just forget about because I really don't want anything to do with Kari at the moment. It's bad enough I'm going to have to see her at the meeting."

"If you say so," Matt said with no intentions of honoring his request. "So when is this meeting anyway?"

"We still have a couple hours... So I guess it's your turn now Matt."

"My turn?" Matt played dumb. "What do you mean?"

"You agreed that if I told you my problem, you'd tell me yours remember?" TK asked, not buying his act. "Your not wiggling out of it that easily."

"Okay, okay," Matt gave in.

"So, what's the matter Matt? I know you've never exactly been the most happy-go-lucky person around, but I've never seen you depressed like you have been lately."

Matt sunk back into the couch. "Well TK... How can I put this? It's just that... I lost it."

"You lost it?" TK asked clearly confused. "Lost what?"

"That's the part I don't know... My heart? My soul? My identity? My way? Whatever it is I lost it, and now it's gone. I just have to find out what it was..."

********

Davis charged towards the school yard wide eyed, sporting a broad smile. He looked at his watch, and noticed he was almost an hour late for his own meeting. Not the best example to set for the others, but that was the farthest thing from his mind at the moment. He finally remembered. The words slapped him right in the face not long after school let out. He finally managed to remember the strange prophecy from his dream word for word, and he was absolutely ecstatic about it. He wondered if this was what the old man meant when he told Davis he'd remember it when the time was right. He could finally do something worth his time that didn't involve hurting or tormenting one of his friends. For him the prophecy might as well have been in French for how much he understood it, but he hoped it might make a little more sense to one of the others. Mainly Yolie or Izzy. He would've made it to the meeting in more than enough time, but he spent close to three hours sorting out all the details without even realizing it, making sure he had everything straight and perfect in his head, at least to the best he could remember the words anyway. Finally satisfied, he headed off to his meeting already twenty minutes late. If he hadn't gotten sidetracked he would've been there in plenty of time, since he had nothing much else to do that afternoon but sit around and dread over what he'd have to do to whom next. He was certain he was going to hear it from the others for being so late, but that was of little concern to him at the moment. 

Like a lighthouse appearing over the horizon to the sailors on a lost ship, the school finally popped into Davis's view. He skidded to a stop in front of the school yard and, as he expected, found the other eleven Digidestined already waiting for him. Even Mimi who Davis had just learned was in town that afternoon. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late! Did you miss me?"

"Almost!" Yolie snapped. "We were getting tired of waiting for you, and we were about to leave! What took you so long anyway?!"

"I'm sorry, I had to straighten out a few things in my head before I got here, and I lost track of time," Davis explained.

"Oh, I guess we lucked out then. That could've taken days!" Yolie snipped. "We all know it's a complete mess in there!"

Ken sweat dropped. "Calm down Yolie! The important thing is he's here."

Tai sat up from the bench he was sitting at. "Well personally I'm glad we have him around. Before he came along I was always the last one to show up to these meetings."

"If he'd been here five minutes earlier you would've been," Sora giggled. "You were about fifty minutes late yourself weren't you?"

"Well Yeah..." Tai sweat dropped. "But I actually had a legitimate excuse this time! It was all I could do to drag Kari out here with me with the mood she's in! We're lucky we weren't here later than that!"

"Let's not worry about that right now!" Matt barked. He didn't like the way TK snarled the second Kari's name was mentioned. "Just get to the point Davis! I understand you want to tell us about some dream you've been having about the Digital World?"

"Sure do. I can see some of you are kind of antsy, so I'll get right down to it."

Davis took a seat on an empty park bench, drawing everyone in close to hear him. He retold the entire story, recapping for the new Digidestined, and filling in the older generation for the first time. Davis studied the faces around him to see if everything was as it should be. As he expected, at least half of the group had at least some part of their mind elsewhere other than the words coming out of his mouth. Cody and Joe were standing towards the back seemingly withdrawn from the rest of the group none to Davis's surprise. The only person who seemed to notice at all was Mimi who looked back at them on several occasions. TK and Kari both looked a strange combination of pissed off to high hell, and ready to burst into tears at any second. Both had their heads turned in opposite directions obviously disinterested with whatever Davis had to say, and refusing to so much as even look each other's way. Davis could tell Matt and Tai were listening to him, but he noticed them throw a concerned eye towards their respective siblings from time to time. On a less important note, he noticed Sora was sitting right next to Tai instead of Matt but he found it interesting none the less. He wondered what they all must've been thinking at that moment. 

Tai knew he should be giving Davis his full attention, but he would've been lucky if he was managing a quarter of it. As leader of the Digidestined it was his responsibility to know and be ready to act on anything that could happen that might affect the group in some way. He knew how important that was and felt strongly he owed that to the rest of the group, no matter what might be going on in his personal life. Still, there were just too many other things on his mind to give Davis the attention this situation deserved. He was much more concerned with his sister and Sora's problems at the moment. They were just much more important to him then anything Davis had to say at the moment.

Matt tried to focus on what Davis was telling them, but he had other concerns that made that increasingly difficult. Mostly his younger brother who was Matt's biggest worry at the moment. He also felt an added sense of discomfort with Sora being so close by. Oddly, he didn't feel any sort of discomfort or anger to see her near Tai, and it actually relived him for some odd reason. He would peek back at her from time to time, and even caught her looking back at him once or twice. He could see the pain in her eyes whenever he looked at her. He wondered if she could see his too. 

Sora tried her best to listen, but she missed out on half of what Davis was saying. She knew she shouldn't let her own personal problems get in the way of something potentially vitally important, but that's easy for someone who has never gone through what she was experiencing right now to say. She tried everything she could possibly think of to distract herself, but that heartache still loomed there. When your hearts been broken, it's near impossible to concentrate on anything else. Tai had been a big help for her with that though. She felt a lot better whenever she was with him, but having Matt so near by nullified that. She was lucky she could still manage to care at all about anything else that may be going on.

TK for one couldn't of cared less to hear what Davis had to say. He already heard the story anyway, so he wasn't paying an ounce of attention to him. He didn't care about any of that right now. He would just as soon of pissed on the Digital World for the mood he was in at the moment. His mind was instead focused completely on the very last thing he wanted to think about, and that of course was Kari. Hell, she was all that had been on his mind since that morning. It was hard to explain but in one instance he wanted to believe she was innocent and beg her forgiveness, but at the same time couldn't bring himself to believe her and cursed her very existence. It's funny how quickly someone you cherished and worshiped can turn into someone you loath and despise. However, it was because of how much he cared for her that made the pain so great. Almost to a point where he could barely take it. Now just looking at her filled him with so much rage when he thought about what she'd done to him. He never would've fathomed looking at Kari in that way before tonight. Never in his life.

Kari attempted to give Davis her full attention, but bless her heart she just didn't care. All she could think about was TK, and wonder if things would ever get back to the way they were. That night she finally admitted it to herself. She was jealous. She hated watching those other girls constantly flirting with TK. Hell, she wanted to claw their eyes out, and strangle them with that hideously died hair of theirs. She had always accepted it as something she'd have to put up with, but when TK started to flirt back that just sent her over the edge. Every time he'd giggle at one of their jokes. Every time he'd hold one of their hands, whisper something into their ear, or carry their books for them. It seemed like he was dancing around her heart, tossing daggers around the outline of her heart just waiting for one to pierce it. When he lost his trust in her, he might as well of drove that final steak into her heart. She lost something that morning, and it wasn't just her best friend. She just wasn't sure what it was yet. What reason did the poor girl have left to care anyway?

Cody and Joe listened to Davis talk, but didn't hear much of what he had to say. They were too busy wondering if anyone had even noticed they were there. Did anyone even care? One person did. Mimi kept looking back at them from time to time, obviously more concerned with them than Davis's little story. Joe and Cody shot each other a cross look from time to time wondering if the person standing next to them was really the person they thought they were. 

Personally, Davis was sweating bullets. He was nervous and antsy, simply hoping things weren't turning out the way he feared they were. It wasn't succeeding in getting his message across to the other Digidestined that was bothering him. He knew he could handle that just fine. There was another nagging problem that was worrying him. He worried if he was doing his job to well. How could he possibly be fooling these people as easily as he seemed to be? Why did he seem to be so good at it? He realized he was taking advantage of their friendship, whether he wanted to do it or not. They trusted him, and had no clue what Davis was up to behind their backs. He thought back to that little voice that played with his mind the day before. Was it right? Was he secretly enjoying this deep down inside? This job he'd been drafted for seemed almost impossible for him to handle emotional wise 99% of the time, but when the time came to get the job done he preformed it flawlessly. He wasn't enjoying this was he… Was he? 

"And that's what's happened to this point," Davis finished. Little did he know only three of the other eleven present were paying full attention.

"So, you think this dream you've been having has something to do with that cloud that's appeared in the Digital World?" Tai asked half excited, half worried.

"Best I can think of," Davis answered.

"And this figure that appears in your dream keeps telling you these dark clouds will eventually lead to the destruction of both the Digital World and this one?" Izzy looked for clarification. "And this prophecy you've been seeing in your dream is somehow the key to stopping it?"

"Right."

"The only problem is Davis can't remember any of the prophecy once he wakes up," Ken spoke remembering what Davis had told him earlier that afternoon.

"So a lot of good that does us!" Yolie huffed with her chin resting on top of her hands.

"Ah, but that's where things have changed my dear Yolie!" Davis beamed. "I don't know what happened but this afternoon I suddenly remembered the corny thing word for word! That old man from my dream told me I would when the time was right. Maybe the time became right when I decided to have this meeting I guess. That was the reason I was so late. I spent too much time making sure I got the damn thing straight!"

That caught the attention of everyone. Cody and Joe's eyes widened, and even TK and Kari actually seemed interested in something other than wallowing in self-pity. 

"Well what are you waiting for?!" Tai pushed him on. "Spill it boy! This will give us a definite place to start!"

"I'm getting there! I haven't had any luck making heads or tails of it, but maybe one of you can. Technically speaking I mean you Izzy."

"Way ahead of you Davis," Izzy said, his laptop already sitting firmly in his lap.

"Okay... here goes nothing. This isn't going to be word for word exactly, but it's the best that I can remember at the moment." 

Davis by all means should've given himself more credit for he recited the prophecy near perfectly. He could tell right away that the majority of the group was just as baffled as he was. Izzy, on the other hand, seemed determined as he keyed the last of the information into his laptop. "Hmm... Fascinating. I can't promise you anything right away, but I'll get on it as soon as possible."

"Take all the time you need," Tai sighed. "Whatever you find out, it's not going to do us any good until we can find a way to get to the Digital World."

"I'm still working on that too," Izzy said. "However, I'm afraid unless the D-3's magically begin functioning again there's really nothing we can do but hope that, if there is a problem, we'll be pulled back into the Digital World like we have been before."

Everyone seemed to be in agreement over both subjects, but there was still a runway of questions sitting on everyone's lips. Mimi was the first to roll one off. "What is this Guardian Davis was talking about? Has anyone ever heard anything about him before? It may be a legend, but you'd think Genai would've mentioned something like that before."

"I wonder what those nine entities are?" Yolie added. "If they were meant to protect both worlds, maybe we could find out what they are, find them, and use them to help us."

"Once again we have to find a way to get to the Digital World before we can do that Yolie," Joe reminded her.

"The light shines strong, but the foundation could crack easily..." Sora began reciting bits and pieces of the prophecy she picked up on. "When it does the light will begin to fade, and the world will succumb to darkness... I wonder what that means?"

"This entire prophecy is one gigantic riddle with a bunch of miniature ones scattered around inside of it," Izzy began to answer all their questions at once. "Just like most prophecies. We'll just have to solve them one at a time if we have to. If we could succeed in cracking one of them, that might make the rest a lot easier."

"Well, we have no way of answering any of them right now," Tai announced. "I'm more interested in all that stuff towards the end. It's pretty obvious all that talk about Courage, Friendship, Love, and all that obviously has something to do with us. The only questions left are they talking about us ourselves, our crests in general, or our Digimon? Maybe all three, or something else. Also, what is this prophecy telling us we have to do?"

"It's especially hard to figure out since some of us represents more than one crest," Ken pointed out.

Yolie nodded her head. "Yeah, as I recall only Friendship and Courage were mentioned twice weren't they Davis?"

"I think so... Yes."

"They're all things we need to consider. Everyone take some time, and think it over for the next day or two. We'll see what we come with, and see if we can piece together anything. Twelve heads are better than one after all..." Izzy determined.

Tai didn't appear to thrilled, but he was understanding none the less. Patience never was his strong suit. "I guess that is the best route to go... I'm sure the wait will be horrendous though. Davis, Is there anything else important you can remember that you may be neglecting to tell us?"

Davis gritted his teeth, as he thought that over in his head. _*Oh no, nothing much Tai. Just some weird old man telling me if I don't make your lives hell before we get back to the Digital World, both worlds are going to collapse on themselves! And the thing that makes me the sickest is I seem to be pretty good at it..."_ With those thoughts circling through his mind of course he answered. "No, Tai. Nothing important."

"So, where do we go from here?" Yolie asked. "Shouldn't we converse amongst ourselves over it for a while?"

"We could sit here and talk about it all night, and still get nowhere," Izzy responded. "It would be difficult enough as it is without twelve different voices all with different opinions chiming all at once. We all need some time to sort things through, and think them out on our own. We should probably meet back here same time tomorrow, and discuss whatever we come up with. What do you think Tai?"

"Yeah, that's fine I guess," Tai said somewhat disgustedly. He hated the idea that he would have to wait another twenty-four hours for answers, but he had grown mature enough to understand you couldn't rush things like this despite how much he hated to wait. "How about you Davis? Your the biggest piece we have to this puzzle after all."

"No problem," Davis nearly stuttered. 

"So, can we call it a night then?" Ken asked.

"If you guys want to then go ahead," Tai said referring to most of the group. "Matt and I have something to take care of, but there's no reason to keep the rest of you here. Let's go Kari."

"Go where?!" Kari grimaced. Tai motioned with his hand, and Kari reluctantly followed. Sora more discretely followed after them.

"We better be on our way too," Matt started off. "Come on TK."

"You go on, I'm going to stay here a while longer," TK said, a sinking feeling in the pit of his gut to what his brother and Tai were planning. "We have to go in different directions to get home anyway."

"I know that, but we're not going home just yet. We've got something to take care of before we call it a night." Sensing his brother had an idea to what he was trying to do, Matt grabbed him by the arm and dragged him off behind him. "Now get moving!"

"Matt! Let me go! I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Davis held on tight to his position on the bench he was sitting at as the group of Digidestined started to dismantle around him. Yolie, Izzy, and Ken quickly departed in one direction while the others exited the school yard in the other direction. He watched on curiously, noticing Mimi appeared to be tailing Joe.

"Hey Joe, wait up a second!" Mimi called after him.

Joe turned his head slowly. "Huh?... What's the matter Mimi?"

"Well, that's what I was going to ask you. You seemed a little... I don't know. Spaced out during the meeting. I mean you didn't complain about a single thing, and that's not like you. Nothing's wrong is there?"

"I don't complain about everything," Joe said almost coldly. "Nothing's wrong. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Your lying to me," Mimi frowned. "Your not fighting with Tai or anyone are you? You can talk to me if something's bothering you. I know I've been away a while, but I am still your friend you know."

"I know..." Joe stammered, doubting that for the first time in his life. Even the Digidestined of Sincerity seemed hard for him to believe at the moment. "Don't worry about me. I've got to get home. I'll talk to you later Mimi."

Mimi grunted but didn't bother to follow after him. Her attention turned to Cody who was just then trying to sneak around her. "Cody, do you have a minute?"

Cody groaned, as his hopes he wouldn't have to talk to anyone that evening were dashed. "Not really... I have to get home too. Mom should have dinner on the table any minute now, and she doesn't like it when I'm late."

"I won't take long, I promise. You don't happen to know what's bugging Joe do you?"

"No clue."

  
"Well then how about you?" Mimi asked worriedly. "You haven't seemed yourself either this evening. You'd tell me if something was wrong wouldn't you?"

"Yeah sure, but since nothing's wrong there's really nothing to tell," Cody spoke rapidly. "I've really gotta go, so goodbye for now..."

Mimi growled her displeasure, as she rested her fists against her sides. She scanned her eyes around the school yard to see if anyone was left, but the only person remaining in her line of sight was a nervous looking Davis who's butt was still plastered to the same seat he'd been at for most of the night.

Davis moaned as Mimi approached him. He was really hoping everyone would just leave, and he'd get the night off from this little task he'd been assigned. Now presented with the perfect opportunity alone with Mimi he knew he had to take it.

"Hey Davis, what are you still doing here?" she asked, as she sat down next to him.

Davis replied with the first thing that came to his mind. "No reason really. I'm just not ready to go home quite yet. I've got a lot to think about..."

"I can understand you must have a lot on your shoulders." Mimi looked down on him sympathetically. "Being the only one with any real clue to what's going on in the Digital World, and still not really able to use it and all. Don't worry, I know your not the sharpest knife in the drawer or have the best fashion sense, especially with your hair style, but if anyone can handle this it would be either you or Tai."

Davis smirked. She always had to be the sincere one didn't she? He wondered if she could tell when other's were being sincere with her or not? He was going to find out soon enough. "Thanks Mimi... I think. So what was that all about? With Joe and Cody I mean? Not that it's any of my business or anything. Please let me know if I'm being to nosey."

"No, not at all... Well, maybe a little, but that's okay," Mimi smiled. "That's something I wanted to ask you about anyway. I know I've been gone way to long, so I really have no clue what's going on anymore... Nothing bad has happened to Joe or Cody lately, or anything like that has there?"

Davis put on his best 'What are you talking about?' face, and gulped nervously. "No, not that I've heard of. Why do you ask?"

"Well... Did you notice that Joe and Cody seemed a little despondent during the meeting? Neither one hardly said a word, and I don't know... They seemed kind of depressed even."

"No, I haven't noticed anything like that," Davis lied. "I talked to them earlier this afternoon, and they acted just like their normal selves."

"You think so? I wonder... Maybe it's just my imagination, but I'm really starting to feel like people are avoiding me intentionally. Tai and Sora have been too busy to talk much. TK and Kari have been at each other's throats, and want nothing much to do with anyone right now. To tell you the truth your the first person I've actually sat down with and talked to one-on-one since I came back to town! Except for Matt... He seemed happy to see me, but then I slapped him and now he's mad at me." 

Davis bit his lower lip. Did she really have to make it this easy? It wasn't where he originally planned on heading, but when your given a fastball straight down the middle you swing. "Mimi... I'm not sure how much you meant it, but if I were you I'd think long and hard about what you just said."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well... I like you Mimi, so this is kind of hard to say. Are you sure you want to know?"

Mimi frowned. "Yes I want to know! Tell me!"

"Well, that's just the thing Mimi. Everyone has been avoiding you. I hate to be the one to break this to you, but you haven't exactly ever been popular with the rest of the group. If fact, nobody really likes you much at all. What was it Tai called you? Oh yeah! A self-centered whiney snob. He told me once that nobody was all that sad to see you go when you moved to America. They even threw a going away party the day you left that of course you weren't invited too."

Mimi stared at him looking stunned. "But... They said they weren't going to have a party or anything because it would be to depressing..."

Davis shook his head. "The only thing that's depressing is how they've been playing you for a fool behind your back. Think about what's been going on. There isn't anything wrong with Cody or Joe. They brushed you off because they didn't want to bother talking with you. I heard Joe saying earlier today that he'd been lucky enough to avoid you so far, but he was sure you'd corner him sooner or later and then he'd have to hear your snotty voice ramble on for hours."

"He... He did speak kind of coldly to me but..."

"That's not it at all Mimi," he interrupted. "Sora and Tai haven't been busy, they're just trying to hide from you too. No one really wants any type of association with you what so ever. Hell, whenever you announce your coming into town ahead of time, all I hear the day or two before is everyone complaining that the snob's coming back again. They try to act nice and pretend they're your friends, but that's not because they don't want to hurt your feelings. It's because you just happen to be a Digidestined, and they know they have to pretend to get along with you for the sake of that. I'm sorry Mimi, but that's the way things really are. If you ask me I'd say your probably better off staying in New York."

"What, what?... No that can't be true... can it?" Mimi didn't want to believe him, but she had admit he had so valid points. She just said it herself, they did seem like they were avoiding her, and some of her so-called friends had even appeared cold to her. She hadn't exactly felt welcome since she'd arrived there. Was she welcome? It sure didn't sound like it. Had this been going on a lot longer then she thought? A mixture of feelings clogged her thinking. She felt hurt. Betrayed. Lost. Afraid that Davis might be right. Confusion. Her mind and heart were at odds with each other. Her heart kept telling her that her friends would never think ill of her like that, but something in her mind kept asking 'What if it's true?' Tears pushed against her eyelids, as she tried to sort everything out. "But why would they?... I'm not saying I believe you, but if what your saying is true, what have I done to make them think that way?..."

"Well, it's kind of obvious Mimi. You act snooty, and you put down everyone. You always seem to have some sort of smart ass remark to make about the way someone's dressed, wear their hair, or the way they present themselves. People get tired of being criticized all the time!"

"But I'm not trying to put anyone down," Mimi whimpered. "I'm just saying what's on my mind like I always have... No one seemed to have a problem with it before..."

Davis rolled his eyes, and made sure Mimi saw him do it. "Get a clue Mimi! There's a difference between being sincere, and just flat out being rude you know! We all know that that's just you, but people are tired of it! They're tired of you."

"I don't believe you!" Mimi shrieked, as she leapt up from the bench. "I thought you grew up a little, but your still just a self-serving little punk aren't you?! I don't know why your telling me these horrible lies, but I know my friends would never talk about me that way! Matt didn't seem upset to see me at all when I visited him a couple days ago!"

Davis wasn't offended at all. In fact, he felt he probably deserved it. He didn't know much about what happened between Matt and Mimi except for what he overheard in several various discussions, but he was willing to use that little incident to the best of his ability. "You really have no clue do you Mimi? Matt's been the worst of them all! Especially after you slapped him the other day. What were his exact words? I think he said not only does she have the nerve to invade my home, but then the spoiled bitch has the nerve to slap me just for speaking my mind! I guess it's okay for her to say whatever she wants, but when anyone else opens their mouth... I wish she'd just stay in New York, instead of irritating us every six months or so." 

Mimi opened her mouth, but nothing came out but a high pitched moan. "He wouldn't..."

"Yes he would, and everyone else feels the same way. Don't believe me if you don't want to, but reality's going to come crashing down on you sooner or later. Face it, no one's perfect. That includes you Mimi whether you think you are or not! I don't care how much class you think you have or about that so-called sense of style you have, but none of that makes you better than anyone else! You walk through life with your nose up in the air looking down at everyone else, and then you wonder why people feel that way about you?! You say your just speaking your mind when your cutting people down, but you don't stop to think how your making that person feel do you? But why should Princess Mimi care about how the rest of insignificant us feel? I'm sorry, but I'm getting pissed off just sitting here listening to myself! Please forgive me, but I think I'll excuse myself and leave you alone with your favorite person, yourself of course!"

With her mouth hanging open, Mimi's eyes followed Davis as he stormed out of the schoolyard but they couldn't really focus on him. To stunned to cry, fight back, or do much of anything else but think and try to determine if that had really just happened. Normally your emotions do get the best of you at first and win out over common sense nine out of ten times, and now Mimi was facing insurmountable odds. Not only that, but now a little voice had suddenly started tweaking with her head making it close to impossible for her to do anything but believe Davis. 

*_"You know he speaks the truth don't you Mimi? The way you treat people is deplorable, so is it any wonder why they want nothing to do with you? You leaving Odabia was the best thing that could've happened for all of you. Don't you feel silly now for coming all the way out here. Think about it, while your getting all excited over coming home and seeing your friends again, they're dreading and cursing the mere thought of your arrival. It's kind of ironic actually isn't it? Getting so worked up over seeing the same people you put down, and look down upon. How can you help it though? You are so much better then them. Your merely speaking the truth, and your so-called friends just can't seem to accept that. They should be on their knees kissing your feet! Not berating you for merely blessing them with the light of truth!"*_

"But I never tried to act like I was better then anyone..." Mimi sobbed, and covered her ears with her hands. "None of this can possibly be true!" Realizing she couldn't even trust her own thoughts anymore, she toned them out and cried all the way to her uncles house.

----------

"Let go of me Matt!" TK hollered, as he pulled his arm out of Matt's clutches. "I know what your trying to pull, and you can just forget it! I have nothing to say to Kari right now that's very pleasant to the ears. It's not like any of this is any of your business anyway!"

"When I see my brother hurting I make it my business!" Matt barked. Realizing that dragging his brother, who had grown nearly to eye-level with him over the past year, wasn't working he got behind him and pushed him forward instead. "Now get moving! If you don't I'm going to tell Davis and the others you spent half the afternoon on my couch crying over her!"

"Frankly I don't give a damn right now Matt!" TK snapped in all sincerity.

"Just drop it Tai!" Kari sobbed, as she paced around in front of him and Sora. "I don't want to talk to TK! He probably doesn't even want to see me right now, and that's just fine with me! Who are you to meddle in my business anyway?! This is between me and TK! It has nothing to do with you!"

Tai nodded his head. "I know, but since you two apparently aren't mature enough to settle this on your own someone has to help you along don't they? Hey, it's your choice. Either you two talk amongst yourselves and settle this thing tonight on your own or do it with myself, Matt, and everyone else watching. It's your call Kari, which would you prefer?"

"For you to stay out of it all together!" Kari exploded, growing more irritated by the second.

Sora groaned in frustration, not at all liking Tai's approach to a very tender situation. Fearing he might make things worse before they got better, Sora stepped in between them. She rested a comforting hand on Kari's shoulder, and looked her in the eye as she spoke. "Tai just doesn't want to see you upset Kari, none of us do. You know deep down you don't really want to be fighting with him, and the sooner you resolve this issue the better you'll feel. I'm sure TK's feeling the same way too. This is the perfect opportunity

for you two to settle this, so you might as well give a shot okay?"

"I'll try..." Kari sighed, reluctantly giving in.

"That a girl!" Sora encouraged, as she pushed Kari forward. Kari reluctantly walked out ahead of them.

"You know you have a really good touch when it comes to things like this," Tai complemented.

Sora frowned. "I can see you don't. You can't just force her into something like this Tai! She's your sister, and you should know better than anyone how sensitive she can get!"

"Hey, I did what I could! I'm sorry I'm not as skilled in that departments as you are!"

They stared one another down each with a slight grimace on their face. After a brief moment or two, they realized what they were doing. They turned away blushing, each still wearing a slight frown. They stood there without exchanging another word to each other for the time being. Sora jumped slightly, as a loud clap of thunder rang through the night.

"Looks like rain," Tai mumbled.

"Sure does... We better take cover before it starts."

"I don't want to do this!" Kari whined to herself. "What if he never does forgive me?... But I didn't do anything! I don't know what I'm going to do..."

Kari's ranting ended when something came out of nowhere, and knocked her to the ground. When Kari looked up she found a slightly blushing TK standing over her. Instinctively, he held out his hand to help her up before remembering just who it was he was helping up. TK frowned and let go of her hand, causing Kari to stumble back on her butt to the ground.

"What did you do that for?!" Kari yelped angrily.

"Well, I can't afford to be too nice can I?" TK said, as he folded his arms. "I wouldn't want anyone to think I was trying to get into your pants or anything."

Kari's heart wrenched. "Don't start that already! I had nothing to do with that!"

"TK rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. If you want someone to help you up then ask Matt. He's the one who pushed me into you anyway!"

"TK BEHAVE!" Matt barked for solace behind some tall trees.

"I thought you were going to leave us alone!" TK snorted.

"I was, but it didn't take you more than ten seconds to start acting up!"

"Forget about him!" Kari ordered, as she pushed herself to her feet. "I want to know why you won't believe that I didn't spread those rumors about you! They're all lies TK!"

"I know they're all lies, and you spread them!" TK smirked arrogantly, as he looked back in the wooded area behind the schoolyard to see if he could spot his brother. He couldn't, but assumed he was still back there ease dropping. "Since we're on the subject of rumors maybe I should start a little one of my one. The only difference is this one is true. Hey Matt, you might be interested in this one! I just thought that you might like to hear it! You remember all those times I was visiting you and dad, and sweet little Kari here would just happen to show up. Well, I have news for you! It wasn't to see me, she was only using me as an excuse! She would come over because she wanted to see you, and she was too embarrassed to come on her own! She's had a huge crush on you for months! I know it, she told me herself!"

Kari's jaw fell to the ground, nearly taking the rest of her head with it. "TK! What are you talking about?! I never once told you that I had a crush on your brother!"

"Yes you did! A long time ago! I remember it rather clearly actually," he rambled. He remembered it so well because it just about broke his heart when she told him. "We were talking one afternoon in my dad's apartment remember? I asked you if you had a crush on anybody, and you said yes. You told me he had blonde hair, blue eyes, and he was in the apartment at that very moment. Matt was the only other person there, so if you were trying to fool me it was pretty obvious it was him!"

Matt, who of course had been ease dropping, slapped himself in the forehead. "I didn't just hear that! There's no way I can be related to that idiot! That's it, I've heard enough! I'm out of here!"

Kari stared TK down in wonder. Part of her wanted to laugh, part of her wanted to cry, and another part wanted to slap that stupid smirk right off his face. In the end she settled for laughing. "Your actually serious about that aren't you?! How stupid are you TK?!"

"Of course I'm serious! I know you weren't talking about me!" TK flinched as he felt a raindrop splash against the bridge of his nose. He just then noticed the light drizzle that started to trickle down from the sky, but chose to continue to ignore it. "What's so funny anyway? You know friends aren't supposed to laugh at, and insult each other you know!"

"Well, friends aren't supposed to think the worst of each other either!" Kari fired back, as a bright flash of lighting illuminated the night sky. "They're supposed to be supportive and understanding, but you can't even begin to understand that can you?! How long have you known me, and you still think I'd do something like that to you?! I'm your best friend Takeru, and we should've been able to work this out like young adults if you wouldn't have twisted my words around and blow everything all out of proportion!"

TK's anger flared as the rain began coming down even harder, but nether child seemed to even care they were getting drenched. "Well, it would've been easy to work it out if you weren't being such a...."

Kari lunged closer to him just waiting for him to say it. Just knowing what was coming lit a fire inside her, and not hearing him say it made her almost as angry as she would've been if he had said it. "If I wasn't being a what TK?! A BITCH?! IS THAT THE WORD YOUR LOOKING FOR?!"

TK's face ran cold. "I don't think that's a strong enough word."

Kari's face fell, as her fire was abruptly put out. "So... Is that what you really think of me TK?"

"Over the past couple days I have," TK said cruelly. "You say friends aren't supposed to think the worse of each other. As I recall they're not supposed to spread rumors about each other, and make their lives hell either!"

"Well, maybe that's our problem TK! Maybe we're not friends anymore!"

A loud clap of thunder ripped through the air, and may have been the only thing that kept TK from hearing his own heart break. Right there all the hope inside him died as the seemingly impossible finally happened. "Fine Kari... If that's what you want. That's just fine. I guess there's no reason for me to be standing here getting soaked is there? I guess I'll see you around."

Kari could've sworn she felt her heart stop, or maybe it was just time. It took her a moment or two to finally realize what she had actually done. "TK... TK wait! I didn't mean that! TK!..." Kari started off after him when she lost her footing, and fell to her knees into a freshly made mud puddle. "JUST GO THEN! I DON'T CARE! I DON'T NEED YOU!... sniff... I DON'T NEED YOU!"

Kari looked up into the sky, barely noticing the stinging raindrops crashing into her face. It didn't matter how big the tears she was crying had become, they were still no match for the large rain droplets. She squeezed the mud at her hands in-between her fingers, trying to understand why this was happening to her. All because of two separate occasions, and some of the worst chosen words of her life, the light inside of her faded as she let what was before impossible happen.

----------

Alzulamon's head jerked back, as he heard a cracking sound coming from behind him. It didn't take his keen mind long to realize where the noise was coming from. His eyes immediately fell upon the spheres of Hope and Light that he had dedicated his life to protect. As he had feared, the pedestals supporting the spheres were cracking to the point of collapse and they finally did. Within seconds, the spheres themselves began to crack until they exploded into tiny pieces spreading all over the mountainside. Alzulamon instantly felt a chilling aurora of evil fill the air that made the skin covering his body crawl.

"That wasn't good… So… I guess this is where it truly begins," he sighed, as he watched dozens of dark figures starting to flow free from what looked like a crack in hell's floor itself. They were followed by one final much larger figure, covered within a cloudy mist and cackling evilly through the night sky.

End.

-Here's a short preview for part 4! 

Some of the Digimon finally make it back into the human world, but find their human partners are not the same people they use to be. Izzy tries to unlock the riddles in Davis's prophecy, while TK and Kari try to cope after their incident in the park. Sora and Tai start asking questions about their own relationship, and somebody finally discovers what Davis is really up to. All this and more when this story continues in Part 4: which I haven't come up with a title for just yet. Until then, good-bye for now!


	4. The Demons of My Past

-Howdy! Whew, I'm almost home! I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter posted, but I've had some personal issues to deal with that have been slowing me down. Plus I had difficulty getting into writing this installment, so it's probably not as good as I could've made it… Just consider it a speed bump before I get to the really good stuff in the last few chapters. I promise I'll do my best to make it worth your wait! 

__

To Hell With Destiny!

Alzulamon examined the wreckage of what use to be the spheres of Hope and Light. He knew this would eventually happen sooner or later, but that knowledge couldn't overcome the feeling that he had lost a part of himself that night. A single tear escaped his eye, as his mind shifted to the children. In order for the spheres to lose their power, that meant the light inside the children had to have burned out and Alzulamon was well aware of that. However, the reasons behind that will have to wait for another day. He prayed they could get it back before it was too late. 

"I know this doesn't dull the pain any Alzulamon, but we both knew this was coming," Genai told him.

"Your right, it doesn't," the ancient Digimon sighed. "I find it ironic. I floated here and knowingly watched what I had sworn to protect with my life be destroyed. I made sure the conditions in the Digital World were right, but deep down I was hoping the children of Hope and Light would… Let's just say I never expected this day to come."

"Indeed." Genai looked over at the time mirror, and found an escape from this rather touchy subject. "So, how are things in the future looking at the moment?"

"See for yourself. The newest sequence should be starting over as we speak. Just allow me to adjust my thoughts for a second…"

"Oh yeah, I wasn't expecting a show. And to think here I am without my popcorn."

The two Digimon elders looked up at the time mirror, as the images began flashing across the screen. Alzulamon explained what he took from the images earlier to his friend, as the pictures of each child came and went. "I'm afraid they keep getting stranger and stranger by the hour. Ken and Yolie fall on hard times and resort to using drugs until they both get stoned one night and awake in the middle of town… In their underwear. Joe has a sex-change operation and moves to Thailand where he joins a nudist cult, and effectively changes his name to Mother Josephine. Mimi takes a job as an exotic dancer in some west Boston beer joint, and… Well I'll be, Matt's still an astronaut."

Genai giggled softly, and then paused choosing his next words carefully. "Try not to worry about them too much. They'll pull through. All of them. Just have faith in them Alzulamon."

"Oh trust me, I do Genai. Otherwise I never would've agreed to this. I just hope they can handle what lies ahead." The old serpent Digimon's skin crawled as a vision of Satamon held firm in his mind.

********

"Come on Kari! Open the door!" Tai commanded, as he drove the side of his fist repeatedly into her bedroom door. "I just want to talk, I'm worried about you! Maybe if you tell me what happened I'll be able to help you!"

"Forget about it Tai!" she sobbed from the other side of the door. "I took your advice once today already, and look where's it gotten me! I didn't want to talk to TK, but you guys made me and now everything's all… Just leave me alone! Please leave me alone…"

"Kari, don't make me break this door down!"

He looked ready to do just that when Sora grabbed him by the arm. "Just leave her be Tai. I think we've done enough damage tonight already…"

"I know, and it's driving me nuts!" Tai fumed. "I knew we should've stayed out of it! Forcing them together didn't help anything, and it only made matters worse! I have to talk with her. If I don't find out what happened out there soon, it's going to eat away at me until I do!"

"Stop thinking about yourself for a minute, and think about Kari!" she scolded, but not in a gentle tone. "You know how much she's hurting right now, and your only going to add to the pain by forcing her to talk about it."

"Stop telling me how to handle my sister!"

"I'm not trying to!" Sora yelped defensively. "Weren't you the one that said she needed some time to sort things out on her own, and then she'd come to you when she was ready?"

"But this is different!" Tai snapped rather aggressively. He was angry and to a level he didn't reach that often, but when he did he wasn't pleasant to be around. If he did, it was normally reserved for his sister. He wasn't angry at Sora, TK, or anyone in particular. He was angry at the entire situation, knowing full well the emotional hell his sister was going through with no way for Tai to pull her out of it. He had to take it out on somebody, and unfortunately for Sora, she just happened to be the closest person to him at the time. "If you had listened to me when I said that in the first place, none of this would've happened! I knew we should've let them handle this on their own, but no! You guys wanted to force them together before they were ready! I let you and Matt talk me into getting involved, and look what happened! I don't know why I bothered listening to you two in the first place!"

"Hey, we were only trying to help! Maybe it was a mistake, but there's no need to blow up at me for it! We couldn't control what happened! Remember Taichi, I am the Digidestined of Love so I think I have a little general knowledge of how to handle these situations!" 

"Oh, you mean like you handled things with Matt? I saw how you handled that! Yeah, you really seem to know what your doing!…" Tai froze, immediately regretting saying that. It was nothing he meant, just something that slipped out but it was cruel and hateful none the less. He stared at Sora apologetically, who looked like she was fighting off the urge to cry. "Sora I'm sorry I…"

"No, maybe your right Tai," Sora cracked. "Maybe I really don't know what I'm doing. I'm obviously causing more trouble then I'm wroth, so maybe I should just go."

"Sora, you don't have to do that," he pleaded with her, as she stormed towards the door. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that! Sora…" 

Sora's only response was a hard slam of the door. Tai didn't bother going after her, knowing it was going to take some time to reverse the affects of what he'd just done. He dropped to the couch like a stone, and hid his face within the shelter of his hands. He was well aware it would probably take him the remainder of that night to pry his foot out of his mouth, he'd drove it in there so far back. He mentally asked himself how stupid he could've been. He'd spent the better part of a month trying to help her get over Matt, and he had just reversed all of that with a few very poorly chosen words. A funny pattern appeared to be developing in that family as of late. Not only did he have his sister to stress over, now his friendship with Sora was hanging over a cliff along with it. 

"SHIT! Why the heck is this all happening?! When did everything start going to hell?…"

----------

"Look TK, if your going to lay in my bed and drown yourself in your tears, please tell me so I can at least grab a pillow and a blanket and crash on the couch!" Matt hadn't overheard the closing moments of his and Kari's conversation, so he wasn't exactly sure what had been said that would have sent his brother into the condition he was in. Obviously it couldn't have been good. He wasn't about to let TK walk all the way to his place in the state he was in, so Matt walked him over to his apartment to stay the night. He wasn't trying to be insensitive, he just wanted to get any kind of response from his younger sibling that he might be able to squeeze out of him. He'd been laying flat on his face across Matt's bed since he drug him up there, and TK hadn't mumbled more then two words in the past hour.

"Don't worry, I'm done," TK snapped, as he rolled over and sat up. His eyes were red and puffy, but had seemingly been dry for quite a while by force. "I'll sleep on the couch, and I'm not about to cry over that little… She doesn't deserve my tears."

"Yeah right," Matt smirked. "Just what did she say to you to get you so upset anyway? If you don't mind me asking I mean."

"No, what do I have to hide?!… She didn't say much. Just that we weren't friends anymore. That's all." 

Matt's eyes widened. "Oh, TK. I'm so sorry… You know she couldn't have meant that…"

"It's no sweat off my back if that's the way she wants to be, I don't need her! I just lost my best friend that's all…" TK sniffed, as he felt the need to cry again. He fought it hard, and managed to hold his tears back.

"Don't even start that TK," Matt said, as he sat down next to him. "This little game has got to stop. You've obviously lost more then your best friend here TK."

TK turned his head away. "She's nothing special."

"She is to you, and you know it. Why the hell do you think your having such a problem with this? Not just today, but the past week or two? Think about it. Tai and I fight all the time, but neither one of us have ever crawled into a corner and cried over it like your doing now! What do you think that's saying TK?!"

"And so what if it is like that Matt?!" TK shouted back. "What does it matter now?! It's over… I never thought it would end like this… That's the exact reason why I never told her anyway…"

"Why is that?" Matt asked.

"Because I didn't want us to end up like you and Sora!" TK wasn't exactly sure how that slipped out, but it did and there was no going back on it now. Maybe the emotional stress he was going through. They stared at one another blankly for a moment before Matt finally pushed some words though his mouth.

"What do you mean by that?… How would you and Kari wind up like myself and Sora?"

TK hung his head, and chose his words carefully. "Kari's friendship meant the world to me, and I never wanted to lose that… That's one of the reasons why I never tried to pursue any kind of romantic relationship with her… At first I was merely afraid she'd turn me down or it would ruin our friendship, but then after you and Sora started going out that planted an entirely new garden of doubts into my mind…"

"Like what?"

"Well… You two were really good friends long before you two ever started going out. Of course it didn't work out, and now you two have little if anything to do with each other. I don't know if your still uncomfortable, if there's any bitterness between you guys or what, but I didn't want anything like that to happen to me and Kari… Its kind of ironic isn't it now that I didn't do anything like that, but it still happened?"

Reality rained down on Matt like a ton of bricks. TK had hit the nail right on the head, and Matt hadn't even noticed it was sticking out of the wall until right then. That was exactly what he'd been doing since he broke it off with Sora. He had been avoiding her, and even was doing it intentionally at times. He wondered how that must've made her feel. How it made his friends feel. How did it make him feel? "My God… That's exactly what I've been doing. _Not only have I been shutting her out as a lover, but as a friend too… Hell, I've been shutting off everybody…Maybe that's what Tai's been getting at all this time…"_

"Are you okay Matt?" TK asked, noticing his brother had zoned out. 

"Yeah, I'm fine TK… Don't give up. It's not to late for you and Kari yet. Maybe it's not to late for me either…"

********

"No, that's not right either!" Izzy grumbled, as he stared at the computer screen. His eyes were blurry and droopy, his body was tired, and his thoughts were clouded. He'd stayed up all night trying to decipher Davis's prophecy, and still hadn't made any headway whatsoever. For the first time in his recent memory, Izzy was completely stumped. Maybe frustrated would've been a better word, but the experience wasn't doing much to boost his confidence. All he'd been able to determine so far was the references to Courage, Friendship, etc. did have something to do with their crests but even Tai had enough presence of mind to deduce that. An entire night of intense work, and he was still without even one halfway decent theory he was satisfied with. "This is ridiculous! All the data I've gathered on the Digital World over the past five years, and none of it has helped me one bit!"

Davis was listening in on Izzy's conversation with himself from the outside of his room. The walls around Izzy's apartment happened to be rather thin, allowing him to hear everything that Izzy was saying perfectly. He and Ken had dropped by to see if Izzy had gotten anywhere in analyzing the prophecy. Izzy had asked them to leave him be for a while, so he'd have some time to think in peace. They were more then happy to oblige him since he was obviously irritated. Davis knew a good opportunity when he saw one, so he was determined to drive Izzy's patience as far as he could.

Davis swung open Izzy's door, and asked the same question he had on four previous occasions. "Hey Izzy! Have you figured anything out yet?!"

"Like I told you ten minutes ago, NO! NOW GET OUT, AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Okay, okay! Geez! I was just asking!"

After a few more seconds of waiting, a flush of the toilet came from the bathroom proceeding Ken walking out of it. 

"You know I think that sound really fits you Ken. It should proceed you every time you walk into a room!" Davis joked.

"Very funny," Ken said without a change of expression. "How's Izzy doing?"

"Ah, he's still cranky!" Davis muffed. "I don't think he knows what he's doing anyway!"

"He's doing the best he can Davis. We shouldn't put too much on him you know. Give him some time."

"I just don't think he's up to it, and of course he's to stubborn to let any of us help him out. Then again, he's always been too good for us hasn't he? Mr. Genius Koushiro Izzumi, and of course the rest of us aren't smart enough for our opinions to even matter!"

Izzy overheard nearly everything that came out of Davis's mouth. Banking on the hope Izzy could, Davis purposely raised his voice above normal levels. Izzy rolled his chair closer to the wall, and leaned his head towards it trying to listen in on the conversation.

"Of course he has to try to rub it in at every opportunity. I wonder if he knows why nobody really likes him. Actually, when it comes right down to it I don't think Izzy's as smart as he thinks he is. He knows a few big words so he thinks he's Albert Einstein! "

Ken looked at Davis like he was crazy. Of course he had no idea what Davis was doing, but Davis had to make Izzy think Ken did for his plan to work. "Davis, what are you talking about?!"

"You know what I'm talking about Ken! You complain about him more then I do! You can't tell me you haven't noticed how he tries to rub it in our faces all the time! The boy never wastes a second before letting us know when we're wrong, and he thinks he's the only one who knows anything around here. The one thing I'm sure he knows is how to get on peoples nerves! Hell, he did it again last night! Who was the one giving all the answers, and telling people what to do! Who was the one running his mouth the entire time, effectively not giving anyone else a chance to get a word in edgewise! Izzy, that's who! If he's so smart then why can't he see how everyone really feels about him!"

"Davis! Quiet down before he hears you!" Ken said in a low whisper. "Why are you going on like this anyway?! I can't quite understand your change of heart all of a sudden, but no one else feels that way about Izzy! Izzy was the one who suggested we all think the prophecy over ourselves, and give our thoughts about it tonight! What in the world brought all that on anyway?!"

"Relax Ken, I'm only trying to motivate him," Davis lied quietly. He cleared his throat, and raised his voice up high again. "I'm glad you agree with me! Let's get out of here! Izzy obviously doesn't want or think he needs our help, so we might as well blow this dump!" 

Ken frowned, unsatisfied with Davis's answer. "You've got a strange way of motivating people!"

Davis knocked on Izzy's door, and opened it before getting permission. Izzy scrambled back to his computer desk, and pretended nothing was out of the ordinary. "Hey Izzy! Since you obviously need some space to think things through on your own, Ken and me are gona go ahead and leave. We'll see you at the meeting tonight. Hope you figure something out soon!"

"Yeah, sure… Goodbye Davis."

Davis blew right by Ken to avoid making eye contact with him, but he could still feel Ken's eyes glancing at him suspiciously. Davis shook off that guilty feeling that had become all too familiar since those haunting dreams began. He didn't bother to wait for Ken to follow him out, who didn't take his eyes off of him until he exited the Izzumi apartment. "He's sure been acting strange lately. I don't know what's up with him, but I'm going to find out!"

As soon as Davis slammed his bedroom door shut, Izzy's face melted. Davis's words sunk in like a dagger that had been plunged into his back and dug into maliciously, ripping his insides to shreds. He hadn't heard most of what Ken had said, but judging by the way Davis talked he assumed it was merely more slams against him. "I never thought I was being bossy or overbearing… I always assumed my insight was welcome and expected… It's my role on the team after all isn't it? Though I don't mind it, it's not exactly a role I savor filling. It's a lot of pressure when everyone's relying on you to have all the answers. Are they relying on me?…"

__

"Don't let him get you down Izzy! He's merely jealous of you. They all are, because your better them all of them. You superior intellect makes you so. They call you a geek, a dweeb, a computer nerd. This is because they envy you. They wish they could only be 1/3 as intelligent as you!"

"Yeah… That's it. I can understand them being slightly jealous… I guess I can't even blame them. Not everyone can be a genius. It's a demanding responsibility. I wouldn't say it makes me better than them though…"

__

"Don't sell yourself short Izzy! You are obviously superior to those imbeciles! You don't need them, they need you! You could easily get along without the likes of them! They don't care about you, so why should you care what happens to them? Those fools would be lost without you, and in your heart of hearts you know this to be true. They should be kneeling down before you, and thanking you for blessing them with your wisdom! Not ridiculing you for being superior to them! They owe you Izzy. They owe you…"

Izzy grabbed his head, and then rubbed his face roughly. "No! Don't think like that Izzy! You should be ashamed for even thinking that way!" Izzy's face froze as his thoughts literally took control of his mind once again.

__

"Then again, maybe they're right. Maybe you're not as brilliant as you lead yourself and others to believe. Maybe you really know nothing at all… You can't even solve that simple little prophecy Davis put in front of you, can you? If you can't even lend your brain to your friends, what else do you have to offer them?"

"What do I have to offer?… My knowledge is the only thing of value that I have, and what do I have beside that?… Nothing. I'm completely useless! The others are counting on me to decipher this damn jumble of gibberish, and I can't even make one lousy line make sense! Maybe I'm losing it… Maybe I never had anything to offer in the first place… Maybe I am useless…" A solitary tear of false clarity leaked out of Izzy's right eye, as he laid his head down against his computer desk. "Maybe I've been fooling myself this entire time…"

********

The forest was still and quiet, not a creature stirring in sight… Except for the small blue dragon-type creature flying through the air, his panicky screams filling the air. Veemon crashed landed, upside down, into the base of a large tree.

"No fair, you guys cheated…" Veemon stammered, as he slipped down to his shoulders leaving his small body in a rather precarious position. He stayed that way for a brief moment, and failed to even notice the rustling beginning in the mound of leaves just below him. Within a second, Gatomon's head popped out, and Veemon was one of the first things she noticed. 

"Veemon! What are you doing? Seeing if you can shake some sense back into your head by standing it?"

"Very funny. In case you haven't guessed so already, I just finished having my rear end kicked in. Thank you so much for your concern." Veemon tipped over, landing flat on his stomach. He spit some mulch out of his mouth, and picked himself up as Wormmon crawled out of the hole followed by Patamon. "So where have you guys been, while we were getting Pearl Harbored?!"

"Chatting with an old friend," Gatomon chimed gleefully.

"Rough day partner?" Wormmon funned with him.

"You can say that," Veemon grumbled.

Patamon smirked. "That's what you get for trying to fight airborne Digimon with nothing but a head butt to defend yourself with." 

"Now somebody tells me!"

"Never mind that!" Gatomon took charge. "Let's find Agumon and the others quick! There's been a slight change in plans."

The group didn't have to travel very far before running into Agumon and the rest of their friends, who were still darting around like pinball's trying desperately to avoid their relentless attackers.

"Gatomon! You guys are okay!" Agumon greeted her. "Where have you guys been?!"

"There'll be plenty of time to explain that later!" Gatomon panted. "All I'll say is that a portal has opened up somewhere nearby that leads to the human world, and all we have to do is find it! Let's forget about these birdbrains, and get moving! I'm picking up a strong energy pattern already!"

"That's all I need to hear! Lead the way!" Agumon called out to the rest of his friends, hoping to God everyone could hear him. "EVERYBODY FOLLOW GATOMON! DON'T ASK WHY, YOU'LL FIND OUT WHEN WE GET THERE!"

Nobody had to be told twice. As soon as Agumon's order caught their ears, the Digimon crew took off after their fleeing friends. Tentomon was at the tail end of the group. "Well, at least it's a better plan then being used for target practice!"

"The enemy is retreating sir!" one of the Rageramon informed his commander.

"Hum, hum, hum… They're wrapping themselves up in a nice little package for us. ATTENTION RAGREMON SQUADRON! PREPARE FOR NEW ORDES! FORM A CIRCLE, AND SURROND THE ENEMY! THIS WILL BE LIKE SHOOTING FISH IN A BARRELL!"

Hawkmon skidded to a mid-air stop when he realized something was amidst. "What in the?… Why did they stop attacking us?"

"Here's a better question for you. Why the heck are you complaining?!" Palmon shrieked.

"I'm not. I just noticed they seem to be forming some sort of circle in the air."

Gabumon quickly deduced what they were planning. "Wait a minute everybody! Stop running!"

  
"Are you crazy?!" Biyomon shuttered. "If we stop moving we'll get smoked!"

"Don't you guys see what they're doing?!" Gabumon began to explain. "Up until right now we've been scattered all over the place, so they've been forced to come after us one on one instead of ganging up on somebody. Now that we're all bunched up together, were making one big target for them to shoot at! 

This is exactly what they want us to do! We're playing right into their claws!"

"He's right… Everybody stop!" Agumon gritted his teeth and came to a screeching halt, burning up a trail of mud and grass with his feet. Everyone else followed his lead, rather erratically, but everymon remained in one piece regardless. "Besides, I'm sick of running! I don't care how tough the odds are, I'm fighting back this time! Everybody fan out, and make sure they don't gang up on you! Gatomon, you go ahead of us, and find that portal! As long as one of us makes it to the human world and finds our friends, then that'll be enough! Now get moving!"

"Are you sure about that Agumon?…" Gatomon was prepared to argue, but the stone cold stare Agumon gave her told her he wasn't taking no for an answer. "Alright, I'm going! You guys be careful!

Now that that was out of the way, Agumon turned to address the rest of the group. "If anybody sees an opportunity to make a break for it, then do it! Until then the rest of us will hold them off as long as we can!"

"Damn! They're splitting up again!" the Rageramon commander cursed as he surveyed the area below. "OKAY EVERYONE! BACK TO PLAN A! EVERYONE LOCK ON YOUR TARGETS, AND COOMENCE ATTACK!"

It won't be so easy this time," Agumon smirked as he readied himself to attack. "Pepper breath!"

The Rageramon commander flinched as a hot fireball struck one of his comrades in the wing.

"Ack, I've been hit!" No. Three cried, with half of his body on fire. "I'm going down! Mayday, Mayday!"

"What the crap?! Quick everyone, commence our defense plan!"

"Uhh… We don't have a defense plan sir," No. Nine gulped. "We weren't counting on them fighting back…"

"What?! What kind of goofball ignoramus came up with the idea to walk into the middle of a war zone without a defense plan?!"

"Umm… It was yours sir. You said this would be a piece of cake, and we'd be done with them by lunchtime…"

"Well… Um… That's beside the point! No. Six you…" the Rageramon commander began but paused as No. six was fricasseed by a streaking lighting bolt, sending him sprawling out of the sky. "No. Four! Signal the others to take evasive action, and counterattack!"

In the meantime, Patamon was outmaneuvering a pair of Rageramon who seemed particularly interested in him for some reason. He led the two birdbrains to a specially selected spot where Gabumon was lying in wait for them. He waited patiently right up to the point when one of the Rageramon was right in front of his face. "Howling Blaster!"

"I've been hit!" No. Ten cried feeling himself fall out of the sky. "Tell my wife I love her!"

"Your wife?!" No. Two scoffed. "You've never even been on a date before!"

"Sure, rub it in!" he shouted right before imploding into a tree.

It couldn't have been much more then a minute before Gatomon discovered what she was looking for. Her ears perked up excitedly, as her eyes landed on the bright glowing light shooting out from the computer screen. Unfortunately, she could feel the portal's energy diminishing rapidly. Though Wizardmon may have neglected to mention it, she figured he could only hold the portal open for so long. She knew well what Agumon had ordered was of the utmost importance, but she couldn't just escape to the human world alone while her friends were locked in the middle of a tough battle. Besides, she hadn't gotten that far, so it wouldn't take her long to get the others and lead them back there. Certain Agumon would understand, she darted off towards where she'd last seen the others.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon fired only to watch his blast sail in-between two of his intended targets. They'd been lucky enough to catch their enemies off guard at first, but now that the Rageramon had regained their senses and seemed to realize what was going on, the battle was getting much tougher. Firmly concentrated on the fight in front of him, the only thing able to break that concentration was Gatomon bounding into the field of battle. "Gatomon?! What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be searching for that digi-port!"

"I've already found it, and it's not that far away from here!" Gatomon explained. "I'm sorry but I couldn't just leave you guys out here! If your done playing with those overgrown feather dusters then let's get out of here!"

Agumon didn't have to dwell on the topic long. They had dwindled the Rageramon's numbers in half, and some of his allies who didn't have projectile attacks weren't doing much more then providing extra targets for their enemies. Besides, defeating these new enemies wasn't what was important now, finding their friends and keeping the others safe was. "EVERYONE LISTEN UP! IF ANYONE GETS A CHANCE, MAKE A BREAK FOR IT AND FOLLOW GATOMON! THE REST OF US WILL STAY BACK AND HOLD OUR ENEMIES OFF!" Agumon turned his head towards Wormmon and the group around him who were basically useless against their airborne enemies, signaling them out in particular. "You guys go with her! You can't be of much help here anyway!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Armadillomon said, already chasing after Gatomon.

"You guys be careful," Palmon said, right before turning around to run with Wormmon close on her heels. 

"You too Veemon." Agumon nudged his nose to his backside motioning for Veemon to follow the others. There isn't much you can do to help here either."

"No, I'll stay here. You go with them!"

"Don't talk crazy Veemon! I'm staying right here! What do you expect to accomplish by staying behind?! Think with your head for once!"

"But I am thinking with my head!" Veemon wiggled his little body excitedly. "Hear me out! It would be better if you go with Gatomon and the others because you know your way around the human world much better then the rest of us do! Gatomon's a sensible digimon, but she'll probably be as lost as anybody about where they are once they get to the human world. They really need you to lead them around out there! I can hold down the fort for you back here! I know I can't do much from a fighting standpoint in my rookie form, but I can watch the others backs can't I?"

Agumon stared at Veemon while he sorted through all his possible options. The energetic little scamp did have a point. "Are you sure you can handle it Veemon?"

"Sure I can!" Veemon flexed his muscles confidently. "You said yourself that I have a lot to learn. No better time then the present is there?"

Agumon smiled at the younger Digimon prodigy. "Alright Veemon, I'll leave it to you then. Don't overextend yourself though. If you get a chance to run then by all means take it!"

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Don't worry about me, you have to catch up with the others."

With that Agumon took off after Gatomon and the rest of his fleeing friends. The Rageramon commander identified the Digimon leader as the retreat-y, and that gave him a most splendid idea. "Hey I got it!… I'll order a retreat to make them think we're withdrawing, and once they let their guard down I'll order another preemptive strike!"

Veemon's eyes widen at seeing his enemies suddenly retreating, but he wasn't about to ask questions though remembering clearly what Agumon had told him. "NOW'S OUR CHANCE GUYS! LET'S GET OUR BUTTS OUT OF HERE WHILE THEY'RE STILL FOOT FREE!"

"I don't quite understand the second part, but the first part sounds just fine to me!" Biyomon chirped, as she followed Veemon's lead. 

Gabumon quickly darted off after them. "I assure you I'm no coward but the key to survival is knowing when to walk, and knowing when to run!"

"What?! Hey they're running away!" one of the highly observant Rageramon shouted out.

"What?!" The Rageramon commander flapped his wings violently. "The nerve of those!… They ruined everything! Quick men, after them!"

"Quick guys, in here!" Gatomon called, as she waved her arm for her friends to precede her in. She cringed noticing the digi-port's power was diminishing much faster then she had thought. They may only have a minute at best before the thing gave out on them. Palmon and Armadillomon quickly hopped into the portal, disappearing into the computer screen. She looked out into the distance at Wormmon who had lagged behind considerably. "Hurry up Wormmon! The portals energy signal is getting weaker by the second! It can phase out at any give moment!"

"I'm hurrying as fast as I can! I've only got ten legs you know!"

Wormmon made it up to the portal eventually. They were both ready to hop through the digi-port when Gatomon caught a glimpse of someone charging towards them. "Agumon! What are you doing here?!"

"Well, I thought I had a free ticket to the human world. I'm guessing this is the digi-port isn't it?"

"You guessed right, but you better hurry! I don't know how much longer this thing's going to remain open!"

"Then what are you wasting time talking to me for?!" Agumon asked, now just a few feet away from them. "Get your butts in there, and I'll meet you there in a minute."

"Right!" Gatomon confirmed, as she leapt through the portal. Wormmon was preparing to do the same until he noticed Agumon was making no move whatsoever to join them.

"Hey Agumon… Aren't you coming with us?" The insect Digimon asked him.

"Not yet," Agumon responded. I want to stand watch out here for a while just in case some of the others decided to make a break this way. Don't worry about me, I'll make sure I get through before it closes."

"Alright. As long as you know what you're doing," Wormmon said right before disappearing into the computer screen. 

"I'm all for running and living to fight another day, but we don't have a clue where Gatomon and the others even went!" Patamon spoke to Veemon after they'd ran a little ways from the battle scene. 

"We'll just have to hope we bump into them eventually," Veemon huffed, running as fast as his little feet could carry him. Gabumon, Gomamon, and the bird Digimon were bringing up the rear while Tentomon was a little ways out in front of them. "Gatomon said it wasn't very far, so it shouldn't be that hard to find."

"A computer monitor glowing with the same frequency of a supernova shouldn't be all that hard to notice anyway!" Tentomon remarked. His keen eyes caught a glimpse of what looked like Agumon off in the distance. "Speak of the devil, I think I see Agumon a few feet ahead of us!"

Agumon waited as long as he could, but the light from the digi-port was getting dimmer and dimmer by the second. Faced with the realization he may get stuck in the Digital World, Agumon was forced to give up hope that his friends would make it there in time. He practically had one foot in the portal when he heard Tentomon's sarcastic voice calling out to him.

"There you are Agumon! Don't tell me you were going to leave without us! I'm offended!"

"I told you I could handle it Agumon!" Veemon bragged, as he waved his arm in the air to grab Agumon's attention. "Granted it was only twenty seconds, but I did it!"

Agumon cheered silently when Veemon and the rest of his team came into view behind Tentomon. "Hey guys, you better hurry! This portal is going to close at any second!" With that, Agumon jumped into the digi-port.

"What did he say?!" Veemon asked towards anyone for clarification.

"He said the portal's beginning to close!" Tentomon answered him. "So in other words haul ass, or get left behind!"

Almost as if the urgency gave them a push in the back, the little Digimon put on the afterburners. Charging as hard as he could, Tentomon just managed to sneak through the portal just before it sealed up. Patamon wasn't so lucky, and the only reward he received for his hustle was his face getting slammed into the computer screen. Patamon bounced off, slamming into Veemon who in turn crashed on top of Gomamon. Gabumon and the birds kind of stood back and stared at the jumbled heap their friends made, and tried there hardest not to laugh.

"Would you two mind getting off of me?!" Gomamon screeched, his face taking a bright red coloration. "And Veemon… Your tail is lodged into a very sensitive part of my body, and it's causing a lot of pain at the moment. Would you kindly REMOVE IT?!"

"Oh, sorry about that," Veemon giggled, as he removed his tail. His face flushed with embarrassment. 

"Well," Hawkmon snickered. "Veemon said to avoid getting anyone's foot jammed up or rear ends, but he never said anything about tails!"

"Oh shut up," Gomamon hissed, his focus completely concentrated on the stinging pain radiating from his anus.

----------

"WHOAHOH!" Tentomon cried, as he freefell to the ground. Usually the digital gates entered and exited through computers, but for some reason this time the other end of the digi-port was represented by a giant hole in the middle of the sky. Go figure. Tentomon was halfway to the ground when he realized something. "Oh, that's right! I know how to fly!" Tentomon opened his wings calmly, and floated the rest of the trip to the ground where his friends were waiting for him. However, their entrance's weren't near as easy as his was. "Hey guys. Are you all okay?"

"We're fine," Armadillomon grunted. "The concrete broke our fall."

Agumon moaned as he sat up painfully. "Glad you made it Tentomon… Where are the others?"

"Well, they were right behind me, but the portal was nearly closed when I came through. They should've dropped in right behind me if they made it…"

Agumon and company waited for a minute or two, with no signs of the rest of their friends. "Well I guess it's just us then…"

"What do we do now?" Palmon asked.

"We find our friends," Agumon was quick to answer. He examined the area around him. "I think I recognize this place. Tai's house isn't that far from here, let's get going!"

"Wait a second!" Tentomon buzzed. "Remember, this isn't the Digital World so we can't run around freely without drawing attention to ourselves! We don't want to freak out the populace while we're here!"

"Relax Tentomon," Gatomon purred. "Just be careful, and try to blend in."

"That's easy for you to say!" Tentomon scoffed. "Whenever a human sees you all you have to do is Meow and look cute, and people say look at the pretty kitty! When people see me they yell EWE! GIANT BUG! KILL IT, KILL IT!"

"We get the point Tentomon!" Agumon jeered, hoping Tentomon would take the hint to shut the hell up. "We'll just have to lay low, and hope nobody spots us. Now let's get going. The sooner we find Tai and the others, and get back to the Digital World the better. That is hoping there's a Digital World to come home to by the time we do. I jut hope Veemon and the others can hold down the fort while we're gone…"

********

Matt picked at his guitar, but every note that came out seemed so hollow somehow. That's the way it had been for a while now, but even more so today. Not that you'd really be able to blame if you could only climb inside that head of his, and see he had just about everything on his mind but music at the moment. He only had his brother's problems, this entire mess with Sora, Davis's prophecy, a possible new threat in the Digital World threatening existence itself, and this new stressed induced ulcer burning a hole in his stomach to worry about. This damn band rehearsal was the last place he wanted to be right now, and the disgusted looks his band mates were giving him were really starting to get under his skin.

"Do you guys have a problem? Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

The other band members had a quick discussion amongst themselves before answering Matt. After a brief quarrel, the band's drummer, who apparently drew the short straw, approached Matt with a stern look on his face. "Look Matt, we need to talk. We don't know what's up with you, but it's obvious your mind hasn't been on our music lately."

__

"Brilliant deduction Sherlock! Did you figure that out all by yourself?" Matt looked at his friend, fighting off a frown. "I've had some personal problems to deal with lately. It's nothing you need to concern yourself about."

"Yes it is Matt, because it's starting to affect the rest of us! We all have problems and they can be distracting, but we don't let them bring down the rest of the group like your doing right now! This has been going on for over a month now Matt! Me and the guys have had a talk, and we've reached a decision. Either you need to start getting serious about our music again, or we need to look into finding ourselves a new guitarist and lead vocalist! It's as simple as that Matt! Are you in, or are you out?"

Matt laughed in disbelief. "Ha! Are you threatening me?! You know what?! I don't need to take this crap, so if that's what you want then it's just fine with me!" Matt threw his guitar at the feet of his now ex-band before walking away. "You can take my guitar, and this band and shove it up your Asses!"

The other band members stared at the ground where Matt's guitar laid, bewildered. None of them had actually expected Matt to walk out on them, at least not that easily. "No one's irreplaceable you know Ishida! You'll be sorry once we're world famous! You hear me! Matt!… Damn!"

An instant sense of relief flooded Matt's body, like he'd just dropped a hundred pound boulder off this back. Sure he was angry, but he'd been looking for an excuse to leave the band and they just gave it to him. One less little nuisance in his life he'd have to put up with. That only left about 6 million more to go. 

At the same time Matt was walking out of the music business for good, another young man was taking some time to sort out his thoughts. Oddly enough they were almost identical to Matt's. His concerns mostly revolved around his younger sibling, and a certain young lady in his life, oddly enough the same girl Matt had been concerned over. Tai hadn't chosen any road in particular to walk down, but somehow it still led him straight into Matt.

"Hey Matt!" Tai called out to his long lost friend. "What brings you out here this time of night?"

"Oh, hey Tai," he greeted callously. "Just getting a monkey off my back."

"It's a good thing I ran into you. I've been meaning to talk to you about some things, but I could never catch you at home."

"If it's all the same to you Tai, I really don't feel like talking right now," Matt said, as he walked away.

"Don't walk away from me Yamato!" Tai demanded, but Matt kept on walking. "You've been doing too much of this lately! We have important issues to discuss, and they're not going to be resolved if you keep ignoring them!"

Matt stopped dead in his tracks and spun around quickly, his anger taking him over. "I'm not ignoring anything! We're having that meeting about Davis's stupid prophecy tonight, and we've already tried and failed to help TK and Kari! There's nothing else to talk about, so just leave me alone!"

"I will not, and I'm not talking about any of that Matt! I'm talking about you!"

"Talking about me?!" Matt scoffed. "Yeah right. You're worried about Kari and Sora! You don't give a damn about me."

"Of course I'm worried about you Matt! You've been acting weird for months now! You'll have nothing to do with anyone, you won't talk to your friends, and your acting even colder then you did when I first met you! Something's obviously wrong with you Matt, and after all we've been through together I think I deserve to know what! I know if you were in your right mine you'd never be doing what your doing to Sora right now!"

Matt gritted his teeth together, trying to keep his head from blowing off his shoulders. "There you go again! Why can't anyone seem to talk to me for ten seconds without bringing up her name!"

"Because it needs to said Matt!" Tai shouted with conviction. "Do you have any idea of how much you hurt her, especially with the way you're treating her now?!"  


"Of course I know Tai! I see it every time I look into her eyes! You think it's easy for me! Hell no! It kills me every time I think about it, but I have problems of my own to worry about!"

"Like what?" Tai asked calmly, his mood softening slightly. If he didn't know better he could almost swear he heard tears cracking in Matt's voice.

"What do you care?! The only reason your even bothering to talk to me is because you're worried about your precious sister! If the little bitch hadn't of run her big mouth she wouldn't have to…"

What ever Matt was about to say would stay to himself. Tai seized Matt by the collar of his shirt and slammed him hard against the brick wall behind him, his fist already reared back and ready to put Matt's lights out. "Damn you Matt! Don't you ever talk about Kari like that! DON'T YOU EVER!"

"Go ahead Tai! Hit me!" Matt urged him on. "That's what you want isn't it?! Smash your first into my face right now! You know you want to! If not for Kari then do it for Sora! Hell, do it for both of them, or just do it for yourself! Come on Tai! HIT ME!"

Rather then firing him up to go through with it, Matt's little rant actually slapped some sense into Tai. He lowered his fist, and looked towards the ground at his feet. "I will not!" Tai said as he let go of Matt's shirt. "This is stupid! I've worked to hard to grow out of that stage to throw that all away now. We shouldn't fight our siblings battles for them!"

Matt looked guilty as he loosened up his shirt collar. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean what I said about Kari. I got a bit over emotional… You just don't understand how it feels…"

"How do you know that? If you tell me what the problem is, maybe you'd be surprised."

Matt concentrated hard, apparently thinking over what he should say. "No, you don't know how it feels! How it feels to know all your friends are all worried about how Sora feels, how she's hurting and letting me hear about every time I turn around, while none of them give a damn about how you feel!"

Tai was taken back. "Of course we care about how you feel. What makes you think that?…"

"Nobody's been acting like it!" Matt snipped. "For the last month all I've been hearing about is how much Sora's been hurting, and everything she's been going through! Well, what about me?! No one seems to care about I feel! I've been going through hell too! I guess I just should've stayed in a loveless relationship just for the sake of not hurting the other person involved?! We both deserve better then that! You think I enjoyed hurting her! No! I'm hurting over this as much as she is, but no one seems to be worried about me do they?"

"Matt… I had no idea… What do you mean by loveless relationship? Sora loves you…"

"I know… But my feelings for her just weren't as strong as I originally thought… Besides she didn't even want me…"

Tai laughed in disbelief. "Matt, what are you talking?…"

Matt interrupted him. "She wanted you!"

Tai's eyes widened but that was the only part of him that moved, as the rest of him froze. "What?…"

"She wanted you, but you never made a move or anything," Matt explained. "She got tired of waiting for you, so she settled for me. You don't want to know what it's like going through a relationship knowing the person your with would rather have someone else…"

"Matt… Is that what's been bothering you? Because she… I mean me?"

Matt smiled weakly. "That's one of the little things, but I could've lived with that one. I just had to get out of the relationship first… I didn't think I'd have to go through this much hell just to… I have a lot of other problems I have to deal with besides that."

"Like what," Tai asked.

If Matt had managed to keep himself from crying before, all that resolve was way by the boards now. Matt dropped to his rear end allowing a few tears to fall freely into the sleeves of his shirt. "It's back, and I'm not sure I can beat it this time…"

Tai placed his hand on Matt's shoulder, and sat down next to him. "What are you talking about Matt? What's back?"

"The darkness I felt when I was in the Digital World when we fought the Dark Masters," Matt sniffed, instinctively wiping his nose with his shirtsleeve. "I thought I'd gotten rid of it, but it's all coming back and it's even stronger this time. I can't help but feel I've lost something, but how am I even supposed to start looking for it when I don't even know what it is I lost?! I've never felt more afraid or alone in my life…"

Tai's eyes soften, obvious concern for his friend setting in along with a little bit of guilt. All this time he had been trying to nurse Sora through her ordeal, he never really stopped once to think Matt might be going through the same torture. Tai just never thought Matt was the type of person to let things like that get to him this badly, and this definitely wasn't a position he ever expected to see the young Ishida boy in. "But your not alone Matt… You have me, Sora, TK, and all the others too… Despite what you might call us in name or rank, we're still your friends."

"I know… I didn't mean to shut you guys out, I really didn't… I've never been one to go crying to other people about my problems… I thought I could get through this myself at first but… The pain just kept getting worse, like it was plunging deeper and deeper into my soul until it got a hold of me and now it won't let me go! I didn't want to bother you guys because I didn't think anything mattered anymore… I felt my life was so meaningless I…"

"Meaningless?!" Tai gawked at his friend. "Earth to Matt! You are a Digidestined in case you've forgotten! There's a whole lot of meaning behind that!"

"Is there really Tai?" Matt asked. "You can't even call us the Digidestined! We weren't destined to do anything, we were chosen by the luck of the draw! If we hadn't stumbled across a couple of overgrown stuffed animals beating the tar out of each other, we wouldn't even have that!"

"Think that way if you want to Matt, but I just don't agree with you. I think there's a lot more to it then that… I may not know what it is yet, but I'm confident there's something."

Matt didn't seem so sure. "Even if that is true then it gives me a whole new set of things to get depressed over. What if I never was a Digidestined? What would my life have meant without it? What would I have made of myself? Let me ask you a serious question Tai. Would we have still been friends? If we had met each other off the streets instead of being sucked into the Digital World together? Would you still have liked me?"

Tai thought the question over a moment, and smirked slightly. "Well, I'd like to say we would've been friends regardless, but judging on our first impressions of each other probably not. That's beside the point though Matt. We are both Digidestined, and we did become friends after being forced to spend all that time together despite the fact we didn't like each other all that much at first. All that matters though is it did happen, and I'm glad it did."

Matt smiled slightly, but wasn't ready to give in just yet. Maybe it was his competitive side coming out, but he was determined to convince Tai of what a pathetic loser he was one way or another. However, it was more likely just an overflow of pent up emotion that had come spewing out of his mouth like water from a hole in the kitchen sink pipes. "I use to think being a Digidestined was the one thing that made me different, but even if that was, now that's pretty much gone too isn't it? Since Davis and the others arrived, us older kids have pretty much become obsolete. After that I thought, well at least I'm TK's brother, but he doesn't need me anymore and he hasn't for a long time. Even with what he's going through right now, he needs someone to help him through it but I don't even know where to begin. Hell, I'm not even any use as a friend! You, Kari, Sora, TK, Izzy, and everybody else all seems to have something they can offer to the group. Everyone but me that is… What do I have to give anybody unless they want to borrow some styling gel?! I'm completely useless…"

Tai went silent for a moment before replying. "Your there Matt. That's more then enough."

Matt seemed confused. "What do you mean I'm there?!"

"Your there as a friend Matt. That's all anyone has ever expected of you, or any one of us expects from anyone else for that matter! Trust me, you do little things you may not notice, but you do them. You keep my ego in check for one. Whenever I think I'm getting to good at something, I can always rely on you to show me up at it in someway or another. You contribute a lot to the team Matt, it's just not always noticeable. Not that any of that matters you see. You're our friend Matt, and that's all that's important to us."

"Tai I…" Matt mumbled, lost for any other words.

Tai put his arm around Matt's back, and squeezed the side of his arm. "You are a jumbled mess in there aren't you Yamato? Don't worry, I'll help you get it straightened out."

Another tear escaped his eye, not of pain this time but of happiness. To think Matt had originally thought Tai would be the last person he'd want to talk to about this, but it wasn't at all like he would've expected it to be. He wasn't laughing at him or ragging on him, calling him a crybaby or anything of the sort. He was simply there listening, and giving Matt some heart felt advice whenever he felt it was appropriate. Just like a real friend should. He was even secure enough to give Matt a slight hug, even though it was dark out and no one else was around. Matt smiled, feeling a slight bit of what he'd lost seeping back into him. "Thanks Tai… I appreciate everything, but I really do need some time to think things out on my own."

"I understand. Don't keep me in the dark for long though, and don't be afraid to talk to me if you need to. If I don't hear from you soon, I'm going to grab the others and we'll come get you!"

"I'll keep that in mind Tai."

********

Davis couldn't believe his luck, though he wasn't sure if this was good or bad. He was heading home when he just happened to bump into Kari, who'd decided she needed to get some fresh air. One thing lead to another, and now Davis was sitting on a park bench with Kari next to him crying into his shoulder. Normally, Davis would've more then welcomed this, but this situation definitely wasn't normal. He hated to see her in this kind of pain, and being forced to hold the guilt of his actions deep down in his heart. That wasn't the only thing bothering him at the moment though. Having Kari sitting so close to him, looking towards him for comfort was stirring up some old feelings he had hoped he'd never have to deal with again.

__

"This can't be happening to me! I thought I was over her! No, I know I was over her, but now… Seeing her beautiful face, even if it is soaking wet, just inches away from mine… Forget about it Davis. Think about this for a moment. She may be leaning on your shoulder right now, but she's been thinking about TK this entire time. You know they're meant to be together… That's most of the reason this entire mess I'm in started!" Davis wiped a strain of Kari's hair out of hers eyes, as she continued to vent all of her problems in life to him. Davis snickered slightly, picking up the name TK in almost every other sentence. That reason, and also because he finally realized something. _"No… I think I'm misinterpreting my feelings again. I'm not in love with her… I'm confusing concern and pity for a close friend with something else… Maybe even a bit of lust involved, and a whole lot of guilt of my part. I'm really sorry I had to do this to you Kari. God knows I didn't want to… I can't stand hurting you, but I know deep down everything will work out. You guys can beat this, I know you can."_

"I can't believe TK would… Why doesn't he believe me Davis? Why did things have to turn out this way?… Why?"

"I'll give you the reason why Kari. Because TK's a jerk! He doesn't deserve a friend like you! In fact, that sorry sack of cow dung isn't fit to breath the same air as you! I always knew he was an idiotic loser! To hell with him! Just forget that jackass and…" *SMACK!*

Davis's face reared back, as Kari slapped him straight across the face. "Davis, don't you ever let me hear you talk about TK that way again, you hear me?!"

Davis put on his best mock shocked expression. "What was that for?! You just spent the last twenty minutes calling him every name and curse word under the moon!"

"That's different! I can talk about him whatever way I want, nobody else can! You haven't earned the right!"

Davis rubbed his face, and smiled as Kari stormed away. "Maybe this is working after all?…"

What neither Davis or Kari knew was that they were by no means alone. Ken had just happened to walk along and noticed his two friends getting a little too comfortable with each other to look right. After a closer look it did appear to Ken that Davis may simply be trying to console the girl, but he was curious enough to hide himself behind a broad tree for a little spy work. Ken hated to accuse Davis of anything but knowing Davis's history with both Kari and TK, Ken feared Davis might be trying to manipulate the situation for his own self-gain. His first thought was of course not, but when Kari slapped him something set Ken off. Still wanting to give his friend the benefit of the doubt, Ken approached Davis wanting to hear the story straight from the horse's mouth. 

"Davis." Ken startled his friend who was still looking off in Kari's direction. "What are you doing?"

"Ken? What are you doing here?…" Davis started, but held up. He figured Ken must've seen the entire thing, and he sensed a genuine opportunity he just couldn't pass up. "I mean what's it to you?"  


Ken was surprised by the rough tone in Davis voice. "What do you mean what's it to me?! What did you say to Kari to make her slap you?"

"That's none of your business!" Davis growled, as he stood up from the bench. "What are you trying to accuse me of anyway?!"

"I haven't accused you of anything, but the way your acting is making me think you're up to something! You know as well as I do how vulnerable Kari is right now! I just want to make sure your not trying to take advantage of the situation!"

"And so what if I am? Hey, if TK snoozes he loses. I think it's about high time I tried to go and get what I want for once, and I'm not going to find a better opportunity then this one."

"What?!… I can't believe you'd stoop that low!" Ken's eyes widened in response to what his ears didn't want to hear. He didn't want to believe it, but this new revelation shined a light on another thought Davis had made all to clear to Ken. "Wait a minute… Those rumors. You started them didn't you?! Just to get to Kari?!… If that's what you wanted, there are much more subtle and much less damaging ways to go about it!"

Davis tried to look insulted, but guilt shown through more than anything. Lucky for him, Ken was too disgusted to notice at the moment. "Excuse me?! You mean you actually believe I'd do that? I'm insulted Ken. Do you really think I'd stoop that low?!"

"I don't want to think that Davis, but if you'll stoop to one low then what's stopping you from stooping to another?"

Davis felt his heart dancing with his kidneys right about then. He bit his lower lip from the inside of this mouth, trying desperately to maintain his composure. "Maybe I did start those rumors Ken, then again maybe I didn't. Hell, who knows who did it. Maybe it was you!"

"Me?!" Ken scoffed, and shook his head. "Trying to put the blame on me isn't making you look anymore innocent Davis! What in the world would I have to gain from TK and Kari fighting anyway?!"

"Maybe just the satisfaction from doing it. Remember, out of the two of us standing here, I'm not the one who used to be evil. Do you not remember your days as the Digimon Emperor? You'd do things like this to kill time! Maybe it's just some of the old you coming out? Old habits are hard to break after all."

"I would never!… That was a long time ago Davis! I wasn't even really in control of myself back then… Hell, you've told me that more times then anybody whenever I doubted it myself! I've come a long way in putting the sins of my past behind me…"

"Oh, have you now?" Davis chuckled spitefully. "I bet you always knew what you were doing, and you still do now! This clever disguise you put on doesn't fool me anymore Ken. I don't think you've put anything behind you. I think your just buying your time until your ready to let the real you come out again."

"But you always said…"

"Don't believe everything you hear! I'll admit I use to feel sorry for you, but that died a long time ago! I don't know how you could've ever been a Digidestined in the first place. I never liked you anyway, and I trust you about as far as I can throw you!"

Ken stepped back, and grabbed his forehead. Maybe it was the overflow of emotion, but something was causing his head to pulsate with pain. A sharp splitting pain that hurt so badly, Ken feared his skull might split in half if he didn't hold on to it. "Uh… Davis… I thought we were friends?" 

"Maybe that's your problem Ken," Davis sneered, as he turned his back to him. "You think too much."

Ken allowed one lonesome tear to escape his eye, but that was all. "Fine Davis. If that's the way it really is then…" Ken walked away with his held up high. He wasn't going to give Davis the satisfaction of seeing him otherwise. He would wait until he was by himself before he broke down.

"Please don't believe that Ken…" Davis clenched his fist tightly, and would've loved nothing more then to hit himself for what he'd just done. However, some part of him deep inside seemed to be slightly more forgiving.

__

"You could feel and see his pain Davis, and Kari's too. Isn't it wonderful? I can feel you savoring every moment of it. It kind of makes you think this is what you were born for doesn't it?"

"No, it's making me miserable!" Davis screamed, as he grabbed his head. "I'm not thinking this way! I'm not! I can't deal with this right now! Leave me alone! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Davis screamed into the night and ran as fast as he could, headed for somewhere not even he was quite sure of.

********

"Don't sweat it guys!" Agumon said, urging the others forward. "I'm sure we're close by! We'll be arriving at Tai's doorstep any second now! You have to trust me on this."

"We have been trusting you…" Tentomon took a deep breath. "FOR THE PAST THREE HOURS!"

"We've been going around in circles!" Gatomon complained. "If you don't know where we're going then just say so, so we can figure out another way to find Kari and the others."

"How would we do that?" Wormmon asked.

"Well… We could always check for a map in one of those telephone booths, or at the subway station…"

"What good is that going to do us?!" Tentomon asked sharply. "What are you expecting to find? A big dot with 'Tai's House' written in big bold letters?!"

"It's just a suggestion!" Gatomon snapped defensively. "We've got to try something."

"I'm telling you we're close!" Agumon insisted. "I can feel it. We're just barely missing something somewhere…"

Armadillomon stopped to admire a small tree he was passing. "Hey, I think I've seen this tree before."

Palmon rolled her eyes… Well, as much as she could anyway. "Of course you've seen that tree before! It's the same one you relieved yourself on the first time we past through this area!"

"Oh yeah! I thought that smell was familiar."

While the other Digimon were busy arguing over how they should go about finding the kids, or complaining about other Digimon doing things to make others stomach's churned, a more observant Wormmon noticed something that might help the group out a whole lot. "Hey guys… I think I might know how to get to Tai's house."

"Oh, and how would you know that?!" Agumon asked, agitated that he hadn't been able to locate his partner yet.

"Well… I'm no expert on how to get around in the human world, but I'm pretty sure we can get to Tai's if we follow Kari wouldn't we?"

"What?! Kari?!" Gatomon shot over to where Wormmon was standing, and practically swatted him away as she searched for any sign of her human friend. Sure enough, there she was pacing along rather slowly, not all that far away from them but out of hearing range. "What are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

The Digimon tailed Kari past a stoplight, nearly causing the slower moving Armadillomon, Palmon, and Wormmon to get flattened by an eighteen-wheeler, and around the corner. Not much later, they took cover in a dimly lit alley as they watched Kari enter a large building across the street from them. Both Agumon and Gatomon immediately recognized it as the place they called home whenever they were in the human world. Well… One of the little rooms near the top of the big building anyway.

"Hey, stop leaning against my shell!" Armadillomon yelled at Tentomon, who was trying to get a better look around the corner of the building. "I just got it waxed."

"You did not!"  


"I told you we were close! I just couldn't quite pinpoint the exact location!"

"Excuses, excuses," Gatomon teased him, as they charged across the street.

"Kari your back!" Tai exclaimed, the sight of his sister causing him to immediately drop what he was doing. He had hoped Kari's walk would help clear her mind just a bit, but from the looks of her it only made matters worse. "Kari?… I was going to ask if you enjoyed your walk, but I'm afraid I might get slapped if I do. Did something happen out there?"

"No, nothing much!" Kari sniffed angrily, as she stormed towards her bedroom. "Just that jerk Davis had the nerve to call that other jerk a jerk, so I slapped the jerk and came home!"

Tai flinched, as Kari slammed the bedroom door behind her. "Kay… If you say so."

A sudden knock at the front door surprised Tai, causing his head to turn in that direction. As he understood it, his parents weren't due home until later that night, which wouldn't make much sense anyway since they would've simply let themselves in or used their keys. Tai couldn't think of anyone else would be knocking at their door at this time of night. Sora maybe on any other day, but she was kind of pissed off at him at the moment. Maybe Matt had felt the need to talk a little more, or possibly Izzy with some new information surrounding Davis's prophecy. Not wanting to temp fate, rather than opening the Door, Taichi called out to whoever was standing outside his apartment. "Hello. May I ask who's there?"

"Pizza delivery!" a voice buzzed from the other side. 

"I didn't order a pizza." The echoing like sound of the voice was familiar to the young man, but that thought didn't dwell on Tai's mind all that much. "Then again, I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth… Whatever the hell that expression means."

Tai opened up the door cautiously, but instead of some acne-riddled teenager, he found a giant cockroach hovering just above his head. "That'll be thirteen forty-five. I hope you don't mind anchovies and Digi-blue berries." (Sorry folks, I don't know how US currency translates into Yen, and frankly I don't give a rat's hinny)

"Tentomon!" Tai gasped. He looked down at his feet and found Palmon, Gatomon, Armadillomon, and Wormmon looking up at him. 

"You see, I told you this was the right door!" Gatomon stated triumphantly.

"Sorry about the pizza thing, but I wanted to surprise you," Agumon said, as he made his presence known to Tai by walking in front of the others.

"Agumon!" Tai scooped the reptilian digimon up in his arms and laughed merrily, embracing his old friend tightly against his chest. His scaly skin was scratching some of the flesh off Tai's face, but that was a moot point at the moment. "It's great to see you again old buddy! Don't worry about the pizza though, I hate anchovies and I'm not sure I'd even want to try any kind of berry that comes out of the Digital World. Last time I did that, I had the runs for a week! What on earth are you guys doing here anyway, and how'd you get here?!"

Tentomon spoke up. "Well, that second question isn't important, but I can answer that first one for you. Remember that big black cloud I told you wasn't a problem. Well, I lied! It's a big, BIG problem!"

Tai's expression grew serious. He set Agumon down inside of the apartment. He never had been comfortable with holding his digital partner that way. He'd seen his friend save the world as War Greymon to many times to feel he had the right to cradle Agumon like he was a small child, despite what form he may be in. "I understand. Let's go inside, and you guys can tell me all about it."

"What, no tip?" Tentomon joked, as he flew inside.

After Tai had ushered all the other Digimon inside, Gatomon looked up at him. Tai already knew what she was going to ask. "Kari's in her bedroom Gatomon. It's a good thing you're here too. She could really use some cheering up right now."

"What? Why?! What's wrong with her?!" Gatomon demanded, concern evident in her eyes.

"Her and TK have been fighting a lot lately," Tai sighed. "That's all I'm going to say on the subject. I'm sure Kari will vent it all to you soon enough anyway."

Gatomon frowned. "Kari is fighting with TK?! Why?! That doesn't make any sense?!

"I know, it's ridiculous. Don't believe everything she tells you either. She's a little over emotional right now, and she has been stretching the truth to fit her own perspectives a little bit."

"I'll keep an open mind Tai. If you'll excuse me, I've been waiting a long time to see my old friend."

Tai smiled. "Go right ahead."

Kari sat at her desk staring into the mirror, her eyes still wet and stained from crying for hours on in. She wasn't sure why she'd gotten so angry with Davis. He merely echoed the exact sentiments she'd been saying about the boy for the past several days, but of course she didn't mean a one of them. She still thought the world of the young man, and couldn't bear to hear anyone else speak ill of him. Sure he had hurt her, but it wasn't TK or Davis she was truly upset with now. She was crushed by a few horribly chosen words that may have cost her one of the closest friends she ever had. _"Why did I have to get jealous and angry instead of just telling him how I feel about him?… I could've avoided all of this, and maybe have finally gotten what I really wanted… I guess I'll never know now. I can never take back what I said, and I wouldn't blame him if he never…"_

Kari felt the now all to familiar sensation of wetness in her eyes, as she laid her head against her forearm. Busy drowning in her own sorrow, she didn't even noticed Gatomon nudge her bedroom door open. The feline digimon's ears lowered at the sound of her friend's soft sobs. She pushed her excitement to see Kari to the side and approached her cautiously, not wanting to startle her in the delicate condition she was in. She hopped up on the desk next to her head, and gently nudged her on the shoulder.

"Go away Tai," she mumbled, apparently not noticing Tai had grown claws. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You don't have to talk about it, but I'm not going away. Besides, I'm not Tai."

Kari tilted her head up slowly, wondering if her eyes were playing tricks on her. Eventually, the three Gatomon's merged into one slightly distorted image of the feline digimon looking at Kari with concerned eyes. "Gatomon!" Kari cheered, as she hugged her friend tightly similar to the way her brother had done to Agumon moments earlier. Despite being overjoyed to see her friend, Kari could only manage the weakest of smiles. "What in the world are you doing here?!"

"There'll be plenty of time to talk about that later. Right now I'm more concerned with what's going on in your world. There isn't all that much in either of our worlds that surprises me anymore, but hearing the names TK and Kari and the word 'fighting' all in the same sentence is certainly one of them. Now tell me, what in the world could possibly put you at odds with your best friend?"

That one weak smile faded quickly. "That's just the thing Gatomon. We aren't friends anymore…"

"What?!" 

"You heard me!" Kari cracked, with a hard sob. "I should know, I made it official myself! Because I was angry, and opened my big mouth!"

A few of Gatomon's own tears filled her eyes as Kari returned to the same position in which she found her, expect this time she was crying hard enough for Gatomon to fell a trace of her pain in her own heart. "Kari… What in the world is going on here?

********

Matt Ishida pulled his jacket a little tighter around his body, as a cool spring breeze blew against his body. _"I wonder if Tai really meant everything he said… He's a horrible liar after all. I rarely see him get over emotional unless he's angry, and lord knows he's not the type of guy who'll do the kind of thing he did for me for just anybody…" _Matt smirked slightly. _"At least there's one person out there who still cares… No, you know that isn't true Matt. Sora cares, and you know it. I really need to patch things up with her. I still care about her even if it isn't in the same way I did before. I should at least show her I'm still there for her as a friend. I owe us both at least that much…"_

"I can't believe this," Ken rambled to the wind. "Davis couldn't have meant what he said could he? He was always my staunchest supporter! If it wasn't for him I may never have joined up with the other Digidestined kids, so why the mood swing all of the sudden? Why would he have gone to all that trouble if everything he said was nothing but a bunch of lies and bull crap? Why?!"

__

"But that isn't the real question here is it?" A voice inside of Ken's head clicked. _"The real question is, is he right? Are you just biding your time until your dark side is ready to be unleashed again? You know it's still lurking deep down inside of you… You can't run from it forever Ken, and you really don't want to do you?"_

"No, of course not! That wasn't me! All those evil tendencies were from the dark spore. That's all that was, and it has no affect on me now!"

__

"Yes, that's the little speech you recite to yourself every time you have doubts don't you? Aren't having doubts enough to tell you it's not really gone. Dark spore indeed. What if the spore had nothing to do with it Ken? What if that all came from you? After all, anyone would have to question the intentions of someone who wished their own brother dead. That was even before the spore wasn't it?"

"I never wished by brother dead!… Why do I keep thinking like this?!" Ken cried, as he gabbed his head. "I'd gotten over this hurdle! Why are all these doubts popping into my mind all of a sudden?!"

__

"Because you're so-called friend Davis so thoughtfully reminded you of them. They've always been there, you've simply been trying to deny your true urges. Think about it. Your best friend, or so you thought, doesn't even trust you. Do you really think any of the others think any different of you? They're whispering behind your back as soon as you turn around, and watching your every move just waiting for you to mess up. Waiting for any little sign of the real you to come out, and then they have you…"

Ken grunted as he rammed into someone of considerably larger size, effectively snapping him back into reality. He started to fall back, but a pair of strong hands held him steady. 

"I'm sorry Ken, I didn't see you walking there."

"Huh… Matt?"

"Sorry about that. I was lost in my thoughts, and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

It seemed to take Ken a moment or two to pick up what Matt was saying. "Oh really… I guess that makes two of us then."

Matt's face hardened with concern. Ken's voice was distant, and his face was noticeably emotionless. In fact, Ken's demeanor was a little too similar to the way Matt had been feeling recently for his liking. "You okay kid?"

"What do you care?" Ken said coldly, and walked away.

That did it. Now Ken sounded exactly like him, and Matt wasn't going to let him walk away just like that. Matt reached out, and reclaimed Ken's left shoulder. "Your not supposed to answer a question with a question you know. What's with the attitude anyway? It's not like you to be rude like that."

Not taking him long to realize what he was doing, Ken's expression drooped with guilt. "I'm sorry Matt… I didn't mean to seem hostile. I've got a lot weighing on my mind at the moment…"

Matt flashed an understanding smile. "I know that look, and I think I know what your feeling. Anything you want to talk about?"

"Not in particular…" Ken paused as a thought crossed his mind. He wasn't sure where it came from, and truthfully it sacred him a bit. Was it out of spite for what Davis had done to him, or was it his dark side trying to peak through? Whatever it was, he was debating on whether or not he should dare tell Matt. "Hey Matt… I know something that might interest you."

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"Well… What if I told you I have an idea of who is really spreading those rumors about your brother?…"

"Huh? What?!" Matt yelped excitedly, and maybe a little too aggressively. Matt grabbed Ken by the sides of his arms, and stared him straight in the face. "Are you serious?! Do you actually know, or is it just an idea?!"

"Whoa, settle down!" Ken giggled, enjoying the reaction Matt was giving him. He could really get Davis back good with this. "I'm ninety-nine percent sure. Though he wouldn't say it directly, he practically admitted it was he. I can't rat out a friend just like that, but if you could guess who it is it wouldn't prey on my conscious too much."

"Fine, what ever floats your boat, now get on with it!" Matt urged him on.

"Well… think about this question for a minute. Who do you know that would have the most to gain from damaging Kari and TK's relationship?"

"I have no idea!" Matt sneered, growing irritated. "Stop dancing around the subject, and tell me already!"

Ken sweat dropped. If anything, at least he'd learned that the overprotective older brother gene wasn't limited to guys with younger sisters. "I'm getting there! Let me put it this way then. Who do you know who's had a serious romantic interest in Kari?"

"TK!"

"Besides TK! Think along the lines of someone who's had some issues with TK in the past, and might be willing to go to those kind of extremes to get her."

Matt quickly put two and two together. "Well… Davis, but I can't see him stooping to that low. They grew out of that stage a long time ago, just like Tai and I did and they get along great now. Even the old Davis wouldn't do that sort of thing… Would he?"

  
Ken nodded his head. "I'm afraid so. I caught him earlier this evening cuddling up with her rather closely, and making some sort of suggestive comments to her that were bad enough to get her to slap the dimples off his face. Remember, you didn't hear any of this from me though."

Finally calming down a reasonable bit, Matt let go of Ken. "Interesting… I'll have to look into it. Tell me one thing though Ken. I'm not calling you a liar, but if Davis did do this then why are you ratting him out to me? I thought you two were best friends?"

Ken lowered his head, a hint of sadness filling his eyes. "Well, I guess you have my problem then Matt. You think too much."

********

Izzy stared at his computer with disinterest. He wasn't sure if he even cared anymore. The others didn't think he could do it, so why should he care anyway? "Let somebody else do it for a change. What's the point of that anyway?! They'll just come crawling back to me, begging for me to solve their problems!… *sighs* Maybe I'm the problem. Heck, I can't even figure out the meaning of all this gibberish! I guess I just don't have it in me."

Izzy laid his head down next to his keyboard, and stayed there for a little more then thirty seconds when his mother knocked at the door. "Izzy hon, your friend Tai is here to see you."

"Probably here to bug me about the prophecy. Won't Tai be surprised…" Izzy grumbled under his breath. "Tell him to go away Mom! I'm busy right now, and don't wish to be bothered!"

"Nonsense Izzy! You are not going to be rude! He says he only needs a minute of your time anyway, and he has a surprise for you."

"Fine!" Izzy growled.

Tai walked into the room, smirking slightly as he shook his head. "Hard at work huh guy?" Tai asked, assuming that was the only logical explanation for Izzy's attitude that evening. "It sounds like your having some trouble. Not that easy is it?"

"WHAT ARE YOU SUGGESTING?!" Izzy whirled around and glared at Tai with a fire in his eyes that nearly singed his eyebrows. "THAT I CAN'T SOLVE IT?! IS THAT WHAT YOUR SUGGESTING?!" 

"No, not at all Izzy!" Tai begged off. "I was simply suggesting it wasn't easy! If you can't solve the prophecy I doubt anybody can!"

"Exactly!… I'll admit I haven't gotten as far as I'd like to be, but I'm getting close! Wait until tomorrow morning, and maybe I'll have something!"

"But I thought we were supposed to meet tonight?"

"I need more time!" Izzy yelled, without looking back at him.

Tai's eyebrows sunk low over his eyes, not caring for Izzy's attitude one bit. "That's beside the point! The entire point to meeting tonight was to get all our insights, not just yours! You said that yourself didn't you?!" 

"Fine, do what you want!" Izzy snapped. "If you guys think you can come up with a better explanation then I can, then go right ahead! I don't care! If you don't need me, you don't need me!"

"I never said we didn't need you Izzy!" Tai gritted his teeth in frustration. A year ago he might've, no definitely would've inserted his fist into Izzy's face by then. Lucky for the young genius, that boy was now three-fourths of the way to a grown man. Still, Tai could still manage a look frightening enough to make people like Izzy wet their pants. Tai grabbed the back of Izzy's chair, whirled him around to face him, and pushed his face so close to his friends their noses were less then an inch away from touching. "Look, I'm going to let your attitude slide this time and assume it's just the lack of sleep talking, but the next time you speak to me in that tone we're going to be exchanging more then words, got me?!"

Izzy felt most of his anger, and all of his courage fade away with one loud gulp. "Uh, yeah sure Tai…"

"Good," he said, as he stood upright. "I'll leave you to your work then. I only stopped by to drop off a friend anyway."

Izzy sighed, and released the death grip on the arms of his chair. "Whew… Wait a minute? A friend?"

"It's your turn now," Tai said towards the ground, as he walked through the hallway. "Maybe he'll be in a better mood once he sees you."

"I hope so… Hey Izzy… Can I come in?"

Izzy's head perked up at the sound of the familiar voice. "Tentomon?!"

"In the exoskeleton!" Tentomon announced, as he edged his way into the doorway but was reluctant to precede any further. 

Izzy wanted nothing more then to leap out of that chair and greet his digital companion, but he stopped himself sensing the uneasiness in the little Digimon. "Are you okay Tentomon? You seem a little shaken up about something… Why don't you come on in?"

"I'd love to Izzy, but I want to make sure it's safe to come inside your room first," he laughed uneasily. "After all, you do seem to be displaying some homicidal tendencies this evening…"

Izzy hung his head in shame. He realized Tentomon must've gotten frightened by the harsh way Izzy had spoken to Tai just moments earlier. Izzy wasn't normally the type to get aggressive or let his temper get the best of him, and that unfamiliar sight worried the insect Digimon. Izzy wasn't even sure what brought that on. He knew Tai wasn't even trying to criticize him, but Izzy was wound up so tight at the moment that any little gesture that even appeared to be an insult would've set him off right then. "I'm sorry about that messy little display Tentomon. I've been a little bit, how do you say, on edge lately? It's okay, you can come in."

Tentomon hesitated, and then flew inside. "I hope you don't mind my curiosity, but I have two questions for you. First, what is this prophecy Tai was talking about, and second why did you get so upset when Tai suggested you couldn't solve it?"

Izzy rubbed his sleepy face, thinking over his inquisitive little friends expected questions. "The first question is a long story that I'll tell you in full detail some other time. As for the latter one well… I guess I'm feeling slightly insecure because I'm afraid he might be right…"

Tentomon wasn't exactly sure what he meant. "Well… Yeah, so what if he is? Does it really matter? I mean it's not exactly the end of the world is it?"

Izzy frowned. "Quite possibly the end of both! That's not what has gotten me upset though… What if I can't figure this out Tentomon? My role on the team is to handle things like this, is it not? If I fail and let the others down, then what use to the team am I? I've always prided myself on my intelligence… What if I'm not as smart as I think I am?" 

"But Izzy! You're the smartest human I know!… Granted I only know a little more then a dozen of you but…"

"Not much of a pep talk Tentomon," Izzy giggled sadly. "I'm glad you still look at me that way though… Now that I know how the rest of my friends really think of me…"

"Izzy, what are you talking about?!" Tentomon demanded. "Did your friends do something to make you feel they think ill of you?"

"Don't worry about it Tentomon. I don't want to talk about it right now…"

"But Izzy! Why won't you talk to me?! What's the matter?!" Izzy ignored him, and turned his head in the other direction. "Izzy!…"

----------

"Palmon, it's so great to see you again!" Mimi squealed with delight, as she swung the little plant Digimon around in her arms. 

"And for the twelfth time, It's good to see you too Mimi!" she giggled. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but don't you think you overreacting just a bit?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Palmon, but I just can't help being excited! I really needed something to cheer me up after the week I've had…"

"What do you mean by that?" Palmon asked. "Didn't I hear your mother say earlier that your father had found a job in Tokyo, and they were moving back here the first of the month? That's something you've said you've been wanting, so shouldn't you be happy about that?"

"It was at first," Mimi sniffed, beginning to tear up. "That was before I found out my friends didn't want me around anymore…"

"That's a bunch of horse crap Mimi!" Palmon barked. "Your friends have not been saying those awful things about you, I don't care what Davis says or thinks!"

Palmon's words just couldn't seem to penetrate the funk Mimi was trapped in. She seemed to drift away a little more with each passing second, despite how jubilant she may have been to see her old friend. "How do I know that Palmon? In a way I have been acting just like Davis said I was. When I think about it I guess I do act like a snob sometimes, and I do tend to complain a lot but… I never thought I was being overly cruel or insensitive to anyone… I thought I…"

Mimi stretched herself across her bed, and hid her face in her pillow. Though Palmon couldn't see her, she could still hear Mimi sobbing. "Your not a snob Mimi! Sure you complain a lot, but that's just the way you vent your frustration. You're certainly not being cruel to anyone! Well… I guess you can get a bit nitpicky about little things, but that's not a big deal! Your just, how do you humans say it?… Brutally honest?"

Mimi lifted her head up off her pillow, and frowned. "Brutal?! So your agreeing with them now Palmon?!"

"No, no! I'm only saying you say what's on your mind! You don't mean any harm by it… I can understand how some people might take that the wrong way, but your friends know better then that! They love you and accept you for who you are!"

"Oh you think so Palmon! That's why they had a going away party when I moved to New York, after I moved! Nobody wants me here Palmon… They put up with me because I just happen to be another Digidestined…"

"Mimi!" Palmon cried one last time, but anything else she would say would fall on death ears. Mimi buried her head into her pillow, her mindset now unapproachable to anyone. Not even the closest of friends…

----------

Cody stared blankly out of his bedroom window, nothing out there in particular gaining his interest. Armadillomon watched him solemnly from the end of the bed.

  
"What's the matter Cody? Are you seriously considering staying behind? The Digital World needs you."

"You guys don't need me," Cody pouted, without removing his gaze from the window. "I'd only be in the way… The other's don't want me around anyway."

"Of course we need you Cody," the shell-backed Digimon said, as he walked over next to Cody. "You wouldn't be any more in the way then any of the other kids… I don't know what exactly Davis or any of the others said about you if anything at all, but if it's any consolation I want you around Cody."

Cody inched his head around slowly. He stared at his little partner for a moment, before cracking a small smile. "Thank you Armadillomon. I'll think about it okay?"

"Okay Cody…. I'm sure you'll make the right choice…" Armadillomon mouthed the last part to himself. "I hope…"

----------

"And that's the entire story," Kari finished with one last sob. She was lying across her bed, with Gatomon resting firmly on her stomach.

Gatomon nodded her head. "Oh, so that's the problem? It all makes sense now. This all came on because you're jealous."

"I am not jealous!" Kari barked. "Its just… I, I…"

"Don't feed me any lie's Kari," she scolded with the utmost of composure. "Don't forget who your talking to now. The same Mon who found all those sheets of paper with TK's name written in little hearts, or all those sweet little love poems you've showed me and were so proud of. Did you really think I didn't know who they were about? Or how about all those times I sat in your lap and listened while you went on about how cute and sweet TK was or…"

"Okay, okay I'll admit it! I was jealous!" Kari gave in. "I had every right to be! What do you want me to do about it?!"

"Tell the boy how you feel about him?!" Gatomon responded, almost sounding agitated. "It's not that hard! I don't know why you humans turn into such wussies when it comes to things like this!" 

"That's easy for you to say! You don't know what's it like to watch a bunch of hormone driven bimbos crawling all over somebody you really care about, when you know he should be with you! My feelings run a lot deeper then that, and it hurts when he seems to enjoy their company more than mine… Do you know how it feels to have to worry about telling someone how you feel, while worrying how they'll react and what consequences might come if you do?! I don't think so!"

Kari might as well have slapped her, for the sharp wince that appeared across Gatomon's face. "I wouldn't be too sure about that…"

Kari seemed somewhat surprised. "What?… Gatomon?… Your not talking about Patamon are you?"

Gatomon blushed, and shook her head violently. "That's besides the point right now! We're not at each other's throats at the moment! The important thing is deciding what you're going to do to try and fix this!"

Kari rolled her head off to the side, as if she wasn't distant enough as it was. "I'm not going to do anything."

"What?! Why not?!"

"There's nothing I can do Gatomon… He doesn't want me in that way, and he doesn't trust me as a friend anymore… There's nothing left to save… If this is the way it's going to be all the time and if I'm always going to feel like this, then I'd just as soon live without him anyway…"

"Kari!" Though Tai had warned her that Kari wasn't in the highest of spirits, there was no way she could've prepared herself to actually see the condition Kari was in. There was much more to it then just moist eyes, and a tear soaked face. That same face was blank and expressionless, like a wax dummy that had part of her face melted off. More descriptively her smile. No matter what Gatomon tried, she just couldn't get even the slightest smirk to cross the girl's lips. Besides that, her entire body seemed void of life unwilling to move unless she found it necessary to raise her arm or move her jaw to speak every so often. Who ever this little girl, who's arms Gatomon was cradled up in, was she was no longer the spirited Child of Light the Digimon had grown to love and protect. All she'd been left with was the mere shell that used to encase that girl. _"I wish Patamon had made it through the portal with us… Then maybe he could tell me what TK is feeling right now… Oh Kari, how could you let this happen to you?"_

----------

TK was tired. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy from countless hours with little if any sleep. He'd dozed off maybe two, three hours at best since the entire scene with Stacy occurred almost four days before. It was bad enough just knowing Kari was angry with him, but now sleep had become a distant dream with Kari's final heart breaking words stuck in his head. He tossed and turned violently in his bed, dripping with sweat, trying desperately to get himself to sleep. However, a little voice ringing in his head continued drilling reality into his mind, reminding him of what he'd lost and what he could never have again.

__

"Maybe we're not friends anymore… Come on Takeru, why do you act so surprised to hear that? Are you really that naïve to think she could ever love someone like you? It's ironic isn't it? All this time you've been hiding your feelings from her out of fear of losing her as a friend, and you wind up losing her anyway. Face it, she never really cared about you. If she did she wouldn't be acting the way she is. It's a shame, the girl you fell in love with isn't the person you thought she was, and now your hearts gone with no way of getting it back…" 

TK let out a groan of mental anguish, and shot straight up in his bed. He grabbed his head, which was throbbing from lack of sleep, and stumbled towards his bedroom window, leaning up against the wall for support. "It was all a lie! It was all a damned lie! I can live life without her loving me, but I don't know if I want to live like this!… Why did she pretend to care about me for all that time if she really?… She was just stringing me along, and playing with my emotions for her own amusement! She's not worth my tears! She's not worth getting upset over!… But then why does it hurt so much?…" 

Almost as soon as he started, TK suddenly stopped crying. He stumbled backwards groggily, and collapsed across his bed. All the stress, all the pain finally overloaded the boy's mind and body, and within seconds he was off to sleep. Truthfully, he may not of minded if he never woke up again at all.

********

Davis hung his head in shame, as he exited the elevator. In a matter of a few seconds he probably went and ruined a special bond that had taken months to take hold. He just alienated his best friend, and contradicted everything about life and friendship he'd tried to teach Ken after his stint as the Digimon Emperor was over. Not only that, but he had ruined another sacred friendship that had lasted nearly six years. He had practically done the impossible with that feat, proving that he was doing his job extremely well. How did that make Davis feel? Truthfully speaking, for the first time in his life the energetic young man wished he were dead. Davis may not have been thinking that if he actually knew just how close he might have been to having that arranged. The normally short walk to his family's small apartment seemed to take hours, and Davis was more then surprised to find Matt standing in front of his door waiting for him. To say Matt looked unhappy, would've been like saying the sky was blue.

"Matt? What are you… UGH!"

  
Davis didn't have the time to finish that question. Matt yanked the collar of his shirt, effectively strangling Davis with, and slammed him up against the wall. "I've got three questions for you! One, did you spread those rumors around school about my brother?! Two, why the hell did you?! And three, give me one good reason why I shouldn't break every bone in your puny little body?!"

Davis coughed as his face turned red. He tried to look tough as he glared back at Matt, but truthfully he wanted to pee in his pants. "None of your business, still none of your business even if I did do it, and go ahead and try if you think your tough enough to beat on someone half your size!"

"Don't get an attitude with me you little rat! Who do you think you are anyway?!"

"Why are you even defending them anyway?!" Davis wheezed, most of the air being chocked out of him. "If you heard half the things they say about you behind your back…"

Matt loosened his chock hold on Davis, but made up for it by ramming him hard into the wall twice. "Don't start any of your crap with me, because I'm not buying it! I know what you've said to Ken and Izzy, and I'd really like to know where you get off telling Mimi those lies about me! Who the hell do you think you are boy!?"

Matt tightened his grip on Davis's shirt tight enough where the boy couldn't even speak, and squeezed until Davis's head looked like it was about to explode. Matt may have just popped it like a bag of puss, if an old raspy voice hadn't commanded him to stop. "Let him go Matt."

Matt released his hold on Davis, recognizing the familiar voice. Davis dropped to his knees, attempting desperately to get some air back to his head and lungs. "What… You?…"

"The answers to all those questions are simple. He's doing those things because I've ordered him too. He's not doing it of his free will in the least, trust me. He's been dead set against it from the beginning, but he knows he has to complete the task ahead of him for the sake of both our worlds."

Matt's mouth hung open. "Genai?… What the hell's going on here?!" (Yeah, who didn't see that coming a mile away? I wasn't exactly trying to fool anybody. )

"That's Genai?!" Davis coughed. "How did he get so old so fast?!"

"It's all a long story. Come with me Matt. I'm sure your wanting an explanation for what's going on here, and you certainly deserve one. Since you've wandered into the middle of this, I guess it was your time to figure it out anyway. Besides… I think you can be a big help to us."

End.

-That's all for part four. Once again, I apologize for the lack of quality, but I will make it up to you in the last couple chapters. There should be two more… Possibly three if part six runs too long, which I fear it will. I may split part of it off into an epilogue if needs be. Part five is looking real good so far… At least I think so. Tons of mush, and really long too. Until next time, thanks for reading!

-This is a quick overview of what I want to do with part five. I want to touch on a few of the things Toei so conveniently forgot about over the course of the series, and answer some of the questions they left unanswered in whatever way I want to. Because I have the power, and I can! Such as, what the heck ever happened to the Undersea Master of the Dark Ocean that made one lone appearance? What the heck is the special power inside of Kari he was after? Things like that. If you can think of anymore you'd like to see me include, let me know and I'll see if I can fit it in here.


	5. The Undersea Master

-Finally, part five is done! This turned out to be a whole lot longer then I originally planned. Once I got started I just couldn't stop, which means I was really into it which is a very good sign coming from me. I usually have these things planned out way ahead of time, but for this one I actually wrote about half of it as I went. I hope you enjoy! I'm going to apologize right now for the name of the Digimon that appears late in this chapter, but I just couldn't help myself. I swear it wasn't the name I originally had planned for him, but when it first crossed my mind I literally almost fell out of my chair laughing. I couldn't resist but use that as his name… You'll see what I mean when you get there!

It's nice to know some of you are actually enjoying what I'm doing here. (I'm not going to name any names at the moment, but you all know who you are) I do read and pay attention to all my reviews and e-mails, and nothing encourages me more then hearing good things about my work though I don't feel I really deserve it. Thank you anyway, and it is appreciated. I do want to answer one question though that I thought was rather interesting. Yes, the title and secondary purpose of this story is kind of a slam against Toei and the way 02 ended. If you read between the lines you'll find a lot of little things I've tossed in there.

__

To Hell With Destiny!

__

The Undersea Master

"I wonder if I should even bother going up there?" Ken sighed, as he stared up at the window to Izzy's apartment.

"Of course you should!" Wormmon, who was resting comfortably in Ken's arms, answered him. "We have to find a way back to the Digital World! If I understood what that old Wizardmon said, then our worlds will be doomed if we don't defeat Satamon and keep that mist from spreading!"

"I understand that but… Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can Ken. Ask me anything you want. Is something wrong?"

"Wormmon…" Ken turned his head to the side. "Do you think I still have evil tendencies inside of me?"

Wormmon stared at Ken like he was nuts. "Excuse me?! Of course I don't! Why would you ask a question like that?!"

"That's not quite what I meant," Ken stuttered. "What I mean is do you think I've put all my demons behind me, or do you think that essence of evil that helped spawn the Digimon Emperor is still swimming around inside me somewhere?…"

"Um… I'm sure a small part of that will always be with you, dark spore or no dark spore, but I'm positive it will never grow out of control like it did back then ever again. Remember, your one of the good guys now Ken. You've come a long way in making up for all the sins you committed back in those days."

Ken's eyes grew distant, as he looked back up at the apartment building. "I'm glad you think that way Wormmon because apparently not all of my friends think that way…"

Wormmon's face twitched with confusion. "I don't think I quite understand. What do you mean by that Ken?"

"I mean my friends don't trust me," he whimpered. "They're all waiting for me to snap and go back to my old ways. Even Davis… I thought we were really good friends, but he told me last night that he never liked me to begin with…"

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Wormmon retorted. "Davis pushed you more then anybody to see the good inside of you. He showed trust in you when you didn't even trust yourself. Heck, if it wasn't for him you never would've joined the rest of the Digidestined in the first place!"

"I know, and that's the part that confuses me… I don't know who I can trust anymore…"

"You can trust me." Wormmon looked straight into Ken's eyes.

Ken smiled slightly. "Thanks buddy. I know I can count on you. I was thinking… Maybe we should take off, and try to handle things on our own again…"

"Don't be foolish Ken," Wormmon said quickly. "This thing is too big for us to handle on our own. I don't know what Davis told you, but I'm sure it's all a big misunderstanding. Besides, even if he did mean what he said I'm sure the others don't think ill of you. Now shake this thing off, and let's join the others up their where we belong!"

Ken didn't seem so sure. "Okay… If you insist Wormmon.

Meanwhile inside Izzy's apartment, Tai was in the middle of roll call. "Okay, so I guess everyone's here but Ken then. As soon as he shows up we can get down to…" 

As if on-cue, Ken walked into Izzy's bedroom stopping Tai in mid-sentence. While he noticed Tai smiled to welcome him, Davis, who was standing next to him, grinned and shook his head. "I'm here Tai. Sorry to keep you guys waiting."

"Don't worry about it. The important thing is you're here, so now we can get down to business." Tai took a glance over at Sora, who had refused to make eye contact with him all morning. He'd apologized and she'd forgiven him, yet things still seemed clearly tense between them as far as Tai was concerned.

Davis eyed the faces around him noticing everyone was acting just like he had arranged. Cody and Joe sulked silently in the back of the room having little to do with anyone. Armadillomon was nestled nervously at his partner's side. Mimi was huddled in the corner having some sort of private conversation with Palmon. TK and Kari were taking all actions necessary to have as little contact with each other as possible, except of course when the two took turns staring at each other when the other wasn't looking. Izzy was as moody as he'd been the day before, and assuming from the look Ken gave him when he walked in Davis could tell he was still feeling the affects of what he'd told Ken the day before. Everything seemed to be going according to plan. Did he ever hate it. _"Don't worry about it Davis. Genai said I'd only have to go through with this until I get back to the Digital World, and then hopefully I can watch them fix everything I've helped to destroy. There's only one more person I have to go through… Just one more."_ Davis looked up sadly at his wild-haired mentor. Where in the world could he even begin to break him?

"I guess that only leaves one question," Matt said, as he stood up. "How are we going to get to the Digital World?…"

Before anyone could respond, everyone's attention turned to Izzy's computer, which had started blinking on and off while producing several strange noises most PC's normally don't. Suddenly, a powerful explosion of light filled the room, knocking just about everyone on their butts and blinding everybody else. Within seconds, the light dimmed leaving a swirling portal in its wake circulating right in front of Izzy's computer. 

"I think that answers that question," Tentomon buzzed.

"Alright! Now we're in business!" Davis cheered with a pump of his fist.

"Hold on a second Davis!" Yolie ordered. "We can't just jump through that thing! We have no idea where it might take us! Normally, when we go to the Digital World we usually activate the digi-port with our D-3's, and then get sucked through the computer screen. This thing just kind of… Came out of nowhere! Where in the world did it come from anyway?!" Yolie looked at Izzy, who was kneeling down next to her after falling over, for an answer. 

"How should I now!" Izzy snapped. "I don't have the answers for everything you know!"

Yolie sweat dropped. "I didn't say you did! Geez, I was only asking… No need to bite my head off!"

"I bet Wizardmon had something to do with this!" Gatomon sated proudly.

"It does look exactly like the portal we came in… Actually, that we feel out of when we dropped into this world last night." Agumon looked up at Tai. "It should be safe to go through."

"I'll test it out!" Davis volunteered.

"Davis don't!" Tai ordered, but he was to late. He stared at the portal with his mouth hanging open as Davis disappeared into it.

"I can't believe he just did that!" Yolie gasped.

Tai stared at the portal, debating on whether or not he should go in after him. He hadn't dwelled on it all that long, when Davis's head poked back into the room. "What are you guys waiting for, Christmas? You guys need to get over here! Things aren't looking good over on side at all!" Davis's head disappeared from view again.

"Then *what are* we waiting for?! Let's get moving! We've got a Digital World to save!" Tai called for everyone to go through the portal. Yolie and Matt did just that, and Tai was about to jump through when he stopped himself. It was lucky he did for he realized a good 66% percent of his team hadn't budged from where they stood or sat. The digimon's legs were revved up and ready to go, but seemingly anchored in place next to their partners. "What's the matter guys? Let's get moving! We've got work to do!"

"Of course your right," Sora said softly, as she stood up. "My mind was somewhere else… I'm ready now." 

Izzy and Ken also realized the urgency of the situation much to the relief of Tentomon and Wormmon. They walked towards the Portal slowly, following Sora through it.

That was three down, leaving five more dejected Digidestined scattered around the room. "Well, what about the rest of you?! What's the problem, I know all your grandmothers couldn't have just died! The Digital World needs us, and you guys are sitting around like bumps on a log! Get up! Let's go! Move it!"

TK sat up, and grunted along with a clenching of his fist. "The Digital World could collapse on itself for all I care."

"What was that?!" Tai asked angrily, pushing he face up into TK's.

TK sweat dropped, and then sighed as Tai backed off. "I meant I shouldn't be letting my own personal problems keeping me from doing what needs to be done. Besides, I'm really worried about Patamon anyway."

Kari eye's widened as TK's words dawned a little reality on her. "I hate to admit it, but you have a point." Kari stood up next to TK, not by her choice mind you. They glared at each other sadly for a moment before turning their heads away, both afraid they may cry at any moment if they looked at each other any longer. "You go first."

"Forget it!" TK frowned. "Last time I turned my back on you, you stabbed me in it! I'll be damned if I'm going to let that happen again!"

Kari was more then ready and willing to argue, but the feel of Gatomon tugging at her shorts distracted her. "Please don't do this right now! We don't have time for it, we need to get back to the Digital World! Please Kari, I'm begging you, let's just go!"

"Okay, let's go," Kari sighed. She shot TK one last look, half out of disgust and half out of sadness as she headed towards the portal. TK walked in after her, a cross expression splattered across his face.

Tai sighed with relief, as TK disappeared behind the portal. "What about the rest of you?! Time is wasting!"

"Just go without me," Cody said unexpectedly. "I'd just be in the way anyway."

"Cody!" Armadillomon cried.

"You might as well leave me behind too," Joe said. "Unless someone needs me to help them worm their way out of trouble I'm pretty much useless anyway."

"What are you two talking about?! We need you guys!" Joe and Cody simply hung their heads further frustrating Tai. Not wanting to deal with them at the moment, he turned his attention to Mimi. "What about you? Are you coming, our are you going to hang around and sulk with them?"

Palmon looked at Mimi pleadingly. Mimi hung her head off to the side. "That depends Tai… Do you guys really want me there?"

"Of course we do! Your part of the team Mimi, we need you there as much as anybody!"

"Oh yeah?! Even my snobby attitude? You think you can put up with it?!"

Tai's eyebrows furrowed slightly with confusion. "I have for over five years now haven't I? I'm use to it, it's all part of your charm." Tai walked over to Mimi, and held his hand out to her. "Now come on! The Digital World is calling!"

"You heard him Mimi, let's go!" Palmon encouraged her. 

Still unsure of what to think, Mimi accepted Tai's hand and he helped her to her feet. Mimi simply nodded and smiled slightly before heading towards the portal with Palmon. Tai then turned his attention to the final two remaining holdouts. "Alright guys, I don't know what the problem is, but it's going to have to wait for later. The Digital World needs us now, and we can't afford to waste another second standing around here! Come on guys, we need you! The Digidestined are like a football team. If all eleven guys aren't on the field working together, things just aren't going to work!"

Joe inched his head off to the side to avoid making eye contact with Tai. "I guess that's the problem then. There are twelve of us so I guess that means one of us should be warming the bench anyway. Might as well be me."

"That's just a figure of speech! Maybe even a bad one I guess. Snap out of it Joe!" Tai grabbed him by the shoulders, and shook him up a bit. "Don't tell me your really going to stay behind, and turn your backs on all of us! At the very least think about Gomamon! He could be hurt or lost or who knows what out there! Are you just going to forget about him?!"

The mention of Gomamon's name appeared to knock some sense back into Joe's head. He stared at his leader for a moment before nodding his head submissively. "Your right… I almost forgot about him… Alright I'm in."

"That a boy Joe! And remember, at the very least you could always be the place kicker."

"That's reassuring…"

With Joe out of the way and headed for the portal, Tai turned his attention to Cody. The young boy backed away, clearly displaying fear and confusion in his youthful features. Though the others tried their best to treat Cody like a normal member of the team, Tai still kept in mind that Cody was the youngest member of the group. He'd have to handle him the same way he handled TK when he was slightly younger then Cody was. To look at him on the same level as everyone else and an important part of the team, but at the same time remembering he was still a young child whose emotions hadn't developed as well as the other's had yet. Yelling and shouting to get his point across to the older Digidestined might've worked on them, but handling Cody in that manner only would've succeeded in frightening him even further. "I guess that only leaves you then Cody. What do I have to do to convince you to come with me?"

"I've tried everything Tai," Armadillomon said, practically pleading with Tai for his help. "He just won't listen to me. He thinks he's getting in the way, and the rest of you don't want him around."

"Cody, is that true?" Tai asked, as he knelt down to look in the boy's face.

"That's… What I heard," the young boy sniffed.

"Well, wherever you heard that you just need to forget about it, because it's not true! You're just as important to this team as anybody, including me, and we need you there with us."

Cody's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Of course!" Tai chuckled. "Now, one way or another you're coming with me. Whether it's on your own free will, or if I have to drag you behind me by your ankles. Now which one is it going to be?"

Cody smiled slightly, and looked down at his Digimon buddy. Armadillomon nodded his head, and Cody looked back at Tai. "That's okay, I think I can show myself through the portal."

"That a boy! Now let's get moving! We've got to show this Satamon creep Gatomon talked about that he needs to think twice before trying to destroy life as we know it!"

Tai watched Cody and Armadillomon walk through the portal. He looked down at Agumon, smiling in the midst of a determined expression on his face. "I guess that only leaves us Agumon! Let's do it!"

"Yeah!" Agumon pumped his claw in agreement, and they ran into the portal.

They would've been nowhere near as excited if they knew what was waiting for them on the other side of that portal. They landed next to Cody and Armadillomon who were staring off into the distance with their mouths hanging open. Tai and Agumon quickly followed suit, as their eyes took in what had become of the Digital World. The sky was entirely gray, blanketed with the dark clouds that had started off as merely a few. Some were visibly lowered, covering some of the ground in their range of sight. The scene was almost surreal, and most definitely disturbing to the onlookers.

  
"What the heck happened?!" Tai asked, somewhat distantly, taken back by what his eyes were beholding.

"We were only gone a few hours!" Armadillomon gasped. "I swear things weren't this bad when we left! How'd this happen so fast?!"

"Maybe we should find the other Digimon and ask them?" Cody suggested without taking his eyes off of what was in front of him.

"Where's everyone else at anyway?" Tai asked, noticing the rest of their group was nowhere in sight.

"I don't know, we haven't seen anyone since we got here," Cody replied. 

"They probably went off to do just that," Agumon assumed. "Find the other Digimon I mean."

Tai nodded his head in agreement. "Come on then. We better try to find them."

----------

"Patamon! Patamon, where are you!" TK cupped his hands around his mouth as he called out to his lost friend. "If you can hear me please say something!… Damn! Where is he? He's got to be around here somewhere!"

"So, if you don't care about him then why are we following him right now?" Gatomon asked Kari. They were tailing TK, trying their best to keep him from noticing them.

"I'm not following him because I care!" Kari snapped. "I'm doing this more for you because I know you must be worried about Patamon…"

"Yeah sure," Gatomon said sarcastically, and purposely ignored her comment. She was worried, but more then confident Patamon could handle himself. "That's why you haven't taken your eyes off of him since we walked into Izzy's, is it?" Kari frowned and picked up her speed, leaving Gatomon tailing behind her. "Kari wait up!" 

"Patamon!" TK was ready to curse in frustration, when he heard something rustling in the nearby forage.

"TK…" The blonde boy turned towards the squeaky voice where he found Patamon flying towards him rather erratically. "You're here… I guess that means Gatomon and the others…"

TK charged to his friend and caught him just before he hit the ground. "Patamon! Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm just wore out," the little Digimon smiled weakly. 

"Patamon!" Gatomon called as she bounded up next to them with Kari fast on her heels. She'd seen everything that happened and in a situation like that, instinct often over comes pride. "Are you alright?! What happened out here?!"

"I'm fine… Those things really did a number on us after you left, and then the sky kind of fell in on us…"

"There'll be plenty of time for explanations later. Take a quick breather, and save your strength for now okay?" TK consoled the little Digimon, as he gently stroked behind his wing. 

Kari was quick to disagree. "But we need to know now TK! This is important, and we don't have time to wait?!"

A deep scowl formed on TK's face, not as much caused by what was said compared to who said it. "I don't care about any of that right now! He's hurt and needs to save his energy right now! Not that I'd expect you to be sensitive to anyone's feelings or well-being! All you seem to worry about is lying, and manipulating people!"

"WHAT?! What the heck are you going on about anyway?! For your information I followed you because I…"

"I never asked you to follow me?!" TK cut in. "I don't know why you even bothered! I guess you think I should be flattered you're even acting like you care!"

"I followed you because I was worried about Patamon! Frankly, I don't give a damn what happens to you right now!"

"Why doesn't that surprise me," TK snapped coldly, as he stood upright and then walked away with Patamon cradled in his arms. He hadn't bothered to look at Kari once through the entire exchange of words.

Patamon looked up at TK wide-eyed. "What the?… If I didn't know any better I'd say you've been having it worse then me."

Kari battled back the urge to cry, not as much from TK's actions as her own choice of words. That made it two straight times now she'd buried herself with her mouth. She had no clue whatsoever on what to say, so she shouted out the first thing that came to mind. "Fine! Walk away TK! Just keep walking away! I don't care anymore!" Kari just couldn't fight it off any longer, and stormed off in the opposite direction softly sobbing to herself.

"Guys stop this!" Gatomon pleaded, but of course that fell on deaf ears. She looked back at TK and Patamon before bounding off after Kari.

----------

Matt wandered around the dense digital jungle slowly rolling his head to all sides. "Come on Gabumon, where are you hiding?" The normally lush green landscape seemed to be nothing more now then a graveyard of gray and black. He watched his steps carefully, making sure not to make any contact with the thick fog that had blanketed parts of the area. If what Tentomon told him was true, then he wanted no part of the grounded cloud. Finally, his determination was rewarded when he found his friend resting against the trunk of a tree. Matt greeted Gabumon carefully since he was noticeably worse for wear. After a short reunion, Gabumon began to explain the events of the last couple days to Matt.

"So, your saying that the Digimon turn to stone whenever they walk into that fog?" Matt asked for clarification. "Just like Tentomon said…"

"But that's the strange thing," Gabumon coughed. "After we were attacked and the Digital World had gotten swallowed up in this dark fog all of a sudden, a sheet of that fog cover descended over us and as you can see I'm just fine."

"Well at least you're not a statue, but I wouldn't go as far as saying you're just fine. You look pretty beat up there buddy. It's a good thing that fog didn't turn you to stone, but it does look like it took something out of you."

"To tell you the truth, I wasn't exactly feeling one-hundred percent when the clouds fell over us. Needless to say, it didn't help much though." 

"Strange… But let's not worry about that right now." Matt hoisted his rather hefty friend up in his arms, and struggled to keep his footing. "Right now let's concentrate on finding the others, and figuring out how we're going to stop this mess before it gets worse!"

----------

"You've got a few bruises, but besides that you don't seem to be too badly injured," Joe diagnosed, as he examined Gomamon's tail end. "Except your anal area seems to be slightly infected. What happened?…"

"Don't ask!" Gomamon flapped his tailfin forcefully so Joe couldn't pry in that area any longer. "As for the bruises, they shouldn't be that bad because the Rageramon didn't do much of a number on me…"

Joe scratched his head in confusion. "They didn't? Then why did I find you laid out on the ground like this?"

"Because I kind of passed out before they got a chance to get me really good…" Gomamon paused, and looked up at Joe. "Hey Joe… There isn't anything bothering you is there? Anything going wrong in your life?"

Joe twitched his neck nervously. "No… What makes you say that?"

"Because right before I collapsed I had a premonition of you so to speak. You were in a lot of pain, not physically but emotionally. Don't ask me how I know, because I don't have a clue. All of a sudden I felt weak, and the next thing I knew I was eating dirt and fighting to stay conscious… You wouldn't lie to me about it would you Joe?"

Feeling a crippling sensation of guilt over take him, Joe hung his head. Gomamon, in all his forms, had saved his life countless times, so Joe at least owed him the honest truth. "I'm sorry Gomamon, I lied. Something has been bothering me. I was fed a hard dose of reality recently. I recently discovered that my friends aren't really my friends, and are simply using me to get what they want out of me. And worst of all I've been letting them do it. I've catered to their every need…"

"But that doesn't mean their using you Joe," Gomamon spoke out weakly. "Your simply there for people when they need you, like a good friend should be…"

"Well not anymore. I'm not letting myself get taken advantage of ever again. They're just going to have to find someone else to run to with their problems. I'm not going to be there for them to rely on anymore…"

Gomamon laid his head against the ground, partly out of fatigue and partly out of shame. Somehow, he even felt a vague sensation of what was going to happen next. "Well… If you can't be there for them anymore, then I guess that means I can't either…"

"What? But Gomamon, you're a Digimon and you have to…" Joe's mouth dropped as he looked down at Gomamon. At first he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, but when he looked closer he could clearly see a stone casing beginning to form at Gomamon's tailfin. "Gomamon?! What the heck is happening?!"

"I'm not sure. I guess the curse of that cloud took a little longer to take affect on me," Gomamon moaned. By the time he was finished, the stone shell had spread half way down his body.

"Gomamon! Hold on, you have to fight it! GOMAMON!" Joe watched in horror as the shell spread up to his neck, and before he fully understood what was happening, Gomamon's entire body was incased in stone. Joe put his arms around the neck of the little Digimon to no avail, and fought back tears as he seemed to have lost the one friend he thought he had left.

--------

Mimi stared up at the dark gray-black sky over her head. It kind of reminded her of the way she felt inside at the moment. Palmon was walking a considerable distance behind her, and all of the sudden found it difficult to maintain her balance.

"Mimi, wait up!" Palmon wheezed, as she dropped down to her knees. "I need to take a quick breather. I don't know what's wrong, but I've felt really low on energy the last couple of days."

"Okay, sure thing. I can use a bit of a rest myself." Mimi said somewhat distantly. She plopped down to the ground against the nearest tree she could find. Palmon jitterbugged her way over to the tree, and sat down next to her. "Are you okay Palmon?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Like I said, I just need a quick rest."

The next few moments went by silently, Mimi too lost in her thoughts to speak and Palmon much to tired. Finally, Mimi wheeled her head to her side suddenly and asked Palmon a rather unexpected question. "Hey Palmon?… Do you think Tai meant what he said back there? About my attitude being part of my charm… Whatever that means."

"Of course he meant it," Palmon answered groggily. "I'm sure that's how all your friends feel about you… Even Davis deep down, despite what he might've said."

"Well, I wish I could be as sure of that as you," Mimi sniffed, as she looked up at the sky. Suddenly, her head snapped down as she began to cry for no other apparent reason then to cry. "Who am I kidding?! I don't belong here! I should've just stayed back in my world, instead of letting Tai drag me out here! Nobody wants me here anyway! I'm just the snob the others have to tolerate for the sake of the team! I wished I'd stayed in New York… I never should've come back here!" Mimi folded herself over, and softly sobbed into her short sleeves that were resting just above her knees.

Palmon stared at Mimi in disbelief. They had been through this conversation so many times in the past twenty-four hours, and Palmon wasn't sure what else she could possibly say to the girl. Maybe it was time she should give up, and let fate run its course. "Maybe your right then Mimi… And if that's the case I guess that I don't belong here either…"

Mimi raised her head up to ask Palmon what she meant by that, and at the sight of her immediately stopped crying. The look of self-pity on her face quickly transformed into one of shock, for half of Palmon's body was completely entombed in a slab of stone. "Palmon what's happening to you?!"

"Don't worry about me Mimi… I always wanted to be a work of art you know," she joked right before the stone casing reached her neck and eventually toke control of her entire body.

"Palmon! No! Palmon!" Mimi knocked on the stone casing if only to confirm with a touch what her eyes were telling her. "Palmon… This is all my fault too! This is all my fault!…" She wrapped her arms around her friend's neck and cried into her rocky shoulder, but unfortunately tears alone couldn't bring her back.

----------

"What's wrong with him?" Hawkmon asked, as he nudged Yolie in the shin with this elbow. He was referring to Ken, who was walking behind them having some sort of personal conversation with Wormmon. "He seems to be rather agitated this morning."

"He's been like this all day," Yolie sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with him."

"Why don't you try asking him? He is your friend isn't he?"

"I've tried talking to him, but he won't have anything to do with me?!" Yolie complained. "He doesn't want anything to do with anybody as a matter of fact."

"Maybe you'll get lucky, and he'll be in a better mood right now," Hawkmon hoped. "You should at least give it a try. It appears that we're going to have enough problems with this Satamon character, so we don't need any hostility brewing in our own ranks if you know what I mean."

"Alright! I'll go talk to him!" Normally Yolie would've loved the opportunity to talk with Ken but with the mood he was in at the moment, Yolie feared if she tried to speak with him that would only lead to a shouting match when you took her temper into consideration. Still, Hawkmon did have a good point. If Ken was bottling something up, it would be best for Yolie to get it out of him now instead of taking the risk of him letting it explode at an inopportune time. Yolie slowed herself down, and backpedaled until she was standing side by side with Ken. He didn't even notice the girl until she tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Ken… You're being awfully quiet. Are you sure there's nothing bothering you?"

"I told you I'm fine. Don't worry yourself over me Yolie."

"Of course I'm going to worry about you! I'm your friend Ken!" 

"Are we friends Yolie?!" Ken asked sharply and abruptly. "Are any of you really my friends? I'm not sure what to believe anymore!"

"Ken, please don't do this," Wormmon pleaded with him, as he curled upright on his chest.

"What?! Of course I'm your friend! What are you going on about?!"

"Why should I believe you Yolie?! After what Davis said I don't…"

"Hold on a second, I don't care what Davis said!" Yolie interrupted. "Come on Ken, I was one of the first to accept you in to the group! I've tried to do nothing but be as friendly and supportive to you as I can be! How can you even ask me a question like that?!"

Ken's eyebrows sunk low, otherwise his demeanor didn't change a bit. "If I remember correctly you weren't to quick to trust me at first, so how do I know you really trust me now?! Davis was the first to welcome me in! He talked like he believed in me and he was my friend, but he was blowing smoke the entire time! He never meant a damn word of it! He was only playing with me… Are you just playing with me to Yolie?!"

"Ken, please stop!" Wormmon begged to no avail. 

"NO! I swear it Ken!" Yolie shrieked, growing more concerned for Ken then she was angry with him. She placed her hands on his shoulders, hoping it would help calm him down. "What's gotten in to you all of the sudden? What did Davis do to you?!"

"It's none of your business!" Ken swatted away Yolie's arms with his free hand, his other arm still clutching Wormmon. "I don't need you… I don't need any of you! We're better off on our own, and we should've stayed that way instead of buying into Davis's muck… Forget it, we're out of here!"

To bad for Ken that Wormmon didn't quite agree with them. He wiggled around violently until he squirmed right out of Ken' grip, and jumped to the ground. "Stop this right now Ken! This is ridiculous! Davis is the one that hurt you, not Yolie so there's no reason to treat her that way! We're a team and we need to stick this through together! If you walk out on them right now I guess I have no choice but to follow you, but this is wrong! We don't stand a chance by ourselves… Please think this through before you make any brash decisions…"

Ken stared down at his little Digimon companion, the rage that had filled his face moments earlier now replaced by a hint of sadness. "I guess your right… We don't stand a chance on our own, and I can't stay here with them… I guess there's no decision to make then. Maybe it would be best if I just walked away and disappeared." Ken turned his back and walked away from Wormmon.

"Ken, you can't just walk away!… Fine then. If you don't need them, then you don't need me anymore either. If you stopped believing in yourself, I guess that means you've stopped believing in me as well…" With a tear in his eye, and through the emotional pain dulling his senses, Wormmon faintly noticed the hardening sensation nipping at his feet. Before he knew what hit him, the stone casing was already strangling his abdomen.

"Oh my god, Wormmon!" Yolie gasped, as she ran over to him.

Yolie's scream triggered Ken's head to jerk back, and see just what was happening to his friend. His eyes widened to the size of hubcaps right before he charged over to where he left Wormmon behind. By the time Ken got to him, Wormmon was nothing but a motionless block of stone. "Wormmon no!" Ken hoisted the stone carcass up. The fact that Wormmon was extremely heavy seemed to be a moot point at the moment. "What the hell happened?! Wormmon break out of it! Wormmon!"

"Shaking him is not going to help him Ken," Yolie said, as she wrapped her arm around his. "I don't know what happened to him, but I'm sure Satamon and this mist had something to do with it. I know we'll find a way to bring him back, but we need to find the others first. I'm still your friend whether you like it or not, so let's get going!"

Ken looked at Yolie, and then at Wormmon. "Yolie?… Wormmon?… What did I do?!"

----------

"If we go any further we're going to get ourselves lost," Agumon informed his partner. "The mist is so thick up ahead I can barely tell what area we're in now!"

"I guess your right," Tai sighed in submission as he scratched the back of his head. "We'll just set up camp here, and hope the others wander back this way. I know it's still early, but if it's this dark out with the sun up then I'd hate to see how bad things are going to be come nightfall. Why don't you go help Izzy and Cody start a fire or something while I try to tie up some loose ends."

"What do you mean by loose ends?"

Tai sweat dropped. "What I mean is I want to try to find where Sora and Biyomon ran off to. She's been avoiding me all morning, so I guess she's still mad at me."

"Oh I see, girl trouble. Well okay, I'll leave you to it." Agumon scampered off towards the others, leaving Tai to his own personal business.

A few yards in back of him, Sora was gawking at Tai from around the tree she was sitting behind. She rolled her back around as Agumon left, and looked down at Biyomon who was perched in her lap. "He's probably looking for us right now."

"What's the matter Sora? Are you mad at him over something?"

"No, I'm not mad at him Biyomon," Sora said with a smile. "He said some things that hurt me, but I know he didn't mean them. He tends to get a little temperamental when it comes to his sister sometimes. Besides, I said some pretty mean things to him too. Anyway, I apologized, and he apologized. It's all over now."

"Then why are you hiding from him, and trying to avoid him?" the bird Digimon chirped.

Sora took in a deep breath. "It's complicated Biyomon. Tai's been really sweet to me, and he's been there for me this entire time after my breakup with Matt. He's done everything he could for me, and never asked for anything in return. I've seen an entirely new side to him and… Well… I've started to develop some feelings for him lately and… It kind of scares me right now."

Biyomon's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why does that scare you? Isn't that a good thing?"

"Normally it is, but this situation is different… He's my best friend, and I don't want to lose his support right now. It means too much to me. When the rest of the world went dark on me, he's been my one flicker of light leading me through the darkness. I don't want to try anything he may not welcome… I just can't take that risk right now. Besides, I just don't think he feels that way about me anymore. I hurt him once already… I just can't take the chance of having my heart broken a second time this quickly. I'm better off avoiding him for right now until I can get my feelings straightened out. He's already let me down once…"

Biyomon bobbed her head up curiously. "What do mean by that?"

Sora's face flushed a bright crimson. "Did I just say that aloud?… Oh well, I guess it's okay if I tell you. When I said I was starting to develop feelings for him, I meant I was actually revisiting some old feelings for him. Feelings that trace back to a long time ago… I never knew he felt the same way about until it was to late. I waited and waited for him to make a move or say anything at all, but he never did. By the time he finally did open his big mouth, I was already involved with Matt… I'm sure he would've gotten over me by now."

"If you had feelings for him then why didn't you say something to him instead of waiting for him to try something?"

"I don't know… Maybe I'm just old fashioned, but I believe the guy should make the first move. Maybe I was a little afraid to. He wasn't exactly very mature back then, not like he is now anyway, and I wasn't sure how he'd take it. Afraid, just like I am now… Maybe I should say something?… What should I do Biyomon?"

Biyomon stared at her kind of funny. "You're the Chosen of Love, and your asking for my advice on your love life?"

"Your certainly better then no one," Sora giggled. "Anyway, it's not like I never tried to hint at it or anything. Heck, I was down right blatant sometimes, but I could never seem to drill the fact that I was interested into that spiky haired head of his! What else could I do but assume he just wasn't interested in me?… I think it all came to a boil on my thirteenth birthday. Stupid Mimi had gotten me all worked up because she'd heard some stupid rumor that Tai was going to finally ask me out as kind of a surprise birthday present thing… Of course I had my doubts, but I couldn't help but hope. Of course that never happened. During my party I was getting kind of antsy, and decided I wanted to try to get a little time with him alone. I figured at the very least maybe I should give myself a little birthday present, and make a move on him of my own. I don't remember what excuse I used to get him alone, but whatever it was it didn't work. He decided he'd rather hang around with the guys, and suggested I ask Mimi or Kari! I also remember, very clearly, seeing red I was so angry with him. I stayed mad at him for a while to, longer then I ever have before. The funny thing is he thought the entire thing was over those stupid hairclips he gave me as a present. I guessed it helped that I kind of used that as an excuse, because I didn't want him to know why I was really mad at him. The truth is, he could've given me a diamond ring and I would've thrown it back in his face I was so mad at him at the time. He sent me a nice e-mail though apologizing for the entire thing, still thinking it was over something so stupid as… He still has no idea what it was all about to this day…"

"What's the point of staying away from the guy if he's all your going to talk about?" Biyomon snickered softly. "I think the truth is you really don't want to avoid him. You want to be around him, and you'll have to be when we finally face off with Satamon anyway. Let's just focus on that right now, and when it's over maybe then you can concentrate on what you're going to say to Tai."

"Maybe your right," Sora chuckled submissively. "Besides, if I shut him out of my life then what do I have left?"

"Shut who out of your life?"

"AH!" Sora screeched, as she leapt up to her feet. She looked behind her to find Tai standing behind her, wearing a rather mixed-up look on his face. "Tai! Umm, uh… I wasn't talking about anyone in particular, we were just chatting is all."

"If you say so." Truthfully, Tai didn't believe a word she said, but he wasn't about to pry into it. Whatever it was, Sora obviously didn't wish to discuss the matter with him, and Tai wasn't going to force the issue. "I've been looking all over the place for you, and I guess it figures that you'd be right underneath my nose. We're going to set up camp and wait for the others before anyone else gets spilt up. We better get moving before the fog here gets any thicker."

"Okay, sure thing ," Sora agreed, thankful for any change of topic away from what she'd just said… And maybe a little disappointed at the same time.

----------

Izzy rubbed two sticks together on the ground for the sixth time, and for the sixth time both twigs slipped out of his hands without producing even the faintest of sparks. The recently self-conscious minded genius muttered several curses to himself before picking the twigs up to try again.

"Umm… Do you need any help Izzy?" Cody asked apprehensively.

"If I needed your help I would've asked for it!" Izzy snapped.

"I know, but you seem to be having some difficulties getting that fire started, or so I thought…"

"Go away Cody! You're being a pest!" Izzy grumbled cruelly, refusing to even look Cody's direction.

Cody was going to reply, but he chocked on his words. He turned his head to the side and looked at Davis, who was nearby setting up one of the tents. Davis shot him an I-told-you-so type of grin before returning to his duty. Cody sniffled slightly before storming off away from the camp sight.

"Cody where are you going?!" Armadillomon called, as he chased after him.

"Home Armadillomon!" Cody shouted, barely beating back tears. "I don't belong here, I'm just in the way! I'm just a speed bump that's slowing everyone else down."

"You do belong here Cody! You're a part of the team, and as important as anybody! Even Tai said so…"

Cody suddenly stopped in his tracks, and stared off into the dark digital sky "That was nice of him, but I know he didn't mean it. I'm worthless… My role on this team doesn't mean anything. I'm not important." 

Armadillomon watched in dismay, as Cody continued to walk back towards the portal where they'd entered the Digital World. "Well, if you think so strongly about it then maybe you are all those things Cody… I guess that would make me worthless too. Since I don't mean anything maybe it's time I just faded away…."

"Armadillomon, I didn't mean you were worthless. I said I was… ARMADILLOMON!" Cody shrieked in horror as he watched a grayish-brown stone shell slowly engulfing his friend.

"Was that Cody?" Tentomon asked Izzy after hearing the boy scream out his Digimon's name. 

"I don't know, and I don't care!" Izzy grumbled harshly. He was still down on his knees attempting to get the fire going. "I've got other concerns to deal with right now!"

Tentomon sighed, and shook his head. "Electro Shocker," he muttered softly producing a small streak of sparks. It was a rather weak shot, not nearly putting as much energy into it as he would have in the middle of a battle, but it was still enough to ignite a small flame. That flame quickly spread to the rest of the pile of timbers creating a respectable controlled fire in the middle of the campsite.

Izzy tossed his twigs away, and crossed his arms. "Show off… Why didn't you do that sooner instead of standing there and letting me look like an idiot?!" 

"Because you said you didn't need anybody's help! I really don't see why you're being so cranky with everyone Izzy, like the way you treated Cody a moment ago. I know your human woman have that thing once a month, but don't tell me the guys have it to?!"

"No we don't Tentomon we just…" Izzy sighed sadly, and fell over on his butt. "Just forget about it. I give up. I can't do anything right. I can't even get a stupid fire going let alone solve what may just be the most important riddle the Digital World has ever known! Well, I'm not going to worry about it anymore. I quit!"

"Izzy, stop talking like that this instant!" Tentomon demanded. "This isn't the time to be joking around! This is one of the most serious threats the Digital World has ever faced, and yours too if you don't recall, and we need your head to help us through it!"

"Get someone else to think things through for a change!" Izzy growled, as he turned away. "It's not my problem anymore, I quit! I don't care anymore… There's nothing I can do. My friends don't have faith in my abilities anymore, and truthfully I'm not sure if I do either."

Tentomon stared up at Izzy, whose eyes had seemed to drift off to some far off place. The little insect Digimon had seen Izzy go through some rough spots before, but never one like he seemed to suffering through right now. This combination of anger and sadness he'd been convectively rotating through over the past few hours was beginning to get to people, and Tentomon was no exception. He plopped down on his butt, and stared off into space. "I guess that settles it then Izzy. If you quit, then I guess that means I quit too! I'm not getting anywhere either, so why am I still bothering to try?! Here I've been trying to get you to see that you are intelligent and you do mean a lot to this team, but all I've gotten for my troubles is your cranky attitude! Fine then, I give up as well! If you don't care then why should I?"  


Izzy hung his head in guilt. "I'm sorry Tentomon. I didn't mean to take my frustration out on you… I was…" Izzy's eyes widened in surprise when he noticed Tentomon's shell was a little harder then it normally should be. It wasn't long before the inquisitive young Einstein realized what was happening to him. "Tentomon! Your turning to stone!"

"You see Izzy, I told you so! Your just as observant as ever," Tentomon managed to spit out right before his stone casing completely entombed him.

********

"I don't understand! How could this of happened?!" Tai ranted, while looking around at the five Digimon statues surrounding him. It had been a little more then two hours since the Digidestined's arrival in the Digital World, and by then everyone had managed to find their way to the campsite Tai and some of the others had set up. The only difference now was they were down five Digimon, and up five lawn sculptures. Luckily for Mimi, Matt just happened to run across her shortly after Palmon's transformation so he and Gabumon helped her drag Palmon with them. Now they were all gathered around the campfire, the recently disabled Tentomon had started, discussing what in the Digital World was going on.

"Gomamon told me right before he turned to stone that he had gotten caught in some of that mist, and it must've taken the curse a while to take affect." Joe replied sadly, as he looked down at Gomamon who was laid out next to him.

Izzy's take on the subject was much more confusing and desperate. "But Tentomon was never touched by the mist! He's been by my side every second since last night, and to my knowledge he'd never been infected by it before!"

"It's the same thing with Palmon!" Mimi agreed.

"And Armadillomon too!" Cody added.

Ken looked down at the image of Wormmon resting in his arms. "Wormmon was never infected by the mist either, and the same thing happened to him. That theory just doesn't hold up Joe."

"And besides," Veemon started. "I got caught in the same blanket of mist Gomamon did, and I'm just fine. Patamon, Gabumon, Biyomon, and Hawkmon were too but they're not suffering any ill affects either."

Gatomon spoke up from her seat in Kari's lap. "In fact, Gomamon was the only Mon actually to be touched by the mist that turned to stone."

"So, does that mean the mist isn't what's turning the Digimon to stone, or is there something else involved?" Yolie inquired, while keeping an eye on Ken.

"Or maybe it's just a matter of time before it happens to the rest of us," Gabumon dreaded.

"I guess they're both possibilities, but we can't afford to be negative right now." Tai looked towards Izzy for advice. "You don't have any theories to what might be happening do you Izzy?"

"How should I know? I don't know everything, so I don't see why you're always asking me?!"

"If you don't know then just say so! Don't get an attitude with me about it!" Tai growled knocking Izzy backward. "I don't have the time to mess with you right now, so I'll pretend you never said that! This is a serious situation Izzy, so you better get your head in the game, you got me?!"

"Umm… Yeah sure," he mumbled nervously.

"Good." Tai turned his attention away from Izzy, and addressed the rest of the group. "I know things don't look good right now guys, but getting down about what's happened isn't going to help anything. We'll find a way to help our friends, and defeat this bastard that's done this to them and the Digital World! I promise you we will, and we have to believe that guys! Trust me guys. If there's a way we'll find it, and I'll make sure of it!"

"Yeah right," Davis muttered under his breath unexpectedly.

Tai got right in Davis's face. "Excuse me Davis?!"

"I said yeah right!" Davis shouted, loud enough for everyone to hear him. "They're pretty words Tai, but when it all comes down to it they don't mean anything! Look around you Tai! Do you see how down everybody is?! Most of them are going through rough times right now, so how can you expect them to be ready to jump up and fight just like that?! Most of them have been like this for days now Tai! Have you even noticed?!"

"Of course I've noticed Davis, but that's besides the point! We all have personal issues, but we have to push them to the side at times like this and look at the big picture! There will be plenty of time to deal with our own demons later!"

"But if those demons are strong enough to affect our efforts when the situation gets critical, it's going to come back and smack us right in the face! We have to patch up the holes in our own camp before we can even think we have a chance against Satamon! If you were any kind of leader…"

Tai shoved his face into his so close their noses touched. "Don't stop now boy! Finish what you were going to say!"

Davis gritted his teeth, and glared back at him. His only hope was that Tai couldn't make out the fear in his eyes. "I was going to say if you were any kind of leader you wouldn't have let things get this out of hand in the first place! We haven't been back in the Digital World two hours yet, and look how out of hand things have gotten already! If you had done your job right, we should've been able to avoid this entire mess!"

"And you could've done better?!" Tai challenged. "I've done everything I can Davis! We had no idea how awful things were going to be, and there was no way we could've stopped this from happening without knowing it was actually going down! What did you expect me to do while looking in from the outside?!"

"I would've found a way Tai. I would've found a way," he repeated. "If you can't handle the job anymore then maybe it's time for a change. If your listening closely enough I think you'll hear the others feel the same way I do!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Look around Tai," Davis smirked confidently. "You don't hear anyone disagreeing with me do you?"

"Is this true? Do you guys agree with him?!" Tai took at look at his fellow Digidestined. Most of them just hung their heads, and no one said a word. Tai looked down at Kari who didn't bother to look back up at him. Then he looked at Sora who nervously jumped slightly. 

"Tai it's not that… I mean… I…" 

"Never mind," Tai growled, and faced Davis while wearing a deep frown on his face. "We don't need this right now Davis! Whatever this Satamon is, he's serious business! There's no time to be playing around! I don't want to have this conversation right now… I'm going for a walk, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Indeed, no one disagreed when Davis questioned Tai's abilities as leader, but there was a lot more going on then Tai could see with his eyes. Most of them may have jumped up to defend Tai if their minds weren't a thousand miles away at the moment. They either felt whatever Davis and Tai were discussing was irrelevant when put against their own problems, or they were to clouded with their own thoughts to even hear what was said. Sora had wanted to say no, but found herself tongue tied like she had many times when she was around Tai as of late. Kari and TK were preoccupied thinking about what had pretty much been the only thing on their minds for the past week or so. Each other. Ken, Cody, Joe, Mimi, and Izzy were more worried about their Digimon then anything else, not to mention drowning in their own self-pity. Yolie in turn, was at least attempting to listen in, but found herself more concerned with Ken. Matt on the other hand, had other reasons to keep quite. Reasons not to his liking, but he was abiding by them anyway. As for the remaining Digimon of course, their concern lied strictly with their partners and their problems. Whatever the reason, the net result was not a signal soul tried to stop Tai. Sora wanted too, but she stayed seated on the ground, to disappointed with herself to try.

Davis grumbled several obscenities to himself as Tai stormed away. "I swear I'm not playing around Tai. I'm not exactly sure how important this is, but I'm about to find out." Davis glared menacingly at the dark hillside just above him.

"I don't know what's gotten in to that kid," Tai grumbled as he shuffled his way through the dark foggy digital jungle. "I always got the impression the boy kind of idolized me, so why would he turn on me all of the sudden?… I guess the student always wants to surpass the teacher at some point, but why the hell did he chose now?! I know he's the leader of the new Digidestined but he's not mature enough to even understand the situation, let alone lead anyone through it!… He reminds me so much of me at that age it's scary…"

Tai stopped and stood still, staring into the distance. Not that he really wanted to, but the giant patch of fog covering the immediate area in front of him wouldn't allow him to proceed any further. "I wonder if he really means what he said though. Has he really lost faith in me as a leader? Has everybody else? Nobody exactly jumped to my defense back there. Not even Kari… Maybe I could've done something different. Maybe if I was a little smarter I could've found a way to the Digital World sooner, or maybe I could've helped someone out if I was a little more in tune with other people's emotions. Lord knows if I had a way to get here sooner, I would've taken it in a heartbeat…" Tai's eyebrows sunk low, as he stared hard at the black space in front of him. "Whoever you are Satamon, I promise I'm going to bring you down! Even if I have to do it myself!"

"But you don't have to do it by yourself Tai," a little voice said from behind him. "At the very least you'll always have me."

Tai turned his head in surprise. "Agumon! I thought I told you to stay back!"

"You did, but I was worried about you," Agumon explained as he walked up to Tai. "You know I don't agree with what Davis said Tai. I still believe in you. I think the others still do to deep down, but they're all acting kind of strange right now. Besides, there's nothing you or any of us could've done to prevent this from happening, but we are perfectly capable of fixing it."

Tai smiled at his much shorter friend. "Thanks buddy. It's comforting to know I'll always have you by my side."

"I do what I can! And you shouldn't worry about being smarter, or anything else for that matter. You've got your own special abilities and skills that make you unique, just like the rest of us do. There's no need to think you need to be something your not. Just being Tai has gotten us through a lot so far, so what's that old saying you humans use? If it ain't fixed don't break it?"

"The expression is 'if it ain't broke, don't fix it'," Tai corrected him with a slight laugh. "We better head back for camp before they kill each other back there, or Davis does something drastic and barricades us out or something."

********

The hours ticked away slowly, and eventually darkness fell over the Digital World. Not that they were able to tell anyway, except for their watches and that the landscape somehow managed to get even darker. The thick and abundant fog prevented the group from going any further, and no new ideas were made to just what in the hell they were going to do. While most of the kids were gathered around the campfire chatting, Davis and Matt were up on the hillside above the campsite having a secretive conversation with a rather oddly dressed Digimon.

"This wasn't part of the deal Wizardmon!" Davis shouted. "Genai never said a thing about the Digimon turning to stone! Apparently the damn clouds don't even have anything to do with it! What if we can't find a way to reverse the affects?!"

"You have to have faith that your friends will Davis," Wizardmon replied. "You have to believe in them right now. It's all you can do at the moment."

"The hell I can't! I'll tell you what I'm going to do, I'm going to blow the lid off this damn thing! It's gone to far! Besides, Genai said once we got back to the Digital World I'd only have one job left to do, and then it was all over! I did it, and I'm done! All bets are off now!" Davis charged down the hill towards the campsite to do just that, when he felt Wizardmon's hand clutch his shoulder.

"You can't do that Davis! Your friends must learn to overcome their own doubts and emotional battles if they want to cure the other Digimon! If you tell them what's going on now, then their Digimon will be stuck like that forever! Not that forever would last that long, since Satamon would proceed to destroy this world soon after! Do you want that to happen Davis?! Think about it! If you go down there and tell them what we've been doing right now, then all this would've been for not! All the hard work you put in, all the pain you've gone through. All the pain you've watched your friends go through! Do you want that all to culminate into nothing?" 

"But… But…" Davis appeared ready to give in, when his face suddenly flashed with anger again. "This is bull crap! Why couldn't Genai tell me this to my face himself, instead of sending you to do it!"

"Genai's a very busy Mon Davis," Wizardmon responded calmly, understanding the reasoning for the boy's tone of voice. "Besides, this is part of my job. I don't like doing this anymore then you, but it's the price I have to pay to save our worlds. Not to mention to have prevented my immortal soul from wandering around the human world aimlessly. I made a promise, and I can't go back on it now. We both have a responsibility to protect these worlds Davis. Don't be the one to doom them."

"Alright!" Davis grunted in frustration. "This better be worth it Wizardmon. This better work. If it does I might not have anymore friends to speak of when they find out what I've been doing…"

"I still don't see how me doing nothing is helping anything," Matt jumped in. He'd been an impartial listener through most of the conversation. He didn't really understand half of what they were discussing, but he was informed not to ask questions.

"You'll understand soon enough Matt," Wizardmon assured him. "You'll know when the time comes for you to act. It'll hit you like a ton of bricks when the time comes. Just remember the wise words a good friend once told you, and you'll know it."

----------

Meanwhile back at the campsite, most of the other chosen children had called it a night. They were lying in their tents anyway, but there wasn't much sleep to be had by anyone. A handful of Digidestined, along with their Digimon, were still stirring including TK who was staring into the campfire. They'd left it burning so Tai could easily find his way back from wherever it was he'd gone. Patamon was resting on his usual spot on top of TK's head. For reasons unknown to him, Kari was out and about sitting with Gatomon not to far away from him. 

"Why don't you just go talk to him?" Gatomon asked Kari.

"I don't want to talk to him!" Kari was barely able to make out Gatomon's face through the darkness of the night and the fog. "I don't want anything to do with him!"

"Then why do you keep following him around for?!" Gatomon snapped, mostly out of frustration that she couldn't get Kari off her butt to patch things up with TK despite being in constant ear shot the entire day. "If your as angry with him as you claim to be then why haven't you been less then twenty feet away from him all night?!"

"I… I…" Kari babbled, looking for a good method of argument only to hang her head after failing to find one. "I don't know what to say to him! Every time I open my big mouth I just seem to say something stupid to make things worse. I'm sure he doesn't want to talk to me right now anyway…"

"Can you blame him? If you said some of the things you said to him to me, I wouldn't be speaking to you right now either." 

"Gee, thanks Gatomon, that really helps!" Kari frowned.

"Your welcome," Gatomon huffed sarcastically. "Now answer my question. Why are we sitting out here in the dark when there's a warm fire burning over there? If your not going to at least try to talk to him then why are we still sitting out here?"

"That's two questions."

"They're the same question, now just answer one of them!"

Kari looked behind her nervously. She then tilted her head towards Gatomon's head, and whispered in her ear so TK or Patamon couldn't hear. "I'm waiting just in case… Just in case he decides he wants to try to talk to me or something… So he doesn't miss his chance, and hoping he can take a hint." 

"Why don't you just go over there and talk to her?" Patamon squeaked. 

"Because I don't want to talk to her!" TK growled. "I don't even care that she's out here!"

"Then why do you keep looking back at her whenever you think she's not looking, which hasn't been often," Patamon pointed out.

"I'm not looking back at her!… Well maybe once or twice, but that's just because I'm wondering what she's doing out here! She's been acting like she hates me and wants nothing to do with me, but for some reason she keeps hanging around wherever I'm at."

"She's probably hoping you'll go over there and talk to her, in case you can't take a hint. Then again, maybe she's trying to build up the courage to come talk to you."

"Yeah right," TK sneered. "She's probably sitting there figuring out ways to insult and torment me as we speak! She can sit there all night and stare at her feet for all I care, I'm not going to talk to that backstabbing manipulative little…"

Patamon grimaced, unseen to TK since he was still perched on the boy's head. "Look, I'm not exactly sure what happened between you and Kari, but I know you can't mean all those awful things you've said about her. Why don't you go over there and talk to her, and try to do it without jumping down her throat this time!"

"Just whose side are you on anyway?!" he asked angrily, as he stood up.

"I'm on yours of course, but that doesn't mean I agree with everything your doing! I can look into your eyes, and I can see you don't like fighting with her like this. I understand she hurt you, but why do you keep dragging it on? There's obviously something else bothering you, so why don't you tell me what it is?"

"Patamon I just…" TK sighed sadly. "I always thought she care… Or at least hoped she cared. It hurts to think she never even… Forget it Patamon! I don't want to talk about her right now. I need to go for a walk and clear my head…"

TK gently pushed Patamon off the top of his skull. "Hey, hold up TK! I'll go with you…"

"No Patamon. I need some time alone. Please understand that."

"If you say so," the little Digimon agreed reluctantly. "Tell me one thing though please. Does the way your acting with Kari right now have anything to do with that thing we talked about a while ago?"

TK smirked slightly but sadly knowing full well what Patamon meant. He guessed Patamon must've referred to one of their past conversations as 'that thing' just in case Kari and Gatomon were listening in. "I'm surprised you even remembered that. I guess I can't fool you huh? You know you and Matt are the only two souls I ever told that too…"

"I'm taking that as a yes," Patamon said. _"So, he really is in love with her…"_

Kari hadn't overheard every word exchanged between the two, but she had heard enough not to like what was going down. "TK, where are you going?!"

TK cringed and stopped walking. "I'm taking a walk if it's any of your business!"

"Are you crazy?! We can barely see the space in front of our faces! Do you want to get yourself hurt or killed or something?!"

"What's it to you anyway?! Didn't you tell me earlier that you didn't care what happened to me?! So why are you acting like you do care all of a sudden?!"

Kari's heart wrenched while TK continued walking. "Your right, I don't care! I don't give a damn if you never come back Takeru! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!… TAKERU!" Kari called out his name one last time, half hoping it would bring him back but he was already out of the short range of sight the fire provided for her. "TK… God, I did it again!"

Right then, Kari's heart took the last bit of punishment it could take in the fragile state it was in. Kari no longer cared about being tough and stopping herself from crying so she simply stopped trying. For no other reason then to get as far away from there as she could, she turned tail and streaked off to nowhere in particular with a worried Gatomon right on her heels. She hadn't gotten very far when she found herself lost in the darkness, and tripped over her own feet. She made a feeble attempt to push herself back up, but quit trying half way through. Gatomon found her lying in the same position when she bounded up next to her. Even with her extremely sharp and handy night vision, especially during a situation like this, she had difficulty finding Kari at first. By the time she did, the dirt underneath Kari's face had changed into a small pocket of mud.

"Kari! What are you doing?! Get yourself up!"

"Leave me alone Gatomon! Just leave me alone…"

********

Kari laid in her tent awake staring at the green stitched cloth above her head, with Gatomon lying by her side. A little more then an hour had passed, and still no sign of TK. Her head snapped up when she heard rustling sounds coming from outside of her tent. She poked her head outside to find Matt walking by their tent.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kari. Did I wake you?"

"No, I can't sleep. Is TK back yet?" Kari asked quickly.

"No, not yet." Matt smirked slightly. "It's nice to hear you still care though contrary to what I've been told. I'm starting to worry though, he's been gone an awfully long time. Might as well think positive though. I'm sure he probably ran into Tai somewhere, and they're out there…" Kari groaned sadly, and disappeared back into her tent before Matt could finish. "Kari? That isn't a bad thing you know…"

Despite the stupid comment, Matt was fairly sure why Kari reacted the way she did. He may never fully understand the reasons why, but something possessed him to follow her in there. "Hey Kari. Can I poke my head inside for a second? I want to talk to you about something."

"Knock yourself out, but if your only here to plead your brothers case then don't waste your breath."

"I'm not here to plead anyone's case," Matt said, as he hopped inside. "I just want to shine a little light on this situation for myself… No pun intended." The only light to even speak of was the dim glow from the fire burning outside. Despite the dark surroundings, Matt could still clearly see what kind of state the girl had been in and it wasn't pretty. Matt then turned his head down towards Gatomon. "Would you mind excusing us for a few minutes?"

Gatomon had the look of someone wanting to say hell no, but thought better of it at the last second. "Okay… I wanted a chance to talk with Patamon about something anyway."

Matt watched Gatomon scamper outside the tent, and then turned his attention back to Kari. "So kid… Where's Yolie at?"

"She had to go to the bathroom…" A moment or two went by without another word being exchanged. Feeling Matt's gaze focusing on her the entire time, Kari grew increasingly uncomfortable . "What are you doing?"

"I'm just trying to figure something out," he said while examining the girl up and down. "Well, I'll admit you are a pretty girl and you can be a sweetheart most of the time, but I still can't see what's so special about you. Not that should drive my brother up the wall anyway. I just don't understand it."

"What are you talking about?!" 

"So tell me, why is it you've been so mad at TK lately?" Matt asked, purposely changing the subject. He couldn't go into the previous subject any further due to a promise he'd made TK. "I mean before all those bull crap rumors started floating around anyway. You getting mad at him just for talking to other girls? Come on Kari, you're a big girl. There's got to be something more to it then that. You can't just expect the boy not to live his life. It's not like he's your boyfriend or anything, so why would you have any reason to act so jealous over it?"

"That's none of your business!" Kari shouted angrily, as she rolled over. 

"It is too my business! Whenever someone's hurting or making my brother miserable, I make it my business!" Though he couldn't see her face through the back of her head, Matt could sense Kari's eyes widen when he said that. "This has got to end soon Kari! I'm tired of watching my brother come home crying every night over something you've done to him!"

Kari rolled over to face Matt slowly. "He's really been crying over me?…"

"Of course he's been crying over you Kari! You were his best friend, and he thinks you've only been playing with him all these years! That would make anybody miserable! He cares about you, and he truly believes you don't give a damn about him anymore with a lot of the things you've said to him. That's hurt him more then anything, even the rumors."

Feeling wetness at her eyes again, Kari rolled back over. "Oh god... And I told him I don't care if he ever comes back… What if he doesn't?!… I've been such a bitch! No wonder he hates me now…"

"He doesn't hate you Kari. Look, I can't tell you what to do. I can only give you some sound advice. The only way your going to convince TK he's wrong, and I know he is, is to prove it to him. You just have to decide how you're going to do it." Kari didn't bother to reply, and stayed in her little corner softly crying. Matt lowered his head and sighed sadly. _"If they could only stop being angry for a minute, and look and see what they were doing to each other I bet they'd end this foolishness in a heartbeat…"_

"I don't understand why they keep fighting like this!" Patamon squeaked. He and Gatomon were discussing the feud between their respective partners from just outside Kari's tent. "TK was always so happy whenever he was around her, but now he cringes every time he hears her name. Every time I've tried to talk to him about it he just gets mad, and one time I even caught him huddled up against a tree crying."

"I don't understand it either," Gatomon concurred. "I've never even seen Kari give TK a dirty look before, excluding that time she was trying to get though to Andromon. We know they really care about each other, so maybe that's why they're having so much trouble dealing with it. You know how bad humans can be at dealing with emotions like love and jealously, especially when they get strong enough to dictate the way their lives unfold."

"Yeah, it's a good thing we don't have that problem huh?"

"Right." The two Digimon gave each other a funny look, before their cheeks exploded into light pink. "That is if we had to face a situation like that, which lucky for us we don't."

"Yeah, exactly!" Patamon agreed, nodding his head nervously. "It's a good thing Digimon don't have to worry about that problem."

Gatomon frowned slightly. "So… You look at it as a problem?"

"Well, not exactly…" Patamon cursed himself for the poor choice of words, but quickly came up with a clean rebound. "It's definitely turned into a problem for them."

"Yeah, but that's just because they couldn't admit it in the first place," Gatomon reminded him. "If one of them had opened their mouths to begin with, they could've avoided this entire mess all together."

"I guess that's true…" Patamon nudged his head to the side, and spoke his next line almost coldly. "But if Kari hadn't said all those nasty things to begin with, TK wouldn't be suffering right now."

"Hey! Kari did not say those things Patamon!" Gatomon's frown changed into a deep grimace. "Someone else started those rumors, and whatever that tramp Kari was talking about told TK, she took whatever Kari told her out of context and twisted it all around!"

"Well, Kari had to say something bad about him in the first place for her to take it out of context now wouldn't she?" Patamon fired back. "She shouldn't be getting so jealous over nothing anyway!"

"It wasn't anything TK was falling all over those other girls, and ignoring Kari!"

"So, it's TK's life you know! If Kari likes him so much as you say she supposedly does, then why doesn't she just tell him?!"

"I don't know!" Gatomon responded defensively. "If TK likes Kari as much as you say he supposedly does, then why is the idiot flaunting all over other girls?!"

"Hey! Don't call TK an idiot!" 

"Stop putting down Kari!"

"I'm not putting down Kari, I'm simply stating some facts!" Patamon humpphed. 

Gatomon and Patamon snarled as they stared each other down. At the same time, both their faces fell back, as they realized what was happening. "What are we doing?" Gatomon asked.

"We're acting just like they are…" Patamon lowered his ears in shame.

"I'm sorry Pata… I didn't mean any of that. You know how protective I get with Kari, just like you do with TK…"

"I'm sorry too," Patamon squeaked. "I still think I'm right, but maybe I don't understand the situation enough…"

"Maybe neither of us do," Gatomon guessed. "I'm going to bed. Matt and Kari should be done talking by now. I'll talk to you later Patamon."

"Sure… Goodbye… I'll go see if I can find any trace of TK." 

----------

Somewhere in the dark forest, TK sighed solemnly to himself as he cut his way through the woods. The small and somewhat dim flashlight he had brought with him was his only source of light. The light was so dim in fact, he nearly ran into a large tree before he noticed it was there. TK stared up at the giant digital oak in defiance. "I guess it's time I turned back around." TK had made a promise to himself that he would walk straight and then turn back at the first roadblock he came across so he wouldn't get himself lost. The tree actually wasn't very far from camp, but TK had walked back and forth between them several times in the past hour. He was on his way back when he noticed another faint glowing light coming from behind some of the bushes and trees. Curious, he maneuvered his way through the bush to find Tai sitting on the ground, his flashlight sticking out of the ground next to him flashing up towards the same sky Tai was staring into.

"Tai?"

Tai turned his head around in surprise, but appeared rather calm. "TK? What are you doing out here this time of night?"

"Just out for a walk," TK replied, as he clicked off his own flashlight and stuffed it into his pocket. "How long have you been out here? I've passed by here several times tonight, and I don't remember seeing his light here."

Tai laughed weakly. "I've been out here a couple hours at the least. I knew I heard something pass by a few times. I was worried I was going crazy there for a minute."

TK's eyes widened in surprise. "You've been out here this entire time?! You think I would've noticed that light shinning before, especially when it's pitch black outside! My mind really is a million miles away right now."

"My sister isn't a million miles away TK, she's back at camp lying in her tent as we speak." TK's face burned bright red. He opened his mouth to speak when Tai cut him off. "You already know what I'm talking about so don't ask, no I'm not crazy, and yes you are that obvious. I think that should answer all your questions, but if you have anymore then by all means fire away."

"No that's fine," TK mumbled quickly, as he took a seat on the ground next to Tai. "What are you staring at anyway? Besides black and gray I mean."

"If you take a close look up at the sky you can see a little part of the moon peaking through the clouds." Tai pointed up at a particular section of sky, and sure enough TK saw a faint yellow glow peaking through some of the cloud cover.

"Hey yeah… I guess that means the Digital World isn't completely covered in this mist after all. At least that's one good thing huh?"

Tai's eyebrows sunk low over his eyes in concern. "Not really. All that means is the mist is still moving and spreading."

"Oh yeah," TK groaned. "I didn't even think about that."

The next few seconds past by in silence. In unison, the boys faced each other, and asked the exact same question simultaneously. "Can I ask you a question?"

Both boys blushed, good for them that it was to dark to really notice, and looked out ahead of them. TK was the first to reply. "Sure… You go first, and then maybe I can ask you mine."

"Sure, no problem," Tai said with an embarrassed smile. "TK… I've been wondering about this a lot over the past few hours… I know you're an honest guy, so I'm going to take anything you tell me as the truth. Do you agree with Davis? I mean, do you think I've done a good job leading this team? Not just right now, but even back in the old days before Davis, Ken, and everybody."

TK laughed slightly at what he thought was a rather strange question. "Of course you've done a good job Tai. I've always thought you were a great leader. In fact, I've always looked up to you quite a lot. Even when I was younger you always treated me like I was someone important and part of the team, and not like I was some helpless kid who didn't know anything and needed to be protected like I got with most the others. Even with Matt at times. As for right now, you haven't really had a chance to do anything yet, but I have faith you'll pull us through it when the time comes."

"Thanks TK," Tai smiled slightly. "Why didn't you say something like that sooner though? Like while Davis was out there bashing me this morning?"

TK's face flushed an even brighter crimson out of embarrassment. "Well, I would have, but I wasn't paying much attention. I was a bit distracted…"

Now it was Tai's turn to laugh softly. "I guess you have a point there. You really do care about Kari don't you? Despite all this nonsense that's been going on."

TK turned his head away slowly. "I'm not going to answer that Tai… Besides, you already know the answer."

"I figured as much. Now I guess it's your turn."

"What?… Oh yeah!" TK nearly had forgotten he had a question of his own. "Umm… Tai. Before I ask you this, please promise me you won't take it out of context. This is not necessarily something I believe, but it is something I've heard and need some clarification on. Since she's your sister, I figured if anyone could tell me besides Kari it would be you. That is if you would answer me honestly anyway."

"Of course I would," Tai replied. He had expected TK's question would concern Kari, but something in the younger boy's voice made Tai very interested in what he was going to ask him. "Now, what do you want to ask me?"

TK took a deep breath, and forced the words out of his mouth. "Has… Has Kari only been pretending to care about me all these years for one reason or another?"

Tai's mouth dropped in shock and disgust. "What?! TK, I have half a mind to slap the red off your cheeks! Of course Kari hasn't been pretending! How dare you even accuse her of that!"

"Then why has she been treating me like this?! First she said we weren't friends anymore, then she said she didn't care what happens to me, and just a little while ago she told me she doesn't care if I ever make it back to camp or not! She certainly isn't acting like she cares!"

"She's just upset TK, she doesn't mean any of those things…" Tai paused and chose his next words carefully, making sure he didn't let anything slip that he didn't want to. "Look, I can't go into the details because I promised Kari I wouldn't tell anybody. All I'm going to say is she's jealous TK. You take from that whatever you like, but you're going to have to figure out the rest on your own. If you really want to know, then why don't you try talking to her again."

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't," TK said, as he stood up. "It was nice talking to you. I think I'll head back for camp now."

"Be careful, and remember she's probably still awake waiting for you," Tai called after him. "I wouldn't keep her waiting much longer if I were you!"

TK didn't bother to respond, and kept on walking. Tai left it at that, and resumed staring at the moon. Almost immediately, he heard some more rustling coming from the bushes, but this time it was coming from the area directly above his head. The next thing Tai knew he heard a woman scream, and then a firmly shaped redheaded girl fell right into his lap.

"Hey Sora. Nice of you to drop in." Tai just couldn't keep that stupid grin from forming on his face.

Sora's cheeks burned a fiery red that even the darkness of night couldn't hide. "Oh Tai! I'm sorry, I was just…"

"Not that I'm complaining, but you can get off of me anytime you know," he joked.

Sora quickly scampered out of his lap, and straightened herself up. She settled herself into a seat on the ground, and made like nothing had just happened. "I'm sorry about that! Ha, ha. I was just out for a walk and…" Sora looked up at Tai shyly, and realized he wasn't buying what she was saying. "Okay, I'll level with you. I was out here following you… I thought you might need some company, but if you don't then tell me and I'll leave you alone. I won't be offended."

"No, your just fine," Tai laughed. "Your company is always welcome as far as I'm concerned. The thing that I don't get is why it took you two hours to finally drop in on me."

"I was a little nervous I guess," Sora said, still blushing bright red. "Okay very nervous, but I'm here now so… I couldn't help but hear your conversation with TK… I really wanted to tell you that I think you've been a great leader too Tai. That's what I tried to tell you earlier, but I just couldn't get the words out of my mouth. I'm sorry if I've been acting a little funny lately, but I've been having some social problems to deal with… I don't want you to think that I've been avoiding you or anything."

"But you have been avoiding me Sora."

"I haven't really meant to!… I mean I, I… It's just been kind of weird that I thought it would be best to avoid you for a while when I really wanted to be around you more then anything but…"  


"What do you mean by that?" Tai asked, barely avoiding sounding hopeful.

"Umm… Uh," Sora babbled, really wishing she hadn't said that. "I figured that after our argument last night you'd probably want to keep your distance from me for a while."

"First of all you're wrong, and second that wasn't what I was talking about…" Tai said nervously.

"Oh that… Well I guess it's just that you've been so kind and supportive of me lately, and I really do enjoy being around you." She replied, going with the first thing that came to mind. It was part of the truth, but nowhere near the entire answer to his question. She looked up at him as she spoke those words, and noticed she could barely make out his features through the darkness of night, made much worse by the plague of mist. Nether the less, she still couldn't build up the courage to look him in the face just knowing it was there looking back at her. "You know, even with that flashlight I can barely see you…"

"Well, I can't see much of you either, but what I do see is still beautiful," Tai complemented her almost instinctively. An enormous lump formed in his throat when he realized what he said.

Sora blushed again, and smiled slightly. "You're hitting on me Taichi."

Tai grunted in horror. "I swear I didn't mean it that way Sora! I would never!… I mean I ah…"

"Your not?" Sora asked with mock disappointment. "So, you didn't mean what you said then?"

"No I meant it! I wouldn't have said it if I hadn't of meant it…" Tai caught his breath, and finally calmed down. "I mean that I didn't mean for it to sound like I was hitting on you, or flirting with you or something. I wouldn't do that. Not in your situation I mean… I wouldn't stoop that low!"

"It's okay Tai, I don't mind," Sora said after laughing out loud. "It makes me feel good inside to hear something nice about myself every once in a while, especially when it comes from you. That means a lot to me."

Tai's eyes widened in surprise. Tai searched his heart and his brain, looking for the right words to respond to her comment. He had to say this perfectly, or God knows what kind of consequences he may me facing if he slipped up. "It does? And this entire time I've been afraid of making you feel uncomfortable. I want you to know Sora that I'm here for you because you're my friend. The last thing I want you to think is that I'm doing this because I want something out of you, because I don't!… If our relationship evolves into something more then friendship along the way then I definitely welcome it, but that's not what I'm gunning for I swear!"

"I know you wouldn't do that Taichi. I'm your best friend, and I know you as well as anyone." That's what Sora was saying aloud, but inside her head her thoughts were on a much different track. _"He can't really mean what he said did he?!… No, he's just trying to humor me. He's saying what he thinks I want to hear… Or does he really feel that way? Oh God, how do I even start to ask him?!"_

"Sora, are you okay?" Tai asked, noticing the girl had drifted off.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sora smiled, quickly regaining her focus. "Hey Tai?… You don't mind if I ask you a rather off the wall question do you?"

"Considering I've already heard one off the wall question today, I don't see how another one is going to hurt." 

"Thank you… This might sound kind of weird with me asking you for advice on this subject, but where does the chosen Child of Love go to when she needs help with her love life?" Sora asked quickly. Her breath shortened a bit, and her heart began to beat a little faster. "This is kind of a hypothetical question so… Let's say you were just getting off a bad relationship… Well, not really a bad one, but one that ended on a rather nasty note. Then all of a sudden you find yourself developing feelings for someone else that's really close to you, that you've actually had feelings for in the past but forgot about them or pushed them to the side because of feelings you have for someone else. Then all of a sudden they bubble back up to the surface, and you find yourself afraid to act on them because you're afraid of getting hurt again so soon. Plus you may worry about things like jumping in too soon or if that person has any interest in you, but at the same time worry what you might miss out on if you don't. So… What do you think you'd do in that situation?"

Tai gave her a funny look, and raised his eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Never mind! Forget I asked, it was a stupid question," Sora said, immediately wishing she hadn't asked.

"It wasn't really stupid Sora, I'm just trying my best not to misinterpreted what you said," Tai said, but hoping his first impression was right. _"She can't be talking about me can she?! No, she must be talking about somebody else. It kind of sounds like our situation, but she never had any feelings for me before that I was aware of. Then again, Matt did say… I wish I knew what she was thinking and feeling right now. Maybe I can find out in a more discreet way?"_

"Tai? Wake up!" Sora countered, now that Tai was the one lost in space.

"Oh sorry! I'm back now… Sorry I couldn't answer your question, but I have some problems of my own that makes it really difficult for me."

"I understand," Sora responded, trying not to read anything into that. "I shouldn't have asked you something that personal anyway. No need to burden you with my problems, I know you have plenty of your own to deal with. Particularly Davis. I wonder what got into that boy. I always thought he sort of idolized you."

"You've never once been a burden to me Sora," Tai said sharply, refusing to let her change the subject. "Don't you ever think that! How many times do I have to tell you? You're one of my best friends, and I'll always have time for you when you need me. At the very least I'll try my best to make some."

Tai couldn't see her face, but he could feel Sora smiling. "I know Tai… I'm really starting to believe that now… I don't know what I would've done without you over the last few weeks, I really don't. You've really meant a lot to me…"

"Hey, you've always meant a lot to me too Sora," Tai gulped, and played with the collar of his shirt nervously. "You know Sora, your question kind of reminded me of something I went through a couple years ago. Please let me know if I'm out of line, or making you feel uncomfortable or anything. I was just thinking that you might be interested in hearing that I kind of had a really big crush on you when we were younger."

"You did?" Sora giggled anxiously. "Well, I heard rumors but I wasn't sure what to… I'm sure your long over that problem though huh?"

Tai looked up towards the sky, and refused to dignify that question with an answer. "It's funny you should mention rumors. I heard a few of our friends whisper that you kind of liked me a little bit as well. I spent the better part of two months trying to figure out a way to tell you, or ask you out or something. I was so sure I had finally come up with the perfect idea on your birthday. Since I heard from a certain friend, that shall remain nameless, that you really wanted me too I was going to ask you out on a date with me after the party. I even got you those ridiculous hairclips as kind of a gag gift before I asked you. I had the entire thing planned out, but before I knew what was happening everything caved in on me. My stomach was in knots all day and when you finally gave me the chance to get some time alone with you and ask, I almost pissed in my pants I was so afraid. I used the first lame excuse I could think of to get out of going with you. On top of that, when I gave you your present so to speak, you got so mad at me that I didn't dare ask you out after that."

Sora stared at Tai with a bit of a mix of a blank and starry-eyed expression. She tried to hold it in, but before she knew what hit her she was laughing so hysterically Tai had to hold her up in his arms to keep her from falling over. "Oh Tai!… He, he… I'm going to kill Mimi…"

"What's so funny, and why do you want to kill Mimi?" Tai asked.

"Because she's the only person I've ever told that too, so she had to be the one to tell you!"

"Told her what?"

Sora blushed slightly, but this time it was accompanied by a broad smile. She suddenly found herself feeling a lot more confident in herself now that she knew Tai's little secret. "That I had a crush on you. Heck, I had a really big crush on you."

Tai's entire body went numb. "You… You use to have a crush on me?"

"I didn't say that," Sora smirked, referring to the use to part. Of course Tai was too out of it to pick up on this. "Since you confessed your little secret I guess it's okay if I tell you mine. The truth is that I was really hoping you'd ask me… Actually, I got tired of waiting for you to do it, so I decided to make a move myself. That's why I was trying to get you alone, but of course you already know what happened there. That was why I was so mad at you that night. To think, this entire time you thought it was over that silly little hairclip thing."

"Why you little," Tai giggled, while trying to look mean but failing miserably. "I spent months beating myself up over that, and now I find out you let me put myself through all that torment!"

"I guess that makes us even then! It couldn't have been any worse then what I went through having to wait for you! Anyway, that's all over now…" Sora began to speak very slowly, and turned her head away shyly while reaching for something with her left arm. "Now that we both know the truth at least we don't have to be so embarrassed or secretive about it. It's not so bad to admit you were my first real crush. We might as well just put that silliness behind us, and look at it in a positive light rather than a negative one you know…"

Tai noticed Sora was rambling, and he knew her well enough to know that's something she usually only did when she was trying to distract someone or when she was really nervous. With her slow speech, Tai guessed it might have been a mixture of both. Tai looked down at his lap when he felt Sora's hand make contact with his leg, and then quickly pull away. He could practically feel the girl blush, though he couldn't see her face. Sora stayed still a moment, and then she glided her hand across the grass around him like she was looking for something. Though Tai wasn't sure, he had a hunch and decided to make a bold move and play on that hunch. Using what little light he had to work with, he placed his hand over Sora's and gently took her hand in his. Tai felt Sora's body tense up, probably out of shock that Tai discovered what she'd been up to, but she quickly accepted it assuring Tai that that's what she had in mind. The fact that she stopped rambling almost instantly was another dead give away. "Maybe your right Sora. I've always looked at it in a positive light though. You were my first crush too, and in fact my only one so far. Sure things didn't work out my way, but that doesn't make you mean any less to me."

"Me neither," Sora tensed, with a very hard breath. "So Tai… If you did like me as much as you said you did, then how come you didn't try anything after the birthday incident?"

"I'm not sure…" Tai sighed. "I guess I kind of gave up. I figured after all that you would've thought I was dork or something, and wouldn't want anything to do with me in that way… So I kept my feelings to myself. It took me two years to work up the nerve to approach you again, but by then you were already in love with Matt…"

Sora giggled softly. "Yes, I thought you were a dork many times Tai, but you were always my dork. As for the other part, how long did you expect me to wait?"

"I didn't expect you to wait at all. I didn't see any reason for you to…… It's getting pretty late. Do you want to head back to camp?"

"No, I'm perfectly happy." Sora squeezed her hand a little tighter around Tai's fingers, further strengthening her stand. "I'd rather sit out here with you for a while, if you don't mind that is."

"No, not at all." They did just that rather quietly for a short while. The entire time, Tai had one solitary thought jumping around in his mind. A question so potent in fact that he realized he'd either have to ask her right now, or get as far away from her as soon as possible. Learning from his past mistakes, Tai wasn't even considering the latter at that moment. "Umm… Sora…"

"What is it Tai?" Sora asked, thankful for the break in the silence.

"Umm… Once again stop me if this is too forward or inappropriate, but I really want to ask you this just in case this is the only chance I get," Tai said, just about as nervous as he could get. "I don't know what's going to happen when we face this Satamon guy… Don't get me wrong, I promise I won't let anything happen to you or the others, but I can't guarantee nothing will happen to me… I was just wondering… If I had asked you that day or some other time shortly after that, and you had never gotten together with Matt or anything… Would I of had a chance?…"

Sora paused a moment, and then looked up towards the sky. Though she managed to hide it from her face, she was smiling broadly on the inside. "Hey look at that… I think I can see part of the moon."

"Yeah, I noticed that earlier too," Tai concurred. _"She avoid the question… I wonder if that's good or bad… Maybe she doesn't have an answer yet."_

"Awe isn't that sweet?" Biyomon asked Agumon. They were watching their partner's converse from a safe distance.

"Yeah, sure, sweet." Agumon mumbled sleepily. "Can we go to bed now?"

******** 

TK went straight into his tent upon his return, and jumped into his sleeping bag. However, sleep was the farthest thing from his mind at the moment. "I can't do this anymore!" TK cried in a low whisper so not to wake up his brother. Matt was sleeping soundly next to him, with his back facing TK. TK got out of his sleeping bag, and quietly crawled out of his tent. "I have to talk to her… Even if she won't listen to me, or have anything to do with me… I have to at least try to talk to her… I can't go on like this anymore…"

"No please… leave me alone," Kari winced, as she rolled around in her sleeping bag. "Leave me alone… Please leave me alone…"

__

"Come to me Kari… There's nothing left for you here… Everything you've believed in has been a lie… Come to me Kari… Join me…"

"No! I don't want to go back… I don't want to go back!" Kari cried, loud enough to awaken Yolie who was sharing the tent with her. 

"Kari…" Yolie said groggily. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kari lied, a cold sweat running down her face. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No… I haven't been able to sleep… I've been worried about Ken, and I'm not sure if I'll even get a wink of sleep tonight…"

"For someone getting no sleep, then you must snore awfully loud when you're awake!" Hawkmon grumbled from Yolie's side. "Now if you girls don't mind, can we please try to get some sleep?!"

Within the next twenty seconds, Yolie was sawing logs once again. Whatever was calling out to Kari, apparently she couldn't fight it off any longer. She slowly withdrew from her sleeping bag, and walked out of their tent. 

"Where are you going?!" Gatomon asked, awakening by Kari's sudden movement. Kari ignored her and kept on going, prompting Gatomon to bound off after her.

TK had spent the better part of the last fifteen minutes pacing around Kari's tent, rehearsing his lines and trying to build up his courage. Since it didn't appear that that was going to happen anytime soon, it was probably a good thing Kari emerged from the tent herself. She apparently failed to notice TK was even there, as she walked right by him without even acknowledging his presence. Not that the boy thought she'd give him the time of day, or even stop to admire the view if his head was on fire, whether she noticed him or not. TK's body went numb with fear, and when he tried to call out her name nothing came out of his mouth. He tried it again with the same result, so he decided the heck with it and followed after her tentatively. A few seconds later, Patamon flapped over next to TK flying at eye level with him. Patamon had followed him in secret, but the little porker had a feeling he could've blasted one of his bubbles straight in TK's face and he still wouldn't have noticed he was around.

"Where are they going?"

TK jumped a little as his friend made his presence known. He looked a little surprised to find his partner was there, and for the first time noticed Gatomon was chasing after Kari. "I don't know… Frankly, I don't care. Wherever it is, I'm going to follow her there."

They hadn't been walking much more then a minute before Kari came to a sudden stop. They were close enough to camp for the light of the fire to make the area somewhat visible. TK and Patamon hid themselves behind a large tree, actually TK kind of ran into it and stayed there, and watched as Kari stared up into the night sky completely motionless.

"Kari what are you doing?!" Gatomon shrieked, scared to death by how empty her friend seemed at the moment.

Kari inched her head around slowly, in such a way it sent chills up Gatomon's spine. "I've got to go back Gatomon… He's calling me… I've got to go back. It's the only way I'm going to find out…"

"Wait a second?! What do you have to find out?!"

"You've got to go back where?" TK finished asking himself the exact same questions Gatomon had asked Kari. Suddenly, the answer was making itself clear, and TK immediately wished the question was never asked. Patches of her body flashed gray, as Kari began to phase in and out. Exactly like the way she did a year before on the day she was sucked into the world of the Dark Ocean. A day TK remembered all too well, and haunted his nightmares ever since. TK watched in horror as Kari soon disappeared into thin air, leaving Gatomon staring with her mouth hanging open at the spot Kari had just stood.

"KARI!" Gatomon screamed, but turned her head in surprise at hearing someone else scream her name louder then she had. "TK? What are you…" Gatomon stopped realizing she already knew the answer.

"Kari…" TK gritted his teeth, and clenched his fist so tightly, blood oozed out from several different sections of his palm. "Not again… This is my fault… This is my fault…"

"How is this your fault?" Patamon asked him.

"I don't know why, I just have this undeniable feeling it is… But I don't care about that… I'm going to find her… I'll bring her back just like I did last time. I don't care what I have to do!" TK dropped to one knee, so he could look Patamon straight in the face. "I need you to do a favor for me Patamon. I'm going to find her, and I have this strong feeling I have to do this on my own. Once I find a way, I want you to promise you won't follow me. More importantly, I want you to promise you won't let anyone else follow me either. Not Tai, not Matt, not even Gatomon. Can you do that for me? Do you understand?"

"No, not really… But if that's what you really want me to do… I promise I'll try my best."

"Thank you." TK smiled at his friend, but wasted little time. He stood up and stormed over to the spot where Kari had crossed dimensions, and dug his feet into the ground firmly.

Gatomon knew that look all to well. "Oh no… Your not going to go bonkers on us again like you did last time are you?"

TK ignored her and yelled into the wind. "I don't know or care who or what you are, but if your listening open up and let me in!"

"Guess that's a yes ," Gatomon mumbled.

Much to the surprise of the Digimon, a small tunnel of gray light ripped into the sky that was very similar to the one they were pulled through last time. Truthfully, no one was more surprised then TK who was shocked that actually worked. "That's what I'm talking about… Show you whose boss!" Without another second's hesitation, TK jumped inside the portal.

"So much for promising never to do that again," Gatomon cracked. "What are we waiting for, let's go!"

  
Gatomon leapt for the portal only to get crossed checked out of the way by Patamon. Gatomon went crashing to the ground, and hit hard with a thud and a groan. She gawked at Patamon who had placed his pudgy body in front of the portal, effectively blocking her passage into the Dark Ocean. "Patamon! What did you do that for?!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you through…"

"Are you out of your mind?!" Gatomon snarled. "Kari's in danger! If you want to stay here that's fine, but get out of my way!"

"I can't Gatomon. I promised TK I wouldn't let anyone follow him." Patamon blew up his little body like a balloon, and let out a hard breath. "The only way your going to get through this portal is to go through me first!"

"Now I know you've lost it! Are you forgetting that I'm at the champion level while your still a rookie?! I could turn you into sushi if I wanted too!"

"If that's what you want to do then go ahead," Patamon stated calmly. "I'm not going to fight you Gatomon, but it's not because I know I can't beat you. I couldn't fight you even if I wanted too… Still I can't let you just walk by me… The only way your getting past me is to beat me within an inch of my life, and if that's what you so like then go ahead. It's your choice Gatomon…"

Gatomon relaxed her claws and fighting stance, as her face drooped. "Patamon! Why are you doing this?!"  


"Because I believe in TK Gatomon, and I really believe they need to do this on their own. Otherwise I never would have let TK go at it alone… We have to trust and believe in them Gatomon… Just like they have to find in themselves."

Gatomon stared him down for a moment, but plopped down on her butt in defeat after realizing Patamon wasn't going to budge. Within the next few seconds the portal disappeared, leaving any chance for them to follow TK in gone with it. "Damn you Patamon!… You just have to be right don't you?… Maybe if I understood the situation a little better…"

"Actually, I think we do understand a little better then we did before… At least I do."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well…" Patamon blushed, and smirked slightly. "I'd like to think it's for the same reason you didn't just slice me to shreds right now."

Gatomon giggled slightly. "Your full of yourself aren't you, you little porker?"

"I'm full of something right now, but I assure you it's not pork!" Patamon joked.

Meanwhile from a short distance away, Wizardmon decided it was time to close the portal when Gatomon backed down from Patamon. He smiled warmly behind his cloak, as his one reason for leaving the portal up so long seemed to work out rather well. "Good luck TK. I don't think you'll be needing it though. I think a couple of your friends are learning a little more about themselves as you guys go."

********

"What do you mean she's gone?!" Tai screeched at Yolie, dissatisfied with her explanation. "Why would Kari and Gatomon get up in the middle of the night and just walk away?!"

"I don't know, but that's what they did!" Yolie insisted. "I don't know where they went, I just woke up and they were gone!"

"And you slept through the entire thing?!"

"Well… I'm sorry Tai but yes. She didn't exactly smack me on the back of the head, and say Yolie I'm leaving don't wait up for me!"

Tai turned away from Yolie, and grumbled loudly. "Damn it! I knew I should've checked on her before I went to my tent… I get ragged on for being overprotective, but the one time I don't!…"

"How soon we let our priorities slip away from us," Davis muttered under his breath, but made sure he said it loud enough for Tai to hear. As you could probably already guess, Tai didn't take the comment very well.

"Do you have a problem Davis?!"

"Duh, I have a problem!" Davis frowned. "Your sister is missing if you haven't noticed! If I were you I'd have been out looking for her by now!"

"I was about to get to that when you're started running your mouth!" Tai barked. "I'm in no mood to put up with any of your crap right now, so just shut up so I can get to finding out what's going on! I'm sure she's probably still around camp somewhere, we just have to find her."

Lucky for them, some of the mist had rolled out allowing a decent amount of sunlight to pour into the area, at least compared to what they faced the day before anyway. Tai hadn't even gotten his search off the ground when Matt came walking up to him. 

"Tai! Have you seen TK? He wasn't in our tent when I woke up this morning, and I haven't been able to find him anywhere."

"TK's gone too?" Tai's eyes widen. "Kari was missing from her tent when Yolie woke up this morning… Strange coincidence."

Matt smirked slightly. "Coincidence my butt. You think maybe they're finally trying to work things out between them?"

"Let's hope so," Tai sighed in relief. "I guess I was worrying over nothing."

Sadly, Matt and Tai would soon discover that was nowhere near the case. Within the next few minutes, everyone had awakened and gathered together discussing various topics. Most of it involved whispers and giggles as to what the two missing children might be doing. A half hour passed with no sign of TK or Kari, but their Digimon did finally grace the campsite with their presence. Of course they didn't get a chance to say so much as hello before Tai and Matt pounced on them, firing a thousand different questions in their direction. The boys got their answers, but they weren't all too thrilled with what they heard. 

"The Dark Ocean?!" Tai seethed. "And you let them go alone?!"

"TK asked me to stay behind, and not let anyone follow him," Patamon defended himself. 

"Why would TK not want anyone to follow him?" Matt asked, surprisingly calm for the circumstances.

Patamon appeared unsure. "I'm not sure exactly… For some reason he thinks it's all his fault… I guess he wants to save her on his own though I don't know why…"

Gatomon shook her head in disagreement. "You know perfectly well the answer to that Patamon. Just as well as I do, and just like Tai and Matt and everyone else for that matter knows."

Tai and Matt looked at each other, both with serious looks etched into their faces. Tai turned his head back towards the two Digimon. "Though I'm not about to go there, I do know what you're getting at… Still, this could possibly be a life or death situation! This was no time for TK to run off, and play the night in shinning armor! He should've at least let the two of you help him!"

"I agree full heartedly," Gatomon said. "However, I don't think any of us can fully understand their situation. Something really strange is going on with those two, and I think it goes much deeper then just simple emotions. It's like Patamon told me, we have to believe in them Tai. I have faith that TK will bring Kari back safely. It's only a matter of time."

"She puts up a good argument," Matt smirked.

Tai didn't seem all that happy, but appeared to be leaning towards accepting the situation none the less. "I guess your right… I don't have much choice but to believe in that. We really don't have the time to wait for them, so I guess we better start getting down to business and find the source of this ungodly mist!"

"Tai! Wait a second!" Davis yelled, as he jumped in front of him. To that point he and the other Digidestined had been sitting or standing around behind Matt and Tai quietly, wherever they could find a foothold, while the big brothers bureau of investigation interrogated Patamon and Gatomon. "You're just going to walk away and forget about them! Kari's your sister for God's sake!"  


Tai got right back in Davis's face. "I'm not forgetting about them Davis! If you would've let me finish I was going to say I was going to leave Patamon and Gatomon here in case they come back this way! They're not much good to us without TK and Kari anyway."

"It's still not a good idea Tai! We're down two Digidestined, five Digimon, and not to mention just about everyone else's moral's in the toilet! Plus, we have no clue whatsoever where to start looking! We're better off staying where we're at, and letting our enemy come to us."

"And watch the Digital World fall apart around us!" Tai pointed at the spot where Ken and Mimi were sitting, holding their digital partners in their arms. "Waiting around certainly isn't going to help them! We need to find the source of this evil and destroy it, that's the only way things are going to get back to normal!"

"If you knew what you were doing, things never would've gotten this out of hand in the first place! If you can't handle the job then maybe somebody else should be leading us!"

"Who? You?!" Tai laughed hard. "With the attitude you've been throwing around lately, you wouldn't be fit to lead a pack of lemmings off a cliff! Like it or not, I'm in charge here Davis! If you don't like that then by all means stay behind if your too afraid to face what's out there! The rest of us are going to put a stop to this before things get worse! Either way, just sit your ass down, and SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Davis stared wide-eyed at the space in front of him, as Tai turned his back to him. Davis smiled slightly as Tai walked away. "Go Tai…"

"Let's get moving guys! We've wasted enough time as it is!" It took Tai about five seconds to realize nobody was following him. He looked behind him only to find a sea of hanging heads and frowns. "Come on guys! What are you waiting for?! Let's go!"

"Maybe Davis is right on this one," Joe hated to say. "I don't think any of us are up for anything adventurous right now."

"Maybe it is a good idea for us to stay put for now," Yolie agreed. "Now that TK and Kari are MIA, it just doesn't seem like a good time to me."

"You guys can't be serious! The Digital World needs us, and you guys are just going to tuck your heads between your legs and give up! We've been through worse then this!… It's obvious you guys are feeling down right now, especially those of us who's Digimon are out of action, but we can't let that stop us! Every second we waste is precious, and we can't afford to doubt ourselves right now! Trust me guys, I promise I'll lead us through this! TK and Kari will be fine, we'll find a way to get the fallen Digimon back to normal, wipe the floor with this Satamon loser, and get the Digital World back to the way it was before! Come on! Tell me you guys are with me!"

Tai received no response whatsoever. Still in front of him were the same hangdog expressions, and broken spirits. Even Davis had his arms crossed with a cold expressionless look on his face. Matt and Sora, who were standing on either side of Tai, seemed to be the only ones affected, but most of that was anger flashing towards the group in front of them. 

"What's the matter guys?!" Tai threw his arms up in the air. "You guys don't believe in me anymore?!" Once again Tai received no reaction. "FINE THEN! I don't need any of you! I'll save the world by myself then! Come on Agumon! Let's get out of here!"

No one member of the group even made one motion to stop him, except for Matt who chased after him. Sora felt a similar instinct, but instead turned on the group of kids that had drove him off. "I can't believe you guys! Are you Digidestined, or a bunch of babies who need their diapers changed! Instead of sitting around crying about your problems, go on and do something about them!"

An outburst from the normally patient and tender Sora was quite a shock, and more then enough to wake up the rest of the group. They all stared wide-eyed at the fiery redhead as she went off on them. Little did they know what they were in for. She went after Izzy first since he was the closest person to her. "Izzy! I can understand you're frustrated, but that's no excuse to take it out on everyone else! You are a genius, and not exactly a very modest one at that! If your so worried about Tentomon right now then why don't you try to do a little more thinking, and a little less whining! GROW UP!"

Izzy nearly fell off the log he was sitting on. He stared at her while shaking slightly, as she stormed over to Ken and Mimi. They both sweat dropped as Sora approached them. "Ken! I'll admit it took a while for everyone, including myself, to grow to trust you. We've shown nothing but the utmost faith in you and have supported you, so I don't know where this sudden distain towards us is coming from but you need to get over it! Don't throw that all back in our faces now, or you'll be acting just like you did when you were the Digimon Emperor! We've done nothing intentionally to spite you, and if we have we're sorry. Your either a team player or not, so you need to decide before you bring down the rest of us!"

Sora turned her attention to Mimi. "And you! I have no clue what your problem is, but I'd really like to know why you've been avoiding me ever since you came back to Odabia! I thought we were friends? I'll admit there was a lot things about the old Mimi I didn't care for, but she was a lot more pleasant then this sulking mess we've dragged into the Digital world with us! Get it together Mimi! We're still your friends, despite what you might've heard otherwise! If not for anyone else then do it for Palmon's sake! The same things goes for you Ken!"

Mimi looked down at Palmon sadly, while Ken's eyes just about bugged out of his head. _"How did she know about that?! I never…"_

Ken's question was partially answered when Sora looked over at Yolie who was standing against a tree directly behind Ken and Mimi. "We've already discussed your problem, but I guess I didn't get through to you very well. Just try to figure out a way to do what we talked about okay?"

Yolie nodded her head anxiously. Ken stared back at her through the corner of his eye. "Yolie?…."

Cody tried his best to make himself disappear as Sora walked his way, but it all went for not. "Don't close your eyes, look up at me little guy. Tai told me what happened yesterday morning. Everyone has doubts Cody, but you can't let them control you! You may be the youngest Digidestined, but don't think that means you should be treated any differently from anybody else! That's the one thing you've really been wanting isn't it? To be looked at on the same level as the rest of us? You haven't been in the way Cody, but if you really think you haven't been any use to us then stand up and do something to make yourself more then that! If you don't want to be treated like a little kid, then stop acting like one! You're a Digidestined! You've seen things most kids your age only dream about! Armadillomon believed in you, so why don't you give it a shot for a change?"

Sora left a speechless Cody behind, and went over to Joe. "And you Mr. Reliable, but I'm afraid I have to use the term loosely at the moment. The only living things that are able to rely on you right now are the bugs you're keeping warm underneath your butt! You may feel your useless Joe, but we've all known that you're the one person we could turn too when things looked their darkest if it was just something as simple as needing a drink of water! If you quit being that person then that's the only way you'll truly be useless to us! But that's your decision to make now isn't it?"

All poor Joe could manage for a comeback was a slight adjustment to his glasses. Sora had just about finished her rounds, with only one more stop to go. Davis gulped anxiously, fearing the look in Sora's eyes might melt an extra hole through his face. ."And Davis… YOU'RE AN IDIOT! If you want to be the leader so badly, then do something to prove you deserve it! Shooting off your mouth doesn't count! I'd sooner follow Tai off a cliff, then follow you into heaven either way!"

Davis sighed in relief as Sora removed her gaze from him. "Hew… I thought I was in for a lot worse then that."

Sora started off in the direction Tai had run off in, but turned back to address the other Digidestined one last time. "Some of you may have lost faith in Tai, but I haven't yet! At least he's trying! All the rest of you have done so far is sit on your butts and bitch, whine, cry, and moan!"

"It's not that we don't believe in Tai Sora," Joe spoke up. "I think most of us have lost faith in ourselves…"

"Well, you guys better find it again, and quick! I've had personal problems of my own, but I for one am not going to stand back and wallow in my own self-pity! From the looks of things you guys are ready to drown in it! Either get it together or go home, because your no use to us like this!"

"Tai, just listen to me!" Matt begged him. "Don't listen to what Davis is telling you! He's been acting weird lately, and I don't think he really means what he says."

"I don't care if he does or not!" Tai screeched. "I don't give a damn what that little traitor has to say! To think I gave that little bastard my goggles!… It's not him that's getting to me… It's the others seemingly agreeing with him that hurts. What if I am losing my touch Matt? What if I never had it to begin with? Maybe I'm not fit to lead this team…"

Matt whirled Tai around by his shoulders, and delivered a backhand right across his face. "SNAP OUT OF IT TAI! I'm not about to let you wind up like the rest of that mess back there! You've been a great leader Tai, but your not showing it by getting up and walking out like this! There's other things going on with them that you just don't see right now… Give them time and they'll come around. We'll pull through all this together, just like TK's going to pull Kari out of the Dark Ocean. Just you wait and see."

Tai rubbed his aching face, and smiled through the stinging pain. "Thanks Matt… I needed to hear that…"

"Hey, no problem man. Like you said, if I'm good for anything I'm at least here to keep you honest aren't I?"

"This is true," Tai laughed. "It's a good thing too… I don't know why in the world I was thinking like that to begin with! I appreciate the wakeup call Matt, but I could really use a minute or two to clear my mind… By myself that is…"

"I understand. Don't clear too much buddy, you don't have a lot to spare in there."

Tai responded with nothing but a smile. Matt respected Tai's request, and left him to be alone for the time being. He hadn't made it very far when he ran into Sora. Actually, Sora ran into him, literally. "Oh! I'm sorry Matt! I didn't see you there…"

"Just like old times huh?" Matt joked, as he released her from his arms.

Sora blushed, and looked at the ground. "Yeah… Except it doesn't mean no where near what it use to does it?"

"You have a point there." Matt smiled sadly. "So, what are you in such a hurry for?"

"I was looking for Tai," she answered quickly. "I know what happened back there had to of bothered him. You haven't seen him have you?"

"Yeah, he's right over…" Matt began to point in Tai's direction but abruptly stopped, and stared Sora down. Right then something dawned on him. Much like the old man had told him, his purpose suddenly became all to clear to him. "He's right back there…"

"Thanks Matt," Sora said, as she quickly scooted off on her way.

"Hold up a minute Sora."

Sora stopped, and looked back at Matt. "Yes, Matt… What is it?"

Matt fumbled his hands in his pockets, just like his lips were wiggling around looking for the right words. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry… Even though our relationship had ended, I shouldn't have shut you out of my life like I did. You're still my friend, and you deserve a lot better then the way I treated you. I had some issues I had to work out, but I think I'm finally starting to get over them little by little. I guess what I'm saying is no hard feelings?"

"Of course not Matt," Sora replied, with a small tear in her eye. She extended her arm out for Matt to shake her hand.

"We don't need any of that now. What's wrong with hugging a friend?" Matt opened his arms wide, and after a slight hesitation, Sora accepted the gesture and they embraced. 

"Thank you Matt… I… That really means a lot to me…"

"Your welcome, but you've wasted enough time talking to me. You know where you need to be right now." Matt shrugged his shoulders in the direction Tai was in. Sora blushed slightly, and nodded her head. "I already kicked the door down for you. All you have to do is walk in."

"I think I understand," Sora giggled. "Thanks again Matt…"

Matt watched Sora disappear into the Digital Jungle, as one line from that old prophecy stuck out in his head. _"The true meaning of Love and Courage must be realized in order to keep that light shinning, and only Friendship can help them possibly find their way."_ Matt wasn't sure what the first part fully meant, but the second was becoming ever more clear. "Is that what this means? Am I supposed to help them?… Maybe my purpose is to watch out for my friends? Especially my two best friends?" Genai had told him his purpose would become clear when the time was right. It didn't exactly fall on him like a ton of bricks like Wizardmon had stated it would, but the notion was developing quite nicely. Wizardmon also advised him to remember the wise words a good friend of his once told him, and that would turn out to be the clincher for him. He remembered the words Tai had spoken to him the day before their trip back into the Digital World. _"Your there as a friend Matt. That's all anyone has ever expected of you, or any one of us expects from anyone else for that matter! You're our friend Matt, and that's all that's important to us."_ Matt's smile broadened as a couple tears filled his eyes, though he wasn't sure where they had come from. "Hey, maybe that's not such a meaningless life after all… I am the Child of Friendship aren't I? It's about time I started acting like it… Thanks Tai… You cocky little bastard."

Tai flipped a small pebble into the air that he'd picked up from the ground , and caught it on the way back down. The sound of slow moving footsteps behind him didn't even cause Tai to budge. "Don't worry about me Agumon, I'm okay. I just need another minute or two alright?"

Instead of Agumon's, a much sweeter and more delicate voice caught his ear. "Agumon is already on his way back to camp with Biyomon. I wanted a minute to talk to you alone."

"Sora? What are you…" Tai didn't get a chance to finish that question. Sora reached back and slapped him across the face, leaving a bright stinging hand print to match the mark Matt had given him on the other cheek just minutes before. "What was that for?! Is there a line forming for people who want to smack me around today?!"

"How dare you Tai! How could you just walk away from us like that?! How dare you turn your back on me!"

Tai was shell-shocked. "I, I, I… I didn't turn my back on you Sora! I was just…"

"Well, that's what it felt like," Sora interrupted. Sora placed her hands and his shoulders and locked her eyes into his. "Don't let that little scene back there get to you Tai! Don't go falling apart on us, we need you! You mean a lot to this team and… You mean a lot to me."

"Don't you worry yourself about it Sora." Tai smiled for the girl. "I'm not going to let that get to me… And I'd never turn my back on any of you guys. Especially you Sora. You mean a lot to me as well…"

"Thank you Tai." Sora hugged Tai tightly, and it caught him off guard. It wasn't the normal friendly hug he was use to receiving from her, but this time it felt much more passionate with a much deeper feeling for some reason. Tai would get his answer when Sora pushed her lips to his ear and whispered into it. "Remember last night when you asked me if you ever would've had a chance with me? Well, the answer is yes Taichi… And you still do."

Sora left it at that, and walked away leaving a stunned Tai staring after her with his mouth hanging open. "Sora…"

----------

Izzy hadn't moved from the spot where Sora had torn into him just minutes before. He had gotten to thinking about what Sora had told him, and in reality was doing just what she had told him to do. He was thinking. 

"Maybe Sora's right… Maybe if I spent a little more time thinking of ways to help Tentomon I'd find one, instead of sitting here whining about how I can't…" Izzy looked down sadly at his friend, who was still perfectly persevered in his stone casing. "But how can I possibly find a way to help him? I don't even know how he ended up like this! If I only…"

Like a bolt out of the blue, the answer suddenly struck him where he sat. It came in a most unexpected place as he looked down at the ground. There for the first time, he realized the grass and dirt underneath his feet had taken on the same grayish color as the sky above him. He never really noticed it before since it blended in so nicely with the rest of the surroundings. "My God… That's it! Even after the fog rolls out, the area it touches must stay infected… So that means our Digimon became vulnerable to it just by setting their feet on the ground! But then why did certain Digimon turn to stone while the others remained just fine?… Then again, how come none of the humans were affected?"

Izzy pondered those questions in his head. He quickly deduced that the mist must affect only Digimon in that way, since all the humans and all the plant life seemed to be fine. The other question proved to be much more difficult to answer. Izzy handled the problem in the same way he used to do it by gathering and analyzing all the facts he had present to him. With a little time he slowly started to put the pieces to the puzzle together. The most striking theory he strummed up came when he named off all the Digidestined who's Digimon had been plagued by the stone curse. 

"Joe, Ken, Mimi, Cody, and myself… Ours are the only Digimon who have been affected by the mist until this point, but what do we all have in common that might be a link to what happened?…" Then it hit Izzy like a ton of bricks. "We gave up… We were all dejected… Sitting around making up reasons why we didn't belong, and why we shouldn't go one fighting… Tai, Davis, Sora, and the others… They may have had problems of their own, but they kept on trying regardless. They didn't quit on themselves… We did."

Izzy stared down at Tentomon. "I told him I quit… I said I'd lost faith in myself… Right before this happened to him! The last thing he said to me before the transformation came over him was that if I didn't care he didn't either…" Several salty tears ran down Izzy's face as he spoke. "This is my fault... Damn it! I did this to him!"

Izzy dropped down to his knees in front of Tentomon. "You always believed in me didn't you little guy?… You tried to tell me something was wrong, but I wouldn't listen. I know you were right now… I know I'm an important part of this team. All twelve of us serve our own unique roles. I don't know how I let myself forget that… I guess the pressure of letting everyone else down in such a critical situation got the best me, but I promise I'll never let that happen again! I'll unravel this stupid prophecy eventually, and I won't rest until I find a way to get you back to normal even if I have to strangle Satamon with my own two hands to get it done! I promise you I won't give up this time… I'll prove you right Tentomon, just you wait!"

With tears streaming down his eyes, Izzy wrapped his arms around Tentomon's neck. Whether it was the heart felt words Izzy spoke, or some kind of chemical in a human teardrop, something managed to seep through the stone shell of the frozen Digimon. A stunned Izzy released his hold on Tentomon, as he found himself curious to a series of crackling sounds that caught his ear. He watched on as little lines started to spread all across Tentomon's stone façade, just like an egg getting ready to hatch, and finally shattered into thousands of pieces releasing Tentomon from his stone prison.

"Izzy! Did you really mean that?!"

"Tentomon!" Overjoyed, Izzy locked his digital partner in a bear hug. "Your back among the living! I'm so glad…"

"Izzy, it's good to see you too," Tentomon wheezed. "Now can you please let me go, your crushing my spine!"

"But you don't have a spine in this form."

"Well, whatever it is you're crushing something, so can you please ease up a bit."

"No problem buddy," Izzy giggled, as he released him. "Wait a second?… What did you mean when you asked if I really meant that?"

"I meant did you mean it when you promised never to give up again," Tentomon answered.

"You heard me ask that?!"

"Yeah, I've heard everything you've said to me since my little inflection," Tentomon informed him. "And I mean everything, including Sora's little tirade. She really ripped into you didn't she?"

"It's a good thing too, It really woke me up," Izzy chuckled. "You could really hear everything we said even in your altered state?"

"It's kind of funny, but yes. I was still conscious and everything, I just couldn't move."

"Well we can dwell on that later. Let's go give Tai and the others the good news!"

----------

"She's right… I have been acting like a little kid," Cody said to himself, his eyes focused on the horizon in front of him. Armadillomon, the sculptured version of him anyway, stood at his side. "All this time I've been striving to be looked at on the same level as everyone else, and the way I've been acting all I'm accomplishing is knocking myself further down the pole…"

"That's a nice argument, but you forgot one thing Cody. You are still a little kid."

Cody tilted his head upward towards the sound of the voice. "Joe?"

"Then again, Sora has a good point too. You are a Digidestined and should be subject to the same responsibilities the rest of us are. Being the youngest doesn't make you in the way, and it doesn't give you an excuse to quit either." Struggling to hold Gomamon in his arms, Joe took a seat next to Cody. Even though Cody was still standing, Joe still held a good inch or two height advantage on the boy. "Geez Gomamon… Once we get you back to normal I got to remember to put you on a diet."

Cody hung his head. "I'm still ashamed of that… Instead of doing something to prove I belonged on the team, I just rolled up into a ball and assumed I didn't matter… I went back on everything my grandpa ever taught me. He'd be ashamed if he knew how I handled the situation."

"That's something that's easily rectified you know Cody," Joe informed him. "We may be facing one the biggest battles of our lives coming up. All you have to do is stand side by side with the rest of us and fight to prove you belong on the team. Running away is the only way to prove you don't… I just realized that myself today."

"I guess your right… Your not still upset with me?"

Joe's eyebrows twitched slightly. "I was never upset with you Cody… I heard some things from someone I should've known better then to believe. If anyone I've been upset with myself. I'm the oldest Digidestined, and here I was acting pretty much the same way you were. I thought I was being taken advantage of, but I realize I was wrong now…"

Cody's eyes went wide at Joe's words. He moved his gaze towards Armadillomon and shook his head sadly. "He always believed in me… He tried to convince me I wasn't worthless, but I wouldn't listen."

"Same thing here," Joe said, as he stared at Gomamon. "He tried to show me the good in myself, but I wouldn't listen to him. Right before he turned into stone he told me if I refused to be there for my friends anymore, then he wouldn't be there for anyone anymore either. I guess the little guy inadvertently lived up to his promise…"

"We'll find a way to get them back," Cody said suddenly and confidently.

"I know we will. And together we'll prove we are an important part of this team." Joe extended his hand out to Cody. "Is it a deal?"

Cody thought the matter over a second, and finally accepted Joe's gesture with a smile and his right hand. "Deal…… Wait a second… Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Joe asked, roughly translated meaning no.

"That cracking sound…"

Joe listened carefully, and finally picked it up. "Gomamon?"

Joe looked at Gomamon, and Cody at Armadillomon. They both witnessed the shells of the Digimon cracking, and it wasn't long before they both came bursting out. The shock of the suddenness of the event gave the Digimon ample time to mug their partners.

"Cody!" Armadillomon leapt into his partner's arms, and his weight knocked the young boy to the ground.

"Armadillomon!" Cody sung happily, as they rolled around in the dirt. 

"You see, I told you Cody! I told you!" w

"Gomamon! Is it really you?!" Joe wiped off his glasses to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Well, who else would it be Joe?! I'm glad you finally came around. It was beginning to get really cramped in there!"

"Well you seem to be fine!" Joe laughed, as he hugged his giggling friend. "I'm fine! Everything's fine!"

-----------

Mimi stared at Palmon, hoping that somehow she could break the spell cast upon her if she glared at her long enough. Nothing happened, and after a while Mimi's eyes just got tired. With nothing else all that important on her mind she found herself contemplating what Sora had said to her earlier. "The old Mimi?… I haven't changed that much have I? Did she mean it when she said she was still my friend?"

Matt was heading back to his tent in hopes that TK might've made his way back, but he feared it might be much to early for that. On his way there his ears caught the sounds of Mimi's slightly air headed voice, but that was still slightly charming to him in a mysterious sort of way. He didn't think much of it at first and proceeded to pass her by, until he heard something from her that disturbed him. It was comments she was making regarding the way he'd treated her back at his apartment a few days back. Whether it was out of guilt or maybe something else, Matt cut his way through some of the bush and walked up behind Mimi. She didn't even notice his approach, as she was still consumed in the middle of the conversation she was having with herself. 

"You can certainly put up a great conversation, especially considering you're the only one involved," Matt joked alerting Mimi to his presence.

"Matt!" Mimi jumped slightly at the sound of another voice. "Did you need something?…"

"Yeah… I kind of overheard some of the things you said…" Matt said guiltily, rubbing the back of his head as he sat down beside her. "About what happened the other night after you slapped me… Man, I really need to work on my approach to handling women. Anyway, I'm sorry about the way I acted. I was surprised and upset. Not even over the slap really, but over the entire thing with Sora…"

"I'm sorry to," Mimi whimpered. "About slapping you I mean. It was kind of a reflex. I hated hearing you saying something so awful about one of my friends, especially coming from someone who's supposed to really care about her."

"I still do care about her Mimi. She's one of my best friends… I'm just not in love with her anymore. I doubt I ever really was. The thing that frustrated me so much was that nobody could seem to understand that. I knew how hard Sora took the breakup, and it hurt me to see she had to go through that. It really did, but I got tired of hearing about it from everyone. You guys all seemed to think letting her go was some kind of cakewalk for the big want-to-be rock star, but I was hurting too. It's not easy breaking off a relationship with someone you've been with for over a year! I was trying hard to get over it, but no one seemed to want to let me."

Mimi's big light brown eyes shown a little shame tinted in them. "I'm sorry Matt… I never really thought about it that way… Sora wears her heart on her sleeve most of the time, while you tend to keep your feelings to yourself. I can understand what your saying, but you still didn't have to say about her what you did."

"I know," Matt admitted. "Like I said, I was upset. I know Sora's not like that. I was going through some serious emotional problems at the time. Luckily, I think I'm finally starting to put some of those behind me… There is one other thing I heard that really interested me Mimi. What makes you think we don't want you around anymore?"

"Well… I have a source that's told me a few things… Plus everyone's pretty much been avoiding me since I came back. I didn't even see Tai and Sora until that meeting Davis called a couple nights ago."

Matt's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Mimi, no one's been avoiding you! You've misinterpreted what's been going on completely! You've seen what's been happening over the past day or two haven't you? It's pretty much the same thing that's been going on since you got back! Sora's been kind of down in the dumps over me, and Tai's spent most of his time with her. TK and Kari have been at each other's throats, and I've had issues of my own. You've seen how down Joe and Cody have gotten, and Ken hasn't been himself lately either. That's why you haven't seen anyone around Mimi, they haven't been avoiding you! Now that I think about it, you kind of picked a rather hectic time to drop in on us."

Mimi thought that over for a moment, mostly wondering why she hadn't thought of that sooner. "I guess you have a point there… Tell me something Matt… Do you like having me around?"

"Of course I do!" Matt smiled. "I enjoy being around you Mimi."

"You do?" Mimi blushed slightly.

"Well… Yeah. You have a certain charm to you I guess. I don't know what it is, but you make me smile."

Mimi covered her mouth, attempting to keep herself from laughing. "Even my snobby attitude?"

Matt frowned. "Your not a snob Mimi. You're blunt definitely, but I wouldn't go that far. Sure there's things about you that myself and the others don't particularly care for, but we still like you Mimi. Your fine just the way you are."

"That's exactly what she said," Mimi sniffed, as she looked at Palmon. She snapped to her side and hugged Matt tightly, shocking the heck out of him. "Thanks Matt… I needed that."

Matt sweated dropped, as Mimi let go. "No problem Mimi. Try not to think so down on yourself from now on okay?"

"I will… Maybe I do belong…"

Mimi had drifted off somewhere when a frantic Matt poked her on the shoulder. "Ouch! That hurt! What is it Matt?"

"Look! Palmon! She's cracking! I mean the stone's cracking!"

"What?!" A hopeful Mimi spun her body around, and sure enough little chunks of rock started flying everywhere. Mimi scooped her friend up in her arms, as Palmon shook what remained of the rubble off of her. "Palmon! Your back to normal!"

"Mimi! You see! I told you, you belonged!"

"I know I do, and so do you! Right beside me…"

----------

"You had no right to tell Sora about that Yolie!" Ken snapped, cuffing Wormmon protectively in his arms.

"I didn't want to tell her, but I needed some advice… I had to tell her what was going on…"

"It was none of her business, and frankly it's none of yours either!" Ken barked, without turning around to face her. "If I can't even trust you to keep my business to yourself, then how can I trust anything you do or say?!"

"Well, you wouldn't talk to me, so what did you expect me to do?!" Yolie whaled, growing increasingly frustrated by the second. "Didn't you listen to a word she said?! Why do you keep acting like this?!"

Ken placed Wormmon down on the ground at his feet. Without a change of expression, Ken simply ignored the question. "Just leave me alone Yolie… I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"I will not leave you alone! Not until you at least listen to me!" Ken was about to say something, when Yolie snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Ken grabbed them instinctively, but froze unsure of how to handle this turn of events. He calmed down a bit as Yolie tilted her head up and whispered softly into his ear. "You're not going anywhere Ken. I'm your friend, and I care about you. I want to help you through this if you'll let me. I'm certainly not playing with you either. Think about this Ken. I'm a four-eyed, purple haired computer nerd! If I'm going to play anyone at anything it's going to be chess or go fish! Like I said before, I'm still your friend whether you like it or not."

"But… You're not a nerd Yolie… At least I never thought so…"

"Yeah sure," Yolie giggled roughly. "That's nice of you to say, but I know you don't mean that…"

"Of course I do Yolie," Ken insisted. "Why would I say it if I didn't mean it? What reason do you have not to believe me?"

"What reason do you have not to believe me? I know you're not an evil person Ken. You're a kindhearted and gentle person. If you won't believe me, then how can you expect me to believe you?"

Apparently, Ken's will to fight had died for he gave in to the girl rather easily. "I'm sorry Yolie… I don't know what's gotten in to me… I thought all the old scars from my past had healed… I guess I was wrong. Still, it's not an excuse to have treated you that way… I care about you too, and… I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," Yolie whispered softly. "I understand you still have some old wounds from your days as the Digimon Emperor that may take years to heal. Please don't think you have to face them alone Ken. Your friends are here for you, especially me. You never have to face your demons alone again Ken, if you don't want to. We're all here to help you…"

"I know Yolie… I don't know how I let myself forget that. Most of the things Davis said to me when he was trying to recruit me for the team really meant a lot to me, and the realization that everything he told me was all a pack of lies got to me in a way I can't really describe… I figured if he of all people was just pulling my strings, then I guessed that could only mean the rest of you were standing in line behind him waiting your turn…"

"Davis is an idiot!" Yolie seethed, inadvertently tightening her grip on Ken's waist, but not enough to hurt him. "That boy's developed some serious issues lately, and we need to straighten him up as soon as this mess is over with…"

"Davis…" Ken sniffed, as his attention shifted to Wormmon. Yolie let go of him, as she felt Ken bend down to pick his Digimon up. "Wormmon… He thought I stopped believing in him. He was wrong… He was the only other living soul I believed in at the time…" Ken nestled Wormmon across his chest in a hard embrace, as a river of tears ran from his eyes. "I'm sorry Wormmon… I do need you! You don't know how much I need you! You were right, I should've never tried to walk away! I'm not going to run from myself anymore, I'm going to stand up and fight with the others! I'll make you proud of me Wormmon! I swear I will!"

"I'd love to see that Ken, but it may be difficult if you suffocate me first…" a voice mumbled from inside Ken's clutches. Ken's tear filled eyes went wide as he tilted his head down. He released his grip slowly, barely noticing the chips of stone sliding down his body, and came face to face with a refreshed Wormmon. "Besides… I'm already proud of you Ken. You finally found a little faith in yourself."

"Wormmon!" Ken yelled excitedly, and rubbed the little Digimon's silky body against his cheek. "Your back to normal, but how?!"

"Who knows, who cares? There'll be time to figure that out later. We have to find the others and get ready, before Satamon finds us."

********

The scenery of the Dark Ocean was just like it had always been. A cold, damp, lifeless, careless, emotionless gray. Kari sat on the ground, resting her chin against her knees and looking just as emotionless and empty as the world around her. She either didn't notice or chose to ignore the persistent creatures dancing around her that had taunted her since her arrival back on this hellish plane. The same creatures that posed as Scubamon and tried to lure the young girl into becoming their queen. Only this time, they seemed to hold nothing but distain for the girl as they mocked her.

"The princess of light… After all this time has finally graced us with her presence once again."

"Yes… After she ignored our plea for help, and let us feel the wrath of our undersea master…"

"And this is supposed to be a pillar of humanity? You must sleep well at night. Cozy in your little bed while we slaved away, and were tormented by our cruel king."

Kari ignored the annoying creatures, and tried to turn her head in a direction where she couldn't see them, but wherever she looked another one would be dancing around and begin to taunt her. Really, she could care less about what they had to say. They couldn't possibly hurt her any worse then what she'd already gone through, but they were still managing to step on that one piece of her heart left unbroken and threatening to smash it into pieces.

"But there's a problem here," one of the creatures spoke up. "We can't call her the princess of light anymore can we?… The light inside of her has all but faded away and died."

"What do you mean by that?" Kari asked, suddenly getting interested.

"Since we didn't call you here, you had to of been drawn here in some other way. The only other way you could've come to this world is if your light had died. In other words, you've lost your hope."

"Do you mean that figuratively or literally?!"

As soon as she finished the question, a misty stream of smoke filled the air, and all the Scubamon imposters disappeared. All she could hear was a sinister snicker, and a sharp ruffled reply through the thin air. "Both." As the smoke cleared, all that was visible in front of Kari was an elfish looking creature floating around in mid air. He wore a faded blue top with matching jeans, and a funky looking blue barrette on the top of his head. He rested his hand under his chin casually, as he floated before her. 

"Who are you? Where did those creatures go?!"

"My, my. So filled with questions aren't you? My dear, my name is Toeimon. Those creatures as you referred to them, I simply sent back to where they came from. My imagination."

"Your imagination? You mean they weren't real?" Kari's eyes remained empty and distant even with the added intrigue of this new little Digimon.

"Not at all Kari. They were simply bait I conjured up to draw you here the first time. It was my master's wish for me to bring you to him, but unfortunately my plan fell short when that boy stuck his nose where it didn't belong."

"So, what are you going to do with me now that you have me here? Take me to your master?"

"As if!" Toeimon scoffed. "Your of no more use to my master. Like I said through the mouth of my little illusion your light has died, thus snuffing out any hidden power that my lord may have found any use for. Look at you now, your pathetic! A lifeless shell of what use to be a happy human girl. And to think all of it is over a boy because he doesn't love you. It makes my stomach churn I tell you! What a useless emotion! It's such a waste…"

"Love?! Over a boy?!" Kari grimaced angrily, already growing annoyed with this little creature. "I don't know how you know my name, or anything else for that matter but this has nothing to do with TK!"

"Don't lie to me girl, I know all and see all," Toeimon explained. "I possess the uncanny ability to read minds and emotions of living things. Your emotions are particularly obvious, even though they've been blocked by a various array of pain and other dark emotions. Who do you think your kidding anyway? What's the reason you came back here?"

"I was pulled back here, so you tell me?!"

"Ah, but that's untrue my lady. I had no reason to call you back here, so you had to come on your own freewill. You might not have been consciously aware of it at the time, but deep down you can see the reason why right now. You came back because you figure if the one you call TK still cares about you at all, he'll come back here for you just like he did last time? Does that sound accurate Kari?"

Kari's silence was the only answer Toeimon needed. "Like I said… Pathetic."

"If you have no business with me, then why don't you just leave me alone?!" Kari demanded.

"Because I like to play games," Toeimon giggled. "I like to tug on human heartstrings a little… Take what I see hurts them the most and use it against them. It's how I get my kicks. I'm merely here to remind you he's never going to love you Kari, and he's not coming back for you. You might as well get use to life here, because this will be your home for all your remaining days. Maybe I'll even show you a little mercy, and whip up an illusion of your little lover boy. Then when you get your hopes up, snatch that dream away like I'm snapping a twig! If there's one thing I've discovered about humans it's that their hearts are as fragile as paper, and I love the sound of hearing one of them snap in two. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some other business to attend to. Later my dear Kari."

Toeimon disappeared with the same sickening laugh he appeared with. Kari wasn't at all hurt to see the little fart go. "My light's faded away?… Then what do I have left?"

----------

"KARI! KARI!" TK called through the darkness of the colorless world. "Come on! We came through the portal almost at the exact same spot, so where can she be?"

"As far away from you as she can get," a voice giggled, as something materialized behind TK. 

TK spun himself around only to come face to face with a strange looking Digimon dressed in blue. "What the hell?! Who are… Who cares?! Do you know where Kari is?!"

"Indeed I do, but I'm afraid finding her won't do you any good," Toeimon taunted, as he floated through the air with his hands resting behind his head. "She won't go back with you. I don't see why you're wasting your time on her anyway. The girl practically wished you dead for heaven's sake! Save yourself the trouble, and leave this place."

"How did you?…" TK began to ask, but shook his head and groaned in anger. "Forget about it, I don't even care! I'm not leaving here without Kari, and helping her isn't a waste of my time! Standing here talking to you is, so if your not going to tell me where she is then stop bothering me so I can go find her!"

A sinister smile crossed Toeimon's lips, as he floated after TK. _"He must hold the answers I'm looking for. That's it, he must be hiding something inside himself that I can't see. I have to find out what's so special about that little girl… Then maybe I'll finally understand why the master prizes her so much."_ Toeimon flew over to TK's side, and whispered into his ear. "So tell me boy. What's so special about this girl that you'd come all the way out to this dreary world to aid her, even after all you two have put each other through over the past few days."

Once again, TK didn't waste time pondering how he was aware of such personal matters. He only had one thing on his mind at that time, and that was finding Kari. "She's my friend, and I'm not going to abandon her."  


"Why not? She's already turned her back on you. She wasn't brought here by force young TK, she came here on her own free will… Sort of."

TK didn't appear all that surprised when the funny Digimon called him by name. He looked up at Toeimon and snarled, only adding to the hideous smile plastered over his face. "We'll see about that!"

Toeimon attempted to read the boy's emotions, but he found this boy's heart particularly hard to read mostly due to the emotional turmoil he'd experienced recently . He could sense a slight trace of fear coming from TK caused by the unfamiliar surroundings, but that little trace was heavily outweighed by an enormous amount of determination and hope. However, he did find his mind rather easy to read since it was running solely on one track. Find Kari, find Kari, find Kari. Toeimon also picked up one or two ,God that little thing is ugly thoughts, which didn't sit to well with the psychic Digimon. "Gurr… Oh please Takeru! Don't tell me that's the reason you came after her! Can't you be more original then that?! Do you really think running to Kari's rescue like some knight in shinning armor is going to change anything between the two of you? She'll never love you TK. Even if you do save her you'll never be nothing more then a friend to her, if you're even that after things are all said and done."

TK stopped walking, and turned his head back towards the Digimon who was now floating in a rather awkward looking sitting position. The butt-ugly grin on Toeimon's face nearly summoned up TK's lunch. "That doesn't matter! She's still my friend, and I'm not going to turn my back on her! Her being safe is all I care about right now."

"Ah, so I see." Toeimon snickered and started floating laps around TK's head. "Another fool blinded by this useless emotion you humans call love. You may claim her safety is all you care about, but deep down you know what you secretly hope will come about all this. It may be discreet, but it's there. I don't think you realize your wanting for something you can never have. I guess I can't fault you though, you're just a victim to the games your heart and that little vixen have been playing on you. They tied a string to your back, and slowly and manipulatively tug at that string until your heart has no idea how she really feels about you. She strings you along slowly, at first calling out to you for help the first time she was summoned here, then telling you she cares about you, and even going as far as to take your hand when she thinks no one's looking."

Toeimon wiggled his hand in the air, and a clear image of Kari appeared not all that far away in front of TK. The bearer of Hope instinctively charged after the image, as Toeimon continued his lecture. "She'll keep stringing you along and along until you feel your just inches away from having her in your grasp…" TK reached out for the image of Kari, only to watch his arms go through her as she slowly disappeared. "And then boom! She slips out of your grasp, and the door slams in your face leaving any chance of getting what you wanted locked behind it. She'll keep stringing you along until eventually you hang yourself with it. That's what falling in love will get you every time Takeru. Actually, I'm experiencing a newfound respect for that particular emotion. Now that I think about it, it can tend to be cruel at times can't it? Your future's already been set in stone, and there's no Kari in sight. The boy doesn't get the girl in this case my friend. Just give it up… There's no point in fooling yourself any further.

TK clenched his fists in anger. His blood began to boil, but he somehow managed to fight off a nearly uncontrollable rage he felt towards this miniature nuisance. "THE HELL I CAN'T! I don't care what you or anybody else says, I'll love Kari if I want to! If Kari and I are merely friends our entire lives then that's fine! I don't want to imagine the hell I'd go through if she weren't in my life at all, even if I did get a brief dose of it over the past week! I care about her too much to let this God forsaken dimension have her! I do love her… And I'm not going to stop just because some little bitch dressed like a beatnik tells me I have to!"

Toeimon was shocked that he was unable to break the boy's sprit. "Boy, think about what your saying! How could she possibly love someone like you! Face it, she never really cared about you! She's not worth your energy! The person you fell in love if isn't who you thought she was!"

TK was prepared to counter, when he realized something very peculiar. "Wait a second… I know your voice! It's the exact same voice I heard playing with my mind the other night, saying the exact things you just did… I thought they were just some doubts of my own, but it was you planting them inside my head the entire time wasn't it?!"

"My, my. You're a lot brighter then you look TK." Toeimon bowed in front of him, suddenly brimming with arrogance again. "I like to play with people's minds, and make them think whatever I want them to. It's the way I get my kicks you see. I discover whatever's weighing on their chests the most, and use that to twist their hearts around like a pretzel! In fact, I've paid a visit to quite a few of your friends, and had myself quite a fun time with them. Most of the dribble I filled their heads with wasn't even true, and they still let it wreck their lives. They all thought it was their subconscious or something speaking to them, since I merely intensified some of the unfounded doubts they held against themselves. They had no idea it was me working my magic over them."

"So in other words, what your telling me is everything you've said to me so far has been a bunch of bull crap? Since the only real mistake I can make is listening to you, if I ignore you then you won't have any power over me." TK walked away causing a nervous Toeimon to fly after him.

"You can't change your destiny TK! You're bound to the future that's already been written for you!"

"To hell with my destiny! From here on out I'm writing my own future!"

----------

Kari hadn't moved from the spot where Toeimon had mocked her just minutes before. She didn't even bother to look up after feeling the presence of a large shadow creeping up behind her.

"So here you are Kari? I never thought I'd have to meet you in a place like this again. Come to think of it, the beach is the first place I should've looked shouldn't it?"

"So this is your little illusion Toeimon! I'm not amused! Just send it away and leave me alone!"

"I'm not an illusion Kari," TK laughed. "I'm here to take you home."

"Your not TK," Kari whimpered sadly. "He wouldn't have bothered to come back for me. TK hates me…"

The mere sound of those words out of her mouth ripped TK's heart to shreds. "I don't hate you Kari. Angry with you, shocked at you, disappointed in you maybe, but I could never hate you. I'd sooner hate myself then hate you Kari."

"You expect me to believe your really TK?! Lately, he hasn't even looked at me without at least scowling, so now you want me to buy this sudden mood swing?! He won't listen to me, he won't talk to me, he… *sniff* You just can't be him. He wouldn't waste his time coming out here to find me…" TK's heart shattered into even smaller pieces, and they all seemed to find a way to lodge themselves up in his throat. Through all the pain and the constant feelings of betrayal, he had forgotten just who this young girl was. She was Kari Kamiya, his best friend, the keeper of his heart, and simply the purest and sweetest person TK had ever held the pleasure of knowing. That's just how excruciating the pain was at merely thinking she'd turned her back on him, when deep down he always knew she'd never do such a thing. Just hours before he thought that was the worst kind of pain he could ever possibly live through, but seeing Kari in the broken state she was in was much worse. He understood now that Kari was always the same girl he knew so well, she just wasn't perfect like he had always believed. "Besides… Your not even wearing that stupid hat! TK never takes that ugly thing off…"

TK's deep mental trance broke out into a mild chuckle. He just now realized he wasn't wearing it. When he rushed out of his tent that night, grabbing his hat was the last thing on his mind. "You don't like my hat?"

"I much prefer you without it."

"Oh really?… Then maybe I should go without it a little more often," TK snickered, as he knelt down beside her. "So… What can I do to convince you I'm the real TK?"

Kari refused to look up at him. She didn't want him to see the pain in her eyes, nor did she want to see the hurt she knew would be in his if it was truly him. "Nothing… Now just leave me alone! Even if you were TK, I don't deserve your help or pity… Not after the way I treated you… Just let me shrivel up, and die here in peace!"

"I'll do no such thing!" TK frowned at the suggestion. His expression quickly softened, as he crawled behind Kari. He wrapped his arms around her waist softly, and feeling no resistance from her, pulled her close to him as he spoke to her. "Listen to me Kari. I could never hate you. I'll admit that this has been one nasty fight, but it'll all be behind us soon enough. It wasn't our first and it probably won't be our last, though I'm certain none of them will be half this bad! I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I was angry and hurt, and I said some things I didn't hardly mean. I'm sure you've been feeling he exact same way. Just remember, whatever happens I'm always going to be your friend Kari, and I'm always going to be here for you. I promised to always protect you, and I plan to live up to that 'til the day they bury me under the ground. I followed you here to make sure I brought you back again, and I'm not about to leave without you. What do you say to putting this entire mess behind us and heading back. We have two worlds to save you know?"

Kari's heart started beating 100 miles a minute. If this wasn't TK, then he was at least certainly a most convincing copy. In fact, the thought he might not be scared her to a point it caused her to start squirming out of his arms. "Get your hands off of me!"

"If you say so…" TK did as he was commanded. Kari slumped forward slightly, allowing the palm of her hand to crash on top of the sand below. "Are you okay? I'm sure we can talk it out if you tell me what's wrong."

"Please don't TK," Kari begged, not wanting the tenderness in his voice to cast his spell over her like it had so many times before. "I don't deserve it… I can't go back with you… I'm no use to you guys anymore… I'm no longer the Child of Light."

"What do you mean you're no longer the Child of Light? Of course you are Kari!"

"No I'm not! My light's faded away… I let it die! I'm completely useless to the team now, so you might as well just leave me here to fade away with it…"

"Your light's gone?" TK didn't understand what she meant by that at all, but he hadn't the time to pry into it. "Then I guess we'll just have to find a way to bring it back to you now won't we?"

"And how are we supposed to do that?!" Kari stared straight ahead of her, not changing her demeanor one bit. "Why do you even care?! How do I even know your really TK?!"

"Questions, questions, question. Actually, I think I can answer them all together." TK positioned himself behind Kari, so that their backs were turned to each other. He rested his hands firmly onto the sand, and began humming a soft melody to himself. One that Kari knew very well, and caused her face to light up with the first signs of emotion she'd shown since arriving in the Dark World. TK had been singing her this song ever since they were nine, and it understandably had always meant a lot to the young girl. Tears brimmed in her eyes as his sweet voice filled the air, singing the words she knew by heart, but still felt awkwardly new as if she were hearing them for the first time.

__

I always thought you were the best, and I guess I always will.

I always felt like we were blessed, and I feel that way still.

Sometimes we took the hard road, but we always saw it through.

If I had only one friend left. I'd want it to be you.

Sometimes the world was on our side. Sometimes it wasn't fair.

Sometimes it gave a helping hand, and sometimes we didn't care.

'Cause when we were together. We made the dream come true.

If I had only one friend left. I'd want it to be you.

Someone who understands me, and knows me inside out.

And helps keep me together, and believes without a doubt.

If I can rule the mountain, and have someone to tell it to.

If I had only one friend left, I want it to…

TK wouldn't have time to finish the chorus. He turned around at the sound of Kari suddenly stirring, and nearly got tackled to the ground when Kari speared him. She tied her arms around his waist tightly and sobbed violently into his chest, as he allowed her to melt into his arms. "I'm so sorry TK! I didn't mean any of those horrible things I said about you, I swear it! Please forgive me… *sob* Please…"

"I already have Kari," he said softly, as he placed some strands of her hair behind her ears. "I'm sorry too. I should've believed you when you tried to tell me I misunderstood you. Even the remote thought that you'd do something like that to me hurt so much that it clouded my better judgment. You mean so much to me it felt like you ripped my heart out, and grinded it into dust right in front of my face."

TK cringed as Kari squeezed his waist much tighter, as she sobbed a little harder into his chest. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too. I don't know why I got so jealous. I promise I'll try never to get that way again…"

"It's okay Kari, it's not all your fault. I forgot whom I was dealing with, and I know you to well not to know you'd never do something like that to me. I let my emotions get the best of me. I need to apologize to you too. When I realized you must have been hurting almost or just as much as I was, that hurt me more than anything. I can't really blame you for being jealous. I did kind of neglect you guys from time to time. My real friends should've always been my first priority, and I promise to put you guys first from now on."  


"That's not why I was jeal…" Kari stopped in mid-sentence not completely certain she wanted to say that aloud with TK listening. Not quite yet anyway. "Never mind… Just promise me we'll never fight again okay?"

"I can promise I'll try at least," TK giggled happily. "I much prefer your company when you're happy with me rather than pissed off at me. Now it's not that I'm not enjoying this little moment, I really am, but the others are probably wondering where we're at right now. God knows what Tai and Matt will think if they find us both missing at the same time."

"You know what they'll think as well as I do," Kari snickered, fighting through the moistness covering her face. "Particularly my brother. Maybe I should tell him he's going to be an uncle when we get back…"

"Please don't! It's bad enough I have to worry about Satamon, I don't want to have to worry about Tai trying to kill me too!" TK wiggled out of Kari's grip, and stood up. He held his hand out to help her up, as he talked to her. "And just for the record, your light never burnt out Kari. It never will as long as you care about your friends, your Digimon, and other people no matter the circumstances. That's something no one can ever take away from you. That's what makes you special, and sets you apart from everybody else. Remember that."

Kari smiled softly and her face flushed as TK pulled her to her feet. "Thank you TK… Friends again?"

"Always have, always will be."

"No! This can't be possible!" Toeimon screamed, feeling the couple's bond growing even stronger. "After all they've put each other through, they should be ripping one another's heads off! That sentimental garbage can't possibly be that effective!"

"You underestimated them," A voice chuckled from behind him. 

"Shut up Genai! I refuse to admit defeat yet! I still have…"

"Your little mind games are over Toeimon!" The image wasn't really Genai, but a subconscious vision of him taunting Toeimon from the Digital World. "You played your games, and you lost! The others are starting to shake off the effects of your brain washing as well. You've failed Toeimon, and your time is just about through!"

"I don't understand it! How could they possibly?… What is it about them I'm not picking up on?!" Toiemon pondered.

"There's actually a very simple answer to that question my vertically challenged friend," Genai teased. "If you knew who they really were… Or actually whom their power really comes from then you'd understand why you could never tear them apart. If anything you simply helped to bring them closer together through the adversity you tried to put them through. Thanks for the help Toeimon, I was banking on that."

"You mean they're?!…" Toeimon eyed the two children closely. "Of course… No wonder the master is so interested in her… The boy too…" Toeimon glared at the image of Genai. "You mean you used me!"

"You bet ya! Not usually my style, but it was necessary. Come on, think about this Toeimon. Do you really think I'd allow you and your buddies to run around free without a good reason? Your little games are proving to do much more good then damage."

"Ha! But I'll have the last laugh! Just wait until I tell my master the girl's little secret! I'm sure he'll find this very intriguing."

"Unfortunately for you, you're never going to get that chance Toeimon," Genai informed him. "Like I said, your little mind games are wearing off, and they're slowly starting to forget about them. They're ignoring you Toeimon, and you know full well that you can't exist if no one acknowledges you."

Toeimon sweat dropped, and went pale with fear realizing how right Genai was. "Ah true, but you know I exist Genai. I know you wouldn't let me just fade away like that…"

"Huh? Who said that? Is somebody there?" Genai looked around as his image disappeared.

"But Genai! I'm still here!" Toeimon went numb in panic, as he watched his hands begin to break apart in front of his eyes. He let out one final scream as his body ripped apart leaving his scattered remains floating in the wind."

TK and Kari had started off to find a way back to the Digital World, when a rumbling from the water behind them grabbed their attention. They whirled around quickly to see the salty water bubbling violently as if someone had started up a furnace on the ocean floor. 

"The ocean…" TK said dumbly as he watched the water boil.

"Can you feel that?…" Kari mumbled with a terrified tone in her voice, as she backed away slowly. "He's coming… I can feel him…"

"Kari? What's the matter? Who's him?" 

TK's eyes went wide as he learned who 'he' was. The image appeared slowly with two long horns, emerging from the water like razor sharp spears, that had to be longer then TK and Kari stacked on top of each other. The horns were followed by the back of a large steer like skull and a broad back covered with wide, spike like projectiles running all the way down his spine. The children's eyes fell down to the creature's arms as he submerged, one normal except exceptionally massive and toned a dark bluish color. It looked normal only compared to his right arm, which took the shape of a large metallic cannon. His legs were just as striking as the rest of him, hairy and thick like the legs of a bull with a pointy demons tail protruding from the small of his back. Kari latched on to TK tight as the monster showed his face to them, giggling hauntingly.

"It's horrible," Kari shuttered, feeling the tremendous power radiating from him. "I can feel it's evil…"

"I can to," TK mumbled, shaking almost as badly as she was, but still holding her tight in a protective manner. One word popped into his mind, and he mouthed it dumbly. "Satamon…"

__

End.

Only one more chapter to go! Maybe two depending on how long it runs. My endings have a history of being kind of flat in my opinion, so I'm trying my best to make sure that is not an issue this time.

Disclaimer: "One Friend" was written and performed by Dan Seals. It does not belong to me.


	6. The Light of Hope

-Howdy folks. This was originally supposed to be the last chapter, but it wound up running sixty-five pages, so I thought it would be best to split it up. About the idea I use in this chapter… I'm sure it's been used several times before, or at least thought of about a million, though I've never read one before if there is any more out there. You'll know what I'm talking about when you get there. It's predictable, and normally I try to stray away from that but I really wanted to use it anyway. Hope you enjoy it! 

__

To Hell with Destiny!

__

The Light of Hope

"Satamon…"

The children coward in fear as the massive monster stared down at them. Satamon stretched and grunted like a human would after waking up from a long nap. "Ah… So you've heard of me? I'm pleased. I was afraid the people of your world would've long forgotten me after all the years I've spent in this prison…" Satamon's eyes flinched slightly and he moaned inquisitively as he noticed the girl standing below him for the first time. "Ah… Hikari… The little angel of light… Have you finally come to join me?"

"Not on your life bonehead!" TK snarled, as he pulled Kari closer to him. Not the most creative of insults, but appropriate considering Satamon's appearance. "There's not way your getting your grimy paws on her! She's going back with me!"

"How cute." Satamon giggled. Somehow Satamon managed to speak without moving his mouth. Just one more oddity that added to the eerie aurora of the master Digimon. "You must be Takeru… The young bearer of hope. Not strange to see you two together I suppose."

"How do you know who we are?!" TK demanded.

"What exactly did you mean when you called this a prison?" For whatever reason, Kari seemed particularly interested in that question.

"You mean you don't know my child?" Satamon inquired of Kari. He chose to ignore TK. "Allow me to enlighten you. I've always loved to tell a good story… Even if didn't quite work out my way… Yet. Hum, hum…"

"We're listening." TK gritted his teeth tightly.

"Ah, then allow me to being. First, I think it would only be fitting to introduce myself properly. As you know, my name is Satamon, ruler of darkness and the origin of everything evil ever to reek terror upon the Digital World."

"The origin of everything evil?" Kari asked. "How is that possible?"

Satamon giggled eerily. "It all has to start somewhere my dear. I'm responsible for everything evil Digimon and every dark thought that ever came out of the Digital World. Apoclomon, Myotismon, Devimon, they were all breed from a part of me that was left behind before my old nemesis exiled me from the Digital World…"

"What a second," TK said, as he remembered something Davis had told them he read in that prophecy of his. "The legend says that the Guardian had to imprison you after the battle… You mean this place, the Dark Ocean world I mean, is your prison?"

"Ah, you're an observant young lad I see. Yes indeed, eons ago my old nemesis, or the Guardian as you called him, created this dimensional prison just for me and my minions," Satamon continued. "It was meant to hold us here for the rest of eternity, and was doing a pretty job of it up until this point. This world is gray and gloomy like this for a reason. It's meant to house the most evil and devious of creatures. People of your kind are not supposed to be able to exist here."

TK's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean people of our kind?!"

"People who are pure of heart and strong in sprit, and other disgusting things like that. Only darkness is supposed to exist here. When someone who lives by the way of light winds up here it must mean something happened along the way to corrupt that persons soul at least temporarily."

"When TK and I were fighting," Kari sniffed, as her eyes watered again slightly. "I felt miserable and dark… I stopped caring… That's how I was drawn here again…"

"But I came here because I did care," TK said to her, hoping Satamon hadn't succeeded in dampening the spirit in Kari TK had worked so hard to raise. "So that theory can't be entirely accurate."

"I pulled you into this world once before by having my minion Toeimon play on your doubts and fears, along with your kind heart by use of the fake Scubamon. It becomes rather easy when you let things like jealously, doubt, and hatred take over your soul. On top of that, a few years ago I almost succeeded in pulling a couple of your friends into this dimension, but fell just short of my goal right before leading them over to my side."

"Matt and Sora," TK groaned, remembering that day clearly. The moments right before the Digidestined locked horns with the Dark Masters. "They almost buried themselves in their own little caves of darkness… You were the one responsible about for that! Or Toeimon anyway... Playing with people's emotions… It's sickening!"

"Why did you want to bring me here anyway?!" Kari asked suddenly. "What's so special about me?!"

"I hate to sound like a broken record, but I've sensed the power radiating from you Hikari… It's like none other I've sensed from any human before, and I long to find out what it is… I have a hunch, but I'm afraid it doesn't make all that much sense to me at the moment. In fact, now that I look more closely I sense a similar energy coming from your young friend… Intriguing. I'm also curious to how he keeps managing to follow you here when his soul hasn't been darkened such as yours has." Satamon lowered his head and chuckled slightly. "Though I didn't call you here this time, I am glad you two just happened to show up."

"Why is that?" TK braced himself.

"Don't look so nervous," Satamon told him. "I merely wanted to thank you. Do you two know what the key was that kept the gate to this dimension sealed, and prevented me from reentering the Digital World?"

"No, what?!" TK scowled.

"The Sphere of Light."

"The Sphere of Light?!" Kari's eyes went wide.

"Yes, indeed. And when the Sphere of Light along with the Sphere of Hope were destroyed not to long ago, that opened the gate allowing me to leave this place whenever I please. Now that that day has finally come, I can return to the Digital World, and purify it with darkness as was my dream all those years ago… And I owe it all to the two of you."

"How the hell is that our fault?!" TK challenged. "What could we have possibly done to keep the Spheres of Light and Hope were destroyed!"

"I don't know, but I do know this. The Spheres of Hope and Light are directly linked to the two Chosen that represent them. The Sphere's are incredibly powerful, strong enough to hold me here even with all my immense power. You two would've had to have done something along the way to cause the Sphere's to be destroyed. I have no clue what you might've done, nor do I really care."

"So what do you plan to do with us know that you have us here?" Kari asked sternly. "Destroy us?"

"Now, that would be a waste now wouldn't it?" Satamon snipped. "I at least what to discover the meaning of the power I sensing inside the two of you… It may prove useful to me."

TK chuckled softly, and looked up at the demon defiantly. "Well, I'm afraid your going to have to catch us first. If what you said about having to be possessed by darkness to exist here, then that means we shouldn't be able to exist here anymore." TK waved at Satamon, as a bright light illuminated around him and Kari as their images slowly began to fade away. "See you on the front lines Satamon!"

Satamon snickered coldly as the two youngsters disappeared from his view. "Careful what you wish for boy. You might want to make sure you really want it first."

********

Tai stared up in astonishment at the sky above his head. For the first time in two days a huge section of clouds rolled out, allowing the sun to light up the forest he was surrounded by. Tai more then welcomed it, even though it did reveal that they were standing at the base of a rather large mountain. Tai ran his hand through his hair and smiled confidently, not because of the recent gift of sunlight but because his friends were once again scattered all around him. Not behind him, by standing right by his side like they had so many times before and Tai wouldn't have it any other way. All the fog stricken Digimon were back to normal, the all the sprits of the chosen children all seemed to rise ten-fold over a matter of a few minutes. Tai wasn't really concerned with it, though curious to the reasons why, as long as they were finally starting to see the big picture. He had heard a few scattered remarks along the lines of Sora, and "Be glad you weren't there to see her Tai." Tai giggled warm heartedly at her noticing how red her face would flush with each comment. Tai may never look at her the same way again after what she'd said to him moments before, and he wasn't nearly as nervous about it as he thought he would've been. Only Davis was inconspicuous by his absence, and the fact that Veemon was lulling around with the rest of the group made his absence all that much weirder.

"Are you guys sure your up for this?" Tai asked them unsure that their attitudes could change so quickly. Then again the recent funks they'd all been stuck in struck kind of suddenly as well.

"As up as we're ever going to be," Ken replied, holding Wormmon in his arms as usual.

Joe placed his hand on Tai's shoulder. "I think we're all back to normal Tai. We had to do a little soul searching, and I think we found them."

"We didn't mean to make it seem like we'd turn against you either Tai," Izzy added, with a hint of guilt. "We were all acting rather immaturely. Me in particular… I'm sorry about that. But I guarantee you all that childishness is way behind me. I'm logged on, and ready to compute!"

Tai sweat dropped. If he didn't know any better Tai would've swore Izzy actually thought he was a computer. "That's nice to hear Izzy, but you guys can stop apologizing now. Just as long as you guys are acting like your old selves again, we can put that mess behind us. The Digimon are back to normal and everyone seems to be happy, so let's move on to more important matters… However, I am curious to how everyone had these sudden mood swings all at once. Did something happen this morning that I'm not aware of?"

"That's not what's important right now Tai!" Sora yelped nervously, as she grabbed him by the shoulders. "Like you said, all that matters is everyone's back to normal! Ha, ha…"

"Don't be so modest," Biyomon sung. "You know you had a major hand in that."

Tai smiled at Sora. "Oh yeah? And what exactly did you do Sora."

"Oh you should've seen her! She was absolutely brutal Tai!" Yolie shouted, causing Sora to blush and hang her head. "She ripped into us like Uncle Lefty into Grandma's Christmas ham!"

"She sure woke us up all right," Joe snickered. "We needed a good slap in the face, and she sure gave it to us."

"Yeah, if she'd been any more vocal I would've froze in place!…" Tentomon buzzed. "That is if I hadn't already been frozen in place."

"Oh really now…" Tai's smiled broadened. Sora's face flushed again with embarrassment, as she dug her foot into the ground. "Wish I could've been there to see that."

"It's was nothing really… Everything was falling apart, and someone had to hold us all together."

"Then let me be the first to commend you on a job well done then," Tai congratulated. 

"I don't know about that…" Matt started. "I feel sorry for the other guys. I've seen her angry before, and it's not pretty."

"Stuff it Matt!" Sora jeered playfully. 

"It's really good to see everyone's back together, and friends again," Mimi stated. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you guys. I never should've listened to Davis anyway."

Everyone looked at Mimi curiously. Tai was the first to speak up. "Listen to Davis? What did he tell you?"

Mimi blushed, and looked at the ground. "Well… I know I shouldn't of believed him, but he tried to convince me that you guys couldn't stand me and didn't want me around anymore…"

"He did what?!" Sora asked in disgust. "That's ridiculous! Why would he have said something like that?!"

Joe starched underneath his chin, as he thought the matter over. "Hey Cody?… You mention to me that Davis had told you some rather unkind thins regarding you, and how the rest of us feel about you right?"

"Yeah…" Cody cracked. "Some really mean things. I really believed him for a while too…"

"He did the exact same thing to me, when I approached him about it!" Joe snarled angrily. "Everything he said to both of us must've been nothing more then a big wad of bull crap! And to think I bought into it…"

"I heard him bad mouthing from the confines of my own room," Izzy added, as he twitched his eyebrows thoughtfully. "That's was prompted me into the rather dubious mood I'd been in up until a hour or two ago. In fact, I think you were with him weren't you Ken?"

Ken lowered his head shyly. "Yes, I was. I had no idea why he said the things he did, but almost none of it was true. Then later that night he turned on me, and got me to a point where I doubted the trust the rest of you had in me along with him. I guess all that was just his opinion though."

Tai's face tightened with realization. "Of course, you all saw the little stunts he's pulled with me… What's the little heathen up to?…"

"That's not the only thing," Ken continued. "Remember how we were all suspecting someone of starting those rumors floating around school about TK and Kari? Well, I found out who it was the other day. I can't tell you directly, but I'll give you three guesses who the culprit is."

Tai growled disgustedly, as he clenched his fists. "That does it! I think we have to have a little talk with Mr. Montoymia. That little bastard was blaming me for all the troubles we'd been having, when It was him that the cause for most of them all along!"

"But why would he do something like that?" Sora asked. "It just doesn't seem like him."

"I don't know… I really don't think he'd be just be doing to set me up so he can dethrone me, and take over the reins," Tai seethed. "Whatever it is, I'm going to find out! I see no better time than the present!"

Tai had stormed off to do just that when Matt jumped in front of him. "Hold up a second Tai!"

"I will not hold up! I'm going to put and end to this, before that little traitor does something else to sabotage the team! I'm going to get some answers out of him, even if I have to beat them out of him!"

"But this isn't the best time right now Tai! You guys look about ready to lynch him right about now, so why don't you wait a while and cool down first?"

Tai wasn't about to listen to reason, other then his own of course. "Oh no, we're not angry Matt! What the hell do you expect us to feel! You heard with your own ears what that little skunks been doing! Look what he's put your brother through for God's sake!"

"I know, and I'm pissed at him for all that too," Matt stated calmly. "But I also heard about that the other night, and I've had time to cool down since then. Give me two minutes to talk to him first and get him ready, and then you guys can follow and tell him what ever is on your mind. He may have a good reason for what he's doing. Can you at least to that for me before you guys impose mob rule on him?"

Tai stared Matt down for a second before groaning, and stomping his foot in submission. "Alright! But only two minutes then we come in after you! He better have a damn good reason for the crap he's pulled, or what's left of him is headed home in my backpack!"

Matt took Tai's threat seriously, and dashed over to where he knew Davis was hiding. Davis had a sinking feeling the others were going to find him out soon, and it looked like his paranoia was well served. He found Davis a few seconds later looking over a small cliff. Davis didn't even half to ask Matt what he was there for. "They don't have pitchforks and torches with them do they?"

"They didn't when I left, but they might pick some up on the way here. They are really pissed off right now Davis, and especially Tai."

"They have every right to be," Davis sighed. "After what I helped put them all through. I wouldn't blame them if they hoisted me up, and tossed me off this cliff. At least part of this nightmare is finally over, but a completely new one is just beginning. I'm never going to be able to rebuild the relationships I tore apart over the last week Matt. They took so long to build, and I ripped them to shreds in a few minutes. Particularly Tai and Ken. They're never going to look at me the same way again are they?"

"I don't know Davis, but I hope you know what you're planning to say. Maybe you should just tell them what's been going on," Matt urged him. "Tell them how you were forced into this when you didn't really want to go through with it. This wasn't an easy thing for you to do. If you explain it that way I'm sure they'll understand."

"No, I'm not going to do that Matt. I'm not going to do anything to jeopardize all my hard work." A small smiled crossed Davis's lips. "After all, everything did work out the way it was supposed to."

Matt looked confused. "What do you mean by that Davis?"

"They did it Matt… They really did it. Despite the hell they've gone through, they all pulled back together. They all pushed their demons back into the closet, and did it all while never knowing something much different was going on. I'm sure even TK and Kari are solving their problems as we speak. I can feel it…"

"So, what are you going to do then?"

"The only thing that's right to do." Davis turned around to face Matt. "I'm ready to face responsibility for my actions, and pray they forgive me."

"If that's what you really want then I commend you for it, but I hope you've rehearsed your speech long and hard because it better be a really good one." Matt stepped aside, and looked at the angry mob approaching behind him. Davis gulped as he watched Tai approach him with a murderous glint in his eye that could burn holes in his retinas if he wasn't careful.

"Montoymia! We have to talk, right now!"

"Stop right there Tai, I already know what this is about," Davis said, keeping his cool. "I figured you guys would find me out sooner or later, especially after you all started talking to each other again. I guess I have some explaining to do huh?"

"Your damn right you do!" Tai grabbed Davis by the collar of his shirt. "Who the hell do you think you…"

Matt smacked Tai's arm, forcing him to let go of Davis. "Take it easy Tai!"

"What the hell are you doing Matt?! Why do you keep defending him after what he did!"

"Because I know a few things that you don't yet! Just listen for a minute, and give him a chance to explain himself before you try to dismember him! It might feel good to do just that right now, but you'll regret later on."

Tai groaned in frustration. "Fine! Make it quick, and good Davis!"

Davis stared at all the faces peering in at him. Some of them looked angry while others seemed more confused and saddened, as if they were asking him why. Whatever the look, Davis just flat out wished they'd stop. "I'm sorry guys… I know this means diddly crap right now, but you guys have no idea how sorry I am. I know what I did was wrong, how could I not?! I just didn't have any other choice…"

"What do you mean you didn't have any other choice?!" Tai demanded.

"Let him finish Tai!" Matt snapped.

"I can't really explain why… I swore not too. Please believe me when I say it's something I absolutely had to do… Please don't think it was easy for me, because I hated every second of it! I really don't believe any of the nasty things I said to you guys, including you Tai, but I just…" Davis hung his head after running out of things to say. "Please try to believe me… And understand that I can't explain why."

Veemon bounced up to Davis, and looked up at his partner with sad eyes. "But why can't you tell us Davis?! Why would you do something like this?! I know this isn't like you! Why?! Why?!

"You better start explaining if you know what's good for you!" Tai threatened. "Some five cent apology isn't going to cut it! After all the lies you've been spewing over the past week, how do you even expect us to believe you now?! If you want us to even consider believing you, then you better start explaining why!"

Davis stared at Tai, and the seriousness etched into his face. Davis wanted nothing more then to tell him, but his hands and tongue were tied. Tai was ready to press the issue again when an unexpected source came to his rescue. "Tai I…"

"He was acting under direct orders from Genai himself. I can vouch for him on that."

"Wizardmon!" Gatomon cheered as the cloaked Digimon approached Tai and Davis.

"If you can't believe him, then by all means listen to me. Davis by no means performed these deeds on his own free will, and in fact was quite resistant to the idea in the beginning. However, his task was invaluable to preserve both this world and the Digital World."

"I think I got some of that," Agumon said. "But I think I'm going to need someone to translate the rest." 

"We all get the general idea," Tai said sharply. "Now more importantly, what is this task of Davis's that's so important, and what the hell could him trying to make our lives miserable save the world?!"

"It's very simple Taichi. You children needed to be tested to see if you really were the chosen," Wizardmon stated. "You've been tested many times in mental and physical battles, but never so much on an emotional level and how well you could hold together as a team. As I can clearly see you all past with flying colors so far. Davis's job was to push the envelope and test your emotional and spiritual limits by playing off the doubts and fears that existed mainly in your own minds. You all overcame those obstacles, and most of you did this with the help of others proving the strength of the bonds of friendship you Digidestined share with each other. One in particular I might add did an exceptional job, though it took her a bit out of character."

Sora blushed as Wizardmon's eyes fell on her. "Um… Yeah…"

"What do you mean by to prove we're the chosen?" Yolie pondered. "We already know we're Digidestined! What do we have left to prove?!"

"Yes indeed you are Yolie, but regular Digidestined and the Chosen are two different things," Wizardmon answered her.

"How are they different?" Cody asked.

"That I can't tell you right now. Those are all answers you have to discover on your own. That's another part of your test, along with defeating Satamon and ridding the Digital World of this horrid mist. Now, there's only one more little objective that needs to be taken care of for the time being. Now that you know Davis's story, what are you going to do now? Are you going to believe him and accept his apology, or are you going to dropkick him off that cliff behind us? Remember, he is your friend and your team mate."

"Don't give them any ideas now Wizardmon," Davis sweat dropped.

"The dropkicking part is tempting…" Tai toggled with the thought briefly. "But when I get to thinking about it, I guess we do need the little dork don't we? I guess we can all bring ourselves to forgive him eventually if your story is true, but believing and trusting in him is a much different matter. I think I speak for all of us when I say your going to have to earn that back again Davis."

"That's all I'm asking for!" Davis sighed in relief, but looking at the other Digidestined worriedly. "What about the rest of you guys?…"

Sora was the first to speak up. "I had my doubts about this from the beginning. I had a hard time believing you would do any of those things, and I got to thinking if he did there must be a really good explanation for it. This one sounds pretty good to me. Davis has shown a lot more good to us then bad over time, so I think he deserves the benefit of the doubt. I'm with Tai on this one."

Izzy followed Sora's lead. "Eh… What the heck?! I guess I'll give him another shot. Besides, he's the only one of us with close to undisputable insight to this prophecy, and I'm going to need him working close to me if I have any hope of deciphering it. I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I'm going to need Davis's head on this one."

"He looks sincere about it," Cody said to Joe as he looked Davis up and down. 

"Yeah, but he also looked sincere when he was lying to our faces just a couple nights ago," Joe denounced sternly.

"Trust me when I say that was one of the toughest things I ever had to do guys! I don't take any pride or pleasure in what I had to do, and it took every ounce of resolve I had to keep my emotions neutral! I had to make it convincing, or things just wouldn't have worked out. Please try to understand that."

"Oh, we understand perfectly Davis." With a tug of his glasses, Joe's stern expression softened. "I know full well that we all have to make decisions that are difficult every once in a while. Sometimes they're even life altering such as your situation. I understand, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to be upset with you for a while. However, I will forgive you. We are a team, and we do need to stick together after all."

"Dido," Cody smiled confidently. "Besides, whether you really meant it or not, it won't phase us anymore. We're a part of this team whether you or anyone else likes it or not."

Davis smiled at the youngest Digidestined's strong words. In the meantime, Mimi crossed her arms and snorted stubbornly. "I still think we should throw him off the cliff! But… Since everyone else seems willing to forgive you… I guess I might as well too. Like Joe said, we are a team and that includes me whether you like it or not Davis!"

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Davis shifted his gaze to the two children who were yet to say anything. Yolie groaned somewhat submissively.

"But I haven't been mad at you long enough yet!… I guess it doesn't matter since I'm sure you'll just do something else to irritated me soon enough. I guess I shouldn't be complaining, but I am a little insulted that you left me out of your little mission. My life wasn't important enough for you to try to ruin or something?!"

"I don't think I'm going to touch that one," Davis laughed nervously.  


The last obstacle standing in Davis's way to complete his salvation was a 5'5 146lb mountain named Ken Ichicjogie. Davis's best friend and someone he'd helped pull out of the clutches of darkness and find the good inside himself, only to counteract all of that with a few yaps of his jaw. Ken's friendship meant a lot more to Davis then he'd let on, and the thought it might really be over was something he didn't want to dare think about. Ken's silence wasn't helping matters all that much.

"Ken… Everyone else is at least willing to try and forgive me… What about you? I know you must hate me right now, but just to let you know I know your not evil and I've always trusted you with my life."

"You really hurt me Davis!" Ken said sharply and suddenly. "To say I was stabbed in the back just doesn't cut it… More like impaled with the jagged edge of a mountaintop! I bought into everything you ever told me about what it means to be a friend, and learning to trust other people! Then you turned right back around, and threw it on the ground and spit all over it like it meant nothing! I did feel dark and empty for the first time in a long time after that… I hate to say it, but I don't like what I see standing in front of me right now. I'm not sure I want to trust anybody right now let alone you!"

Davis expected almost those exact words Ken spoke, so he wasn't as affected by them as you might think. The only card Davis had left to play was one he left on the table the first day this mess all started. "I can understand your not all that fond of me right now Ken, but then again none of you are. I just want you to remember a promise you made to me not that long ago. I asked you and TK a question that sounded strange at the time, but I asked it to set up this moment I knew would come eventually. I asked you if someone was forced to do something they regretted and wound up hurting you in the process, would you forgive them? You said you would at least consider depending on the circumstances. Well, we're at that crossroad now Ken. I forgave you rather easily for all your days as the Digimon Emperor, so are you going to forgive me now for what I've done to you? It's all up to you."

Ken's face went blank with clarity. He remembered Davis asking that question all to clearly, and how confused he was when Davis asked it at the time. Now ken understood why. Davis had known what he was going to do all along, and he wanted a little reassurance that he'd still have his friends by his side once it was all said and done. Ken held his stern expression, as he walked right up to Davis and peered into his eyes. "Davis…"

"Ken…"

Before Davis could get a word out, Ken socked him right in the chin sending the spiky-haired boy crashing to the ground. Every one gasped as Davis's butt got a closer look at the dirt. Tai had the mind to jump in and intervene, but stopped when he noticed Ken wasn't making any motions to advance on him. Davis rubbed his face, and was startled when Ken held out his hand to help him back up. Ken smirked at him, as Davis accepted his friend's hand. "Let's just call it even, and pretend this nightmare never happened."

"Sounds good to me," Davis grinned, as Ken helped him up.

In a show of unity everyone gathered around Davis, and patted him on the back as if to say everything was okay. Tai remained curious about a few things as he thought them over in his head. "That still doesn't explain why you were so defensive of him Matt. Usually when an angry mob forms your right at the head it."

"I knew about what was going down a couple days ago," Matt admitted. "Very much like you just were, I stormed over to Davis's apartment with full intentions of pounding the life out of him when Genai stopped me. Since I stumbled across their little plan early, they decided to include me in it instead of risking me blowing the lid off of everything."

Tai's expression remained serious. "Still, if this is all true then I wonder why they chose Davis to go through this… Why not me, or you or somebody? Just about anyone else would have been more suited for the job."

"I don't know about that. He put on a very convincing show as far as I'm concerned!" Ken joked.

"We may never know the answer to that," Matt replied to Tai's question. "Davis was chosen for some reason he may never fully understand.

"No Matt… Actually, I think I'm starting to see why…" Davis's eyes seemed distant even as they stared into Tai's. "Tell me something Tai. What does it mean to you to be leader? I guess what I'm asking is, where does the responsibility lye in your eyes?"

Tai's eyebrow twitched with intrigue. It was a strange and sudden question indeed, but a rather good one in Tai's eyes especially coming from Davis. "Well, I think the most important part of leadership is protecting and being there for the people who follow you when they need you the most. Making tough decisions and sacrifices you may not want to make, but you do because it's your duty. The fate of the mission and the people around you can rely on the simplest decision you make, and that's really where the weight of the world lies. When you take a real good look at it, the most important part of being a good leader is making the choices others either don't want to or can't make…" Tai paused as he discovered the answer to his own question hidden within his own words. "What are you getting at Davis?"

"Listen to what your saying Tai. I'm the leader of the new Digidestined, and I carry those same responsibilities on my back whenever you're not around to take that load for me. Being forced to make everyone's life a living hell, has made this last week or so a living hell for myself to live in! Seeing tears in a friends eye that I've caused, or watching them walk by you looking like someone had just stabbed them in the back. Having to lay awake all night because my conscious continues to pound on me and refuses to let me have any peace. Being afraid to look a friend in the face, because I don't want to see the pain in them that I helped drill into their souls…" 

Pain taking on the form of water rolled down Davis's cheeks like little water droplets rolling off a leaf on a tree. Despite the strong feelings of anger still residing inside the other Digidestined, they now suddenly felt their hearts going out to him. It was painfully obvious this was no act, and if it was it was one worthy of Shakespeare himself. "I kept repeating to myself that I had no choice, and what I was doing was all for the good of our world but I never believed it. It explained what I was doing, but it didn't excuse it. There's no good excuse that gives someone the right to torture people your supposed to care about like I did. I'm going to have to live with those scares for the rest of my life, while all of yours will probably heal a lot faster then mine. But it had to be done… I lost count of how many times I asked why it had to be me. I realize why it had to be me now… I couldn't have asked anyone else to do this. Not TK, not Ken, Not Kari, Not Yolie… I couldn't knowingly let someone else take this kind of burden on their shoulders. Most of you wouldn't have been able to handle it, while it could possibly have driven others insane! It almost became too much for me on several occasions… I wouldn't wish that kind of pain on my worst enemy. Now I see that's why it had to be me… I play the leaders role too Tai, and when a situation like this comes along I need to take the bull by the horns…"

Tai glared at Davis in an understanding fashion, a sudden new respect building inside for the young boy. Davis might find some good in this situation after all. It seemed to be maturing him a bit… Just like his mentor had started to do when he was around Davis's age. "You know… Maybe you would make a good leader yet Davis. But you're still going to have to wait, because I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon. Still… I don't fully understand why it had to be you. It would've made much more sense to choose me. At least that's the way I'd prefer it. Your still a little young to have to go through that sort of thing."

"No, that just wouldn't have worked Tai." Tai looked mildly insulted, but Davis began to explain his reasoning before Tai could defend his statement. "Don't look at me like that, just hear me out first. First of all, you don't really know the newer Digidestined all that well yet. You wouldn't have been able to hit them on the same emotional level that I could, since they know me so well. On the other hand, I've developed at least some type of relationship with all the original Digidestined in one way or another. More importantly, you need to think about this. When the time came to do something to hurt Kari or Sora, you wouldn't have been able to go through with it would you?"

Tai's face went wild with emotion. He dwelled on it for a second or two, before hanging his head in defeat. "Since you brought it up… No, I don't think I could have."

"Exactly my point. I believe that was the determining factor between you and me. While I had close relationships with everyone, I wasn't really close enough to any one person to let my true feelings keep me from doing what needed to be done. Ken and Kari were the toughest, but I managed… Is that what Genai meant Wizardmon?… Wizardmon?"

Everyone scanned their eyes across the hillside, but there was no sign of him. Matt rubbed the back of his head, then shrugged his shoulders. "He's gone. I didn't even see him slip out of sight."

"Didn't even bother to say goodbye," Gatomon whined.

After a brief moment or so of everyone taking in what had been happening, everyone slowly started into a conversation on what in the world they were going to do next now that executing Davis had been postponed for now at least. The conversation hadn't gotten very far off the ground when everyone was startled by two bright balls of light that had suddenly appeared in the middle of the group of kids and Digimon. The light dimmed revealing the images of TK and Kari behind them. Their faces lit up when they saw all their friends surrounding them, but the feeling waned when they noticed they were all staring at them rather strangely. A deep blush flooded both faces, as they realized they were still clinging on to each other rather tightly. None of the others knew it was merely a show of support while cowering in the shadow of an all-powerful Digimon, and to the naked eye it appeared as something much different then it actually was.

"Great," Tai giggled at what his eyes beheld. "Now I owe Matt ten bucks."

Both children quickly separated. "This wasn't what it looked like I swear!" TK said to Tai in particular, as he waved his arms around in front of him.

"It wasn't?" Matt asked with a grin and a raised eyebrow. "Because from the way I saw it you guys looked like you had your hands all over each other!"

"Don't tease them Matt, the important thing is they're back," Tai said, while thinking the exact same thing himself. "It's about time too. We were getting tired of waiting for you."

"Does this mean you guys are at peace again?" Yolie asked hopefully.

"Yeah, we're cool," TK sighed, relieved the situation didn't get as out of hand as it could have. 

Kari quickly changed the subject, just as anxious to get everyone's attention off of them as TK was. "There are more important things we have to worry about right now. You'll never believe what we saw in the Dark Ocean…"

Kari fell silent, as both she and TK turned slightly pale. Needless to say this worried the rest of the group, especially Tai. "What's the matter guys? What did you see out there?"

TK gulped, almost chocking on the word. "Satamon…"

Davis's skinned crawled at the mere mention of the name he'd been hearing so much of over recent weeks. "No way! You guys actually saw him?! Are you guys completely sure it was really him?!"

"Oh yeah, he introduced himself and everything…" Kari grabbed on to TK's arm again just thinking about him. "You could just feel the evil pouring out of him… I wanted to break down and cry just looking at him…"

"As it turns out the Dark Ocean served as a prison, created by the Guardian to hold Satamon captive. I really don't understand everything he was saying, but he mention something about he Sphere of Light being destroyed, and that's allowed his evil power to escape into the Digital World."

"He said the Sphere of Light was the key that held him there, and that it was my fault it was destroyed," Kari said sadly. "Because it was directly linked to me somehow."

"How did you guys get away from him?" Cody asked curiously. 

TK smiled at that recent memory. "Satamon also told us that people who follow the light aren't supposed to exist there. So naturally we realized we didn't belong there, and poof be known now here we were. It shouldn't be long though before that ugly bullheaded bastard shows his ugly face here…"

"We better make sure we're ready for him," Tai said with and uneasy breathe. "You guys take it easy for a minute or two, then we need to start preparing ourselves… Though I have no clue how exactly were going to do that just yet."

Both being extremely tired, TK and Kari weren't about to argue. They walked out towards the edge of the circle of people where their Digimon were waiting patiently for them, and they greeted them with open arms.

"You did it TK! You did it!" Patamon squealed with delight.

"I never doubted you guys for a second!"

"But Gatomon, you said…"

"Shut up Patamon!"

"Go on Davis. You need to tell them," Ken urged him as he motioned him towards the young couple while they reunited with their Digimon. 

"I know… I'm just not sure what to say to them. I hurt them far worse then I did anyone else, and I didn't even attack them directly… I wouldn't forgive me if I were them…"

"But they're not you," Veemon reminded him, as he tugged on his pants leg excitedly. "You have to take a chance Davis! The others forgave you, so I'm sure they will too."

"I hope you guys are right…" With a sigh Davis reluctantly approached TK and Kari from behind. 

His heart was heavy and his body was trembling. Davis never knew how powerful a lie could be until he created two of them revolving around the bearers of Hope and Light. Somehow he managed to sap the very soul out of a young man he knew only to be cheery and friendly towards most everyone, and succeeded in driving Kari all the way back to the Dark Ocean. If he'd known just how effective his methods were going to be, he wouldn't have wasted a second scraping them and coming up with something else. He prayed to God they'd forgive him for what he'd done, but he just couldn't see that happening. Not even with them. 

"Hey TK… Kari… Can I talk to you guys for a minute?"

"Sure Davis, what's up." Gatomon jumped out of Kari's arms as she stood up. TK followed her lead, as Patamon flapped down towards Gatomon. 

"I have something I really need to tell you guys. A while back ago Genai approached me, and saddled me with one heck of a task. He wanted me to test the resolve of the other Digidestined by effectively making their lives a living hell in one way or another. To make a long story short, that's all behind us now. They past their tests I guess, and they have all forgiven me for what I did though their still a little ticked off about it." Davis rambled on a little more, explaining to them in full detail about his situation.

TK and Kari looked at each other, not sure what to make of what Davis was telling them. Kari smiled softly and tried to reassure the boy. "That's good Davis… I don't think it sounds right for Genai or anyone to ask someone to do that, but as long as everything worked out okay in the end…"

TK nodded his head in agreement. "Besides, as far as I know you really didn't do anything to us."

Davis hung his head in shame. "That's not true guys… I did do something to you two, and I swear I'm going to curse myself for it the rest of my life."

"What's the matter Davis?" Kari asked growing concerned at the tears welling in Davis's eyes, as was TK. What did you do to us?"

"I… I spread those rumors around school about you!" Davis started slowly and finished quickly. "I swear I didn't mean anything by them! They weren't even my idea!"

TK and Kari's mouths hung open in disbelief. For Kari, sympathy was replaced by shock and confusion, while a mild rage added to TK's mood. "You did what?!… Why?! What do you mean it wasn't your idea?!"

"It's wasn't fully my idea anyway," Davis replied. "I came up with what to say, but it was Genai's idea to go at you guys in that manner. Not that I disagreed with him, I thought working over your friendship would've been the best way to go at you guys anyway. However, he was very insistent on going after you two that way. He seemed particularly interested in testing you guys, though I'm not completely sure why. Still, that doesn't excuse what I've done... I won't blame you guys if you don't forgive me, because I may never forgive myself for any of this. I've already been slugged once today, so if you'd let me live in peace I'll leave you guys alone if that's what you want. I just felt that you guys deserved to know what was going on…"

TK and Kari looked at each other again. TK shook his head and forced a smile, as he placed a hand on Davis's shoulder. "Look… To say I'm pissed off at what you just told me would be an understatement… In fact I'm toggling hard with the option of ripping your head off as we speak… But… I understand that you were forced into doing what you had to do… And I just wouldn't be me if I didn't look past this, and forgive you for now…" Davis grunted as TK clenched his hand a little tighter into his shoulder. "Just to be on the safe side however, you might want to check behind you everyone once in a while for the next day or two."

Davis smiled nervously. "Gotcha…"

Kari didn't appear near as forgiving as TK had, and he had the look of someone ready to kill. "I should never speak to you again for what you put me through! If your goal truly was to put me through hell, then pat yourself on the back because you did a damn good job of it! Still… I don't envy the position you were put in… I have to at least commend you for going through with it, I know it couldn't have been easy. I can try to forgive and forget at least."

A sigh of pure relief passed Davis's lips. Sure their words were harsh and their expressions were by no means kind. Still, Davis considered himself lucky for if it were anyone less standing before him, the result most likely would've much different. "Thank you guys… I know you guys are going to be angry with me for a while, but I promise I'll find a way to make this up to you. That goes for everybody else too. I don't know yet, but I'll find a way."

"Oh, don't worry about that Davis," Tai jeered, as he draped his arm across Davis's shoulders. He had inadvertently overheard… Okay, he was ease dropping along with just about everyone else. "Once this is all said and done, we're going to get back at you. We don't know when, or how were going to do it but we will. In other words we're not going to stay mad, we're going to get even. Keep that in mind."

"Okay…" Davis squeaked nervously.

Davis simply stood his ground and sweat dropped as the others gave their suggestions and insights on what they should do with Davis, some of them sounding rather embarrassing or painful. Izzy for one did not join in the fun, as he had a much more pressing issue clicking buttons in that head of his.

"Wait a second…When Hope and Light finally escape the darkness…" Izzy recited the first half of the final line of the prophecy. He took a long look over at the two youngest of the original Digidestined. "When TK and Kari escaped from the Dark Ocean?…Prodigious! I think I have it!"

"Got what Izzy?" Tai asked, as everyone diverted their attention to the redheaded genius.

"The prophecy! I think I finally interpreted…" Izzy didn't bother discussing any more details, and started piecing together the puzzle piece by piece. "The Guardian of Light defeated and imprisoned the forces of darkness, AKA Satamon and his band of merry whatever they are! If what TK and Kari just told us is true, then that means the Dark Ocean dimension is the prison the Guardian banished Satamon to!"  


TK's eyes went wide. "Hey yeah! I didn't even think about that…"

"That's not all your little encounter with Satamon taught me," Izzy continued. "He said the Sphere of Light was the seal that held him inside the dark Ocean? Well, the Sphere must be representing the light the prophecy kept mentioning! That would explain the line that stated if the light faded, then darkness would be unleashed back into the world… So in other words, when the Sphere of Light was destroyed, that gave way for this mess to spread its evil hand across the Digital World." Izzy pointed at the clouds above his head, and the fog drifting around the area around them.

"A world covered in darkness…" Joe awed, understanding what Izzy was getting at.

"The same light we were supposed to protect," Matt grumbled like someone who'd failed at the most inopportune time in his life.

"It's my fault," Kari whispered sadly. "Satamon told me the Sphere of Light was directly linked to me somehow… I guess it's supposed to have something to do with this special power inside me that I've been hearing about so much. Anyhow, I did something to destroy it, so if this is anybody's fault it's mine."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Tai told her. "How can you possibly be responsible for something like that?"

"I let my light fade… At least for a short time. That's how I got sucked into the Dark Ocean again. I let my light fade, and darkness sucked me in again. That was until TK helped me find it again."

"The light shines strong now, however it has never been tested. Its foundation could be cracked easily if the right opportunity presents itself…" Davis whispered to himself, as most of the others conversed. Davis eyed TK and Kari closely. "They got Kari's light to fade, thus destroying the Sphere of Light, but attacking Kari's relationship with TK? Is that what Genai meant by testing them? What the hell is it about those two anyway?…"

"But what about those nine entities that were supposed to be used to protect both worlds?" Mimi asked Izzy.

"That one's simple. I think we've all had an idea about this one, it just seemed to obvious to be correct, but now I can't see any other explanation that fits." Izzy pounded on his chest. "You can't tell me you guys forgot about your crests already? Think about it. Knowledge, Courage, Love, Reliability, Hope, Light, Sincerity, Kindness, and Friendship. Add them all together they equal nine. I can only assume we all hold some small part of the old Guardians power somewhere in our hearts. I'm just not sure who has what part yet."

  
"But what about those of us who represent two crests?" Yolie inquired. 

"Not to mention the line that said we have to understand the true purpose of our existence to slay the darkness once and for all," Ken added.

"I'm not sure," Izzy answered honestly. "I guess those questions will have to be answered later…"

"I do have one more question," Tai began. "The prophecy also quoted that Friendship and Courage are the guiding force to keeping that light alive. I'm assuming that means Matt and I. Does that mean that we're responsible for the Sphere of Light being destroyed somehow?"

A confident grin crossed Izzy's lips. "Could be, but I don't think that's the case. However, I find myself leaning towards the theory that this prophecy heavily involves them." Izzy looked over at TK and Kari. "It seems to center around Kari in at least a secondary manner, and TK is really her counterpart in a lot of ways. You guys are their brothers so it would make since to assume that you have something to do with it… The last line of the prophecy intrigues me the most. It states that 'When Hope and Light finally escape the darkness, and are brought together the light of hope will appear to vanquish the forces of darkness once and for all'. I have a hunch that refers to TK and Kari escaping the Dark Ocean like I said before. However, there's obviously some part of that theory that needs to be resolved, since nothing really out of the ordinary has happened since their return."

"Well, I guess that means your theory is wrong then," TK assumed. "As you can see there's still plenty of darkness floating around here to go around!"

"He's right, if it were true something would've happened already," Kari backed him up. "We're friends again so…"

Davis screamed in frustration, as he ripped his goggles off his head. "You guys cannot be that dense! Are you trying to say you can't read between the lines here, or are you still just in denial! Everyone but Joe's grandma knows what's going on, so get over it already!"

"Do you have to bring my Grandma into everything Davis?" Joe complained.

TK and Kari looked at Davis like they thought he was on crack. "Davis, what are you talking?" they both asked.

"I'm talking about this!" Davis grabbed them both by the wrists, and placed their hands together. TK and Kari looked at each other and froze, as their faces alternated between every different shade of red known to man. Davis smirked, noticing they weren't bothering to let go as they stared at one another. "Now you get the picture?"

----------

"They've finally done it," Genai sighed contently. "Even young Davis. He risked sacrificing his morals, his friends, and even his very identity all for the hope that the people around him could sleep better at night after this is all said and done. He showed the mark of a true hero and leader, therefore passing his own test that he was unwittingly taking. He finally learned the world doesn't revolve around him, and to look out of the people around him. It took him a while to mold himself into it, but he finally grew up. Almost in the exact same way Taichi before him did…"

"What about his friends?" Wizardmon asked, as he walked along beside Genai. "Will Davis be able to get his life back on track after this?"  


"I'm certain he will Wizardmon. Like you said, they are his friends after all. They're angry right now, but they'll get over it with a good night or two of sleep. They'll learn to understand that he had to do this."

"I hope so… Do you think they truly are the Chosen Genai?"

"Not a doubt in my mind," Genai laughed. "Now all that's left for them to do is discover that on their own, and unlock the little secrets hidden deep inside themselves… I always hoped it would never come to that, but with the future looking so bleak I see no other proper course of action. Their lives are going to change drastically because of it, but if I know them as well as I think I do, I don't think most of them would have it any other way… As for you my friend, I guess this means you held up your end of the bargain.

Congratulations, you're amongst the officially living again permanently. I hope you appreciate what we've done for you though. What we did was a no-no according to the digital laws of nature. We do appreciate all your help however."

"It is greatly appreciated Sir Genai." Wizardmon bowed politely. "Who could turn down a second chance at life, or a chance to save existence as we know it for that matter. I'm afraid I'll have to disagree with you on one matter however. My job here isn't done yet. I'm going to see this through to the very end."

"I was hoping you'd say that. It's reminding me of a lot of the reasons I came to you in the first place… And that bean burrito I ate for lunch that's given me indigestion."

The pair walked and chatted along the rocky mountainside until they came upon the still figure of Alzulamon. He was staring into the time mirror once again, like he'd found himself doing many times in recent days.

"Hey Alzulamon! Good news! The Digidestined are three-fourths of the way home! Just a few more…" Genai stopped in mid-sentence as he noticed the legendary Digimon continued to gaze at the mirror blankly. "Is something wrong Alzulamon? You look a little bluer than usual this morning."

Alzulamon inched his head around slowly to face Genai. "No I'm fine Genai. I do have something on my mind however. No offense Wizardmon, but could you excuse us for a moment?"

"None taken. I'll be on my way then." Wizardmon walked off leaving the mentor Digimon behind.

"So what seems to be the trouble Alzulamon? Did something you saw in the time mirror bother you? The Rock didn't lose the title again did he?"

"No, nothing like that. Things are still a little warped though. Cody rises to political power in Belgium, and eventually begins World War III, essentially becoming the third Anti-Christ. That and Matt's still an astronaut along with some other things."

"Your making these up now as you go along aren't you?" Genai asked.

"Yeah sort of." The serpent digimon giggled softly. "You know actually… I'm in a rather good mood this morning despite my demeanor."

"Why is that?"

Alzulamon pointed behind him with his head. "Look back there."

Genai turned around, and looked up at the shrine where the Spheres of Hope and Light use to shine brilliantly. What he saw was two little globes of shinning light. They weren't the massive and incredibly bright spheres they use to be, but they were there none the less. "The spheres have regenerated themselves already, and they've grown that much this quickly?!"

"What can I say, those kids work fast," Alzulamon chuckled proudly. "They can sure make an old Digimon proud… I figured it wouldn't take them that long though."

"But this is a joyous occasion Alzulamon! Why do you seem so down then?…"

Alzulamon lowered his head in thought. "Genai… There's something I neglected to tell you. As you know, my duty as a Guardian Digimon was to protect the Spheres of Hope and Light at all costs, and watch out for the children they represent. When I allowed the sphere's to be destroyed I neglected my duty, and the penalty for that is very severe as you can probably understand under such important circumstances."

Alzulamon bent down, and whispered something into Genai's ear. The old man's eyes widened (about as much as they could) as he heard the shocking news. "Oh Alzulamon… Why didn't you tell me? We could've found another way if that was the case."

"No, there was no other way Genai. I made my choice, and I will accept the consequences when the time comes. Until then, let's get prepared for a big battle is about to rage down below us in case you've forgotten. I just hope my sacrifice will not go for nothing…"

********

"God help us all," Joe gasped, as he and the rest of the Digidestined gawked at the horrific scene in the distant sky. The horizon looked much like a dark Okalahoma sky just moments before the mother of all twisters comes roaring through. The only problem was this was no tornado, and it was much more sinister and destructive then any F-5 ever known to ravish the American Midwest. 

"He's coming…" Kari cringed, as she grabbed TK's arm. Though not as noticeable, he was shaking just as badly as she was. Finding no words that would possibly be deemed appropriate, he simply placed his arm around her back in a useless attempt to comfort her. The others just hadn't felt Satamon's tremendous power up close like they had.

"What are they doing up there?" Matt asked, referring to the small army of Digimon that had gathered just above the group's heads. The Digimon recognized them as the same types of Digimon they'd been fighting over the past day or two. "All they've done for the past half hour is stand there, and stare at those storm clouds rolling in! Are they going to attack or what?!"

Gabumon sweat dropped. "Don't encourage them Matt. They out number us four to one if you haven't noticed, and they did a pretty good number on us when the sides were even!"

"The question is should we wait, or take them out now while they're distracted?" Tai pondered, with his eyes transfixed on the black streak rapidly approaching them. 

Izzy was quick to analyze the situation. "If we do we need to be quick and hit as many of them as we can before the others have time to react. It is true they outnumber us by a wide margin, but we certainly don't want to give them a chance to join up with Satamon."

"But we handled them pretty well as rookies," Tentomon informed them. "If we Digivolve we should be able to take them easily!"

"True, but if we have everyone Digivolve we might raise their suspicions," Izzy sighed. "This situation is most definitely a head scratcher. Anything we try we're at a disadvantage."

"We need to try something though." Tai's face burned with determination. "I just wish we knew what they were waiting for."

In the meantime, one Digimon in the circle grew tired of waiting. The cloaked creature vented his frustration as he gripped his scythe tightly. "What am I waiting here for?! This is ridiculous, I have more important matters to take care of."

The Rageramon commander called out to the cloaked Digimon frantically, as he floated towards the ground, making sure not to break his position in the formation. "Daemon, what are you doing?! We're supposed to hold position here until Lord Satamon arrives!"

"Bah, he's not my master! You fools can wait around here all you'd like, but I'm going to settle an old score…"

"Ankylomon!…"

"Angemon!…"

"DNA Digivolve to!… Shakkoumon…"

Tai sweat dropped at the large teakettle looking thing spinning around above his head. "I'm sorry guys, but I still say that's the stupidest looking Digimon I've ever seen…"

"Goofy looking maybe, but he gets the job done," Cody smirked.

Tai along with the rest of the Digimon squad looked proudly at the team of fully digivolved Digimon lined up in front of them, either in DNA, Mega, or Ultimate form. "Well guys… I wish I had some kind of Lombardy like speech to give to pump you guys up, but I'm afraid there are no words that can prepare any of us for what we're about to face. You guys know the situation, and you know what's at stake. Just like always, the only thing standing in the way of the total destruction of the world is us. We've been through this a hundred times before and we have pulled through every time, so I see no reason why we can't now."

"Damn right!" Paildramon punched his hands together. "That's good enough for me! We all look ready to go! Let's tare this Satamon character a few new holes!"

Yolie stared at the circle of Digimon, which were almost motionless in the sky. "They still haven't moved an inch, besides their wings. I guess the little Digivolving display didn't catch their attention."

"Oh yeah?" Ken pointed at a distant figure fast approaching them. "Don't look now, but we at least attracted one of them."

"What the?!…" War Greymon's keen eyes, clearly recognized the figure. "Holy shi… It's Daemon!"

A collective gasp from everyone present echoed in the air. "The same Daemon that practically single handedly wiped us out last year?!" Yolie whimpered, already knowing the answer was yes.

TK clenched his fist. "That's right! The only way we could stop Daemon was to banish him to the Dark Ocean… When the seal broke allowing Satamon to escape, of course the door was left wide open for Daemon to walk out of too!"

"Well, I'm not going to stand here and wait for him to come to me!" War Greymon growled, as he readied his claws. "Let's show this lowlife he can't get the best of us!"

"Right!" Metal Garurumon howled, as he and the rest of the Digimon capable of flight took off after the Mega's.

"How courteous, a welcoming committee just for me!" Daemon cackled as he prepared for battle. "So if it isn't War Greymon, and his band of digital candy assess. Don't tell me you all are still smarting from the last time I knocked you around!"

"Don't sound so cocky! You won't have nearly as easy of a time as you did with us during our last fight! Tri-Missile!" War Greymon's chest plate opened up, and three large giga-missiles came rocketing out.

Daemon swung his scythe around like a helicopter blade, easily exploding the fast approaching projectiles safely in front of him. "I see you have some new tricks up your sleeves. Well, I have a new move or two of my own! Death Sickle!"

"What the?…" War Greymon couldn't see the attack coming, but he definitely felt it. Hell, it felt as if it ripped through his stomach, tore through his insides, and blew out a hole in his back. However it hadn't, but whatever had hit him left a lasting impact. It was all the powerful Mega could do but keep himself from plummeting out of the sky. 

"Wolf Claw!" 

Daemon vanished just before Metal Garurumon's attack could make impact. Daemon appeared directly above the four-legged Mega cackling like a madman. "Dark Cannon!"

A large black ball of energy appeared in the hand Daemon had risen above his head, but it didn't stay there very long. He swung his arm down violently sending the powerful blast into the center of his targets back. With a howl of pure agony, Metal Garurumon was driven downward right into an already wounded War Greymon. The Mega's dropped from the sky like ducks that had been shot over a pond, and crashed onto the rocky hills below them.

Daemon shook his head and sighed. "And they were supposed to be the Mega's."

"Desperado Blaster!"

Daemon grimaced in irritation as the series of little bursts of energy splattered against his body. Not much damage done, but enough to slightly annoy the powerful Digimon. "Hmm… A backbiter huh? Two can play at that game!"

Paildramon had no idea how serious Daemon was. Daemon disappeared and quickly reappeared behind Paildramon. Before he had time to react, Daemon hit him right in between the shoulder blades with his devastating Death Sickle attack. Paildramon froze in shock as the insides of his very body felt as if they turning themselves inside out. The DNA Digimon fell from the sky, and landed not very far away from his Mega teammates as they struggled to their feet.

Daemon heard another Digimon shout out something, but he couldn't make out whose voice it was. He simply sidestepped the attack, and whirled around while firing another of his Dark Cannon attacks. All he saw was a brief glimpse of a Garudomon screaming, as she was knocked out of the sky by the surprising power of the little ball of energy. Then Daemon's eyes picked up two more Digimon flying into range, trying to get the jump on him by flying above him. One of them a large insect Digimon, and one resembling a large fairy of some sort. "Ho, ho. I have something special in store for the two of you!"

Daemon hurled himself upward, spinning his body around until he resembled a small tornado. "Pestilence!" he called as he split the uprights, and stopped just above them while cackling like a madman. Feeling no ill affects from what ever it was Daemon had done to them, Mega Kabuterimon and Lillymon exchanged a confused glance.

"What the heck was that all about?" Lillymon asked as she stared up at Daemon.

"I don't know but…" Mega Kabuterimon wobbled a bit and groaned. "I don't feel so good all of the sudden…"

Both Digimon flushed green, Lillymon more so then usual, and struggled to keep their equilibriums in line. Within a few seconds they both fell too ill and sapped of strength to even hold their bodies in the air. They hovered towards the ground rather sharply and landed in the dirt with a thud, collapsing to the ground from the sudden and frightening sensation of exhaustion.

From far below the mid-air reenactment of Little Big Horn, Tai gritted his teeth anxiously. "Damn this isn't looking good... He's walking all over us!"

"No kidding…" Matt gulped, as he watched the two Mega Digimon still struggling to pick themselves only to fall short just when it looked like they were about to succeed. "This is ridiculous, he's even more powerful then before! One hit and everybody's down for the count…"

"This just can't happen… Not so quickly!" Tai cupped his mouth, and shouted as loud as his lungs would allow him. "Guys please get up! He's not even the real threat, you can't let him get the best of you like this! Please don't give up!"

Well aware of the urgency of the situation War Greymon tried his best to honor his friend's request, but his body just wouldn't cooperate. "I'm trying my best Tai, believe me I am. I'd never give up at a time like this, but… Damn, what did he do to me?!"

"This isn't good," Yolie deduced after surveying the battle scene. "Only Silphymon and Shakkoumon are left standing right now, and with the way Daemon cut through the others…"

"Oh, please be careful guys," Kari whimpered, as she clutched on to TK's arm a little tighter.

TK hated seeing Kari like this, feeling just how frightened and doubtful she really was just by the way she squeezed his arm. What he hated even more then that was knowing he could do nothing to really comfort her for he was just as afraid as she was. Daemon was an incredibly strong adversary, and he didn't make TK shake half as badly as Satamon did. The only comfort he could offer her was a slight caress of her hand, and some weak words that meant almost nothing to either one of them. "Don't worry too much Kari. They can take care of themselves… I hope…"

"Well don't look now because they're not fairing so well at the moment!" Cody yelped quickly, as they watched the two remaining Digimon get whacked suddenly and violently.

"I shouldn't have let my guard down," Silphymon echoed, as she struggled to keep her body steady. Shakkoumon was right beside her spinning around like a top, and then danced around like a drunken barfly until he finally managed to stop himself.

"This is pathetic," Daemon sneered. "I don't even think your trying. It annoys me to think what I might've accomplished if you brats hadn't banished me to that miserable dark realm… No matter. I don't have to worry about that anymore, and I believe it's about time I end this little game. I have more important matters to tend to." Daemon reared back, and summoned up every ounce of energy in his body. In a flash of black and green, Daemon lunged forward and fired two massive globes of energy at his two remaining targets.

Neither Silphymon nor Shakkoumon could've moved if they wanted too. Before they had time to blink they were both blasted by the dual attacks, and literally turned inside out. Once the smoke cleared, it wasn't two but four much smaller bodies raining down from the sky. They splattered against the unforgiving ground luckily landing rather close to where their Digidestined partners were observing the battle. The children ran out to their friends who had all been knocked down at least one level.

"Armadillomon!" Cody dropped to his knees beside his fallen friend who had landed upright on his back. "Are you okay?"

"To tell you the truth I've felt better…"

"Well at least your still breathing," Cody joked trying his best to raise his partners obviously broken spirit. "Hopefully landing on your shell absorbed most of the impact. Nothing feels particularly painful or out of place does it?"

"No, not that stands out… Who said that?"

"Let me go Kari!" Gatomon squealed, as she tried to wiggle out of Kari's arms. "I swear to you I'm fine! I'll show that sorry digital freak whose boss, just let me at him and I'll claw his eyes out!"

"You'll do no such thing Gatomon! There's not a single inch on your body that isn't black and blue! I'm sorry but your going to have to sit the rest of this one out, at least long enough to get some of you strength back."

"But Kari, he's whacking us around out there! We're going to need everyone we can get to fight him!"

"You can't your too injured! Allow me to demonstrate." Kari took her finger and poked at several different spots around Gatomon's body.

"Ouch! Oh, stop! Ouch! Ah! Okay, you win! Maybe I'm more hurt then I thought, so please just stop!"

"Hawkmon, please say something to me! Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright! What kind of ridiculous question is that?! I just got shot out of the sky in case you didn't notice! My entire body aches, I've got a migraine that's making my head spin, and I just want to crawl back into bed and forget this entire day ever happened…"

Yolie smiled, not really minding Hawkmon's grouchy attitude. "Well, don't get too keen on that idea because we're probably going to need you again before this is all said and done. For the time being I better get you some place safe so you can regroup and regain your strength."

"Can't I just pass out, and have you wake me after it's over?"

TK stroked the back of Patamon's head trying his best to comfort his fallen ally. He noticed Patamon took a rather nasty blow to the head after he hit the ground. "Are you okay little buddy? That's a nasty bump on your head right there. Do you remember who you are? Do you remember where you're at?"

With a far off look glazed into his eyes, Patamon glared at TK confidently. "Of course I know! We're down by six on the twenty-yard line with a minute and half to go! Give me the ball coach, I'm ready!"

"Sorry kid, but your going back on the bench. I think you've been knocked around enough for one day."

With the Digidestined caught up in the battle with Daemon, they failed to notice what was going on with the group of Digimon gathered above them. Waspmon's eyes widened in astonishment, as a dark shadow descended over him. "Lord Satamon…"

"Ah, greetings my children. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long… Wait a second… Where's Daemon?"  


One of the Rageramon wasted no time squealing. "He disobeyed orders, and went to face off against the Digidestined sir!"

"Did he now?" Satamon snickered, amused by the foolish act of disobedience. "No matter. I wasn't directly responsible for his creation anyway. Though I would expect him to be a little more appreciative that I'm the reason for his very existence. I'll show him the consequences for his actions I assure you. Now my children it has come time for the great purification of his world. Your very purpose for existing lies at this moment and time! Join me, and add to my power so the Digital World can tremble at my feet once more."

"Yes Master," all his followers chimed at once. Soon a large whirlwind of energy appeared around the group, and slowly began sucking them in. Not a single one of them showed any fear, and even seemed proud as their bodies dissolved and merged in with the circulating band of energy. As soon as the last Digimon dissolved, Satamon moved the bony hinges of his jaw to open his mouth and inhaled the band of energy down his throat. Satamon groaned with contentment, as he felt the added power of his followers merge into his being.

"Yes… It is time to claim my destiny."

"Paildramon! Get up! Don't let that creep get the best of you!" Davis called out, but he had a feeling it wasn't going to do any good.

"This isn't looking good," Ken growled. His and Davis's head jerked up as an ear splitting explosion thundered in the sky above them. A veil of darkness blanketed the sky quickly, as a large ominous figure slowly approach seemingly more part of the darkness rather than underneath it.

"What the hell?" Tai reiterated what just about everyone was thinking at the moment.

"Satamon…" Daemon whispered, and actually showed a tiny but noticeable ounce of fear. He knew all to well what he was in for as the image of Satamon slowly approached him.

War Greymon quivered as a sudden wave of dark energy washed across the immediate area. "That's Satamon?…"

"We're screwed," Paildramon stammered.

"Don't talk like that! We're not licked yet!"

"I'm trying to be optimistic, but look around us War Greymon," Paildramon suggested, pointing out Mega Kabuterimon and Lillymon. "Those two are really sick from whatever the heck Daemon did to them, and Silphymon and Shakkoumon just got knocked clear into next week! We couldn't even touch Daemon eight on one, so with only four of us left standing what are we supposed to do against two of them?!"

"I don't know," War Greymon sighed, as he thought things through. "We'll think of something. Right now let's just bide as much time as we possibly can."

"Satamon," Daemon cackled as he glared at the almighty Digimon defiantly. "Your late."

"I come and go whenever I please. However, the same cannot be said for you. What do you think your doing? You were supposed to wait in chorus with the others."

"I don't take orders from you! If you must know I was extracting some revenge on these miserable Digidestined children and their Digimon. In case you haven't noticed I'm not one of your mindless drones you created for your own self-indulgence. I'll do what I bloody please. I played along with your little power trip, but only long enough to escape from that Dark Ocean wasteland! Really now, all that tripe about reclaiming the Digital World for you own. It's laughable. This is going to be my world now Satamon, and the only way you're going to get to it is through me!"

Satamon snickered at Daemon's little game of defiance. "Oh really now Daemon? You really wish to challenge me? The source of all evil that's ever graced the Digital World? You must be joking? Come now Daemon, I'm practically your father for goodness sake."

"Ack, do you really expect me to believe any of that bull! You may think you're all powerful, but I'll show you!" Daemon summoned up every once of energy in his body, just like he did when he attacked Shakkoumon and Silphymon but twice as powerful this time. "DARK CANNON!"

Satamon stood his ground, and let Daemon's attack hit him dead in the chest. It had about the same effect as a gnat smacking against a car windshield. Satamon cackled evilly, while Daemon merely froze in shock. "Funny. That didn't hurt nearly as much as you made it sound like it would. Why don't you tell me how this feels?" Satamon held his Cannon Arm out in front of him. "Demon Rocket!"

"No…," was Daemon's last word before the hot blur of red fire crashed into his body. Once all the smoke cleared Daemon was nothing but digital dust.

"Ah… Stupid children."

The reactions of the children below would be easy to guess. A lot of hanging jaws, knocking knees, and ghost white skin pigments. Tai in particular was shaken up, as he stared at Satamon in disbelief. He stuttered slightly as his body shook like a streaker roaming around the Yukon. "There's no way… Daemon just got done mopping the floor with us like we were nothing… Then Satamon comes along and blows him to bits just like that?!… What are we going to do?!…"

"I think I just wet my pants," Joe shivered.

Matt was quick to concur. "I think we all did…"

"You see, I told you we were screwed," Paildramon reiterated.

War Greymon grunted in determination, mixed in with the first real trace of fear he'd ever felt in that form. "I don't care how strong he is! I'm taking this mother down, or he's going to have to blow me to pieces trying!"

It probably wasn't the wisest decision they could've made, but that didn't stop War Greymon from taking to the air along with the other three remaining able Digimon to engage the unholy nightmare floating in the air. Satamon look downward with indifference. "Oh goody. Daemon didn't break all of them before I could get here."

Satamon watched the four images approach without bothering to move a muscle. Insulted by the blatant lack of respect, War Greymon let his temper get the best of him. "Source of all evil in the Digital World huh? Well, I'm not impressed! Let's see just how all powerful you really are!"

War Greymon swung wildly at Satamon at least a dozen, maybe more times without landing a single blow. Oddly enough, Satamon dodged them so quickly he barely even seemed to move as he did so. After one last arrant right hook, Satamon grew tired of toying with the hotheaded Mega. With War Greymon's body still in an awkward position after missing with another straight chop, Satamon drove his knee into his enemy's gut with such force it might've caused any lesser Digimon to cough up most of their internal organs. Satamon finished the job with a hard elbow planted right in between his shoulder blades. War Greymon nose-dived downward until he crashed into the side of a small mountain sticking out of the digital jungle floor. The tiny mountain range was just one of the many mysterious originating from the bizarre Digital World landscape.

"Was that it?" Satamon snipped disappointedly. His other three adversaries had a much better approach however, or so they thought. All three launched their attacks at their target simultaneously, but Satamon rather easily dodged all three of them. What happened next could be described nothing less then a complete massacre. Satamon released an earth-shaking burst of power that knocked all of his opponents off balance. That one little second of disarray was all Satamon needed, and he took full advantage of it. Satamon thrust himself into the middle of the triad, and planted his massive hoofed foot right underneath Garudamon's chin sending her flying back towards the children. Zudomon, who had felt rather useless stuck on the ground to that point, positioned himself under her for a fair catch.

"Don't worry I gotcha, I gotcha! Whoa!…" Garudamon came in so hard, she almost took out Zudomon with her as she landed. Zudomon rolled on the ground with her quite a ways, scattering Mimi, Joe, and Izzy as they went, before finally coming to stop. "Ah man… Maybe you're the one who got me…"

Less then a second after playing some chin music on Garudamon, Satamon was somehow already overtop Metal Garurumon. Satamon came down on him like a spear, driving his entire foot hard into the stunned Mega's back. Metal Garurumon fell howling to the ground, and crashed at the base of the same mountain War Greymon had been knocked into. Paildramon at least was granted a second to blink before Satamon was on top of him. Satamon curled his powerful hand around Paildramon's neck, and dangled him at arm's length preventing the flow of air from reaching his brain and lungs. 

"Do you know how easy it would be for me to squeeze your puny neck until your eyes pop out of your skull?" Satamon taunted him, as he tried in vain to squirm free. "But that would be a waste of my energy. Why don't you take a seat along with the rest of those pitiful excuses for Digimon?" Satamon hurled Paildramon towards the ground. He smacked right into Metal Garurumon further injuring both of the already wounded Digimon.

Satamon slowly descended downward towards War Greymon, who was just then finding the strength to pull his face out of the jagged rocks. Satamon crept up close behind War Greymon and whispered maliciously into his ear. "So War Greymon… Is that all powerful enough for you?!"

As if to further his stand, in case War Greymon still had any doubt, Satamon called up a small ball of energy in his one hand and fired it right into War Greymon's back. The blast exploded through War Greymon's armor, and the once mighty Digimon fell backward slowly until he crumpled to the ground where he laid limp and motionless.

"War Greymon!" Tai bellowed in horror, as he watched his friend fall in battle for what just might be the last time. "No, this isn't happening! How can he be so powerful?!"

"He said he was the source of all evil," Matt stuttered, obviously shaken. "It all has to start somewhere… There may not be a way we can beat him Tai…"

"I won't accept that!"

"This grows tiresome…" Satamon sighed, as he admired his handy work. The broken bodies of three of the supposed strongest Digimon ever to grace the Digital World. That's when Satamon's eyes wandered to another prize. Something else he'd been interested in for quite some time now. The little girl that was watching the slaughter from just a few hundred feet away. "The princess of light?… Why not? This didn't take me near as long as I expected." 

"Where's he going?!" Tai longed to know as Satamon took flight, and headed in their direction.

"He's not coming over here is he?!" Mimi freaked.

"Don't know," Matt muttered quietly. "Were good as dead if he is though…"

Much to their surprise, Satamon didn't stay on the course they expected him too. He veered off to the left slightly straying away from Tai and his group of Digidestined. While this confused most, one of the children knew all to well where he was headed. 

"He's coming after me!" Kari screeched, as she jerked down on TK's arm desperately. "He still wants to take me! What am I going to do?!"

Oh, how TK wished he had an answer for her. For once he couldn't bear to look at Kari, shaking like a leaf and so obviously filled with fear it made TK's body freeze in place. He'd love nothing more then to take her in his arms and protect her from anything in the world that might try to hurt her. Common sense informed him that was impossible however. The only reason TK's own fears hadn't taken complete control over him was for they were so heavily outweighed by hatred. Hatred for this son of a bitch that brutalized his friends, and was scaring the life out of someone he cared for as much as anything God ever put on Earth. Like any primal-minded human being, the urge to protect the people you love the most savagely slaughters logic even at times like this. "Don't worry about a thing Kari! Stay close to me, the only way that monsters going to get to you is over my dead body!"

"Do you know how easily he could arrange that?!" Kari scolded him. "Don't talk stupid! You and the others should get out of here. Maybe if I give myself to him he'll leave the rest of you alone."

"Like hell you will! We're either pulling through this together, or we'll die together! Your not facing this alone, I won't let you!"

The argument may have continued if not for the large shadow descending over them. The two frightened faces already knew what they were going to find standing over them as they slowly lifted their heads, and laid eyes on Satamon. "Greetings Kari. TK… You two left rather abruptly last time we met. I was rather offended."

"Damn it! He's going after Kari and the others!" Tai bellowed, as he darted off in that direction. He was quickly intercepted by Davis and Matt who, with what must've been the grace of God, managed to hold the boy back. "Let me go guys! KARI!"

"Calm down Tai!" Davis commanded, gripping his arm around Tai's shoulder for dear life. "We need you to keep a straight head right now, not to mention keeping it on your shoulders!"

"I don't care!" Tai glared menacingly at Matt who had his other arm in his clutches. "What do you think your doing?! Your brother's stuck over there in case you didn't notice! God knows what that unholy monstrosity might do to them!"

"I know, but there's nothing we can do right now! Rushing in without thinking is only going to make the situation worse for them, and probably get ourselves killed in the process! We have to think the situation through first! I believe in TK and Kari enough to know they'll be fine until we can find a way to help them. Why don't you give it a shot too Tai?"

"Err… Damn it!"

War Greymon's body stirred from the spot where Satamon had left him to rot. He felt Tai's plight burning in his own heart. It only replenished his strength slightly, but just enough for him to get back to his feet. "Please don't be a fool Tai… I'm coming… Just hang on!"

"What do you want Satamon?!" TK demanded of him, as he stepped protectively in front of Kari.

"I thought the answer to that was already clear," Satamon gurgled. "I'm here for the girl. I must discover the origin of the power I'm sensing inside of her. Then again, I've been sensing the same type of energy from you, and it's gotten stronger all of the sudden… Since you're so intent on staying with her, maybe I'll just take the both of you then. It's always nice to have a backup just in case one of you has an unfortunate accident…"

"Over our dead bodies!…" A gruff voice called out weakly. Gatomon and Patamon leapt in front of their partners as if they thought they actually posed a threat to the persona of all evil. In fact, they didn't look like they could pose a threat to a line of ants at the moment. Gatomon was bruised up from the licking she took earlier, and could barely stand on her feet. Patamon was still slightly woozy from the conk he took on the head. "Kari! You and TK get out of here! We'll hold them off while you get away!"

"Are you insane?!" Kari gasped in horror. "You guys will get yourselves killed! Get out of here right now!…"

"Wait a second Kari." TK grabbed her hand, and gave her a wink. "We better do what they say… Besides I think they know something we don't if you know what I mean."

Kari wanted to argue, but something about the sudden streak of confidence in the boy wouldn't allow her. She just let out a sigh, before they ran for their lives. "All right… You two be careful!"

"Isn't this sweet," Satamon snickered at the pathetic wall of defense standing between him and his prize. "You two don't really plan on fighting me do you? I really have no desire to destroy you, so if you'll kindly remove yourselves from my presence I'll be on my way… What the?!" Satamon was startled when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his body.

"Did you forget about me big boy?!" Zudomon growled, squeezing Satamon as tightly as he could. "Your on my turf here on the ground buddy! Instead of picking on Digimon half your size and little kids, why don't you try picking on someone your own size?!"

"If you insist." Satamon powered out of Zudomon's hold much like he would flip his wrist. Zudomon went crashing to the ground, and Satamon quickly followed up with a hard kick to the gut. Zudomon rolled around in agony with Satamon towering over him unimpressed. "I'm disappointed. From the way you spoke, I had the impression you were supposed to be tough."

"How about this for an impression?!" A voice screamed catching Satamon's ear. 

A streak of gold came barreling into Satamon's chest, hitting the monster hard enough to make him grunt and stumble backward. War Greymon flung his arms around Satamon much like Zudomon had done earlier, but with a much more positive affect. Satamon sensed the sudden newfound power in the Mega's grip, and in fact it entertained him to some degree.

"War Greymon!" Tai shouted, elated merely to see War Greymon was still breathing let alone holding Satamon at bay even if it would only be temporary.

"Tai, please! You and the others start running quickly!" War Greymon pleaded with them, already feeling his grip on Satamon weakening. "There's nothing more you guys can do here, so there's no point in putting yourselves at risk! And I'm afraid there isn't much we can do to stop him… Though I'll try my best, I fear the worst… I don't want you to have to watch what's going to happen here… So, please just leave!"

"He almost sounds like he's giving up," Davis mumbled quietly.

"No, we just can't!" Tai shouted, but it was all in show. He feared the worst himself.

"Enough of this sentimental garbage!" Satamon howled, as he flipped War Greymon over his should and onto his back. "I don't see why you humans are so concerned over things like death anyway. You're all going to die eventually, so why do you worry so much about when and where? Why are you all standing around here for anyway? Do you enjoy watching your friends massacred? Why do you put yourselves at risk out here when you could easily leave them behind and save yourselves? Not that I care, I'm just curious to human logic."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Tai called out to him.

Feeling another surge of energy, War Greymon kicked back up to his feet. "Stop worrying about logic, and worry about me!"

"Kari hold up!" TK yelled, bringing his quick feet to a screeching halt. Kari obeyed, but looked at him as if to ask what the hell do you think your doing? They hadn't gotten very far, and she wasn't sure how long Zudomon and War Greymon could hold Satamon off. 

"What's the matter TK?! We have to get out of here, there's not much time!" Kari grabbed TK by the hand and tried to take off again, but the boy wouldn't budge. 

"Kari I need a minute please! I have something I want to tell you…"

Kari turned around, and looked up into his eyes. "What's the matter?"

Just as he had gotten Kari's full attention, TK's confidence conveniently flew the coop on him. Kari's soft brown eyes peered through him like they were expecting, or at least hoping he was planning to say something in particular. "Never mind… Your right, we need to get out of here quickly."

"No!" Kari frowned, turning the tables on her best friend. "You started to say something now finish it! We're not moving from this spot until you do!"

TK looked around nervously debating his options, weighing them against what little time they had. He hated wasting the precious time his friends were trying so valiantly to buy them, knowing full well it may cost them the ultimate price in the end, but when he looked at the big picture he just didn't see it as a waste. He didn't want to tell her, yet he did on the other hand more then anything else in the world. No, he had to tell her right now, for he might not get another chance if he wasted this opportunity. He quickly, but softly, took Kari by the hands, and dropped them both down to their knees. "Kari… I have to tell you this before it's too late… I think we've all been forced to admit or own mortality today more then we'd normally like too. I've come to realize there's a good chance I might not make it through this day alive, so I had to tell you… I don't know how to say this…"

"Hurry up Takeru! Get to the point, we don't have time to waste."

"I understand that, but I have to do this right. You might think I'm crazy for doing this at a time like this but… That prophecy stated that we all needed to unlock the hidden powers within ourselves, and it's no secret that the power inside of me is hope… There are two hopes in particular that I hold in higher regard than any others. One of course, is the dream that one day both this world and the Digital World can live in peace without evil, but no matter how much I may despise the forces of darkness I know that we can never get rid of it permanently. The other hope well… It revolves around you. Waking up and going to bed every night hoping your okay, and hoping that each passing day is as bright and happy as you've made mine since the day I met you. Hoping that you'll be there waiting for me by my locker when I get to school in the morning just like you've been everyday since I moved back to Odabia, hoping I'll get to see you smile at least once before I call it a night, and hope I never do anything to hurt you or make me any less of a person in your eyes. Most of all hoping one day I'd be able to tell you… I mean hoping that one day you'd grow to look at me as more then just a frie…"

Kari bore down on his hands, but that just didn't succeed in squeezing the response she wanted out of him. "I'm waiting."

TK felt a huge load lifting off his shoulders merely thinking about finally getting that burden off his shoulders. He wrote the strange stinging feeling in his chest off as merely his nerves, but in fact it was his heart opening up and letting out the person he really was. More preciously one of the biggest reasons he held so much hope, and the reason he almost lost all of it when he thought he'd lost her. That hope that was now symbolized by the ancient marking etching itself on TK's chest just over his heart, and creating the soft yellow glow circling his body. Both were practically invisible to the naked eye. Kari's body was going through a similar phase, only her aurora took on light pink along with her Crest of Light seeping through her chest. Even if those kids could've seen what was happening to each other, they probably wouldn't have cared at that moment none the less. 

"Kari I just have to tell you… I don't care if people say I'm to young to know!… What I do know is I've known you the better part of my life, and I know how I feel. Kari I…" TK wanted to say it. He was going to say it really. Well maybe… Kind of sort of… However, none of that matters anymore because Kari beat him to it.

"I love you too TK."

"I love… Wha, huh, what?!"

Kari blushed in the midst of a sweet smile, and lowered her head slightly. "Well, if I waited any longer for you to say it we'd probably wind up slimy smears underneath Satamon's foot! Now… I guess that only leaves one other thing left to do unless you're going to make me start that too."

TK looked down into Kari's eyes, and for the first time saw her starting back at him like she was peering into his soul. Just like she'd always looked at him, but he was merely too blind to notice until now. He simply smiled at her, needing no more words then what had already been spoken. Instead, he pulled her close and met his lips with another pair his had waited three long years at the least to introduce themselves like this. Their bodies erupted in a flash of pink and gold now glowing brightly enough for anyone to see if they were paying attention, but these two were obviously more focused on other things.

"What the heck?!" Davis hollered as the sudden explosion burned a hole in the back of his head. He whirled around, and gawked at the sight of what he assumed was two of his friends. "TK and Kari?…"

"They're doing that glowing thing again," Matt snickered, alerted by the same flashes of light Davis had been. It was a good thing they were the only two who noticed, at the moment anyway, for it was pretty obvious what they were doing from that distance.

  
"Whoa!" Patamon's body jiggled around after a sudden boost of energy surged through him. 

"Are you okay?… Ah!" Gatomon started to ask before a similar sensation attacked her being. As soon as the surges were through, Gatomon and Patamon looked at each other excitedly. "Did you feel what I felt?!"

"Yeah! It feels... Good. Are you…Na, hah!"

Their bodies went numb again and a brilliant white light washed over them filling their bodies with incredible power, so much in fact their small bodies wouldn't be able to contain all of it or even any body reminiscent there of. The answer came to them like a bolt out of the blue striking something locked in their deepest memories, but they knew it wasn't there before. Still they went with it like they'd been doing it all their lives instead of merely the first time. 

"Patamon!" Gatomon glared at him with confidence and determination.

Patamon needed no clarification why she was looking at him like that for. "I'm ready as you are!" With another bright flash of light their fighting spirits began to merge into one.

"Patamon!"

"Gatomon!"

"Warp DNA Digivolve too!…. Auroramon…"

A dazzling light show exploded in the sky that had become eerily clear since Satamon's arrival, and blinded everyone within the range of sight. As the light dimmed out, the large figure of an Angel appeared with its departure. He looked a bit like Magna Angemon in a way, but more graceful like Angewoman in another. Either way, this new Digimon was much larger then either of the before mention, and a tad more menacing than an angel should look to make you feel comfortable. All the Digidestined, who had gathered collectively near the same spot amidst all the confusion, dropped jaws in unison.

"Auroramon…" Sora gawked in amazement.

"Do you think that's what the prophecy meant by the Light of Hope?" Mimi asked her. Sora merely shrugged her shoulders, nether one of them bothering to take their eyes off the breathtaking sight just above them.

"Prodigious…" (If I have to reiterate on who said this, then you guys wanted the Pokemon section)

"Whoa…" Armadillomon admired the sight for a moment, before looking Hawkmon's way. "You think we can do that too?"

"I doubt it."

"That's him, that's him!" Davis ranted strangely, as he pulled on the sleeve of Ken's shirt. 

"Davis stop that! What do you mean that's him?"

"That's the other Digimon I saw in my dreams… I never mentioned it before because they'd only appear every so often, and I didn't really know what they were but it's all too clear now! They were Satamon and Auroramon!"

Ken still wasn't clear on what Davis was so excited about. "That's an interesting revelation, but does it really mean anything?"

"Oh, you can bet it does Ken." His typical smug Davis grin crossed his lips. "I think the tables may have just turned in our favor."

"That's awesome," Tai marveled at the sight directly above his head. Tai backpedaled towards the spot TK and Kari were at. "Hey guys, check out what your Digimon just did! Pretty cool huh? Guys…"

That's when Tai realized his two younger teammates hadn't noticed a damn thing yet. I guess you could say they were distracted, still caught up in well… "Break it up you two! You have more important things to worry about right now besides what each other had for breakfast!"

TK and Kari jumped at Tai's shrill demand, both blushing an inhumanly shade of red. That lasted all but three seconds before they laid eyes on the angelic Digimon, their attention diverting completely to it. "Tai! We…Whoa, what is that?!"

"Well, it use to be Patamon and Gatomon, but now they've become Auroramon," Tai explained somewhat. "That must've been one hell of a kiss to keep you guys from noticing what was going on."

"Auroramon…" Kari muttered in astonishment. "Gatomon and Patamon? But how did they?…"

Matt smirked wildly, merely thinking about what he was about to say. "I guess that's what happens when two Digidestined rub their tongues together."

"SHUT UP MATT!"  


"No, it can't be…" Satamon's appearance remained emotionless and dark as he gawked at Auroramon, but deep down he was rattled. Not by the Digimon itself, but the old memories the image was luring to the surface. "No, it's not you… A good copy, but not exact. I can sense a lot of the old energy flowing through you, but you don't fool me."

"I wasn't trying too," Auroramon smirked as he spoke for the first time. The voice was soft and harmonious much like Magna Angemon's, yet there was a distinctive feminine pitch. "No, I'm not exactly, but my memories are all to clear of you Satamon. I'm well aware of the evil and chaos you can spread and how quickly if given the chance, but I also know how to defeat you. You certainly won't simply be imprisoned only to wait for another chance to bring pain into this world. This time you're finished for good."

Auroramon's words were soft spoken and calm, but very deliberate and powerful in the same breath. If Satamon was impressed, he certainly wasn't allowing it to show. "Ho, ho. Is that supposed to scare me? Your predecessor couldn't stop me, only detain me for a while. There's no way you can defeat me one on one, and you know it."

"What the hell are they talking about?!" Davis asked to anyone in the captive audience that was listening.

"I don't know," Tai responded. "By the way they were talking it would make you think they've met somewhere before…"

"Yes, this is true, but I don't plan on going at it alone. Please everyone, stand up! It's going to take all of us working together to vanquish this horrid mass of evil." Auroramon twirled his staff above his head, until it was completely illuminated with a bright yellowish energy. Auroramon held the staff in place over his head, as several beams of energy shot out from it headed directly for the other nine Digimon. 

Hawkmon and Armadillomon tensed up as two of the beams struck them in the chest, sending a sudden wave of energy pulsating through their bodies. 

"Wow! That's incread... Armadillomon digivolve to... Ankylomon!"

"I feel revitalized! Hawkmon digivolve to… Aquillamon!"

"What hit me?…" Paildramon groaned, as he and the others around him picked themselves up. "Oh yeah, I remember! How are the rest of you feeling?"

"Never better," Metal Garurumon howled, feeling no sensation of pain or fatigue from his recent beating. 

War Greymon was flat on his back when one of the beams of energy struck him in the chest. His eyes immediately came alive, and he exploded back to his feet. "That's exactly what I needed! I'm ready for round three! Where'd you go Satamon?!"

  
Satamon turned his head casually to all sides, examining the group of Digimon merging on him from all sides. "Hmm… This is finally getting interesting."

"Your cocky Satamon, and you have a right to be. You are incredibly powerful, but you're not all powerful. Allow me to demonstrate!" Auroramon reared his arm back, and created a wavy globe of light blue energy in between his hands. "Northern Lights!" (Sorry, I know that was corny, but… Hell, you try to come up with something better)

The wave of energy slammed into Satamon's chest, and hurt the demon much more then he expected it too. Not enough to cause much more pain then to make him cringe, but just enough to catch his attention. "Impressive… That was the hardest I've been hit in ages… If that's all you got, then I'm afraid you're not long for this world. Now let me show you what I can do!"

"Not so fast!" War Greymon screamed, as he slammed into Satamon again causing the monster to stumble backward. "Your not finished with me yet!"

War Greymon began swinging wildly at Satamon again, but this time the demon couldn't seem to dodge or block a single one of them and some of the hits he landed actually hurt. Pain wasn't a familiar experience to the mighty Satamon, and he quickly decided he didn't like it. "Enough of this!" Satamon shoved War Greymon off of him, and then planted his gigantic hoofed foot into War Greymon's chest sending him skidding across the landscape of the Digital World.

Satamon stalked over towards War Greymon's fallen carcass when several blasts from the air struck him in the back. More agitated then anything, Satamon searched the sky for any sign of the culprits. He found the trio of Garudamon, Lillymon, and Aquillamon circling overhead. Lillymon took a short break in formation to stick her tongue out at him. "Insolate little pests!" 

Satamon took to the air and chased around the trio of Digimon, firing numerous attacks at them from his horns and mouth but landing not a one. Satamon sneered hideously once he thought he had Garudamon in his line of sight, only to discover she was luring him right into a trap. "Keep your head up Satamon!" Mega Kabuterimon growled right before he rammed his horn hard into Satamon's gut. The demon stumbled backward, and was forced to do a mid-air flip to maintain his balance.

"You rotten little insect…"

"Wolf Claw!"

"Desperado Blaster!"

The Digimon team reached a milestone in their battle, because for the first time they forced Satamon to actually cry out in pain. Determined to gain immediate retribution, Satamon spun around and fired at his newest assailants. "Demon Rocket!"

The missile whizzed in between Paildramon and Metal Garurumon, and literally obliterated the mountain it eventually struck in the distance. Paildramon was particularly impressed by the devastation. "Dang… It's a good thing we didn't let that hit us."

"They've gotten stronger… How is this possible?" Satamon asked himself calmly, as he descended towards the ground. "They have the advantage in the air. I'm better off if I launch my offensive from the ground…"

No sooner then Satamon's feet touched the ground, he was greeted by Zudomon who speared him to the ground. "There's no where for you to run or hide Satamon! Vulcan's hammer!"

Zudomon smashed Satamon right between the shoulder blades, as Satamon attempted to stand up and drew a grunt of pain from him. Satamon quickly rebounded, and drove his shoulder into Zudomon putting him down for the count. No rest for the wicked however. Satamon raised his head up at the sound of someone calling his name, and a loud jet like sound. Before Satamon knew what was happening War Greymon plowed into him and drove him back at tremendous speed, leaving a deep trail of skid marks left by his hoofed feet. War Greymon drove him all the way back into the side of the same mountain Satamon had thrown him into earlier in the battle, leaving a nice foot and half deep outline of Satamon's body in the mountain side. After standing back to regain his senses for a second or two, Satamon pulled himself out of the rocky imprint only to receive a hard round object right into the gut that sent the demon right back where he came from. Satamon bounced of the mountain, and stumbled forward. Ankylomon reared his tail back again and slammed it into Satamon's belly one more time, causing him to double over.

"We've weakened him enough! Everyone start attacking all at once!" Auroramon ordered, and not a one of his teammates was intent to argue. 

An instantaneous flurry of offense rained down on Satamon from all sides, and they didn't just stop at one. They continued the assault while Satamon rived and screamed on the receiving end of the heavy fire, and it continued until Satamon finally slumped down to his knees a broken wreck compared to what he was just minutes ago.

"No… This can't happen again… I've come so close to what I've always dreamed of… Damn you all to hell! I might just die here tonight, but if I do I'm taking as many of you as I can with me!" Satamon snarled, as a black aurora spread all across his body.

"Oh no…" Auroramon gasped, fearing he knew what Satamon was planning to do. "Everyone brace yourselves quickly!"

The warning came just in time. Satamon's body lit up in a wave of dark energy that rivaled that of Auroramon's on his arrival. Satamon released that energy in one last desperation attack, frying every Digimon it came in contact with. Nine of them crumpled to the ground simultaneously, only Auroramon being able to withstand the ferocious blast unleashed by Satamon's dark energy. Satamon himself fell on his hands and knees, completely spent by the excursion of power. He pretty much used up most of the energy and strength he had, that hadn't already been beaten out of him. Even the largest jumbo jet runs out of gas eventually after it uses up enough fuel. Auroramon stammered around slightly, as Satamon snickered that annoying and sickening laugh of his.

"You are so stubborn aren't you?… Why can't you just fall?!"

"I will never give you the satisfaction of seeing it!" Auroramon replied proudly. "You drained most of your power with that last attack, and it was a waste too. In case you can't tell, everyone's still breathing. Your finished Satamon!"

"That's what you think…" Satamon stood up quickly, and unhinged his bony jaw. "Screaming Missile!"

"Devine Purification!"

The attacks whizzed right by each other, and hit their targets dead on. Satamon was knocked flat on his back, while Auroramon clutched his gut and dropped to the ground below.

"Auroramon!" TK and Kari yelped in the same breath.

"Did we finally get him?!" Davis clenched his teeth and hands hopefully.

"Don't jump to conclusions anybody," Joe advised. "Everybody's down at the moment. I know we're all worried about our friends, but all we can do now is wait and see what happens next."

"So I couldn't make you fall hey Auroramon," Satamon laughed at knocking Auroramon out of the sky. Drained of energy from that big body, he was still laying on his back staring up at the sky.

Auroramon coughed and wheezed as he spoke. "Well… I'll have to admit…" A sly smile slowly crossed his not so angelic lips at the moment, and stood up proudly. I did dramatize it a little bit. That last shot of yours hardly did anything at all… The pop in your punch is completely gone I'm afraid."

"You played me you little…" Satamon stopped when he noticed War Greymon slowly rising to his feet just behind Auroramon. For some reason he seemed to find this amusing. "Ha, ha, ha! War Greymon your just like a New York coach roach! Only not as hard to kill…"

"Hey, what I can say?… You can knock me down as many times as you'd like, but I'm always going to get right back up…"

Satamon was laughing like a mad man now, but he was by no means happy. He was broken, desperate, and angry. He was a prideful Digimon, but intelligent enough to know this battle was as good as lost to him. Still, he needed to make them pay for what they did to him, but the only question was how. An idea originating from pure evil stormed in his mind, as his head slowly turned in the direction of the children. "Fine then… If I can't defeat you… Then maybe I'll take it out on your little friends."

Satamon fired a quick attack from his horns at Auroramon and War Greymon, before using what was left of his strength to take off in the children's direction. The attack didn't hurt them much, but it was enough to stun them and drop them to their knees. War Greymon moved to pursue him, when Auroramon put his arms around his waist. "Stop War Greymon! Let him go."

"What?! Are you crazy?! He just said he was going after Tai and the others!"

"I know, but this has to happen," Auroramon began to explain to a Digimon less then willing to listen. "They'll be okay, trust me on this. If things get out of hand we'll intervene, just stand back for now okay."

War Greymon glared at the angelic Digimon like he was crazy, but for some reason he just couldn't help but believe what Auroramon was telling him. "GRR… All right, but you better be sure about this! If anything happens to them, I'm holding you personally responsible!"

"I plan on taking it in full. Now please stay low to the ground. They have to think were incapacitated or, things won't work. I'll explain later, right now you'll just have to wait and see."

"Oh my God, he's coming after us!" Yolie screeched, watching Satamon approaching fast.

"All the Digimon are hurt!" Cody cried. "There's nothing we can do to fight him on our own! What are we going to do?!"

"Running comes to mind!" Izzy suggestions.

"Great idea Izzy, all you guys get moving now!" Tai ordered. "I'll find a way to distract that overgrown monstrosity!"

Everyone was all for running like hell, but no one was particularly thrilled with the latter part. "Tai, don't be crazy!" Matt snapped. "Let's get out of here all together before he runs us down!"

"No, I'm not going to run anymore!" Tai chimed sternly. "War Greymon would never run away in the middle of a battle on me, and I'm not about to leave him!"

"Tai…" A tear rolled down War Greymon's eye. His sensitive hearing could hear everything Tai said even from a considerable distance away. 

Auroramon smiled to himself, and spoke to War Greymon. "It's working…"

  
"Besides, I promised Sora I'd make sure all you guys would make it out of this alive, but I never said anything about myself. If it costs me my life then so be it, as long as the rest of you are safe. Get a move on while you still can!"

"We'll do no such thing without you!" Sora barked, as she grabbed hold of his arm. "I never expected you to live up to that, nor does anyone else!"

"No, but I expect it of myself." Tai smiled confidently for the girl. "Besides, I'm really not in the mood to die today. But I'm not going to run… Not this time, or ever!"

With no more words, Tai pulled his arm out of Sora's clutches and stalked off in the direction Satamon was coming from. Bless their hearts, none of the other kids could bear to do what Tai requested of them since he was being so brave. All they could do was watch helplessly as he and the demon drew closer together.

"What's this?" Satamon inquired of himself, noticing the boy headed his way. Curious, he stopped his flight path and descended to the ground directly in the path Tai was walking, though still a considerable distance away. "What's this? The boy must be suicidal."

Tai halted his progress immediately, rethinking his train of thought or lack they're of rather. Tai's face tightened with determination, remembering exactly what he had to do. "Execute us huh? Maybe I'm not seeing things clearly, but from the looks of it you were the one with your back to the wall just a moment ago. I guess since you couldn't handle them without getting your ass handed to you in the process, you have to turn your aggression on us to make yourself feel big huh? Almighty Digimon, bullshit! I figure we can all consider ourselves almighty if we only pick on people who can't stand up to us! Ewe, the big powerful scary monster! You're a joke! You can be broken and defeated just like anyone else!"

"Well, it's kind of hard not to pick on anyone not as strong as you, when nobody's as strong as you." Satamon snickered at the adorable little display of bravery, or stupidity depending on how you wanted to look at it. "You have a lot of guts to talk to someone who can break you in half in between his fingers like that. What do you think your accomplishing anyway? Are you trying to stand in between me and the rest of your friends? While I do find this very entertaining, as soon as I vaporize you I'll merely do the same to them right afterwards, so what's the point in running out and saying shoot me first?"

"You ask too many stupid questions you know! I wouldn't expect a cold-blooded monster like you to understand how humans think and feel! I'm not afraid of you Satamon! I'll admit you scared the hell out of me at first, but I'm long past that now! If my death manages to distract you just long enough to give War Greymon or any of the others enough time to catch their breath, and my friends stay safe then it's well worth it to me! I'm sick and tired of running away anyway, and standing back and watching somebody else do my fighting for me! I know there's nothing I can physically do to stand up to you, but if I'm going to die anyway I'd rather do it standing on my own two feet rather than being shot in the back while running away!" 

As Tai ranted a surge of adrenaline rushed through his body, and once it reached it's peak exploded into the form of a blazing orange light outlining Tai's body. Unseen to the naked eye was the odd etching that resembled the sun burning into his chest. At the moment he felt unbreakable, unstoppable, and knowing Tai he was going to let that go straight to his head.

"Dude, he's on fire!" Davis beamed while most of the others just stared in disbelief. Not just at what they saw, but what they heard just moments before.

Matt looked over at TK and Kari, who were staring intently at Tai, and then he looked back towards Tai. "Man, now he's doing it too!"

"What is this? Cheap human magic tricks? I'm not impressed."

Though it had been expected, it was still a heart stopping shock when Satamon pointed his Cannon at Tai and promptly fired. The world seemed to slow down to a crawl, yet still went a hundred miles an hour. Tai's eyes only had time to widen before the screeching missile exploded in front of him, leaving a huge ball of fire and smoke where Tai had been standing.

__

End.

Sorry about that. I needed to cut it off somewhere, and this was the best spot! I already have the conclusion finished, I just need time to edit and post it. Overall I'm happy with the way it turned out, but there a few parts I felt I could've done much better. I don't think I'll do anything quite like this again… There where times when working on this felt like a chore, and I'm not going to allow myself to be caught in a trap like that again. I promise there are no cheesy political jokes in the next part. There are a few things that may seem a little corny and off the wall, but like always I wanted to make this unlike anything else I've ever read before. I hope you enjoy it!


	7. Chosen or Digidestined?

Whew! I'm finally finished! Once again, some of you might find parts of this a little corny, but I don't think it's too awful bad. I'll have to dedicate this one to all my loyal readers… All four of you.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Digimon. 

Warning. This fic contains scenes of mind numbing sap and romance that may cause some of you to lose their lunch. Reading immediately after a large meal is not recommended.

__

To Hell With Destiny!

__

Chosen or Digidestined?

"TAI!" everyone screamed in unison, Kari and Sora distinctively being the loudest. "Oh, God no!" Yolie added afterward.

Time slowed to a snails jog as the horrified Digidestined watched the fire and smoke slowly clear. What they saw once it did was the last thing they would've expected. Not only was Tai was laying face down in the ground, remarkably still in one piece "Is that all you got?…" Tai grunted, as he tried to push himself up to his feet.

If Satamon's jaw could drop, it would've been thirteen feet underneath the ground by then. "Impossible! Your little friends should be shaking pieces of you out of their hair by now!"

Tai made it up to his hands and knees, and smiled wickedly at Satamon. "Well, I guess I can take a hit better then some Digimon and mountains I know."

  
"Oh my gosh, he's alive!" Kari cheered happily.

"How in the world did he?…" Izzy pondered. "There's no physically logical way he could've survived that!"

"I don't think logic was involved here Izzy," Mimi told him.

In the meantime, Davis was busy thinking over what Tai had said in his speech just moments ago. Those ideas stuck in his head, Davis just couldn't bring himself to stand back there anymore. "That's it! If I'm going to go out, I'm going out with him!"

"Davis, where are you going?!" Ken called after him.

Davis raced over to Tai who was still slumped down on his hands and knees. Davis grabbed hold of his arm, and at least held his upper body up off the ground. "Are you alright Tai?! Man, how the heck were you able to take a blast like that?!"

Tai giggled out loud, confident he actually had an answer to one of these types of questions for a change. "Don't worry about it Davis, there will be plenty of time to explain later. You need to get out of here fast, it's too dangerous out here! Don't worry about me I'm fine!"

"It's just as dangerous out here for you as it is for me," Davis smirked. "I'm tired of running away too, and I'm not about to leave you out here by yourself! It's just like you to take all the glory for yourself anyway. Your not doing this alone, we're all going through this together like we should be!"

"He's right Tai," Another voice said, as a slender pair of arms slid around Tai's other arm. Tai stared up at Sora's lovely face transfixed, as he was unwittingly helped up to his feet. "Shame on you leaving us out in the cold like that! We're not about to let you sacrifice yourself for us, me in particular. Still, I would like to know why there's still part of you left for me to hold onto right now."

Tai smiled at Sora, and then back at Davis. "It's simple really… I finally understood what the real meaning of courage was. Just like the prophecy said. I guess that's the hidden power in myself I needed to find. Courage isn't all about diving into hell head first, and spitting in death's face. That's what I use to think. That I was brave because of my willingness to blow through any situation like the world was standing still, no matter how dire, but I've matured a lot and learned a few things over the years. The main thing I've learned is there's a big difference between courage and fearlessness. Courage isn't something that's always with us, but something that grows inside of us when we need it most. It's the willingness to protect and defend the people we care about, and others who can't protect themselves even when the situation is looking it's darkest. It's also the ability to admit your mistakes, and admitting there's actually things out there that scare you too. Letting you guys down has always been my biggest fear. I let you down once before Sora, and I've promised myself since that day I'd never let you or anyone else down ever again!"

"You never let me down Tai," Sora remarked on the reference to the time when Datamon kidnapped her in the Digital World. That old memory must still be burning a hole in his heart even to this day, Sora thought. "You came back for me just like I knew you would. You've always been there when I needed you. The only way you've ever let me down was not telling me how you felt about me sooner."

Tai's face exploded red, rather shocked she said that so bluntly. "Umm… It was? I'm sorry…"

"Hey Sora… What is the meaning of love to you?" Davis asked suddenly.

Sora and Tai both looked confused. "What? That's kind of a strange question to ask me at a time like this isn't it?"

"But it's important," Davis insisted. "Like the prophecy said, the true meaning of courage and love must be realized. Since you do bear the symbol of Love, I'm guessing that has to come from you."

"He's got a point Sora," Tai agreed, as he looked towards her.

"But there is no meaning guys…"

  
Davis frowned. "Don't talk like that, there has to be! This is really important, so look in your heart and try to find the answer."

"You don't understand Davis," Sora giggled. "I do know the answer, and it's been clear to me for a while now. Look around you Davis, you can find love everywhere. Look at what our Digimon have been doing by fighting Satamon in our name. Look at what we've been doing by coming to the Digital World and trying to save this world and ours. Look at what Tai just did to protect us. Look at what we did by running out here to see if he was all right. Heck, look at how everyone forgave you rather quickly after you explained your situation to us. Look at the way we've all hung together over the years, and the bond we have with our Digimon. Look at TK and Kari, it's pretty obvious between them. Look at their relationships with their brothers, or your relationship with Ken. If you absolutely have to, then just look at Tai and I… There are many different types of love, and they've blanketed and protected us since the day we all came together. There's really no reason for it, we just do and it's there. Love is meaningless. That's the beautiful thing about it, it doesn't need one." 

"Dude…" Davis awed. 

"Thanks, but it wasn't that good Davis," Sora chuckled at the expression on his face.

"No, it was really good, but that's not what I…"

"Umm… Look at Tai and I?" Tai gulped nervously. "What exactly did you mean by?…"

"Shut up Tai."

"Uh guys," Davis continued. "Do you two not notice…"

"What's the matter Davis?" Sora asked.

"Umm… You're glowing too now…"

Tai took a good look at Sora, and sure enough her body was radiating with a bright red glow. Sora couldn't see it for herself, but from the way the two boys looked at her she guessed it must've been true. "Hey… I guess we almost match then."

"What do you mean?" Tai asked, clearly confused.

"You must not be able to see it either, but you were spewing orange just a few seconds ago," Davis informed Tai. "I guess this means your answers were right."

"I think we all have something we're supposed to learn from today," a forth voice jumped in the conversation. Matt placed a hand on one of Tai and Sora's shoulder, sporting a wide grin on his face. "Something about ourselves anyway. I think it's pretty obvious now that are crests have a lot more meaning to them then we ever thought they did, from the standpoint of the person using it I mean. I think the two of you along with TK and Kari have proven that. The reasons some of us were given ours are plain to see, like Izzy and Joe, but then there's your people like Sora and me for at least a time who can't really find a logical reason for the crest we were chosen to represent. I my never be completely sure why I was given the crest of Friendship, but that's no reason for me not to live up to it. I'm sure I'll find myself someday, but until then this is the best place I can think of to look. Right here with you guys… My friends."

"Thanks Matt," Tai said, as he and Sora smiled warmly at him. "I appreciate all the pleasantries, but we're lucky Satamon's held back from attacking as long as he has! I don't know if he's worn out, still in shock, or what but you guys best get out of harm's way quick!"

"Not with out you I won't!" Sora replied sternly. "Win, lose, or draw we're in this together! I'm not leaving your side again you got me?!"

"Me either," Matt agreed. "Lord knows I've walked out on you guys enough times as it is… Never again. I'm not running away anymore, not from Satamon, or what I know I'm supposed to be."

"I'm staying right here too!" Davis announced. "Just like you said, if I'm going to get beat I'd rather do it standing up then laying down! Besides, you shouldn't have to face this alone! We're a team remember?!"

Tai was about to argue when he noticed a quick change fall over his two friends. There was a strange light glowing around Matt's body that matched the green school uniform he was wearing, and Davis's determination had erupted into a blazing blue circling his frame. He looked at Sora who was still glowing red, and took all these things into consideration. "We're all a team… Every one of us is needed…"

"Every one of us is needed. Even…" Ken repeated but paused as he stepped next to Davis's side. Davis veered his head towards him expecting Ken to make some kind of crack about himself, but received something quite different. "A spiky-haired goggled-headed dork like you."

"Hey!" Davis smiled. "At least you're talking to me. Does this mean you trust me again?"

"You I don't know, but I do trust this team…" With a thoughtful look etched into his face Ken looked at Yolie at his side, and then back at Davis. "And for the first time I think I'm really beginning to trust myself… Don't worry, I'm not holding any grudges Davis. If I did I'd only be taking a step backwards, back into the path I've been trying to stray away from. I've worked too hard and have come to far to let myself stray back to it again."

"And we're proud of you for it," Yolie complemented. "Remember that you don't have to walk that path alone anymore. Davis, the others, and myself are here and willing to walk along side of you. Don't think you have to run away and hide in some dark corner when things start to trouble you alright?"

"I'll try Yolie… It'll be a while before I can bring myself to trust anybody else fully, but I'll try at least…"

Davis's jaw lowered again while watching the brief exchange of words between friends. Now Ken was highlighted in a rather defined black light, and Yolie a polar opposite glowing an indistinctive white. Unaware similar phenomena had inflicted him, Davis was growing quite curious to just what in the Digital World was going on.

"Simple things like Reliability, Sincerity, Knowledge, and Kindness must also be depended on to keep the foundation together," Izzy quoted. "Hmm… I certainly don't appreciate the simple remark, but the reference does suggest that we're all required to make things work. That's rather heart warming."

"You see, I guess we do belong Cody," Joe smiled down at his much shorter friend. "We were all chosen for this for a reason I'd assume."

"And though our roles are smaller in some ways, that doesn't make them any less important," Cody added.

"Besides, we just can't stand back here and hide, while the others are standing up to that thing!"

"I think your catching on little guy."

"Then what are we still doing waiting around here for?" Mimi asked what was left of the group. "Let's get over there with the others where we belong."

The group of four merged with the other's already out on the battlefield, so to speak, they themselves discovering their own power coursing through them. Izzy's in the form of a peach like color, Mimi a dark purple, Joe a grayish tint, and Cody a faded brown. Kari and TK, the two remaining Digidestined, stared in awe of the their glowing group of friends before softly smiling for each other. 

"What are we still waiting for?"

"I was only waiting for you." TK smiled, and extended his hand. Kari accepted it and they walked towards the others hand in hand, gold and pink shining brighter then ever.

"How… Sickening," Satamon complained, quickly losing interest in the mini soap opera being performed in front of him. "You counter me with a pathetic light show, and some repulsive sentimental garbage? No matter! At least you've all crowed up in a nice little ball for me, so now I can finish you off all at once… Demon Rocket!"

"Brace yourselves guys!" Tai ordered, with only about three seconds before the missiles impact. Twelve determined faces bore down, and the rocket exploded into an apparent force field of light. When the smoke cleared, twelve Digidestined kids were left staring back at Satamon, slightly rattled maybe but other then that not a scratch nor a flinch.

"What the?!… This is impossible!" Satamon raised his cannon, and fired several more times in rapid succession. Every shot blew up just inches from it's intended targets. Several of the children stumbled backwards from the vibration of the detonations, but most didn't even move an inch.

"How in the world are they standing up to his attacks?!" War Greymon wondered, as he watched the scene in awe. A simple grin, and a slight giggle was the only response Auroramon would give. "What are you not telling me Auroramon? My blood's surging through my veins right now! I feel one hundred times stronger then I ever have before! I'm like a new Digimon!"

"From the looks of things your not the only one." Auroramon pointed, and all around them the other Digimon were beginning to come to, all feeling revitalized and ready for action. "I think it's high time we put this demon to bed."

The children held firm, as several more bombs rained down on them from the sky. Satamon had taken to the air trying desperately to break the invisible barrier the Digidestined had shielded themselves with. "How is this possible?! Have I grown so weak I can't even kill mere children?!… Wait a second… Your not ordinary children are you?! That could only mean…"

"It means your days of terrorizing worlds is over Satamon," Auroramon stated, as he and the other Digimon surrounded the incarnation of evil itself.

"Alright the cavalry is here!" Davis cheered, at the sight of their Digital Partners.

Satamon floated there, completely perplexed by the situation at hand. He barely noticed the posse merging in on him. He barely noticed them begin their attacks even after they began crashing into his body. Sensing defeat at hand, it just didn't seem to matter to him anymore. Instead of making one last stand, all he cared about was using his final moments to figure out how and why this was all happening. "That has to be the answer, but how exactly?… The pieces just don't fit together… There has to be something I'm missing… AHH!…"

Satamon howled in pain as one last Wing Blade struck him in the back. His train of thought was completely derailed along with the rest of his body. 

"It's over Satamon." Auroramon charged up his most powerful attack. "And this time for good. War Greymon! It's time to finish this demon once and for all!"

"I'm right on it!" War Greymon wound up, and raised his arms over his head. "Terra Force!"

"Devine Purification!"

Sandwiched between two bone crushing blasts, Satamon's body bent in ways he never thought possible. His massive frame in turn went limp, and the world spun around him in slow motion, that was when he could sense it when he wasn't blacking out. Satamon's eyes caught one more glimpse of the children known as Kari and TK before beginning his decent from the air. The once mighty but now broken master of mayhem spoke to himself softly as he slowly fell to the ground. "Of course!… That's it! Oh, my old enemy you are good. To think I laughed when you tried to convince me that hope and light were the source of your true power… You claimed they were the most important because they originated from your very soul itself… The one thing you said I never had…You may be long gone, but your spirit still lives inside those two children… That's the power I've been sensing from the girl all this time, and the boy recently. The other brats must have part of you in them too… It all makes sense now…"

With a chuckle of satisfaction, and pure utter irony Satamon crumpled to the ground below. One last promise left Satamon's lips before his body completely evaporated into dust. "Two can play at this game Guardian. My body may no longer exist after this day, but just like you my essence will live on. In every child who has the slightest drop of fear, hate, jealously, or greed. Evil will live on, and I promise you haven't heard the last of me yet! Enjoy your victory now Digidestined and Digimon… You will not live in peace forever!"

The Digidestined and Digimon alike stared intently at where Satamon landed, even after his body completely dissolved if only to make absolutely sure it was really over. When reality finally set in, an explosion of cheers and celebration broke into what was dead silence just moments before. The darkness shrouding the Digital World quickly lifted, letting the sunshine through, the color reinventing the Digital World all over again. Davis and Tai embraced each other jubilantly, not even really realizing they were doing so.

"They did it! I mean we did it! Oh whatever!" Davis babbled, as they bobbed up and down.

Tai messed with Davis's hair with his hand in response. "I swear, we're the luckiest bastards alive!"

A smile crossed Auroramon's lips at the celebration taking place all around him. All of the sudden, all of his energy seemingly left him as his body doubled over.

"Auroramon, are you okay?" War Greymon asked worriedly.

"Yes, but I'm afraid I don't have the strength to hold this form for much longer… It was a pleasure fighting alongside you at least once my friends…" 

Less then a second later Auroramon's body caved in, de-digivolving the Digimon back to their rookie roots. Patamon and Salmon collapsed to the moist earth below, exhausted from the unfathomable amounts they'd been forced to burn. TK and Kari scrambled over to their fallen friends, taking their partners into their arms.

"Salmon! Please speak to me, say anything! Crack a joke, yawn, cough up a fur ball! Please be okay…"

"Open your eyes Patamon! Flap your ears, just please do something to let me know your okay!"

Neither of their pleas were answered, both Digimon remaining lifeless in their partners arms. A concerned crowd of their Digidestiend friends gathered around, Joe stepping up towards the forefront. "Lay them down on the ground very carefully guys. Let me take a quick look at them."

TK and Kari did as Joe instructed, and Joe knelt down beside the fallen warriors and checked them over thoroughly. Joe groaned slightly after feeling around Salmon's neck, which didn't help to ease Kari's nerves at that tense moment. Finally finished, Joe stood upright and spoke without pointing out any one person directly. "Well, the good news is they're still alive, and they're still breathing. However, it's very shallow right now, and their heart rates are frighteningly low. I'm not going to sugar code it guys, it's not looking good…"

"But I don't understand!" TK shouted, refusing to accept that as an answer. "How the hell did they get in this condition anyway?! They were fine just a few minutes ago!"

The answer would come from a most unexpected source. The startled group of children's eyes fell toward the image of Wizardmon, as he approached his old friend and her comrade. "I'm afraid this was just one of the risks involved in finally ridding the world of the evil known as Satamon. I have a strong feeling they'll recover fully however. I can't make any guarantees, but both their wills are very strong." 

"Wizardmon?" Davis called out dumbly.

"But what happened to them Wizardmon?" Kari whimpered, crashing down to her knees besides Salmon's limp body. "Auroramon seemed fine a minute ago, and then all of the sudden…"

"That's something I can answer for you my dear," Wizardmon replied. "Auroramon was an incredibly powerful Digimon as you all observed. In fact, Auroramon's power equals more than two ordinary Mega's combined, and as you can imagine it takes an extraordinary amount of energy to hold that kind of form. That's a lot to handle even for two Digimon combined. It's extremely difficult to sustain that type of form for a long period of time, and it's life threatening for the Digimon involved every time they take that form. That's why it took such a dire situation as for the one with Satamon, to take the risk of calling upon that kind of power. Unfortunately, there was no other alternative here. Hopefully, it will never be necessary again."

"Wait a second… You've known about this the entire time?!" TK scowled. "And you just let them go through with it! You could've at least warned us or something!"

"Like I said there was no other choice. Besides… I wasn't exactly sure what was going to happen until I saw it for myself, and then I understood. They did as well, and knew the risk they were taking before the digivolution… You two know full well they would gladly give their lives for you, and in one case have for you before TK, and they were more then willing to take the risk this time. You guys wouldn't have had a choice in the matter anyway."

TK and Kari glared at each other sadly. They each scooped up their Digimon in their arms, and cuddled them against their chests. "That still doesn't mean we have to like it!" TK grumbled.

Wizardmon sighed. "One problem with the type of digivolving they went through burns such a great deal of energy that their rookie levels kind of become default. Their in-training forms don't exist anymore, at least not in the current life cycle they're in. It would really benefit them if they could, because it would spare them a lot of energy they are forced to use up in this advanced form… Anyway, I think it's about time you guys finally learned what's been going on around here lately. To tell you the truth, I'm curious to a lot of things myself, so I'll turn the floor over to my two associates…"

"Associates?" 

Tai's question was answered when a large portal of light ripped through the air. The crinkled but familiar face of Genai appeared from it, followed by the lengthy body of Alzulamon. The sight was awe inspiring to the Digidestined children who were only laying eyes on the guarding Digimon for the second time, some of them for the very first. 

"Pleasure to see you kids again, but I'm sure it's even better for you guys to lay your eyes on my handsome face again," Genai greeted. "I'm assuming you kids are looking for an explanation or two…"

********

All the Digidestined gathered around in a circle around Genai and Azluamon, their Digimon in tow after they all had converted back to their rookie forms. Patamon and Salmon rested comfortably in their partner's arms, improving ever so slightly even after only a several minute lapse in time.

"Okay Genai. I think it's time you explained what's going on here," Tai demanded respectfully, as he approached the elder. "Something happened to us back there, and we want to know what."

"I'm sure you all have a million questions, but I'm going to keep it simple and give you the entire story from the beginning. Now please be warned that anyone caught falling asleep will be getting something cold and wet down their pants, so pay attention. All joking aside, listen carefully because your lives are about to change forever. I'm going to say this next part as straightforward as I can. You've probably already guessed something along the lines of this, but… You are not ordinary Digidestined! Well, technically you are in the normal sense of the word, but you all hold a special distinction that sets you apart from the other children. Not only are you Digidestined, but you also belong to an elite group known as the Chosen. By the way, in which the entire brass of that group just happens to be standing right in front of me."

"The Chosen?" Tai recognized the word as one he'd heard not to long before. "Wizardmon mentioned something to us about that before, and also said something about some kind of test…"

"Who exactly are these Chosen Genai, and what is the difference between them and other Digidestined?" Sora asked.

"I was just getting there Sora," Genai declared. "Let me ask you kids a question that might help you answer your own. Is there anything in particular that you guys have noticed about yourselves that sets you apart for the others? Take your time, and think about it. The answer is fairly obvious once you do."

The group fell silent as everyone concentrated diligently on finding an answer to Genai's question, but all they came up with were vague and circumstantial explanations. Mimi was the first to voice an opinion. "Well… We always seem to be stuck in the middle of the toughest and most dangerous battles…"

"And there was that little light show we all put on a few minutes ago," Joe said, stating the obvious.

"Yes, these are both true, but do you children know the reasons behind all that?" Genai asked passionately, trying his best to urge the children on. "Look into your hearts Digidestined. You might find the answer staring back at you."

Izzy had been thinking long and hard about it, like he tended to do with most everything, when the answer grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and rubbed his face in it. Actually, the answer accidentally came to him when he just happened to peer down the neck of his shirt, and discovered the literal meaning behind Genai's hint. "Our crests…"

"What about our crests?" Matt asked in regards to Izzy's sudden but vague outburst.

"That's the answer, our crests! Think about it guys. In all our travels around the world, and all the other Digidestined we met, did any of them ever mention something about having a crest or tag of some sort?" An immediate round of no's and shaking heads followed. Izzy then turned his attention to Genai and asked him point blank. "So, is that the answer Genai? Our crests are the one thing we have that the other Digidestined lack."

"Bingo," Genai smiled. "But do you know why you were chosen to wear them? Are you aware of the origin of these crests? You should, you've all read the legendary story behind them just recently, and Tai even said the words himself in the heat of battle."

"I think I know what you're getting at…" Tai said, but sounded unsure of himself. "But that still doesn't make any sense to me. I thought you told us once that the real power behind the crests came from inside us, and not the actual crests themselves?"

"Exactly," Genai's smile broadened. "The crests themselves are completely powerless, but are merely used to physically represent a part of you that stands out more then anything else. However, the story behind the origin of those little babies is a dosey. Some of the following is going to be recapping things you already know, so bear with me. After the Guardian defeated Satamon, he knew he wasn't going to be long for this world. Excuse me ladies for choosing to refer to him as a he instead of a she, but I feel obligated to chose one or the other because I find it disrespectful to refer to him as 'it'. Anyhow, before his death he wanted to make sure he left behind the means for the people of Earth and the Digital World to protect themselves if a menace such as Satamon ever reared their ugly head again. He knew it to be inevitable, he just wasn't sure when the time would come."

Appreciating the fact that everyone was giving him their full attention, Genai cleared his throat and continued. "The Guardian split his power into nine separate entities that he believed made a righteous human being. I'm sure your thinking about them right this moment, it's probably become so obvious by now. They were courage, faith in friendship, love, reliability, kindness, sincerity, willingness to gain knowledge, commitment to following the ways of light, and the ability never to lose hope. Of course these things have no physical form, so the Guardian encased all the essences of his power in the forms of spheres and entrusted them to the protection of four of his closest friends. While most might consider him crazy for it, the Guardian was such a being that he actually believed these seemingly simple things were the source behind his true power. Maybe they were because it would've been easy for someone as powerful as the Guardian to unleash terror upon the world much like Satamon had, but he chose to protect it and use his powers for the way of light. The spheres laid dormant for hundreds of years just waiting for the day their powers would need to be called upon again."

"And that would've been when Devimon first appeared right?" Izzy questioned. 

"Well sort of, but not exactly… Like Satamon mentioned, most of the evil Digimon you've faced off against such as Myotismon and Apoclomon were given birth by seeds of darkness planted by Satamon during his assault on the Digital World all those years ago. That's why they were never reborn after they were killed like most Digimon do, because they were created from Satamon's evil not digital nature. They all began to grow and mature at the same time, Devimon was merely the first to stick his ugly head into the picture. Though this process began millions of years ago by Digital World standards, back on your world there's only been twenty-one rotations of the Earth around the sun."

"Can't you just say twenty-one years?" Davis complained.

"Yes, but that would be boring." Genai coughed into his hand once again, and cleared his throat. "Now where was I? Sensing over at least a dozen new evil and powerful presences, this triggered the four guardians of the spheres to delude some of the spheres power and sent invisible balls of energy on a very special mission. That mission was to travel into the Earth World and locate humans who were strong willed and pure hearted enough to protect the Digital World and the Earth World from the new menaces threatening to destroy them both. There was an immediate problem however. The precious few things the Guardian always considered represented true power had become very difficult to find in the chaotic world that was twenty first century Earth. The Guardian knew all along it would be nearly impossible to find one person alone with abundant amounts of all those things. A few people with smaller amounts of everything were commonplace, but none with enough to draw upon all the incredible power the Guardian was planning to pass down. Since Jesus Christ himself wasn't available, he chose to instead split them apart hoping it would be possible to find at least one person with a strong enough amount of one of those characteristics to draw upon his power."

"And then they found us after we went into the Digital World?" Tai interpreted. 

"No, that's where your wrong Taichi," Genai smirked. "Most of you were chosen before you were even born. When the search began we focused on peering into the souls of children still in the womb to find strong enough traces of each trait. If they instilled their powers into a newborn it would be much easier for their power to grow and mature inside of them, rather then from someone who'd already been exposed to the harsh realities of the world. Like I said before, it was by no means an easy task, and it took four years to find even one suitable host. A few months later Mrs. Kiddo gave birth to good old reliable Joe here. That's not the end of the story either. At the exact same time baby Joe was whaling at the top of his lungs as he was introduced into the world, a Digiegg was formatted in the Digital World. Of course what hatched from that egg was the infant version of a sarcastic sea mammal we affectionately call Gomamon."

"Really?" Gomamon awed, and looked up at Joe. "That almost makes us like twins… Sort of."

"Yeah, only my twin just happens to be a few hundred years older then me!" Joe joked.

"Are you calling me old?"

"To get on with the story," Genai interrupted. "As time went by nine hosts were eventually chosen. It's no surprise Hope and Light were among the last because those two choices had to be particularly picky. Kindness was chosen rather late as well, but was held up even longer because Ken spent so many years trapped under the veil of darkness. However, as each of the Chosen were born, another Digimon was born in the Digital World. That's the reason each of your Digimon was chosen as any one of your partners. The bond between the humans and the Digimon would become extremely important for obvious reasons."

"But if that's true, then explain one other thing to me Genai," Matt demanded. "If we are the Chosen as you claim, then why was it necessary for us to see that fight between Parrotmon and Greymon all those years ago to become Digidestined? If we happened to be out of town or something on that day we never would've seen the battle thus ruining any chance of your so-called Chosen to become Digidestined. We were all selected by accident, so how can you say…"

Genai laughed hard, and shook his head. "Oh Matt, you just don't get it do you? You really think it was an accident you became a Digidestined? Come on, we set it up better then that!"

Matt raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?!"

"It was no accident that the eight of the original Digidestined witnessed that battle. The Digimon Guardians and myself included made sure to wait for a particular time when we were sure all of you were gathered in close proximity to each other before we sent Koromon and Parrotmon through that dimensional gate. We had to make sure that you guys did become Digidestiend. Believe me when I say this Matt, you were no accident! You were chosen for a reason just as everyone else here today was."

"What?… Really?…" Matt's eyes went wide. That's something he had hoped to hear for the longest, but now that he was he just couldn't bring himself to believe his ears. "I'm sorry but this is kind of hard to swallow…"

"I understand it'll take some time to sink in," Genai acknowledged. "However, don't dwell on it to much at the moment because that's not the whole of the story quite yet. You kids live in a society today that's full of drugs, violence, sex, greed, and self-gratification. You all have your faults as well, particularly Davis, yet you've managed to look past most of these things to live normal and decent lives. You children are definitely a rarity in the society you live in."

Most either nodded their heads in understanding, or stayed silent while Davis seethed. "What do you mean by particularly Davis?!"

"Relax, I'm only funning with you Davis," Genai laughed. "For the most part anyway. Relax, you let things get to you to easily. That's one of the things I'm talking about. There's also the fact that your hot tempered, jealous, a general refusal to admit reality at times, and there was that website you keep visiting on the Internet."

"Alright I get the point!" Davis boiled, but then his expression dropped in surprise. "Wait a second… How did you know about that?!"

"I've got a question Genai," Kari jumped in, not caring to hear what exactly Davis had been into. "Why did you say they had to be picky when they chose TK and I?… For Hope and Light that is."

"Ah, I almost forgot about that. Thanks for the reminder. You see, each crest the twelve of you represent came from different parts of the Guardian's being. As the prophecy stated, two of those characteristics were derived from the soul, two guardians of those entities, four essences that come from the heart and mind, and one special characteristic that kept everything together and is strong enough to overcome any obstacle under normal circumstances. Hope and Light are very different from the other crests because they're things you can't really express openly like you can with Courage or Reliability per say, but they are extremely important to have with you because what would we have left if we were without them? We'd be living in a world of darkness with a bunch of hopeless beings lying around waiting to die, much like you've seen in the Dark Ocean. Not only that, but Hope and Light actually derive from the very soul itself. The spheres of Hope and Light actually contained the very power from the Guardians own soul. In other words, you two have traces of the Guardian's own soul as part of your own."

TK and Kari's bodies went numb. Kari squeezed TK's hand, as he managed to mumble out a few words. "His soul?… Then if Patamon and Gatomon were born at the same time we were… Is that why Satamon and Auroramon acted like they knew each other?… Because Auroramon was…"

"The spitting image of the Guardian, only maybe half as powerful," Genai answered before TK could finish the question. "Though the Guardian and Auroramon were two different beings, she was designed in the old legends image. I'll refer to Auroramon as she to be fair to the ladies. I'm not sure how Auroramon contracted memories from the Guardians past however… I guess it must have something to do with the bond you kids share with your Digimon, and the direct links you guys have to Hope and Light. That's also why Patamon and Gatomon digivolved into the forms of Angels. Because Auroramon himself very much resembled an angel. Auroramon was merely the powers of Hope and Light combined, however she was maybe half as powerful because she lacked the other seven strains that also made up the Guardians power. That's why she needed to call on all the other Digimon to assist her, and together they were able to defeat the most powerful monster ever to invade the Digital World. Having traces of the Guardians soul inside the two of you may also explain the strong bond you two obviously share with each other even at such a tender age. I believe some of those factors living in your soul is drawing you two to each other, and succeeding in strengthening any natural attraction you two already had for each other."

"Oh, isn't that sweet!" Yolie teased. "You two are like real life soul mates!" TK and Kari blushed feverishly and lowered their heads like they thought they could hide from the prying eyes and smiles from the rest of the group.

"I guess you can kind of say that in this situation," Genai chuckled, and then looked at Tai. "That brings me to you and Matt. I'm aware it's only natural for most humans to be overprotective of their siblings, but from the jokes I've heard you two are worse then most. Have you guys ever wondered why that is?"

"No, I don't have to," Tai said flatly. "I love my sister, and that's the only reason I need."

"Dido," Matt replied. "I mean for TK anyway. He's my baby brother, and I'd do anything to make sure he was safe."

"Exactly. You see, as the prophecy hinted at, Friendship and Courage were delegated to be the guardians of Hope and Light. Though it wasn't planned to be set up that way, things couldn't have worked out better then to have two overbearing big brothers filling the roles as the protectors of Hope and Light. After all it's a duty you two have taken all to seriously without even knowing you were doing it, and one I know you'd plan on continuing despite the circumstances but it's going to be very important down the road regardless. There's no better remedy to keep hope alive and keep people looking towards the light then good friends, and the courage to stand up and fight for what you believe in. Love is also important, but it serves a much widespread effect. Love is the glue that helps hold everything together. I think Sora gave a marvelous explanation to that effect, and even showed it a little bit too. After all, she was the one who helped keep you all together when things looked as if they were going to fall apart." Genai smiled at Sora who blushed, and tried to hide herself in a similar way to what TK and Kari had tried earlier.

"Hey relax." Tai wrapped his arm around her back along her shoulder blades in a comforting manner. "No need to be embarrassed. You should be proud of yourself, I know I am. Despite the fact that your own scars and wounds were still in the process of healing, you still had enough love left over in your heart to help the rest of us face our own problems with your sweet and gentle ways."

  
Several of the other kids laughed, Ken finding it particularly funny. "I hate to break this to you Tai, but she wasn't exactly sweet and gentle with us! It was more like angry and volatile, and though she meant well she came across like you better get your act together now or I'm going to snap your head off!"

Sora's face flushed a little deeper, while Tai laughed hard. "I'm sorry, but I wasn't exactly feeling sweet and gentle at the time. It wasn't my usual method, but nothing else seemed to be getting through to you guys and it worked didn't it?"

"Tough love, right Sora?" Tai joked with a squeeze of her sidearm.

"I suppose so. Oh, and Tai… About those old wounds and scares you mentioned. Well, I want to have a little talk with you about that later okay… I think I need to set a few things straight with you…"

Though Sora's voice wasn't stern, her choice of words didn't exactly fill Tai with confidence . A small chunk of tension lodged in his throat as he spoke. "Umm… Okay."

While Sora and Tai had their little heart-to-heart, Genai's eyes shifted towards Davis and two of the other Digidestined children. Namely Yolie and Cody, all three staring at the ground either examining their chose of foot ware more closely, or lost somewhere in their own thoughts. Genai knew exactly what the trio was thinking, and knew the question Davis was going to ask him before the words even left his lips.

"Genai… It doesn't take a brain surgeon to figure out that this entire Chosen story is regarding Tai, and the other seven original Digidestined team… Even Ken in a different way. Save your jokes that I know your all snickering about in your heads right now, because I'm serious! I just want to know where do we fit in all of this…"

"He's got a point," Yolie added solemnly. "The three of us obviously weren't in the original plan were we? We have two digimentals after all…"

Cody piped in with the rest of their unanswered question. "So how did we end up here?… Is there some special reason for it like the others, or did we just happen to limp along into the party uninvited…"

Genai's expression remained stern, though he kept his voice as light hearted as he could manage. He'd have to choose his words carefully if he was going to quell the obvious feelings of being out of place the three were feeling at that moment. "You guys are misinterpreting the situation completely. Yes, it is true that the three of you weren't included in the original blueprints. There was only supposed to be nine total. On the other hand, Ken wasn't supposed to go postal and take over the Digital World either! When Ken set up the control spires during his stint as the Digimon Emperor, it threw the entire process out of whack. All of the sudden the Digimon couldn't digivolve, and the Digidestined had yet to fully understand their true origins. If you guys had been aware of all this at that time, your Digimon could've easily counteracted the forces preventing them from digivolving. However any of this obviously hadn't happened by that time, and the powers that be knew something had to be done… I believe Alzulamon gave you a brief but vague overview into this during the time Black War Greymon was grinding the destiny stones into rubble looking for him. With the Chosen Digidestined disabled for the time being, it was clear something had to be done or the Digital World would be doomed. Alzulamon, myself, and the other guardians discovered that we could divert some of the power from the spheres and grant them to some others if the right hosts could be found… However that was the problem…." 

"The spheres have always been directly connected with the Chosen they represent, so by diverting power from the spheres we were actually draining strength from the rest of you in lesser amounts. If we drained too much then the spheres would've become dormant and useless, thus ruining the delicate process the Guardian gave his last ounce of life to set in motion. Instead we chose to divert smaller amounts from a couple of the spheres, and set it up so several new chosen would possess two digimentals instead of two. This was done in the form of the digieggs you found that allowed your digimon to armor digivolve. When the three of you released the power of the digieggs it didn't merely energize you Digimon, but also instilled Chosen powers within you. The same thing happened with TK and Kari, only it further added to what they already possessed. The difficult part was finding three new Chosen children, worthy of wearing that title. Fortunately, I don't think we could've wound up with three better choices. Especially considering you guys unlocked your hidden powers as well, when the three of you haven't even had half the time the others had for their power to grow inside of them. Yes it is true there was a good chance you three may never had been Chosen at all if the cards of fate hadn't unfolded like they did, but the point is that they did. You may have been drafted late, but don't think that makes you any less important to the team. Without the three of you, the Digital World would've been flattened long ago. Do you three understand?" 

Davis, Yolie, and Cody each exchanged glances towards each other. Finally, at the very least a slight smirk crossed all their faces. "I guess that does make me feel a little better," Yolie admitted. "Either way this is an awful lot to take in… I'm going to need some time before I'm sure what to think."

Cody nodded his head in agreement. "I'm not sure if I like the thought of being chosen in the middle of everything. I still can't help but feel like we're the B team… It almost sounds like we were claimed off of waivers to replace someone put on the injured reserve. However, it does boost my confidence to know we were chosen to help when things looked their darkest... Still, I'm afraid there's always going to be a lingering pain in my chest knowing how easily I might not have been a part of this…"

"Hey, it doesn't bother me none! Things happen for a reason! We were brought here for a reason, and I'm proud of that fact and I'm not going to waste my time wondering why or what could've been." Davis sweat dropped, and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll admit I don't fully understand Genai's story, but it sounded good."

"Well there's definitely some mixed reviews here, but there is one thing I think I should correct you on," Genai stated, as he began to pace around a bit. "You guys are talking like that's all there is to the story, and your ready to call it a night. I hate to break this to you, but I'm not close to finished yet."

Mimi's face fell. "How could there possibly be more?"

"Oh, you can be sure there's more Mimi." Tai removed his arm from around Sora, not the choice neither he nor she would've preferred mind you, and approached Genai. "There's something I'd like to know Genai. Why did you keep this from us for so long, and spring it on us so suddenly like this? We've had more then our share of tough battles, and during a lot of them there were those of us who almost lost our lives in the process. From the sound of things we could've handle those situations a lot easier if we'd known about the secrets hiding inside of us... Not only were you playing with our lives by keeping this from us, but you were risking the very fate of both our worlds in the process! I hate to question you Genai, but I don't see how you could possibly explain or justify that to us!"

"Question me all you'd like Tai, and you all have every right to be angry at us for it," Genai responded completely understanding of Tai's expected outburst. "We did take a calculated risk keeping it a secret for so long. We were hoping you guys would be strong enough to handle things without realizing your secret origins, and for the most part you did a fine job of that. However, Satamon was a much different monster. If you guys are upset now, then brace yourselves because you're really not going to like this. Alzulamon and I directly and knowledgeably helped in releasing Satamon from his Dark Ocean prison…"

A mixture of hushed silence, and ramblings of disbelief fell over the audience. Tai in particular was understandably upset. "You did what?! You had to of realized what that monster was capable of doing! What the hell were you thinking?! All this is becoming too much… Just what the hell have you been up to Genai?! This just doesn't sound like you!"

If the Chosen could've only seen behind Genai's tightly shut eyelids, they would've witnessed first hand the tremendous amount of guilt brimming out of them. "Please allow me a minute to explain Tai… Then maybe you'll understand why we had to do this… Allow me to start from the beginning. It all began a few weeks ago when Alzulamon and I received a gift, more like a warning from the future, in the form of a time mirror. The mirror showed us where the flow of time stood exactly forty years into the future, from that point and time anyway." 

By this time everyone had gathered around close to Genai, anxious to hear this explanation/story. "What we saw was very disturbing. Some of you had fallen on hard times along the way, and by this time almost all of you were long dead and the Chosen powers inside of you gone with you. The most crippling blow came when the Child of Light died under very mysterious circumstances a few years before. As we understand it was supposedly a suicide, though no one was really sure… With Kari's death, the Sphere of Light died right along with her. The Sphere of Light was the gate holding Satamon in his dimensional prison, and with it gone he was free to roam the Digital World as he pleased. With none of the Chosen children left to stand in his way, Satamon eventually covered both worlds in his dark mist effectively destroying them both. Needless to say, we knew something had to be done to prevent this. We decided the best method would be to lure him out into the open in this time, and call upon the powers of the Chosen to defeat him once and for all."

"So that's when you decided to release Satamon… To bring out our Chosen powers?" Tai assumed.

"No, not at all Taichi. You see, after some intense investigative research we discovered exactly what went wrong in the future. Even if you guys never had the slightest clue to your Chosen origins, things shouldn't have turned out the way they were set to. After your deaths the spheres still should've been strong enough to live on, and keep Satamon at bay in the Dark Ocean. Though we may never be sure what, something went horribly wrong along the way. A lot of you went astray even after your lives looked so promising a good ways into them. It was most likely a combination of many factors. There may even have been some outside interference involved. The powers inside of you didn't die at the same time as you all did, but sometime before hand. This effectively rendered the spheres ineffective, and prompted Satamon's escape. We also realized that it didn't matter how long or effectively we imprisoned him, eventually he was going to get out. Obviously, the only course of action was to try to get to Satamon earlier while there was still Chosen left alive to defeat him. The problem with this was Alzulamon nor anybody else had the power to break the seal imprisoning Satamon. As I mentioned before, the Sphere of Light severed as the key to his prison, and the only way to break the seal was to destroy the Sphere itself. The only way to accomplish this was through the Chosen Child of Light which you all know of course is Kari. Remember that Kari is directly connected to the Light Sphere, so much in fact that they might as well be one in the same. As long as Kari was her joyful and loving self, Light would shine over the Digital World like it always had. However, if anything happened to bend Kari's emotional or mental stability, and caused her light to dim even the slightest bit cracks would begin to appear in the seal…"

"When my light faded…" Kari cried, completely mortified by this revelation. She squeezed TK's hand tightly, as a few fresh tears ran down her cheeks. "When I let jealously and anger take me over…This was all my fault. I let that evil out into the world… Oh…"

TK cuddled Kari closely, allowing Kari to cry onto his shoulder. Their Digimon still lie comfortably in their laps. "This isn't your fault Kari! You have the right to get upset sometimes just like anyone else, besides you had no idea what would happen. If it's anyone's fault it's mine. You wouldn't have been reduced to that state if I had just trusted and believed in you like I should have…"

"This isn't anybody's fault!" Genai said sharply, wanting to put a quick end to that kind of talk. " Not yours TK, not yours Kari! If you want to blame anyone blame me, but I'll get back to that topic a little later. We knew if Satamon was to escape, you children or your digimon wouldn't be able to stand up to him in the current state you were in. The only way you'd be able to defeat him would be to call upon the ancient Chosen powers the Guardian passed down to you. Not even powers really. It's more like an identity, but once again I'll get back to that later. I need to stick with the subject at hand. Anyway, we chose this point in time because it would be much easier for you to bring them to life at younger age, as opposed to when you got older. However, you couldn't just snap your fingers and suddenly be able to glow in the dark, you had to first be tested to prove you were truly worthy of marshalling those kind of powers. During this test you'd have to prove you truly understood the meaning of the crest you represented, understood your importance to this cause, the ability to overcome emotional and mental obstacles, trusted and believed in the people around you, your digimon, and most importantly yourselves. In other words it wasn't the battle with Satamon that tested you, but the emotional and spiritual battles on the road to the fight with Satamon that brought the old powers out of you. To test you guys in this way we needed an envoy to do the dirty work for us. We took a lot of things into consideration while making our choice, and eventually we decided on Davis as you already know."

All eyes fell on Davis. He wasn't comfortable with the sudden attention, but he was glad someone with some creditability was backing up his story. Tai eyed Davis for another moment or two, before turning back to Genai. "So he was telling the truth… Not that I didn't believe him but… Genai, why did you pick him for this job instead of me anyway? I'm the leader of the Digidestined, or Chosen, or whatever the heck you want to call us! I'm older and a little more mature, so why put him through this?"

"We considered you heavily too Tai, but one important factor determined our decision. Despite some good facts Davis gave you earlier, you were already facing several tough tests to prove your own worth as it was. Davis's mission also severed as his own test to unlock his Chosen abilities. Along the way he proved he most certainly was a leader, and truly worthy to bear the symbols of both Friendship and Courage. I can understand you're all still angry with him, but I still don't believe you completely understand his situation. I watched him every step of the way, and Davis went through absolute hell performing a most unenviable task. Believe me when I say, none of you would've wanted to be in his shoes. I hope you can all grow to understand the sacrifices he made."

Genai cleared his throat one more time before continuing. "Boy, I knew this speech was going to be long, but this is getting ridiculous! I should've brought along a Yoo-hoo or something. Anyway, the first stage of Davis's task was to beat up on your doubts and fears, and effectively turn you on the rest of your friends. As you all know he succeeded at this rather effectively, though he's not proud of it. He victimized Cody, Joe, Mimi, Izzy, Ken, and to a lesser extent, Tai all in this manner. He didn't have to bother with Matt and Sora since their own current situations were posing as big enough tests for them as it was, but the point is you all past them. Finally, that brings me to TK and Kari…"

"Hey wait a second, what about me?!" Yolie screeched. "Was I the odd woman out or something, or was it just not worth your time messing with my mind or something?!"

"Oh no, nothing like that!" Genai laughed. "You were left out at Davis's request. Helping Ken was enough of a test for you, and besides that Davis was kind of afraid you'd strangle him with his own tongue if he tried anything with you.."

Davis's face bugged out in horror. "What, wha, what?! I did not! I mean I wasn't… You didn't have to tell her that part Genai!"

It took Yolie a moment or two to react when she finally burst out into laughter. "Oh, so that's it huh? I guess I can understand that Davis!"

"Okay, now that that's settled can you please get back to us!" TK frowned with impatience. "I'm hoping there's a damn good reason behind the crap you put us through! I just can't find any logical reason behind what you had Davis do to us!"

"Oh come on TK, you can't expect me to accept that you honestly believe that? The logic behind it should be as plain to you as Kari's lips, since you spent so much time inspecting them a little while back." Genai grinned, as TK and Kari's cheeks burned. "As I said before the Sphere of Light is the key, and Kari is directly linked to it. The Sphere of Light is also helped powered and protected by the other eight spheres, and in turn helps the other eight shine and prosper. It all makes sense when you think about it really. What is light without things like, friendship, without love, without kindness… Without hope? You don't have light at all, you have darkness. Everything feeds off each other, and works together. In the literal sense Kari's relationships with the rest of you, and your relationships with the rest of the Digidestined are key to keeping everything running smoothly. When you're at odds with each other things become unbalanced. As far as Light goes, the most important links for her are Courage and of course Hope…This makes sense since both Hope and Light originate from the soul, and in reality go hand in hand with each other. As Alzulamon had told you before, the Light inside of all of us is hope. The one last refuge we have to run to when the world goes black. So you see, one can't really exist without the other. When it comes right down to it that makes the relationship between TK and Kari vital to the flow of this entire Chosen process."

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Kari laughed nervously, not understanding what Genai was getting at. "TK and I have been best friends since we were eight, our relationship had always been good."

"Yes, and if things had remained that way the future probably would've worked out just fine," Genai began to explain. "The thing is, something happened along the way. You two wound up drifting apart, and in turn lost a part of yourselves along the way."

"I still don't see why you had to test us the way you did," TK reiterated.

"Me either," Kari agreed.

Tai rolled his eyes in frustration. "You guys are something else! Maybe you missed it because you were too busy sucking face back there to realize what was going on! Allow me to lay it out on the table for you. You guys have been best friends since you were eight, and somewhere along the way those feelings grew into something else. Whether you were just afraid, clueless, or whatever other reasons you guys have had, you two have been in complete denial about it to just about everyone except yourselves thus creating razor thin lines of emotional stress and anxiety ready to snap at any second. Davis took advantage of this by attacking those hidden emotions and brought them out into the open through jealously, anger, and regret. Despite hating each other for the better part of the week you still managed to overcome that little obstacle, thus passing your test by proving your bond was strong enough to stay intact even after thinking the worst of each other for a short time. This eventually resulted in the two of you finally admitting your real feelings towards each other, a little make out session in the woods back there, and calling out the reincarnation of a legendary Digimon that helped us knock Satamon's butt back to wherever the heck he came from! Do you guys get it now?"

The two wide-eyed teens stared back at their leader utterly speechless. Eventually only one word was able to escape their lips. "Kay…"

"You told him all that didn't you?" Matt asked of Sora. Sora shook her head, just as confused and shocked as anyone by Tai's little tirade. "Wonderful. Now I'm scared too!"

"I don't think I could've explained it better myself Tai," Genai complemented him. "TK and Kari were, how should I put this, obviously attached to each other from a very tender age. They grew so close over the years, we took for granite the possibility of that bond ever bending or even breaking. We decided to put that bond to the test, and they passed with flying colors. It didn't necessarily have to be romantic or anything, things would've worked out fine if they had stayed friends but that would've been boring. We simply had to bring out what everyone knew was already there, and deep down I'm sure now they'll admit it's what they really wanted. They just needed a good kick in the bum to let it all out."

"And you guys did it all yourselves too," Davis added. "All I did was lie out of my ass a couple of times. Everything that happened after that was all you."

"Whoa, deep…" TK groaned in a trance like state. He looked over at Kari who hypnotized him in a completely different way. "All that trouble just to get me and you… I guess I should've just said something sooner huh?"

"Yes you should have!" Kari lectured sternly, as she yanked his arm via his hand. "I forgive you though… Everything's going to work out fine now, so let's not worry about how we got here okay?"

"I assume the light of hope is referring to Auroramon then," Matt figured, as he scratched his head. "There's still one thing that's bothering me though. It makes sense that Courage and Friendship would be the guiding force in keeping the light alive, but I don't understand the part about them posing the key to doom. How could Tai and I possibly be a threat to our own siblings?"

"That's because you're interpreting that passage of the prophecy incorrectly," Izzy answered for Genai. "If you study that line closely you'll notice that Friendship and Courage are being spoken in the same breath. In others words, it's not a reference to you and Tai. That passage is talking about Davis." Davis's eyes widened as Izzy pointed in his direction. "It makes sense once you think about it. Davis's actions originally ignited the brief falling out between TK and Kari, and that in turn eventually brought them together."

"Hey, I didn't even think about that…" Davis admitted. "You see I know what I'm doing, even when I don't know I'm doing it."

"This is all very enlightening, but you still haven't answered my question," Tai reminded Genai. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?! Why did you keep this a secret for so long?"

"Because…" Genai sighed hard. "Because we were hoping we'd never have too… My biggest hope was that you all could live normal lives without ever having to call out the Chosen powers inside you… There are tremendous responsibilities that come along with being a Chosen Tai… With consequences that you won't even begin to fathom until years from now. You kids never asked for this, so I didn't want to force it upon you if I didn't have to. Somehow, I have the feeling you guys would've accepted it regardless, knowing you were the only living beings capable of taking up the cause."

"Your damn right about that!" Tai exclaimed, he and the rest of the Chosen crew growing more interested by the second. "Now what do you mean exactly by consequences and responsibilities? Don't hold back on us now. We have no choice but to run with this, so we might as well know all the details."

"Alright… Here's the deal guys. The second every one of you unlocked you're Chosen powers, a slow process of changes are now currently taking place inside your bodies. Kari and TK have actually been experiencing this in a much slower process over the past five years, that will pick up to normal pace now. You kids are actually being rebooted as we speak, kind of like the way you'd upgrade the software on your computer. Though you'll always be distinctively human, your beings will take on certain digital properties mostly designed to help you sustain yourselves over long periods of time in the Digital World. This process will take about four to five years depending on each individual, and once it's completed that's it. Your body structures will not change one bit further… This includes completely freezing the human aging process. For example, if the process completes itself when you're nineteen then that's the way your form is going to stay until the day you die."

"Dude… That is kind of strange," Davis stammered. "But that doesn't sound all that bad. Who wants to become an old geezer anyway… No offense Genai…"

"For your information Davis, I am not old! I'm merely well-experienced." Genai coughed, and proceeded with more important matters. "Now as I was saying, if it were merely as simple as you stated then there wouldn't be a problem now would there? The thing is, that's not where it ends. There's enormous responsibility involved with being one of the Chosen. You may have extinguished the ultimate evil, but evil is an ongoing road that will never end. You may never face any as powerful as Satamon again, but you may meet new enemies down that road that will make up for that in ways such as with tenacity. As the Chosen you all have a part of the old Guardian shinning inside of you right now. You are his Chosen children selected to protect both this world and your own from those wishing to harm them, and you will be called upon to defend them again."

"That's just fine with us Genai!" Tai chuckled confidently. "You know we wouldn't have it any other way. We'll protect these worlds whenever we're called upon to do so, and we're proud to do it!"

"Tai please allow me to finish!" Genai requested forcefully. "I only hope that you kids can understand the urgency behind all this. Now that you've been revealed as the Chosen, that's it. There can be no others unless it's passed down from generation to generation. If your lives end somewhere down the road, then now your powers do die with you for good. This leaves the Digital World and Earth unprotected from any evil forces that may materialize, and of course the Guardian had to arrange something to prevent this…"

"But that's impossible!" Tai cried. "Everyone dies Genai, it's just a sad fact of human life. There's nothing we can do to avoid that unless we were immortal or something…" Tai stopped laughing, noticing the deadly serious look Genai was giving him. "You can't mean that…"

"No, your not immortal Tai," Genai finally answered. "You'll die eventually, just not near as soon as you thought you would. I'm going to lay things straight out for you, so please don't interrupt me until I'm finished. After today you'll leave this place, and return to your normal lives. As normal as they can possibly be after all this anyway. You'll live the rest of your lives just like you normally would have, only now when your fifty you'll have to come up with a good way to explain why you don't look a day over twenty. This will last about forty-five years or so, and then you'll be called back to the Digital World. Here is where you'll stay and fulfill your duty as the Chosen of the Guardian and protect civilization from any other evil force that might dare to follow Satamon. There's only one major change the slight reformatting of your human makeup that will be distinguishably noticeable. This is that your life spans will alter to what they would've been if you'd been born in the Digital World. In other words, when you die you'll simply be reformatted and start all over. It was a tough decision but the Guardian was forced to make it to insure the Chosen lived on to protect these worlds. Unlike the Digimon, you all will die eventually but not until the threat of darkness is quelled to a point where you can rest in peace. The only other escape would be to relinquish your powers to your offspring, but remember the enormous load you'd be placing on them if you went through with that. If you do, then you'd return to the normal human aging process until your natural life ends. Along the way you will have to watch the people you care for most in the world pass away while you live on, and once you return here you may never be able to go back to Earth. Do you children understand what I'm saying?"

A blanket of hushed silence and blank expressions suggested to Genai that the answer was yes. Izzy seemed particularly perplexed. "Digital properties?… Extended life spans?… Reformatted?! None of this can really be true can it Genai?!"

"I know this is going to take some time to sink in. Keep solace in each other Digidestined. Your all each other's going to have to lean on once we reach this road. As I said before, you may not even realize how trying this responsibility is for many years to come. I want to make sure you guys know neither Alzulamon nor myself ever wanted to burden you with this, but keeping it from you turned out to be a vital mistake on our part. Hopefully now we've corrected it. We didn't have the option to give you guys a choice in the matter, because if you knew about your situation before hand it might've ruined the entire process. We're sorry we were forced to make such a life-altering decision for you, but the world was at stake… I only hope that you kids can grow to understand and forgive us for that…"

"Life altering?" Matt huffed half winded. "I don't think that's quite a strong enough word for it!"

"That was two words Matt," Izzy corrected him.

"You know what I mean!

Alzulamon had remained silent throughout the entirety of the conversation. He didn't feel it was his place to speak. Plus, he was increasingly distracted by the second knowing full well what he'd be losing that day… With Genai's briefing finished, and the Chosen children lost for words Alzulamon finally decided it was time he made his reason for being there known. "I'd just like to thank you children. I'll admit I had my doubts about you at first, but now I'm positive the Guardian was correct in choosing the twelve of you. Then again, the old fool usually did know what he was doing even when I thought he was crazy…"

Davis raised an eyebrow. "Wait a second! You actually knew the Guardian?! Exactly how old are you?!"

"Hey, don't get touchy now! Indeed I knew the Guardian well. Heck, he was one of my best friends. That's why he appointed me to protect the spheres of Hope and Light… I have to admit my job was pretty boring for the first few million years or so, even while I was kind of locked in limbo for a while there, that was until the two of you came along." Alzulamon looked down directly at TK and Kari. "Thank you for making my life interesting again. Thank you all. It's been a joy watching all of you develop and grow into the people I always knew you were supposed to become…"

"What's the matter Alzulamon?" Kari asked worriedly. "Your almost talking like your trying to say goodbye or something…"

"In a way I'm afraid I am," Alzulamon sighed sadly. "At least saying goodbye to a part of me that's been the very key to my existence since as long as I can remember. I'd like to say it'd be like losing an arm, but considering I never had any to begin with I'm not sure what type of analogy to use…"

"What are you losing?" TK asked curiously.

Alzulamon churned his head around slowly, and peered up towards the sky. A single tear leaked from his eye as he thought about what he'd be giving up in mere seconds. "Many years ago the other Guardians and I made a pact. The spheres were so important to the stability and virtue of the Digital Word that we had to arrange something to make sure none of us might stray away from or noble ways, and try to harm them. We swore that if we ever did anything to purposely harm or assist in the damage or destruction of the spheres we were assigned to protect, we would automatically be stripped of our title as a Guardian and yield all our power… I assisted Genai in his plan, and I sat back and watched what I was supposed to protect crumble into dust and did nothing to stop it. By doing nothing I violated our pact, and I must take responsibility for my actions!"

Forty-four eyes, twenty-four human and twenty digimon, all widened in unison. "Alzulamon no!" TK cried as Kari clutched on to him tight and sobbed slightly.

"It warms my heart to sense your concern children, but I must accept my fate. I thank you two, for making my decision worth while."

Genai looked Alzulamon's way. "It's a shame there isn't any other way… There is some good news though. Why don't you tell them my friend?"

"Ah, I was just about to get to that," Alzulamon said in a slightly more cheerful tone. "Before the slated time passes before my powers are taken from me, I have the option of passing them on to someone else of my choosing. A successor to the throne if you will, provided I could find someone worthy of the job. I think I might have…"

Alzulamon looked straight ahead at the short stumpy figure hiding in the shadows near TK and Kari. Wizardmon looked to his left side, then his right side, and then behind him. Realizing he was the only mon in his immediate area, Wizardmon was forced to point in his own direction. "Me?…"

"Yes, you Wizardmon. You've already proven yourself more than noble enough for the job. Your close relationship with Gatomon only strengthens your case, since you'd obviously be willing to protect her partner and her closest friends as well. Personally, I can't think of a better choice. That is if you're willing to accept the responsibility Wizardmon…"

"I'd… I'd be honored, but do you really believe I'm worthy of such an important role?"

"I've already answered that Wizardmon. Now step forward towards me."

Wizardmon complied nervously, unsure of what exactly to expect. Half expecting some long drawn out procedure, his discomfort ripped at his insides as Alzulamon glared at him focusing on his image. A few seconds past before Alzulamon shut his eyes slowly, and Wizardmon suddenly felt a tidal wave of intense energy invade his body. After the initial flood cleared out, Wizardmon was surprised to find he felt little difference if any. "Was that it? I don't really feel any different…"

"You won't for a while yet. It's going to take some time before you learn to adjust, but you'll eventually grow to understand all the changes your going to experience. If you can meet with me privately a little later on, I'll explain all the details to you. Just remember one thing though. If you ever abuse or neglect the new powers your going to receive, you'll be stripped of them without question. Do you understand and accept this?"

"Yes I do. On both counts."

"Excellent." Alzulamon glanced at the children. "Remember to watch over all of them. Particularly Hope and Light, for they'll be the focus of your duties. You'll probably be able to play a more active role in their lives then I could ever have managed. Most importantly take care of yourself. This isn't going to be an easy task, but I have a feeling you can handle it."

"Everyone's going to have some adjusting to do," Genai winded down. "You kids need to be returning to your world shortly, but before you do I suggest taking some time to reflect on everything you've learned on this day. If you have any questions feel free to ask me, and I'll do my best to answer them for you. I guess now I'll leave you guys to that… Good look Digidestined… Chosen."

********

"I just don't understand any of this Joe! None of it seems logical!" Izzy complained, as he mashed the keys down on his laptop. "I can't find any reasonable explanation to explain what we're supposedly going through right now, or any evidence to back it up for that matter! I don't mean to question Genai, but I need hard facts! I just don't see any of this happening!"

"Maybe there is no logical explanation Izzy," Joe offered. "I have a hard time believing it myself, but I guess we're the kind of people who need to see things first hand before we can accept them as the truth. That doesn't mean it's not going to happen though. We'll probably just have to wait until it happens before we accept it…"

"What makes you so sure I'm going to accept it?"

"Oh come on Izzy!" Joe laughed. "For someone who's spent half of their life sitting in front of a computer, your going to tell me you don't get a kick out of the thought of becoming party digital? I figured you'd be like a kid loose in a candy store with something like this. Can you really look me in the eye, and tell me at least a small part of you isn't excited about this?"

Joe was right, Izzy couldn't look him in the eye. He turned his head away, and a wide smile crossed his lips. "Alright I'll admit it… This situation does fascinate me to a certain degree. Trying to discover exactly what process our bodies are going through now is going to present some interesting challenges for me, like I haven't faced in ages. Yes I am looking forward to the opportunity to explore the Digital World in more detail, but I never wished for it to be such an extended venture…"

"Me neither," Joe grunted, as he pushed up his glasses. "My life was hectic enough as it was… I really don't care for the thought of leaving Earth… And what if we ever wanted to get married and have a family? What kind of burden would we be subjecting our kids to, and after a while we'd have to watch our spouses… While we…"

Izzy could read between the lines. He thought it over for a moment, and for once answered with his heart rather then his head. "Well… Look at it this way Joe. Let's hope we're lucky enough to find someone worth taking that kind of risk for."

This revelation hit Joe so hard, it literally nearly knocked him over. He looked down at Izzy, and smiled at this. "You know Izzy… Your right. Besides… We still have an entire lifetime before we have to worry about any of this. Let's enjoy it while we can, and tackle those obstacles when we get there." 

----------

Matt picked himself out a comfortable tree, that just happened to have a good view of the valley below him, and rested his back against it. He sat there quietly thinking for the longest time, when for no real apparent reason started laughing hysterically. So hard in fact, he slid off the tree/backstop and rolled around on the ground, and caught the attention of someone nearby. 

"Matt what are you doing?"

Matt hoisted his head up and blushed, finding Mimi standing over him glaring at him like he had just gone nuts. "Uh… Nothing."

Matt began giggling again, making Mimi's eyebrow twitch. "What's so funny? Or do you have a bug loose in your pants?"

"No, nothing's funny." Matt wiped a tear from his eye. "It's just for the first time in a long time I'm really happy I guess… It's nice to have this feeling again."

"You haven't been happy in a long time?" With her curiosity peeked, Mimi sat down next to Matt who had sprawled out on his stomach against the warm grass, his head tilted up towards the horizon. "I wasn't aware of that… Then again, I wasn't around much to see much of anything. Why were you unhappy?"

"Well… I felt out of place… Like nothing I did in my life, or my life itself didn't matter. I could never shake the feelings of uselessness and being alone…"

"But you weren't alone Matt. You had Sora."

Matt's smile faded at her name. "There was a time when I took comfort in that, but after a while I felt alone even when I was with her. That's when I knew the relationship just wasn't going to work out. Besides, she deserves all the happiness in the world, and I just wasn't the one who could give it to her. I could never settle for being someone's second choice anyway, you know."

"I guess your right," Mimi replied somewhat distantly.

Matt's head turned towards Mimi, a look of concern etched on his face. "You okay Mimi? You look kind of… I'm not sure how to say it… Dwelling on something I guess?"

"No, not really… I guess I'm still in shock," Mimi laughed weakly. 

Matt wanted to slap himself. "Of course! I'm sorry that was a stupid question… I guess it is a lot to take in."

"You sure seem to be taking it well," Mimi scoffed. "Rolling in the dirt, and laughing like a hyena. You really enjoy the idea of all this don't you?"

"No, not all of it," Matt answered honestly. "I'm uncomfortable with the same points that everybody else is, but besides them, yeah I'm enjoying it! I finally got what I've always been wanting Mimi… A little meaning and direction in my life. Now I know we didn't become Digidestined by accident, and in fact there's a much deeper meaning to it. There was a reason I was selected to be one of the Chosen… Even if it was only to look out for TK, that's just fine with me. That's more then a worthy enough cause for me. On top of that, we just saved the world again in case you didn't notice! Sora finally seems to have a little bit of that old spark glowing back into her eyes… Tai seems as happy as he's been in a long time. TK finally seems to be happy again… I don't see any reason why I shouldn't be! I can't help but feel good…"

Mimi stared at Matt for a moment, seizing a sense of relief from Matt's words and his expression. There was definitely a glint of self-understanding in his eyes that Mimi longed to claim for her own. "I think I see what your saying… For the longest time I just haven't felt like I fit in. Especially with me living so far away, and my personality being so different from the rest of you. I guess now I do feel much better about my place with the team after today…"

Matt didn't seem so sure. "Do you know? You know Mimi there's still one person I care about a lot who doesn't seem happy, if you catch my drift. Are you sure there isn't something deeper that might be bothering you?"

"No, it's just like what's already been said… It's probably going to take a while for everything to sink in, like Genai said. I just can't feel good like you do right now. Since I'm going to be around a lot more often as of now, I'm going to have to see how the others react to me before I'm completely comfortable with myself again… How do you feel about me moving back to Odabia?"

"I love it! In fact, I hope to see a lot more of you. Take from that what you will."

Mimi's cheeks tinted pink. "Come on Matt, it's not like you to be that sweet. I think this feeling of self-worth you've found is going to your head! Not that I mind seeing that handsome smile on you lips again. Take from that what you will."

Mimi and Matt started to giggle, when Matt noticed two figures walking on the valley floor below. "Hey? Is that Tai and Genai?"

"I must know Taichi. One last time, are you confident that you're sure of what you're going to be facing?" Genai asked him one last time. "If you have any fears or doubts please vent them right now, and ask me any questions you might deem necessary. I know this is a tremendous load for someone so young to be saddled with. I must be positive that you understand how serious your destinies really are. This goes far beyond the lives you've lived as Digidestined so far."

"And for the last time Genai, I'm just fine with it," Tai answered confidently. "I'll admit that if this happened a couple years ago I probably wouldn't have been to thrilled with the idea, but from where I stand now I wouldn't have it any other way. I take a lot of pride in being a Digidestined, and in protecting the people I love. I learned a few things over the several years of being a bystander Genai. One of the things I learned is that I hated it. You can't imagine how frustrating it is to have to watch from the sidelines knowing there's nothing you can do to help. I despised watching Kari run off into the Digital World, and not being able to follow her in and protect her. I don't ever want to be in that position again, so this path I've been set on is just fine with me! Sure I'd rather live in peace, but if there's trouble out there I want to be involved in helping to stop it. I'll take pride in being a Chosen just like I did in being a Digidestined! I was selected by the Guardian for a reason, and I plan to respect that and live this new life to the fullest."

"I'm happy to hear you say that Tai. You definitely deserve your role as leader of the Chosen, however your job is going to become a lot more difficult over time. It may not bother you now, but you'll be surprised how much your mood can change when you're looking at things a few hundred years for now. Your biggest responsibility will always be one that's completely natural to you, and that's protecting your sister. Remember, the crest of Light keeps the Digital World vital and powers all the other crests or spheres, whatever you'd like to call them. She is the child and the keeper of that Light in the entire literal sense of the word. When evil does resurface itself, which is inevitable, since you children have been revealed as the Chosen she will be a direct target! You know the old saying, cut off the head of the snake… They'll be gunning for you as well, so keep your head up. Your lives may be destined to be turned more upside down then you ever could've imagined. Also remember that the Chosen team is a well-oiled machine. If one part turns up missing, then it is incapable of working as efficiently as it can when all the parts are running together. If enough pieces break, then the machine becomes a useless piece of junk. That's what happened in the future before we decided to test your character and bring out your powers such as we did. In other words, do your best to make sure none of your friends stray off the path of light and truth. If they allow darkness and hatred to take over their souls, lets just say they may not be lucky enough to overcome it like Ken was. It may completely ruin everything you went through so much to gain. This is also part of your job as leader. Make sure you tell this to the Chosen of Love as well. She's vital to the stability and keeping this foundation in tact."

"I will Genai. I'll do my best to get ready for everything I might face. Personally, I think we're going to make it through this alright."

"It won't be easy, but I have high hopes for all of you. Now I'll leave you to your other business…" Genai patted Tai on the back, and inched his eye to the corner where he caught a glimpse of red quickly disappear behind the cover of a large tree. "Anyway, I think someone's been waiting for their turn to speak with you… It's all right Sora! I'm finished with him, he's all yours now!"

Sora's body cringed with embarrassment. She shook it off quickly and found the courage to reveal herself, despite blushing like a sun burnt lobster. Tai couldn't help but giggle as she stumbled her way towards him. Usually she was the one causing him to react that way whenever he was around her. "Sorry… I um… I wasn't trying to spy or anything, but I wanted to talk to you and I wasn't aware you were already talking with Genai…"

"It's okay Sora," Tai smiled warmly. "I was looking for you anyway, when Genai ran me down. Besides, it wasn't like it was a private conversation or anything. It involves the entire team after all."  


"Yeah I heard, but that's not what I'm worried about right now." Sora smiled slightly, and inched a little closer to Tai. She was feeling a lot braver now that Genai had gone well off on his way. "I have to set something straight with you, like I mentioned before. Right now is as good a time as any."

Tai's face gushed red. "Oh yeah, that…What did you want to talk about?…"

Sora glared at Tai sternly, making him all that much more nervous. Though he had no idea what to expect, he wasn't at all expecting her to look so angry with him over anything. "First of all, about those old wounds and scars you brought up. I'll have you know that I got over Matt a long time ago. Sure he broke my heart, but I'm a big girl! I don't appreciate you insinuating I've been sitting around crying my eyes out over it ever since! There were a few nights like that, but I got on with my life and moved on soon enough!"

"I'm sorry Sora… I wasn't trying to…" 

Tai feel silent, as Sora pushed her face up right underneath his chin. However the angry expression she'd been giving him gave way to the familiar smile Tai had fallen in love with so many times over. "But I love you for caring enough to stay beside me, and try to help me through it even though I didn't need it as much as you thought I did. Don't get me wrong, I did need you there with me only it wasn't for that reason."

"Then what were you so upset over?…" Tai asked. "Something was obviously getting to you during that time… If it wasn't because of Matt, then what caused you to act that way?…"

Sora wanted to look him in the eye, but just couldn't bring herself to do it. She lowered her head slightly with a slight blush crossing her cheeks as she answered him. "You."

"Me?!…" Tai stammered dumbly. "But why?! Did I do something to upset you? If I did I'm sorry… I didn't mean to."

"You've got the wrong idea entirely Tai," Sora giggled. "No you didn't upset me, but you did do something to me. You didn't mean to do it but you did anyway, and it's something you started doing to me a long time ago."

"What did I do?" Tai asked almost in trance. Sora's face was so close to his that her breath was blowing up against his face, and he nearly got drunk off of it.

"Read between the lines Taichi. You know what I'm getting at, so don't play… Though you do look cute when you play dumb. If you really need an explanation then I'll be happy to give you one. There's something else you did to me Tai… You scared me. I had deep feelings for you when we were younger, at least they were deep for that age anyway. At thirteen years old you're still a little young to understand and appreciate what those kind of emotions really are. After Matt and I parted ways, you were right there to catch me and help piece back together my broken heart. You were so sweet and gentle with me, all those feelings came rushing back to me. Only now they were growing much stronger, and I was finally mature enough to understand what they really were. However, these feelings hit so fast after Matt that it scared me. It scared me to think I could develop feelings for someone so fast, and I was afraid to say anything because I was afraid of getting my heart broken again so soon. Plus I wasn't sure if you were just trying to be there as a friend, or if it was because you felt something more for me. That's what was driving me crazy…"

"I was only trying to be a friend…" Tai replied slowly. "I didn't want to make it seem like I wanted something more out of you, or hurt you any worse then I thought you were… I did hope that one day we'd end up as something more, but that wasn't what I was trying to get out of it. I would've been there for you regardless…"

"Well, don't you worry about that anymore." Sora crept up even closer to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Poor Tai seemed about ready to pass out on the spot. "Because I'm not afraid anymore. I could sense how you felt about me during that last confrontation with Satamon. Maybe it was part of that Chosen magic that came out of me, but I should've seen it the entire time. I could sense this incredibly strong energy coming from TK and Kari whenever they were close to each other right afterward. I could feel the same thing coming from you towards me even right now. I know how I feel so… You don't have a thing to worry yourself about now Tai. I feel the exact same way…"

Tai was so blown away by this that he stumbled backward, and tripped over a tree root that was protruding from the ground. Sora grabbed him by the hands in a feeble attempt to prevent him from falling, but this was an obvious blunder on her part. Tai's weight was too much for her to handle, and Tai fell on his back regardless of her efforts, bringing Sora along with him. In a crazy twist of fate, she just happened to land at perfect eye level with him causing Tai to blush a little harder then he probably normally would have. Her bangs had slid down off the top of her head covering most of her normally exposed forehead, and for whatever reason this made her all that much more attractive in Tai's eyes. Sora giggled softly after their little pitfall, but made no motion whatsoever to get off of him. 

"Umm… You can let me up whenever," Tai mumbled, though he didn't really wish for her to comply.

Sora smiled sweetly. "Maybe I don't want to. Are you going to have a problem with that?"

"No, not in particular…"

"Good."

Sora held his shoulders down, and slowly touched her lips on his. Tai wrapped the one arm he could move across the small of her back as he returned the gentle display of affection. They allowed the kiss to linger off their lips as long as it would last, the entire time feeling a surge rush through their bodies like they'd never felt before in their lives. They didn't need to say the words, the simple touch was telling each other everything they wanted to hear. There would be plenty of time to say it later, right now this was more then enough for them.

----------

"Awe… That's so cute!" Kari cooed adoringly, while TK simply smiled at their Digimon. Patamon and Salmon had improved over the past hour or so. They still hadn't opened their eyes yet, but at the very least they were breathing normally now. They were cuddled up close to each other, smiling like they knew right where they were at.

"They sure do seem to be enjoying each other's company alright, even if they are unconscious. Let's leave them to their selves for a while." TK stood up from his knees, and glanced at Kari lovingly as she did the exact same. "You know with what we just admitted back there… There's no going back from here you know."

"I don't want to go back." Kari fell forward into TK's arms, symbolizing her desired location, and rubbed her head against TK's chest. "I'm just fine right where I am… This is where I've wanted to be for a long time…"

"Guess I was afraid over nothing huh?" TK pulled her off his body, and cupped her chin in his hand. "So, what do you think about all this?…I always knew you were special."

Kari blushed, and giggled happily prompting TK to put his hand down. "Hey, your special too. The Chosen of Hope after all… The light inside my heart… Do they always have to be so literal with these things?"

"Oh yeah, that Chosen thing. That's all nice too, but I wasn't really talking about that. You were always special to me Kari… You always would've been to me, Digidestined, Chosen, or not a one."

Kari's cheeks gushed even brighter. She buried her face into TK's chest like she was trying to hide it from him. "TK!… If you make me blush anymore I think I'm going to start bleeding internally. I'm not sure how I feel about most of this new destiny we're facing here, but I know there's one thing I enjoy. How our powers came from the Guardian's soul… Like Yolie said, it's almost like we're actual living soul mates or something… Like we were meant to be together… I can't help but like that… Don't you?"

TK frowned unexpectedly. "Ah, to hell with destiny! That doesn't mean a load of crap to me!"

Kari's head snapped up violently, a saddened and surprised look filling her eyes. "What?! But why would you say something like that?!"

TK smiled, and rubbed along Kari's face for reassurance. "Because I don't care about any of that Kari. Sure all this Chosen stuff sounds nice in certain aspects, but I don't love you because some ancient prophecy or plan that was set forward so many years ago says I have too! I don't care what happened in the past! I'm here with you because I love you now, and I would have regardless if any of this never happened. I love you because you're you, and no other reason. I'd like to think you feel the same way about me…"

Kari's chocolate brown eyes moistened ever so slightly, as a shy smirk spread across her face. "You know I do… Still, you could at least let me have my romantic moment can't you?"

"By all means take it, that's just how I feel," TK giggled happily. "And don't you worry about that. There's plenty more to come from here on out.

TK pulled her close and kissed her ever so tenderly on her lips. Kari returned it all too willingly, with the setting sun slowly disappearing behind them. With no interruptions to speak of, this kiss would last well into the night. Once again their bodies glowed in the now familiar shades of gold and pink, shinning their brightest at their hearts as if symbolizing two hearts tying into one from now, as all signs were pointing, to the rest of their lives.

----------

Davis watched the sunset from a grassy hillside, and from time to time peered down at the very long display of affection two of his friends were sharing just below him. Davis had to smile at least slightly, admitting to himself how right TK and Kari did look together. "You guys out to thank me you know, you'd never be together like this if it wasn't for me."

Veemon was sitting next to Davis, relieved to finally hear some words exit his friends mouth. "Are you sure your okay Davis? Your smiling now, but you didn't seem all that happy just a few seconds ago."

"No, I'm okay I was just thinking…" Davis sighed, and gave up on his self-delusions. He decided there was no point in lying to Veemon, and he really did need someone to vent to. "Who am I kidding? I'm not okay. I've been thinking about what I've done and tried to put everyone through. I know better then anyone that I had no other choice in the matter, and everything did work out in the end… I should be happy, but I still feel miserable because of what I did. Am I going to feel this way for the rest of my life? I just can't feel proud of myself… What did I accomplish besides turning my friends lives upside for a few days? What if I'd failed? Things would've been worse then they already were! What if the others never forgive me, or look at me the same way again?… I'm scared over what's going to happen Veemon… Will they ever understand?"

"We already do," a gentle voice said, as a hand grasped his shoulder. Davis looked over it to find Ken looking down at him with Yolie and Cody standing to his left. "We've all had to make decisions we'd rather not have made over the years, and yours was harder then most. Actually, we should probably thank you… For taking that responsibility upon yourself, and not saddling it with one of us. Truthfully, you are the only one of us who probably could've handled the job."

"Thanks Ken," Davis smiled, as Ken sat down next to him. "If it's all the same to you though I wish it never happened. I'm never going to forget what happened to me over the past few weeks… Getting over this hump isn't going to be easy, and I'm really going to need you guys to help me through it…"

"Of course we're going to see you through it!" Yolie snapped. "You may be an obnoxious self serving jerk sometimes, but we're still your friends."

"I think we understand all the pain you went through during this little fiasco a little better then we did at first," Cody added. "I know I was so shocked and upset I really wasn't in the mood to forgive you or understand at the time. But I do now…"

"Thanks everybody… I really needed that. This is going to be a long hard road, and we're all going to need each other. So… What do you guys think about this whole Chosen thing?"

Yolie answered first. "I'm not sure yet… I don't think the idea has really sunk in completely yet. I think I may have to wait and see what happens before I know for sure."

"I'm still not crazy about the idea of being the 'B' team," Cody grumbled, as soon as Yolie was finished. "But it does feel good to be part of something so important, and scary and confusing at the same time."

"I for one am going to take it in stride," Ken announced. "I'm not crazy about not having a choice in this matter at all, but when it comes right down to it I guess I'd rather be right in the thick of things instead of off in a corner somewhere."

"My thoughts exactly!" Davis's eyes drifted down to the romantic interlude below him, alerting the other three Digidestined to what he'd been watching. 

"Man, they're still going at it!" Yolie marveled. "I mean, not that we were spying on them before we started looking for you or anything…"

"Yep," Davis responded indifferently. "Personally, I think after they got started they got stuck somewhere, and now they can't pry themselves loose."

Ken seemed surprised regarding Davis's demeanor over the situation. "You mean you don't have a problem with that… I mean them together?"

"No, why would I?"

"Well, I know how you feel about Kari, and the entire basis of your feud with TK was based off the fact that Kari liked him more then you. I just figured you'd be a little more hurt or upset over it…"

"No, I over that Ken," Davis began. "I saw this coming, and I was ready for it. I've been waiting for it to happen for over a year now, at least go official anyway, and now that it's finally happened I can finally quit kidding myself. I never had a chance with her anyway. Love is all about fate and timing, and TK got to her long before I ever met her. Besides, my feelings were never much more then a simple crush anyhow, and when I compare what I felt to what I sense from them when they're together it pales in comparison. Let's just say they shine like a super nova while I kind of blink on and off like some cheap Christmas lights. I guess it doesn't matter as long as they're happy. I'll find someone of my own one of these days. Hey, it's more Kari's loss then mine anyway."

"Ha! Yeah sure, whatever you say!" Yolie scoffed.

"At least you seem to be getting back to your old egotistical self," Ken giggled.

d

A moment or two passed, without much else being said. After a while, Cody broke the silence with a deep drowsy yawn. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm wore out. Genai said we'd have to spend one more night here, and then he would send us back home first thing in the morning."

With darkness looming overhead, and fatigue plaguing his own body as well, Davis was quick to agree. "Your right… I'm so tired I think I could sleep for a solid week!" Davis smiled dreamily at the thought of sleep. He hoped this would be the first good night's sleep he had since his dreams started all those weeks ago. No evil digimon trying to take over the world, no mind bending prophesies or puzzles, but just a pillow and a few sheep. Finally, a peaceful night of rest seemed within reach and not just a distant dream.

********

The sun rose over the Digital World dawning the first day of a new Era. The era of Wizardmon as the new guardian of Hope and Light, and the first full day of the long process of the Digidestined's transformation into the true Chosen. Everyone was up and about gathered around Alzulamon as he gave his emotional farewell. Even Patamon and Salmon had awakened after a good night's rest, and though they struggled they somehow held their bodies upright standing next to Wizardmon.

"Well children," Alzulamon began. "This is my first full day at being a regular Digimon, and to tell you the truth I don't feel much different. I'd just like to say it's been nice getting to know you children. You'll all hold a special place in my heart, particularly you TK and Kari. Best of luck to you Wizardmon. I know you'll do a splendid job in my place."

"I'll do my best sir," Wizardmon confirmed.

"What are you planning to do now Alzulamon?" Kari asked.

"Well… What everyone does once they can't work anymore… Go into retirement I guess. I think I'm going to take a nice long vacation for starters… I've always wanted to tour the Earth… Maybe I'll even take a swim in the Pacific, and buzz a few ships along the way."

"Your not really serious about that are you?!" Tai asked in horror.

"No, of course I'm only joking!"

"I think I may take a little vacation of my own," Genai announced. "I've been meaning to take a trip to the islands. I like the things I've heard about those places."

"You going to lay on the beach, and soak up some sun?" Mimi presumed.

"Heck no! I'm going to check out hot babes in g-strings and thongs! Maybe I should split myself up to make myself young again, and see if I can get some lovely young ladies to lather me up a bit…"

This drew a collective laugh from the entire group. "Well, if we hear anything in the news about sailors seeing sea-serpents, and a perverted old man chasing around women in Bermuda we'll know who's responsible!" Yolie cracked.

Everyone waved good-bye as Alzulamon departed through the air, and Genai by land. As they disappeared out of sight, Davis casually walked in front of the group with his hands behind his head, whistling one of his favorite tunes to himself. "Well, I guess that's it guys. All that's left now is to head home…"

"Not so fast Davis," Tai stopped him. "We did forgive you for doing what you had to do, but we weren't kidding when we said we were going to get even. Did you think we forgot?"

Davis gulped. "I was hoping you'd forget… What exactly did you have in mind?…"

"You'll see soon enough. Come on guys," Tai called. Izzy, Kari, Joe, Mimi, and Cody all appeared behind Tai holding several buckets Genai had lent them that morning, each containing various substances Davis couldn't seem from his angle.. "I think a good old fashioned tar and feathering would be fair don't you?"

"Tar and feathering!" Davis freaked. "Don't you guys think that's a little…!"

"Excuse me Tai," Wizardmon coughed, as he stepped beside Davis. "I'm just as responsible for Davis's actions as he was. If you're content on punishing him, then I guess I'll have to stand beside him and you'll have to do the same to me."

"We already got that covered!" Agumon cheered, as he and several Digimon hoisted up buckets of their own. "If you're so insistent on it, then we're more then happy to oblige you!"

Wizardmon's eyes widened, immediately regretting his decision. "You too Salmon?!"

"Hey what can I say? Peer pressure!"

"Davis is right about one thing though, that isn't enough." Tai scratched under his chin inquisitively thinking of something else to add.

"Will pinecone's stick to tar?" TK asked, as he held the bucket out for everyone to see.

"There's only one way to find out!" Ken enthused.

Wizardmon's face fell behind the cover of his robe. "Pinecones?!"

"Where did you find all that stuff so fast anyway?!" Davis bellowed.

"I guess we should at least give you guys a sporting chance…" Tai grinned almost evilly. "We'll give you two about a ten second head start, and then we're coming after you. Alright ready, set…"

Davis and Wizardmon gave each other a look, and before Tai said go they were both off to the races leaving a cloud of dust in their pursuers faces. "1... 2.. 4, 7, 9, 10 let's go!" Tai signaled, and the posse charged out after their quarry.

Somewhere within the jumbled mess of pursing Digidestined and Digimon, Sora looked over at Tai with a rather sly grin on her face.. "We're not really going to do anything to him are we? Isn't this kind of mean? I can't believe they didn't notice there wasn't actually anything in the buckets, except for TK's"

"I don't know… We'll see what mood hits us when we catch him," Tai chuckled. "Just watching him sweat may be enough for me!"

"Slow down Wizardmon!" Davis panted, finding it hard to keep up with his fleeing counterpart. He couldn't believe someone with such short legs could run so fast. "I can't keep up! What happened to standing by my side?!"

"I said I'd stand by your side, I didn't say anything about running along side you! If your to slow, and get caught that's your problem!"

"Gee thanks! Can't you use your new powers or whatever, and get us the heck out of here?!"

"I don't have any yet, and I couldn't do anything like that because that's against the rules! Now just shut up, and keep running!"

Veemon watched from an undisclosed area as Davis and Wizardmon zoomed past him, with the rest of the crew in close pursuit. With a wide smirk, Veemon turns away from the crowd. "Well that's all for now… Don't worry about them, they'll be okay… I hope."

__

End. 

Whew! I have to say I'm relieved this is finally finished. I have so many other ideas I want to work on, and they all seem so much more interesting to me then this one. Right now, I decided to use a few lines to let my faithful four readers know what to expect from me the coming weeks.

The main project I'm working on now is called Tried and True, which like most of my work is different from anything else I've ever done, but this one in particular. I'm going to take my favorite characters and write them like I'd might picture them being if they were real people, and living in the rough world we live in. Parts of it are loosely based off a really bad situation I've actually experienced. I'm really excited about this one, it's shaping up to be the best work I've ever done. Not that that would be hard mind you…

Second, I promised myself I would never write any sequels to anything I do unless I can come up with a truly good idea that's at least just as good as the first. I tend to go all out in my stories, and leave little room to continue. Life is too short and unpredictable to leave things hanging in the air, so I try not to leave anything incomplete. I am however, looking into making a sequel to my original story Like Brother, Like sister. Don't expect it anytime soon however. It's still in the development stages, and pretty low on my ladder right now. I'll probably start on it in the beginning of next year.

Last, but by no means least is something I've been working on and looking forward to start for months now. Two of the first stories I read when I came to FF.net was Time Lady's "A Digi-Tale" and Caspian's "Yes, My Princess", (Still my two fav's) and I've been dying to put out my own Med-evil fic ever since. I've been taking my sweet time with it, and I want to make sure it's not the same old thing. It finally looks like I'm going to have some time to get to work on it, now that this is out of the way. Thanks for reading guys! Hope I didn't disappoint you too awful bad.


End file.
